


Dilectio

by kauliberry, Krod934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Body Worship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), POV Blaise Zabini, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theo and Blaise are the MVP of the fic, Threesome - F/M/M, cum kink, degradation kink, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kauliberry/pseuds/kauliberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krod934/pseuds/Krod934
Summary: Dilectio is Latin for Spiritual Love-------Draco Malfoy relocated to London after the second wizarding war, working at the Ministry of Magic along with Blaise Zabini for the last 2 years. For weeks, Blaise wouldn’t shut up about some girl at a coffee shop, why he is wasting time and money at a muggle coffee shop is beyond Draco. A bloody muggle, Draco thinking to himself after Blaise tells him about his latest conquest. With all the available witches in London, Blaise just has to fuck a muggle.He’s not sure he fully understands why Blaise is so hell bent on this muggle, but one thing is certain in Draco’s eyes. You’re the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and he can only see two outcomes: You’ll destroy his carefully built life or you’ll ruin your own in the process.--------A recent graduate of Ilvermorny, you’ve made the trek across the pond from your home in America to London. You find yourself hiding under the radar from the Ministry of Magic working as a barista at a coffee shop in Victoria Station. While many of your peers have gone off in the search for their soulmate, you find yourself in search of something more sinister.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, side Blaise Zabini/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 236





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> We decided to keep all the events in Harry Potter but set them in the future. The Battle of Hogwarts ended in 1998 but in this story it ends in 2018. This fic takes place in 2020 minus COVID( let's be real, we are all over it).  
> Soulmate identification is linked to having the same handwriting as your soulmate.  
> Huge shoutout to my co-writer Kayl(kauliberry) and our beta Dan! This is my (krod934) first fic and Kayl second fic!

In a world of magic, there lies deeper magic. One centered around love and destiny: Soulmates.

As a child, you dreamed of finding your soulmate. That's why you would constantly help your peers with classwork, not because you wanted to see them do well on their homework and essays. You wanted to see their handwriting. Did it match yours?

Identical handwriting. That was the indicator. Suppose you found someone who could naturally flourish their handwriting, make it match yours and yours. They were your destiny, your soulmate.

As the years of adolescence passed, you stopped looking at other people's handwriting. Many of your friends had already found their soulmates and as the war loomed over your home in America and secrets of your past and family came to light, you stopped looking.

Now, you find yourself in London, working a job as a barista at the Costa coffee shop in Victoria Station. Your peers think you are here to search for your soulmate, but you are looking for something more sinister.


	2. Introduction

Draco Malfoy relocated to London after the Second Wizarding War, working at the Ministry of Magic with Blaise Zabini for the last two years. Blaise wouldn’t shut up about some girl at a coffee shop for weeks; why he is wasting time and money at a Muggle coffee shop is beyond Draco. He prefers his coffee made with magic and served by house-elves. Truthfully speaking, he doesn’t even like coffee.

 _A bloody Muggle,_ Draco thinks to himself after Blaise tells him about his latest conquest. _With all the available witches in London, Blaise just has to fuck a Muggle._

“No, I won't come to that damn place with you, so stop asking me,” Draco tells Blaise for the tenth time this week.

“Come on, trust me when I say it will be worth it,” says Blaise with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“I don't want to see that damn Muggle you keep going on about, and I’m sure she is nothing but ordinary.”

“Fine by me, but really, it’s worth it,” Blaise responds with a wink.

“I’m sure it’s not, but since you asked so nicely, I wouldn’t mind a coffee.”

Blaise rolls his eyes and chuckles, but Draco knows that when he returns from his meeting, a cup will be on his desk waiting for him.

Sure enough, when he returns, a red Costa cup is sitting on his desk. Draco smirks at the cup; really, _it’s just another chain._

Long after everyone went home, Draco was finally wrapping up his day and started to head home. Even after leaving Scotland and relocating to London, Draco is still set in his pureblood ways, or so he tells himself. It’s an internal struggle every day for him. He and his parents were spared from the horrors of Azkaban due to Lucius spilling secrets about the remaining Death Eaters after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco is still tormented with nightmares from his teenage years. The atrocity and horrors plague him still.

 _I have to do this. I have to kill you—one_ of the few wizards in his life who showed him kindness. The torture and torment at the Manor always come flooding back to him when he shuts his eyes at night.

Draco tries to get some sleep, but sleep hasn't come easy to him as of late. While most would chalk it up to the stress of his positions, Draco is well aware that rest will be far and few between in the leading months, just as it has been in the last few years.

**\------the next morning**

_*buzz buzz*_ Draco’s phone vibrates during his first meeting of the day.

Draco continues his workday; when he glances at the clock, it’s 12:45 pm, and after a minute or so, he grabs his coat and heads out the building. _Bloody hell, let’s see what all the fuss is about._

“Finally, taking me up on my offer, I see.” Blaise is shocked to see Draco walking across the street to him. His usual attire, black button-down, black blazer, and black slacks.

“I’m just here for the coffee; I don't care about that bloody muggle you are shagging,” Draco snaps back.

“Sure, just for the coffee. It’s absolutely not because you’re curious about the girl.”

“Hey man, is this girl your soulmate or something? Is that why you come to this place every day?” Draco questions Blaise.

“No. mate, you don't believe that shit, right? Soulmates aren't really a thing. It's just made up by people who are in love to make all the single people feel bad about themselves.”

“Of course, I don't believe it, but I’m still trying to comprehend the fact that you are shagging a muggle,” Draco says, still pressing the muggle issue.

“Just quit worrying about who I am fucking and maybe get laid yourself, man,” Blaise shoots back forcefully.

 _Zabini is right,_ Draco thinks to himself as they round the corner and enter the shop. Ever since he and Astoria broke up, he hasn't had a proper shag in months. Sure the women he meets here and there fulfill a need, but more often than not, Draco is left unsatisfied.

As he walks into Costa, his mind is on the meetings he still has after lunch and how much work he could be getting done in this time rather than hanging out in a muggle spot. He was just sick of Blaise’s non-stop babbling about it and finally gave in.

Walking into the shop, he notices the intimate seating and cozy feel and the strong coffee smell that overpowers him as he walks in. Somehow it's a comforting scent. It floods around him. The scent is warm and inviting.

“There she is!” Blaise beams at you from the doorway.

As Blaise walks in, you are in the middle of the lunch rush, not paying attention to the second person who walks in with him. As you finally take a second, you are surprised to see who was joining Blaise as he comes typically alone. The flash of blond hair causes you to drop the carton of creamer in your hands, making it splash across the floor.

“Shit.”

You bend over, hiding behind the counter as you clean up the mess of white that covers the tiled floor. Your heart pounds as you think of _who_ just walked into the shop. _Death Eater, Death Eater, Death Eater. No, no. It’s not just any Death Eater. It’s Draco, fucking, Malfoy._ You would recognize that blond hair anywhere. You had heard through the grapevine that his father has been leaking secrets to the Ministry to abstain from imprisonment. _Fucking Death Eaters._

Letting out a huff of breath and standing up to walk to the register, your eyes catch the silvery-blue eyes of the pale blond standing in the door frame. Draco’s eyes peer back at you, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Draco stops in the door frame behind Blaise, watching as you stare back at him. It’s like time has slowed down for him, and the world suddenly makes sense as his eyes catch your gaze.

 _Muggle. Muggle. Muggle._ The word repeats itself in his mind, on a continuous loop. Sure, he doesn’t believe muggles are the scum he was raised to think anymore. But the feeling he has, his chest tightening and the air leaving his lungs at full force when looking at you, it’s like being punched in the gut, and he isn’t sure he likes it.

He’s not sure he fully understands why Blaise is so hell-bent on this muggle, but one thing is sure in Draco’s eyes. You’re the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and he can only see two outcomes: You’ll destroy his carefully built life, or you’ll ruin your own in the process.

You take in the tall blond’s appearance, reminding yourself of your mission and just what this could mean. His gaze centers you to your spot, like gravity holding you frozen in time.

The moment of clarity is short-lived as Blaise makes his way over to the counter, a shit-eating grin on his face as his gaze sweeps up and down your body. Your eyes catch Blaise’s, and the act you’ve been playing resumes.

An unexplainable bit of jealousy lashes out through Draco’s chest as he watches Blaise. He follows close behind, over-hearing the tail end of your conversation.

“Come on, muffin. When are you going to let me come over sometime?” Blaise inquiries.

You roll your eyes, trying to avoid the piercing gaze of the tall blond. “Blaise, you know the rules.”

Draco thinks to himself, _she’s American, too? What in the bloody hell is so special about her?_

“Oh, come on, _muffin_. **”** Blaise still pushing you, emphasizing the pet name that you loathe.

The harsh voice of Draco makes you lose your focus as he interrupts. “Are we here to get coffee, or are you here to schedule your next,” Draco looks up and down at you, a sneer lingering on his face, “rendezvous?”

You match his sneer with one of your own; your breath leaves your body with a huff. _What a dick,_ you think to yourself.

“Ignore my friend; he isn’t worth listening to. You know what they say about rules. They are meant to be broken.” Blaise says to you with a sly grin forming on his face, his hands bracing the counter to lean in closer to you.

Your eyes leave Draco’s, calm, and calculating every word that leaves your mouth. “Alright, Blaise, are you going to order something or just try and get in my pants like you do every day.”

“Seems to work for me everyday… How about both?” Blaise responds with a wink. You roll your eyes and let a small smile spread across your face, albeit a forced one.

Blaise finally relents, pulling back from the counter. “I’ll take amocha latte along with aturkey sandwichand whatever my friend wants.”

“Finally, you are done eye-fucking this girl, I’ll take a coffee, black, and I’ll pay for it myself, thank you very much,” Draco responds smugly.

Your coworker comes up to stand next to you to write down their order on the cups.

“I’m sure you got your-- what was it you said he was doing to me? _Oh_ , ‘eye-fucking’ in when you stood in the door blatantly ogling me.” You respond with your best customer service forced a smile but heavy sweetness in your tone.

Your coworker interrupts before Draco can comment, asking for the name.

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy”

You let a slight giggle out at the pompous attitude of Draco as he sneers at you.

Blaise pulls Draco away from the counter, and you begin to prep their drinks. The boys walk over to a two-seater table, taking a spot. Draco stares at you, watching you work. You feel self-conscious under his gaze.

“Basically stumbled along with this place a few months ago, and I am so glad I did. Some of the best sex ever.” Blaise will not shut up about this girl, and for reasons Draco is trying to ignore, he is getting pissy over the feelings of possessiveness he places on you for reasons he can’t even understand.

“She’s American?” Draco inquires, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Blaise hums and nods with a smirk on his face. Draco rolls his eyes.

“Zabini, this is the first and last time I'm coming here. Also, the last time I will tell you to piss off about this bloody,” Draco lowers his voice, “Muggle. End of conversation.”

Blaise, used to Draco’s shitty attitude, chalks it up to Draco not sleeping and having an unfulfilled caffeine addiction and changes the conversation to work until their food and drinks are ready.

“Mocha Latte and a turkey sandwichfor Blaise!” You shout out to the shop with a smile on your face, staring at Blaise.

Blaise walks up, taking your offering. Before he pulls away, you speak. “When do you get off?” You make sure to be loud enough that his blond counterpart can hear you.

“The usual time. You coming over?” You nod at Blaise, making sure to bat your eyelashes. Definitely, playing up the sweet and innocent factor that makes Draco squirm in his seat as he watches you bat your eyelids. He scoffs, turning away from you.

Your coworker comes up next to you with Draco’s coffee.

“Black coffeefor Drake!”

You laugh audibly, knowing she absolutely butchered his name. You take the coffee from her and turn around quickly to the counter. You mix in a dash of cinnamon to the coffee, hoping it will piss him off. _He’s too easy to mess with,_ you think to yourself _._

You turn back to the handoff area, smiling at Draco holding out his coffee to him. “Coffee for… _Drake._ ”

He comes to the counter, a scowl on his face.

“The name was Draco, thank you very much” Draco takes the cup angrily. His fingers brush against yours, and it feels warm and safe to the touch. If ever short-lived, your brain muddles with pleasant thoughts.

When Draco’s fingertips brush yours, his breath gets stuck in his chest. He scowls harder, _fucking Muggle slag._ But he isn’t sure he even believes the words in his brain because your touch was warm and soft, and he reassures himself he didn’t like it.

The boys leave the shop, Blaise waving at you as he goes.

“See what I was talking about, definitely worth the visits,” Blaise mumbles with his mouth full while eating on the way back.

“It's just another chain coffee shop with a mediocre-looking barista, hardly something worth wasting money on,” Draco says back, knowing that this girl has gotten under his skin. A mild headache begins to pound against his head.

He takes a sip of his coffee, tasting the cinnamon. He wants to hate that you fucked with his order, but even he can’t deny spice notes leaves a pleasant taste in his mouth. He glances down at the cup; something was written on his cup that caught his attention.

**DRAKE** ****

Draco scoffs, “bloody Muggle.”


	3. Not a Bloody Muggle

__

_After all this time, Draco fucking Malfoy finally makes an appearance;_ you think after he and Blaise leave. As you keep working for the day, you keep flashing back to when Blaise and that little blond shit walked in.

You knew Blaise’s history, but Draco’s was different. A sympathizer wasn’t the same as a known supporter.

You knew that working near the Ministry, there would be a chance of seeing him, but you were hoping his No-Maj hating parents had rubbed off on him, and he wouldn't think of setting foot in here. Even after Lucius ‘changed sides,’ you were still wary of the youngest Malfoy. The Battle of Hogwarts ended a few years ago, but you know that its effects still plagued all those involved.

“Hey! Y/N, are you just going to stare off into space, or are you going to make those drinks?!” Your coworker snaps at you, which breaks you out of your daze.

“Yea, sorry!” you reply as you begin busting out the multiple different drink orders in front of you.

“Cappuccino for Tyler!”

“Flat white for Michael!”

“Breakfast tea for Lynn!”

Even though working at a coffee shop wasn't your definition of a dream job, it paid the bills, not that you needed the position to do that. The large sum of money you received mysteriously in the form of inheritance when you came of age was enough to get by and then some.

Plus, you have found that you are quite decent at it, and you enjoyed seeing your regulars each day. You were biding your time here, patiently waiting, and your opportunity came in the form of a tall blond with daddy issues. If only you could handle your own emotions long enough around him to try and get answers.

A few hours later, when you are going through your last of your shift duties, your coworker pulls you aside by the elbow entering the backroom.

“Hey, I know that you are going through something, but I haven't seen you this spacey since you went three days without sleeping, trying to get rid of the jetlag,” Jade says to you with a worried tone and concern etched across their face.

“I just saw someone I never thought I would see, and it threw me off; it won't happen again,” you reply, trying to sound convincing.

“No worries! You know that I'm always here for you if you need anything!”

You nod and smile, another one to add to your repertoire of fake smiles.

You feel guilty about being so vague with Jade. Other than Blaise, they’re the only ones here with whom you interact. Your fear that confiding in them could end badly. Finally, punching your numbers in to clock out, your head begins hurting, like a small toy monkey is banging together cymbals in your brain.

As you start your short yet peaceful commute home, you begin to remember the last few years **.** Living in America was a completely different experience than your current living situation. The most noticeable difference was the lack of Death Eaters just roaming free, unlike in London.

You still can't believe that they just let them walk free after all that they did. Even though you were not in London during the Second Wizarding War, that doesn't mean that the Dark Lords’ effects returning just a few years did not travel over to America.

You were on your second to last year, and it was more challenging than ever. Between studying non-stop and trying to figure out what was next in life, the whole school was under constant watch, wondering if the Dark Lord would somehow make his way here.

The staff kept the protection charms up year-round. Students were not permitted to leave the grounds and had to travel in pairs to and from class. That was the first year that everyone also wasn't allowed to go home over any holiday breaks, especially the No-Maj-born students like yourself, or so you thought. That turned out to be a lie, but it didn’t mean you were any less safe. The headmaster and staff knew that the safest place for you was Ilvermorny.

A lot of the seventh years wanted to head to Hogwarts and help the cause. Even underage, you tried to leave but being underage made that impossible as MACUSA kept track of every underage witch and wizard until their seventeenth birthday.

Walking up the stairs into your apartment, you are thankful that you can just unwind without having to deal with a roommate. As you set down your bag and your keys at the entrance table, you reach down to give your cat, Sushi, some love. Sushi has been with you since you started at Ilvermorny.

Her orange, black, and white spotted tummy presents itself to you for some belly rubs. You smile, obliging the little attention whore.

Working the early shift gives you the advantage of getting done early and having more time for yourself. The only con is the early morning wake-ups, but it's not like you have been sleeping lately.

Changing into simple grey sweat shorts and your favorite oversized Ilvermorny Quodpot crewneck you stole from one of your fellow Horned Serpent house members. You head down to your spacious but almost useless kitchen; working at a coffee shop has its perks, unlimited caffeine, and food. You start to make yourself a simple dinner of pasta, but the headache that began almost nonexistent has rapidly increased, making you nauseous, so you settle for a random green apple in the back of your sparse fridge to curb whatever appetite you had *wink wink*

Passing through the living room, you stop at your bookshelf, admiring the memories that the moving pictures hold: Your last Christmas at home, graduation, the day you received your letter.

It was the first summer after turning 11.

**\----------------**

_Arriving at Ilvermorny was one of the best and most nerve-wracking days you have had in your short 11 years. Just three months prior, your owl came from_ _Professor Agilbert Fontaine, the headmaster of Ilvermorny. You always felt you were different from the other kids, but a witch? That was a complete and utter surprise._

_Your parents were excited but nervous, as they had never gone without you longer than a week, but they knew that you would thrive more there than in a No-Maj school. You had spent a few days gathering all your supplies for the upcoming school year. It was a new world, with magic and people like yourself. It felt like coming home._

_When you walked into the Entrance Hall, you noticed the large circular balcony that held the older years, where they were sitting and watching. You waited patiently for your name to be called._

_As you stood on the Gordian Knot in the middle of the stone floor, you had no idea what to expect during the sorting ceremony. You stared up at the four wooden carvings representing each house; Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. Suddenly the Horned Serpent’s crystal on its forehead lights up! The Thunderbird began flapping its wings! The other students in the houses sat on the edges of their seats, watching and waiting for your decision._

_You looked between the two statues, you trusted your gut, and chose the Horned Serpent. Your new housemates cheered, and you made your way over to the table, a smile beaming from ear to ear on your face._

_You and the other first-year students next headed to the Wand Hall, where you received your wand: 12 ½”, dogwood, and a dragon heartstring core. The moment you held your wand, the world stopped, and you felt your wand as an extension of not only your body but your soul too._

_You finally found the place you belonged._

**\---------------**

Reliving that moment, put a small smile on your lips.

You have been trying to push seeing Malfoy out of your mind, but then you finally give in to the overload of emotions that were brewing inside of you as you open up the notebook you have hidden inside of the table next to your bed; it’s been a while since you looked at it. The cover is worn, and the pages are stained.

You lean on the bed and stare at the pages.

You stare at the last note.

Your headache causes your body to slacken as you bring yourself to sit against the headboard of the bed. With your legs crossed, your cat jumps up on the bed softly purring as she snuggled against your legs.

You remember telling Blaise you would come over, but after the events of the day and the headache wracking around in your brain, you’re not in the mood to play an actress.

You pull out your phone, sending him a text. 

You groan while reading his response. In times like this, you question why you are sleeping with him in the first place. _Oh, that’s right. He leaves his ministry reports on his coffee table, that’s why._

You throw your phone to the end of your bed, look around your cozy room, and breathe for the first time today. You are finally able to let down the walls you have built up. All the emotions of leaving your family and living in a different country finally hit you, and you slowly start to fall apart. You give yourself a few minutes, and then you quickly pull yourself together. Now is not the time to fall apart; you have work to do.

After reading the notebook a few times over, your headache gets worse, so you head to bed to try and get rid of it before your shift in the morning. Sushi is already waiting in bed for you.

In the same drawer as the notebook, another moving image stares back at you. The mystery of the image, the inheritance, and your magical birth all came crashing down on your 18th birthday. Your world had been turned upside down. Everything you were raised to believe was a lie.

Picking up your wand, you dry the tears as they hit the photo of the happy couple holding a newborn. Your birth parents, holding you. The ones you never knew existed, and the ones whose life came to a tragic ending.

It wasn’t anger like you usually felt when you let yourself look through your notebook or thought out your plans. No, right now, your sadness borders on feeling like an empty void in your heart. There’s a soft pounding in your head and a lump in your throat.

You didn’t resent the parents you grew up with for lying to you. No, you only resented one person. You just didn’t know their name yet, the one who took your parents from you… a Death Eater. As you sit there and let yourself feel, your mind thinks back to the blond shit stain in human form.

You shouldn't be so surprised to see the Malfoy heir; it’s not like it was a coincidence that you worked at the closest No-Maj run coffeeshop to the ministry. It wasn't a coincidence that you are sleeping around with Blaise, either. He has a bad habit of leaving information about the ministry around. And it wasn't a coincidence that the group that Draco was once a part of became your obsession. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, leave a kudo, and a bookmark pls <3
> 
> so.... who's ready for the spice. Kayl (kauliberry) has had it written for a week now and it's OOOOO CHILE!!!! We got too excited to woo-hoo with draco... but now the setting is established we can start to get into some pwp <3
> 
> ALSO IF YOU KNOW IF YOU CAN CHANGE FONTS ON HERE PLS LET US KNOW BECAUSE WE ARE DUMB thx


	4. Just This Once

Draco’s head had been pounding for days. It seemed like no amount of caffeine could fix the headache that plagued him. It was like he was having withdrawal symptoms, but from what he couldn’t comprehend.

He had tried countless potions and spells, but the relief was temporary. It was noon by this point, and he’d already gone through three cups of coffee. Every sip reminded him of the absence of the cinnamon you had added to his coffee.

He had tried replicating the coffee, but success had been to no avail.

Draco had become more and more irritable as the days passed after his first encounter with you. You were plaguing his mind, like a parasite sucking the life from him.

Only a few hours into his day, his pride had shattered as he found himself standing in the door of the Costa at Victoria Station for his lunch break. He told himself it wasn’t to curve the craving he felt when he thought about you, but it reminded himself that you were nothing but ordinary.

When he walked over to the line, his heart sank slightly for reasons unknown when he didn’t see you at the counter. It wasn’t necessarily that he was looking for you, he reminded himself; it’s just for the coffee and reassurance.

“Hey Y/N, can I get a hand upfront, please!” you hear Jade yell from the front.

You quickly hurry up, restocking the walk-in fridge, and make your way upfront through the swinging door.

He stood in line, mindlessly scrolling through his phone when a scoff from behind him brought his attention up. He gave the man behind him a frown and stepped forward to the counter.

You see, the blond approaches the counter, the fake customer service smile instantly falling from your face. You groan slightly.

“Draco.”

“So you do know my name.”

“Obviously,” you roll your eyes. “Why are you here?”

Draco looks you up and down, noticing the soft turquoise dress draped across your body with your apron tied around your waist. He tries reminding himself that you’re just an ordinary muggle, but as his headache recedes and his blue eyes gaze into yours, he’s reminded just how beautiful you are.

The smirk falls from his face briefly at the realization of his thoughts. He watches you squirm with irritation at his sudden appearance. His facial expression makes you nervous.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to become a regular.”

Draco scoffs, “I’m not.”

“Hmm,” your eyes rake over his suit, “what do you want, Draco?”

“Coffee, black.”

You quirk an eyebrow, writing down his order on the cup. You smirk as you write his name on the cup, adding a few special characters at the end.

After Draco pays, you add the cup to the line-up, you take another customer’s order. The line had decreased enough for you to step away from the register, running over to the hot bar to help make drinks.

Draco observes your movements across the counter. He studies you, how you move and how you’re unable to hold in your reactions when a customer is rude or when a coworker is incompetent.

His eyes gaze to your cupid’s bow and how it curls and shapes in different ways. He can’t help but imagine running his lips over it. He snaps himself out of his traitorous thoughts when he sees your eyes finding his.

You reach the handoff zone, your hand outstretched to Draco’s holding his coffee. Draco grabs the cup before you can call his name and takes a sip as he stares at you. His brows furrow when the absence of spice is noted.

He shoves his cup on the counter, sliding it back to you, careful to avoid your touch.

Your tone comes out harshly, “what now?”

“It’s different than how you made it last time.”

You roll your eyes at him, taking the cup back and turning around to the counter to add the cinnamon. You scoff to yourself; _he wasn’t supposed to like it._

You hand the cup back to him, and your fingers briefly touch; it feels sparks like electricity ignite your fingers when they brush against his. Your face fails to hide the irritation you cling to; his eyes notice the harsh line your lips form.

“I hope you don’t treat all your customers this way.”

Trying to push away the feelings the blond brings out in you, you remind yourself of the plan.Find the death eater that killed your birth parents, kill them,then leave London.

“Only the special ones.” You say with a devious grin.

\--------------

Draco couldn’t deny it. In the short span of being in the shop, his headache had disappeared. You’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t acknowledge the same could be said for you when he was there.

Back at the Ministry, Draco is over the workday. He loves his job working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but the hours are long and the pay minuscule. Not that he needs to work, being the only heir to a massive fortune has its benefits; it gives him something to do all day. Looking up at the clock on his desk, he realizes how late it has become. He starts to clean up the mess from the day, putting away spare quills and parchment, filing away documents he needs for later.

As he stands up to head out, he notices the coffee cup from earlier. He sees the loops around his name, and a sense of panic trickles up his body.

He heads to the bin, tossing the cup. _It couldn’t be right,_ he tells himself.The bin stares at him, and the cup inside gives him an overwhelming sense of anxiety.

He huffs, pulling the cup back out, and glances down. He runs back to his desk to grab his parchment and quill. He holds the quill writing his name on the parchment, followed by the smiley face you had placed on the cup.

His eyes dart back and forth between the cup and the parchment—his stomach twists in a knot. A groan escapes his lips, his hands going to his forehead to wipe down the sweat beading on his face.

“Bloody hell.”

**————-**

Draco finds himself standing in front of the shop, the lights dimmed in the lobby, but he can faintly see the backroom lights are on. His heart is rapidly beating out of his chest, and he struggles to breathe.

He begins banging on the door when he catches sight of you before you disappear again.

“Fuck!”

He tries once more to try and grab your attention.

He grabs his wand from his jacket pocket. “ _Alohomora.”_

The lock clicks, and he hides away his wand, making quick, long strides to where he saw you, praying, and begging he finds you alone. His hands clutch the parchment and the cup in his hand, slightly trembling.

Draco opens the door to the backroom finding your back to him. You’re mopping the backroom in your dress. Your apron and your coworkers are hanging on the rack next to the walk-in. Mopping is the last closing duty of the night.

Your music is playing loudly; you’re humming quietly, utterly oblivious to the other person who stands in the doorframe of the backroom staring at you.

Draco pauses at the sight of you, moving your hips and softly humming to the music. His breath is stuck in his throat as he watches you flutter around, absolutely unaware that you’re clouding his judgment.

A hand grabs your shoulder, startling you. You drop the mop in fright and nearly slip on the wet floor as you pull away. Fortunately, the hand on your shoulder grips tighter, holding you steady before you can collide with the floor.

 _Oh, shit. This is how I die,_ you think to yourself. When your eyes settle on the flash of blond hair and the silvery blue eyes piercing you, your anger rises.

“What the fuck are you doing?! You scared the fucking shit out of me.”

“You should watch that mouth of yours.”

“How the fuck did you even get in here?”

“Doesn’t matter. We need to talk.” His voice comes out breathless.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ You’re full-blown panicking, he _found out. He knows. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Your mind races a million miles a minute as your eyes search his. You pause the music playing idly by as you furrow your brows and try to think through possible escape routes.

Draco watches the panicked look flash across your face as he shoves the parchment in your hands along with his cup from earlier.

“Draco, what the hell-“

“Just shut up for once and look at the bloody parchment.”

Your hands shake nerve with nerves as you hold the parchment.

_What the hell…_ You shove the items back in his hands, idly wondering what game he is playing.

“Very funny, Draco. You’re a master at duplicating my handwriting.”

“You know what this means?”

“No. Now can you please leave? I have an early shift in the morning and need to finish up here.”

Draco yells at you in frustration, “I didn’t duplicate it!”

“Doesn’t matter; the soulmate stuff is a bunch of bullshit, anyways.”

“I agree.”

You roll your eyes. “Then why the fuck are you here?”

Draco thinks to himself, _why the fuck am I there then?_

“I don’t-! I don’t know…you’re driving me insane.”

‘Draco, seriously. You don’t even know anything about me!”

“Fine then, I thought maybe I would come and see what all the fuss is about? You know Blaise doesn’t shut up about your _skills.” Shite, maybe that was a little too harsh,_ Draco thinks.

Your vision blurs red as the anger of his words travels to you. “Fuck you.” Your voice drips with venom. “You have no right to break into my job and harass me for who I decide to spend my time with. Get the fuck out.” You spit out harshly at him, turning around to finish mopping.

“I'll admit, that came out a little more harshly than I intended. Trust me, who you sleep with is the least of my worries. All I know is that our handwriting is a direct match, and this pounding headache isn't helping my thought process.” Draco says to you with your back turned away.

“Headache?” you question him while turning back to face him.

“Yea, ever since that first day I saw you, I developed this headache that refuses to go away no matter what I do,” he scoffs, a small smile forming on his lips. “But you know what's weird? It seems to go away whenever _you_ make my coffee.”

You stare back at him, realizing that the headache you've had for days only seemed to clear up when you brushed hands earlier. Your voice quivers. “I have it too… the headaches.”

Draco stares back at you, the wheels turning in his head. He tells himself, _maybe if I just fuck her, I can get all the pent-up tension out of my system. I’ll realize she’s nothing but ordinary and not my soulmate. She’ll just be another shag to him._

Your mind, on the other hand, is in a full-blown panic mode. _There is absolutely no way in hell that Draco fucking Malfoy is my soulmate._

Before your thoughts can ascend to higher levels of panic and denial, Draco’s mouth descends upon yours. You fight back only for a split second before you open your mouth and let his tongue swipe against your lips. His hands grab your face holding you in place as he sucks on your bottom lip hard, causing a soft moan to leave your mouth and enter his.

 _Fuck it,_ you tell yourself, _just this once._ At this moment, his mouth on yours, your heart swells. You melt into his kiss and sinful emotions.

Draco growls, and you begin pushing him further back until he hits the wall, your mouths fight for dominance over each other.

When his knee nudges its way between your legs and your body slackens against him, letting your thin, clothed core grind against him. _Thank god, for dresses_.

Draco bites at your neck, causing you to hiss.

You shove his knee back, dropping to your knees. Your hands fiddle with the buckle on his belt and then the button and the zipper before you finally open him to reveal his clothes bulge.

Your hands grope him, running your mouth over his well-endowed bulge.

“You don’t have to do that.”

You stare up at Draco, anger on your face.

“Shut up.”

Draco opens his mouth before closing it again, his eyes drinking in the sight of you on your knees, batting your lashes up at him.

You roll your eyes and huff in annoyance. “Do you want me to stop?”

Draco shakes his head, side to side. You smirk up at him. “Then stop talking.”

You pull down his underwear, unleashing his length. Your hand wraps around it, giving a few pumps before you lick under the shaft from the root to the tip. Your eyes are gazing up at him.

Draco shudders as you take his tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. He leans his head back against the wall, groaning. His groaning causes you to look up as you continue sucking his tip, his face the definition of debauched.

You start sucking on his tip, slowly inching down his shaft until your lips are flushed to his hips. Draco moans as you bob your head up and down, breathing through your nose.

“ _Fuck_ , your mouth,” Draco speaks, his chest heaving.

You pull off with a pop looking up to his silvery-blue eyes. His brows knit together in frustration as he looks at you.

“What the hell?”

“I told you to stop talking.”

Your hand comes up to grip his shaft pumping up and down. “Be good, and keep your mouth shut.”

Your mouth meets his tip again, humming against the thickness of his cock in your mouth. Lapping at his pre-cum.

You feel his hands rake through your hair as you start working your way down his shaft while looking up at his entirely and utterly debauched form. His balls tighten in your hands, and you pull off him, gripping his base.

“Bloody hell. What are you-”

He cuts himself off as he watches you saunter over to the counter, bending over to take off your underwear and giving him a show of your soaked folds. You hoist yourself up on the counter and spread your legs.

“Come here.” You motion with your fingers for him. Draco strides over and immediately grips your thighs. He stands between your legs, the skirt of your dress hiked up, exposing your glistening pussy to him like a present unwrapped.

You bring your hands up to the collar of his shirt, pulling his mouth down toward you. The strength of your pull causes him to press his length along with your folders, slicking his cock in your arousal. You shudder as it drags along your clit.

You pant heavily into his ear after licking a stripe across his throat and biting his ear. “Fuck me.”

Draco’s hand takes his length, pushing into the entrance of your dripping center as your mouth begins to devour his own. His hips flush with your own. You gasp, gripping onto his shoulders and biting down on his lip. A slur of expletives leaves both yours and his mouths.

You moan as he begins thrusting into you. Your breathing is erratic, and you’re both panting heavily.

“You feel so fucking good,” Draco thrusts hard, “and tight around my cock.”

You bring your left leg up to rest on his shoulder as you lean back on your elbows. He’s able to force himself deeper into you. His hand comes up, holding your leg in place over his shoulder.

“ _Fuck_ , Draco.” His dick hits that sweet spot in you, causing you to gasp and shudder in pleasure. Draco drags his cock slowly out, making you feel every vein in his shaft drag along your velvety walls. He pushes into you hard, over and over as your walls clench and contract around him.

“It’s like your pussy was made for me.”

He slammed into you again, all the way to the hilt, his dick pulsating inside of you. Draco wasn’t sure how much longer he could last as he thrust his hips against yours, hearing your sweet moans fill the air of the room. _Bloody Hell, now I understand why Blaise was so persistent in me seeing her._ Draco thinks to himself but quickly turns his attention towards you.

You lean forward to aid yourself, grabbing his hand, not holding your thigh over his shoulder, sucking on his fingers while maintaining eye contact. Draco thanked himself for the little self-control he still possessed as he watched your mouth lick and suck his fingers like they were hard candy. You pulled his fingers out of your mouth, whispering seductively to him while you pushed his fingers on your clit. “Touch me.”

He pressed his fingers to your swollen and aching bud, alternating between soft and hard ministrations. Your back arched as your pleasure began to mount and ride up the hill, approaching the cliff swiftly. Your mouth hangs open, and your eyes roll back as your back hits the cold metal of the table. You arch your back away from the table.

Draco slips his hand away from your clit to travel further down your body to your waist as he pulls you up, so your chest is flush with his, keeping your leg over his shoulder. Your hands grab his neck, holding yourself to him. The new position stretches you even further onto his dick than you thought possible.

The mix between his circles on your clit and his impossibly deep and harsh thrusts make you see stars.

Your nails claw at his neck, bringing him ever closer to you as you ride out your orgasm, his fingers unrelenting on your clit. Your vision whitens around the edges as your overstimulated pussy continues taking a pounding from him.

Draco loses the last of his control as he slams into your pussy, his balls tightening, signaling his impending orgasm. He pulls out just as he begins squirting thick white ropes of cum between your thighs and onto the table, his hand milking the last of his orgasm.

His head falls against your shoulder. Silence except for the screaming in both of your minds and the heavy synchronized breathing of the pair of you fills the room.

Out of habit, Draco reaches for his wand to perform a cleanup spell, but your voice reminds him he can’t use his magic right now. “There are towels over by the sink.”

Draco rearranges himself, tucking himself back into his pants.He steps away from you; the absence of his warmth sends a shiver down your sweat-clad body. _What the fuck did I just do?_

You look toward Draco, watching him grab a towel. He pauses halfway back to you, smirking at the discarded panties on the floor. He squats, picks them up, and watches you as he deposits them into his pocket. His hair is a ruffled mess, several buttons of his shirt popped open, and his lips red and swollen from your kisses. A sense of pride washes over you. But you quickly dismiss it as nothing more than attraction.

Your mouth falls open when he sends you a wink after shoving your panties in his pocket, and annoyance creeps up on you. When Draco begins wiping up the mess between your legs, you grab the towel aggressively from him and start cleaning yourself up. Draco takes a step back from you, his thoughts running through his head.

As he watches you, he realizes something. You’re not just another shag, and you’re driving him mad. But the most embarrassing realization is he doesn’t even know your name. He never asked. You never offered it. And Blaise only refers to you as “coffee girl” or “muffin.”

Closing your legs and stepping down from the counter, your eyes refuse to meet him as you speak. Both of you talk at the same time.

“This isn’t happening again.”

“We should talk.”

You chuckle, finally looking up to him. He stands at an awkward distance from you, the space filled with tension that permeates the air in thick waves.

You look around the backroom seeing the camera in the corner. _Thank god, it doesn’t actually work, or you would indeed be fired._ “Not right now.”

“When?”

Your voice rises in agitation. “I don’t know. Maybe not after we just had sex on the counter at my fucking job?!”

“I didn’t-, that’s not why I came here.”

“Yeah, the whole soulmate bullshit.”

You stare at each other, neither of you daring to break the silence. “You should leave. I still have to finish here.”

Draco says nothing, nodding his head as he walks away from you and through the backroom. You stare after his figure, eyes falling to the discarded cup and parchment left behind in your escapades. You pick it up, staring between the two objects with identical matching fonts.


	5. Cinnamon

_What the fuck just happened?!_ Your mind is racing a million miles a minute. You just had sex with Draco fucking Malfoy, at your job none the less.

As you finish the final tasks you were working on before Draco abruptly barged in, you actually start to process what happened just mere moments ago. He claims you are soulmates. And then you fucked him. 

Soulmates? That can't possibly be true. That would be a sick joke the universe played on you. Your soulmate being a Death Eater. A member of the same group that killed your parents. Nope, it simply isn't true. You refuse to believe it. 

You finally finish mopping and as you are putting the mop and bucket away, your eyes glance to the ceiling, to the other camera in the back. Your brain racks around, trying to remember if both cameras worked back here. You remembered that one of them didn’t but, for the life of you, couldn't remember about the other one.

Sleeping with one of your sworn enemies and now you are going to get fired. Freaking amazing. As you start to panic, you finally remember a conversation between you and Jade a few months ago during your first closing shift. 

_“Oh yea a quick heads up, we do have a security system but the camera facing the register and the camera over the front door are the only two that work. We had to install the cameras in the back of the store because some employees a few months ago thought it would be a good idea to do drugs in the store after closing. It's just a fake. Just don’t do drugs in the store and don’t forget to set the alarm.”_

Relief washes over you as you begin to punch out and set the alarm to finally head home for the day. 

As you head down the quiet street, you get the sudden sensation like you are being watched. Gripping the pepper spray in your purse a little tighter, you push those thoughts out of your head. 

Walking into your apartment, Sushi runs up to you demanding your full attention as always. You reach down to give her some pets and are grateful for her head rubs on your legs. 

You head to your bathroom. You pull your dress up and over your head, as you reach down to remove your panties, you remember that asshole stole them. You turn your shower to the hottest setting to wash away the events that unfolded tonight. 

As you lather your hair with the lavender mint scented shampoo, it reminds you of Draco’s hands tangled in your hair as you sucked on his length. Why can’t you stop thinking of how good it felt to be touched? Were you really that touch-starved? You quickly turn the dial to cold while trying to push those thoughts far out of your mind. Normally the shower is one of your favorite places to relax and unwind from the day, but today it ended quickly. 

Exiting the shower, you wrap yourself up in your worn Ilvermorny issued bathrobe and start on your evening skincare routine. You slowly start to wind down while applying your many serums and moisturizers. Sure you could’ve done this with magic, but self-care is important and something in the water over the pond has done wonders for your skin. So why start neglecting the routine now when your skin is healthier than ever?

Heading down to the kitchen, you decided to make yourself a nice cup of tea as you know that sleeping tonight will be impossible.You add in half a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion to speed up the process. When you get to your room Sushi is patiently waiting for her nighttime snuggles which you desperately need. As you start to get comfy you open the notebook and add a new page. 

_This is either really good or really bad for your task_ you think as you slowly start to drift off. 

**DRACO POV**

_Well shit, he just shagged this girl without knowing her name, that's a first for him,_ _normally he’ll at least learn their first name,_ Draco thinks as he is walking toward the corner where he told the Uber to meet him.

Opting for an uber instead of apparating was a decision made to give him more time to clear his head. The uber pulls up when he recalls the events that unfolded a few moments ago. 

Did he find his soulmate in a muggle? Does he still believe that the whole soulmate business is bullshit? Either way, when you mentioned the headaches, Draco knew that you were something special regardless of everything else going on in his head. 

As the Uber begins making its way, he realizes how late it is. _Does she really commute home this late, by herself? Fuck._

“Hey mate, I need you to turn around.” 

The driver groans with frustration.

“I’ll pay double.” 

As the driver turns the corner he sees you locking the door and heading toward your apartment nearby. 

_Just to make sure nothing happens to her,_ Draco tries to reason with himself. 

“Hey man, this is weird.”

“Sod off.”

“I’m just saying, man... this is like borderline stalking.”

“She's my soul-” Draco cuts himself off from saying the word out loud. “She’s nobody, just don’t want anything bad to happen to her.”

“Bad? Like someone making their Uber driver follow her?”

Draco ignores the driver with a roll of his eyes.

Having the Uber driver follow you, he does feel like a stalker but he couldn't imagine if anything happened to you after leaving the shop, even though you are supposed to mean nothing to him. He sees you disappear up a flight of stairs and he lets out a relieved breath of air.

**_*the next day*_ **

**Reader POV & Draco POV (Draco is italics)**

You wake up feeling refreshed and ready for your day off. No headache in sight makes you remember what Draco said… about the headaches. Was that a soulmate thing?

One thought leads to another, and the next thing you know your core becomes slick with thoughts of Draco. Your body betrays your shame as you reach into your night stand, drawing out one of your toys from the middle drawer, a pink bullet.

_Draco wakes up with similar emotions. Refreshed and no headache. Soulmates… he feels a pulsing heat between his legs. When looking down, he sees the tented sheets over his hard cock. He groans slightly in shame and arousal when his hand reaches down to soothe the ache. Pulling the sheets off him and his underwear down._

You close your eyes, imagining hands roaming over your body. You bring your finger up to pinch at your nipple. The piercing there adds to your sensitivity. A slight moan escapes your mouth as your other hand reaches beneath your panties, swiping over your clit and inserting a finger into your open and slick core.

_Draco grabs the base of his length. Heavy and thick in his hands. He snaps his fingers, a slick lotion appearing on his hand as he brings it back down to his length. A gasp escapes his lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He begins pumping. Biting his lip to muffle his moans._

You pull off your sleep pants and panties. Your legs spread wider as you bring the bullet to your clitoris. Slowly, dipping your finger back into your core. The bullet vibrates against your clit, causing another gasp in pleasure.

_Draco imagines small delicate hands. A hot wet mouth telling him to keep quiet as he furiously pumps his length. He realizes who he is thinking of, but can’t bring himself to stop his thoughts. He imagines your eyes, the way your lips quirk up slightly. Everything about you brings him closer to release._

Thoughts of pale hands and cerulean eyes flood your imagination. The timber of a voice in your head drawing out your pleasure. You insert another finger, spreading yourself open more as you reach the edge. Sensually pumping and riding your hand. 

_Draco is falling off the edge quicker than ever. His own hand pumping up and down his length. He thinks of your voice, the way you said his name and the blissful look on your face when you came last night. He finally reaches his peak. Warm cum shoots out over his stomach as he moans loudly._

A pale face reaches your mind, a wicked smirk accompanying it. Your fingers reach the spot inside that makes you shake with pleasure as the bullet vibrates against your clit. The last thought you have before your vision blurs: “It’s like your pussy was made for me.”

Your body shakes and you moan loudly, a name unknowingly escaping your lips. “Draco.”

_Draco grabs his wand, resting on the stand by his bed. He magics away the evidence of his act, wishing he could magic away the thoughts of you that made him reach his climax. Fucking muggle, he thinks to himself as he gets up, starting his day._

Your arm comes up, covering your eyes as the shame overwhelms you. You promised yourself, fucking him would be a one time thing. Maybe, masturbating to him… did that cross the line? You hadn’t had the need for your toys in awhile, not when Blaise was around. 

The perk of using Blaise for information was also that you got to cum. He wasn’t always amazing at it, but he always made sure you were also satisfied. It was a mutual agreement. Friends who had sex. You just happened to get the better part of the deal, without him knowing it. 

You finally bring yourself out of bed, feet padding the floor as you make your way to the bathroom. A quick shower later, and another dress, you opt to go for a walk around London on your day off. Blue skies for once. You pat Sushi’s head on the way out, whispering your love and affection for the furry feline.

**Draco POV**

Working in the Ministry has its ups and downs but the most interesting part was his desk mate, none other than Percy Weasley. How he ended up working next to a Weasley was beyond him but luckily Percy keeps his desk clean but his mouth is always messy and open. 

Percy is the definition of a headache, Always correcting Draco on reports even if all of them are correct and neat. Practically always times him on his lunch breaks and will berate him for being even one minute late back. 

“You're late.” Percy tsks at Draco as he arrives.

“Sod off Weaslebee.”

“We have a meeting in five minutes, don't be late.” Percy snaps at him while walking toward the conference room.

Draco rolls his eyes and huffs in annoyance, his good mood starting to deflate. “Fully aware of the meeting we have every single morning Weaslebee.”

  
  
  


Draco thinks to himself. If you really did have UTI then why would you let him fuck you? Unless, you lied to Blaise. He loves his friend but sometimes Blaise can be stubborn and thick-headed. It didn’t make sense. His headache begins to stir up. He stares at the texts between Blaise and him. He scrolls up, searching for conversations where Blaise may have used your name. 

To no avail, he can’t find it. He wants to blame the headache on his caffeine addiction, but deep down he knows there’s another layer, it’s you. He decides to test out his theory.

He grabs his coat off the back of his chair. Percy looks up at him. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Draco ignores the red-headed git, making his way out of his office.

**\------**

Draco walks into the shop. Ready to test his theory about the pain in his head. When he makes his way to the counter, placing his order with the purple-haired barista. He glances at their name tag. “Jade.”

He looks around the counter as he pays, searching for you. But you’re nowhere in sight. 

Jade smiles as the blond stalls. This is his third time in. Every time they notice his eyes trail you. They smirk at Draco as they realize who he’s looking for. 

“She’s not here. It’s her day off.”

Draco thinks for a moment, afraid of how to go about asking about you when he doesn’t even know your name. “Do you know when her next shift is?”

Jade laughs at him. “I’m not really at liberty to disclose when my employees work.” His eyes pierce theres, breaking eye contact with a roll. 

They quirk an eyebrow. “But she’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Draco nods, silently thanking them for the information.

The blond watches Jade write “Drake” on his cup. He scowls at them. 

“My name isn’t Drake, it’s Draco.”

***the next day***

A busy day. The shop was booming, and your head was already hurting. You curse Draco under your breath as you see him walk into the shop. When you look down and see his hands holding a briefcase you blush slightly, remembering your morning masturbation session to the thought of what those hands could do to you.

Draco sees you from the door, his headache lessening at the sight. He knows Blaise calls you nicknames, never using your actual name. When he gets to the front he notices your aporn absent of a name tag. He curses himself, still not knowing your name. He tries out a pet name.

“Morning, Cinnamon.”

Your lip curls up in disgust at the name. “The fuck did you just call me?”

***the next day***

“I thought you weren’t becoming a regular?” You say as the blond walks to the counter.

“Nope, just testing a theory.” He glances down at the apron, still no name tag.

“And that is?”

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out myself.”

Draco places his order. Grabs his coffee. When he walks out, he calls over to you. “See you tomorrow.... Sugar tits.”

You laugh out loud at the nickname.

“Did he just call you sugar tits?”

You nod at Jade. “I don’t think he knows my name.”

***the following day***

The sight of your blond regular causes you to groan. You found your name tag that you had lost a few days ago. But you and Jade had decided to test a theory of your own. Did the asshole really fuck you when he didn’t even know your name? You of course left out the part of him fucking you on the prep counter in the back when you told Jade your theory, also neglecting to mention the soulmate part. 

“Morning, Muffin.” Draco says with a cheeky smile.

You scowl at him, the nickname Blaise uses for you because you gave him a free muffin one time. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“What should I call you then?”

You smile, hoping to prove your own theory. “My name.” 

You watch as his gaze flickers down to where your name tag should be. He quirks an eyebrow at you, stuck in a pickle. You teeter between laughter and anger. Your voice somehow comes out as a mix of both. “Oh my god, you really don’t know my name.”

He smiles to himself, feeling cocky. “I don’t know your number either.”

You begin writing his name on his cup, placing his usual order. “Mhmm, not going to happen.” 

He smiles at you, reassuring himself he only asked so he wouldn’t have to keep wasting money in the muggle coffee shop everytime he wanted his stupid headache to go away. 

On his way out a hand on his shoulder stops him. He whips around, intent to yell at whoever had the audacity to touch him. When he sees the purple hair barista smiling and holding out a piece of paper to him, he cautiously grabs it. He sees your number, as well as your name.

It’s odd, he feels like he recognizes the handwriting but he can’t quite place where he’s seen it, or better yet who the matching counterpart it belongs to is.

“Why did you give me this?” He scowls at them, thinking it’s some sort of prank.

Jade shrugs and looks over their shoulder at you. “I think you guys would look cute together. Guess I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Draco nods at them. “Um, thanks?”

They smile back, playfulness riddled on their face. “Yep, just know if you hurt her I’ll have to murder you.” They turn back, walking over to a table to wipe it down.

He walks out of the shop, staring down at the note. He smiles to himself as he says your name out loud to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got crazy for both of us! After this chapter we should be back to our regular upload schedule with Ch 5 coming Sunday! Kayl is coming to visit this weekend so we will be able to finalize ideas and start outlining all chapters! 
> 
> please comment, bookmark, and leave kudos! ❤
> 
> Lots of love  
> Krod934(kat) and Kauliberry(kayl)


	6. Just Friends

**BLAISE POV**

After coming to work with a Costa coffee cup in his hands for the fourth day in a row, Blaise notices his best friend in a less shitty mood. But today, in their morning meeting, he can’t help but be suspicious of Draco. He seems distracted, and deep in thought. His face switches from a small smile to a harsh scowl. The dichotomy is astounding.

Percy Weasley’s nasally voice echoes in the room. “Draco, pay attention.” His fingers snapping in his face.

Blaise finds himself smiling, thanking whatever god is out there that he didn’t get stuck with the annoying ginger as his desk mate. His eyes follow to Draco, a note in his hands. 

“That concludes the meeting for the day, the Quidditch World Cup will take place in August this year. Thank you, Draco for volunteering to take the lead on organizing it. You’re dismissed.”

Draco stands, Blaise following him from the conference. 

“Draco! Wait up!”

Draco slows his pace to allow Blaise to catch up. The blond perking up an eyebrow when Blaise turns to him.

“You want to tell me about the girl?”

Draco narrows his brow, trying to decipher Blaise’s line of questioning.

“Whoever it is your fucking?” Blaise continues, seeing Draco’s confusion.

Draco responds. “It’s no one.”

“Mhm sure,” he replies while rolling his eyes at Draco. “I’m glad you and Astoria are working things out. You really needed a good lay.”

“Astoria?” Draco cocks an eyebrow at him before shrugging, “yea sure.” Draco abruptly turns and leaves, ending the conversation pulling the note out of his pocket again. 

Blaise notices a phone number written on it. He recognizes it but doesn't know from where. 

**\------**

**YOUR POV**

“Hello there, muffin.”

Your brows raise, “Oh… Hi Blaise.” You contemplate for a minute, your resolve comes in full force. “Haven’t seen you in awhile.” You bat your eyelashes at him, trying to feign innocence. “I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”

Blaise smiles at you, his cockiness is as charming as ever. “You left me on read. Didn’t think you wanted to see me.”

You pout your lip out, trying to get him back in your circle so you can keep spying on the Ministry. “I’m sorry. It hasn’t been fun without you.”

“What time are you off?”

“1-ish depending on when the rush dies down.”

You begin writing his normal order on his cup, Blaise was a sucker for a mocha.

“Let me take you out.”

Your marker pauses on the cup and you roll your eyes. “We aren’t dating.”

“Just as friends. Let me show you around London. You’ve been here, what six months?”

You nod your head, placing the cup in line.

“And you still haven’t been on the London Eye.” 

“You know I'm scared of heights, I tell you every time you mention the eye,” you respond with a huff of frustration. 

“Fine, no Eye but at least dinner, just as friends, promise no funny business.” Blaise says, still egging you on.

Going to dinner with Blaise _would_ help you with your plan. Maybe he would let slip details about his job or the other Death Eater families who walked free. He could probably even provide a distraction from the blond that plagues your thoughts most of the time these days.

“Alright, I'll meet you here after you get off.” 

“See you then, muffin,” Blaise responds with a wink and walks out of the shop, cup in hand.

Jade overhears this and as soon as Blaise is out of earshot they speak up. “What about the blond that was in here earlier?” 

“What about him?” You turn to head into the back avoiding the topic.

Jade laughs and helps the customer that walks in.

**\------**

When 5pm hits, you walk back to Victoria station in a simple outfit of loose distressed jeans, cuffed as usual, a black crop top and your trusty yellow ankle rain boots as its always raining, buttoning up your long khaki raincoat you wonder if this hangout is really a good idea. 

Everything has changed with the sudden arrival of a certain blond. You started warming up to the idea of using your new soulmate, if you would even call him that, to find the information you needed. It didn’t exactly settle right with you what you were doing with Blaise, but at then end of a day you’re not one to turn down a free meal. Even though his past was checkered, his family although loyal to the Dark Lord, but Blaise acted more like a puppy. Easy to train and more bark than bite.

You spot Blaise from across the street. He’s wearing his usual post work clothes, a black leather jacket paired with his black tee. His long gray scarf draped over his shoulders and his legs are clad in dark denim. He waves, a bright smile widening and showing his teeth to you. You start thinking he left work early for this. 

“Muffin!” Blaise shouts when he sees you approaching.

The nickname he has given you is far better than any of the ones that Draco has given you. You begin wondering what your name would sound on Draco’s lips. The pouty pink lips that you definitely weren’t imagining between your thighs earlier that day.

_What the fuck._ You should not be thinking of Draco in that way right now.

“Okay, so veto on the Eye, I do know this amazing restaurant down the street.” Blaise starts walking down the street. 

“Lead the way.” 

Blaise reaches for your hand, you quickly put it in your pocket. As you and Blaise start heading to the restaurant, your mind once again starts to wander toward Draco. 

_Why are you constantly thinking about him? He is an insufferable ass. You still can't believe what the two of you did. You swear if anyone finds out, you can’t even begin to think about if that happens. He thinks so highly of himself it's nauseating to be around him. How does Blaise do it? He better not become a regular, he brings the worst out in you._

“Y/N?”

You turn to Blaise, realizing you were so lost in your thoughts you hadn’t realized that you were already standing in front of the restaurant, Blaise holding open the door for you. You force a small, closed lip smile, walking inside.

The restaurant is nice, but still casual enough that the pair of you don’t look out of place in your jeans. Low hanging lights over tables, a bar off to the side. It’s more of a pub than a restaurant but you don’t mind when the smell of food waifs past your nose.

You follow the host to the table, taking your seat across from Blaise. He’s been growing out his facial hair, and you have to admit he is quite attractive with it. His whiskey eyes stare into yours. You feel uncomfortable, rolling your eyes to break the spell.

“This isn’t a date.”

He chuckles, holding his menu. “I know. Just friends.”

A moment of silence passes between the two of you. Sure you’ve spent time with Blaise, but you wouldn’t consider yourself to be friends. Little words were exchanged between heated kisses, and tangled bedsheets. This was new territory, you were hoping to use it to your advantage, maybe get him to spill secrets about his job in the Ministry. 

But a small part of you was looking for a friend. Blaise wasn’t exactly the type of person you would see yourself being friends with, especially considering his family history. But you’ve seen his forearm, no mark. He rarely talks about his childhood, only talking about surface level conversation topics. 

After placing your orders and ordering a glass of wine you twirl your glass on the table before taking a sip. 

“Why did you want to take me out?”

“Wanted to get to know the girl I’m shagging. Can you blame me?” Blaise sips on his own pint of beer.

“Not a date,” you say sternly.

He smiles at you, “right, not a date.”

You bring your glass up to your lips, inhaling the deep black cherry and blackberry with hints of licorice and vanilla notes. You take a timid sip.

“Well, what would you like to know?”

“Anything. Summer is coming up, any fun plans?”

You nod your head, a bright smile and nervous excitement coming up when you remember the Quidditch World Cup. 

“Yes! I’m hoping to attend the World Cup in August. I’ve always been a fan of the sport.”

Blaise raises an eyebrow at you, confusion laced across his face. “FIFA? Isn’t that in June or July… and not in this country?”

You realize your mistake. “Oh… well yes. But I can afford it.” You shrug your head, dipping down to take a large sip of your wine.

The waiter finally arrives with your food, saving you from any further inquisition on the topic. You dig in immediately, internally panicking at your misstep. Because of the war the Quidditch World Cup had been postponed, this was the first one to occur since then.

Blaise pauses his eating. “What about your family? I’m sure you miss them.”

The question you’ve been dreading. You can’t exactly tell him your whole life story, just as he thinks he can’t tell you his. So you carefully lace together a story, leaving out bits of information.

“Well, I’m adopted… I didn’t know about it until recently.”

“Your parents never told you?”

You shake your head. “No, I came into a size-able inheritance when I turned 18… my birth parents are from England actually.”

“Is that why you came here?”

“Yes, I want to learn more about them, so I came here.”

“Well, I know a thing or two about shitty parents.”

You furrow your brows. “My adopted parents were lovely. They just wanted to protect me.”

The words come out too quickly in defense of them, revealing too much information. He sets his fork down, pity in his eyes.

“Why would they need to protect you?”

You pause, a little too long for comfort. You mumble quietly between bites, refusing to make eye contact. “They were murdered. I was only a few months old when it happened.”

“I know what it’s like to lose someone. And feel like your whole life was a lie.”

His words are soft and comforting. He doesn’t know it but you understand. You had done your research into him the same day that he came into the shop for the first time. 

Blaise’s gaze is empty, the usual mischief that glimmers in his eyes is absent. “I lost a lot of people a few years ago. Close friend died in a fire.”

_Goyle,_ you think to yourself. He must be talking about Goyle. And for a split second, you pity him. The trauma he must’ve endured.

“Oh,” you hesitate trying to calculate your words. “I’m sorry.”

Blaise nods his head, continuing. “The anniversary is in a few weeks, some friends are coming to town.”

You continue speaking between bites of your food. Both of you treading carefully, opening up just enough but not too much. It carries on like a dance, pushing and pulling until finally the waiter comes with the check. Blaise doesn’t hesitate to grab the check. 

“Friends don’t pay for the whole meal. How much do I owe you?”

“Well, this friend does.” He smiles at you, grinning from ear to ear.

_Friends_. The word bounces around in your head. And you find yourself liking it. 

The pair of you make your way out, walking along the streets. You stare at his profile, not a single hint of worry in his eyes. You spot an alley coming up and your pace speeds up slightly. You grab his hand.

You pull Blaise into an alley, pushing him up against the stone wall. Your mouths collide in a clash of tongue and teeth. His hands come up, gripping the back of your neck. His fingers tangle in your hair, pulling it back. 

“What are you doing?” He breathes out with a heavy pant.

“Kissing you, what does it look like I’m doing.”

His mouth connects to your throat, licking a strip across. He pants into your ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down your spine and wetness pools in your panties. “Let’s take this back to my place?”

He bites the tip of your ear lobe, causing you to moan. You nod your head.

Once inside his flat, he wastes no time in shoving you against the wall and picking you up, grinding his hardened length into your core. He kisses his way down your neck and starts stripping your clothes off of you. Clothing leaves a trail through his flat, leading to his bedroom. 

He drops you unceremoniously on his bed, your body bouncing back up. Your lace underwear is the only thing on your body by this point. His hands dip down to your underwear, slowly dragging them down your thighs. He begins placing sloppy kisses up your legs, sucking on your inner thighs. 

But then your thoughts betray you, because when you close your eyes it isn’t Blaise you see, no. It’s a pale blond with striking eyes. 

A moan escapes your mouth when he licks a stripe up your slit, your eyes still shut. You pull on his head, making him come up to meet your face. You kiss him deeply, trying to erase Draco from your mind. But when his hands come up to grope your breasts, fingers playing with the bars, it’s Draco’s hands your mind imagines. 

Your eyes open when his mouth attacks your nipple. But the wetness and slick between your thighs isn’t from the things he’s doing to your body, no it’s because of your vivacious imagination thinking of Draco, fucking, Malfoy while he does these sinful acts across your body. 

His hands cross over your body reaching into his drawer for a condom. Even though you were on birth control, you didn’t want to take any risks. It was one of the rules, always wear protection. Your mind goes back to Draco, as Blaise pulls on the condom. You were so caught up in the moment with Draco you hadn’t even thought about protection. 

Blaise sees you lost in thought when he turns back to you. He pauses. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this.”

When your eyes meet his, your heart clenches. You and Draco fucked once, and you weren’t planning to do it again. So, why did you feel so guilty for fucking his best friend. You take the motto of, ‘the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.’ 

You bring his face into your hands, kissing him hard your eyes clenched shut. “I want to.”

But your words have a different meaning as well as consent. You’re consenting to get Draco out of your head, out of your thoughts. You turn around, unable to force yourself to look at Blaise. 

On your hands and knees, your back arches. You wiggle your ass against Blaise’s hips, enticing him to continue. Your knees shake when you feel him connect his mouth to your glistening lips. He pants heavily against it, prodding your interest with his tongue as he spreads your lips apart with his fingers, admiring your pink glistening pussy.

“You’re so wet for me.”

But it isn't for him, it’s for Draco. And the thought infuriates you. 

“Just fuck me already, Blaise.” You whine as he lines his tip up with your entrance, slowly pushing in. His hips finally flush with yours. His grip on your hips is firm, definitely going to leave bruises behind.

As he pumps in and out at a languid pace, you remember Draco fucking you on the counter top. You imagine how he would feel fucking you like this. You shake your head at a particularly harsh thrust. 

“Harder.” You whine at him.

Blaise obliges, fucking you faster and harder. The smell and sounds of sex fill the air, skin slapping against skin. His hand comes to the back of your neck, pulling you up so his chest is flushed with your back. The hand comes around, gripping the front of your throat, applying pressure to the sides.

Sweat drips down both of your bodies as his thrust becomes even faster and harder. Your eyes closed, you imagine Draco’s panting and moans. But Blaise’s own moans keep drawing you back to reality.

He kisses a trail down your neck, biting your shoulder as he comes. Blaise releases you after a couple of harsh thrusts, his pace slowing down enough to signal his own release as well as the heavy moans and growls filling your ear. 

He pulls out of you letting your body fall against the bed as he gets up cleaning himself up. You didn’t even come, your own thoughts about Draco makes you pull your fingers to your clit. 

You whine, your head thrown back and your eyes closed. You rub circles across it, dipping a finger into yourself. You get so lost in your imagination of Draco that you barely register the two hands pulling your legs further apart. You keep your eyes closed, trying to imagine it’s Draco between your thighs.

“Let me help you.”

Blaise’s voice causes you to furrow your brows. “Shut up and do it.”

You indulge in your imagination as he laps at your core, his tongue drawing traces around your lips, sucking on your clit. You don’t dare to open your eyes as your pleasure begins building, because you know if you open them it will be Blaise with his dark hair between them and not striking white hair between them.

A particular harsh suck on your clit as his fingers pump in and out of your pussy causes your legs to shake, crushing his head between your thighs. You hit your climax, panting and moaning heavily when a name unexpectedly graces your lips. “Draco.”

All touch immediately stops, and your panic rises as you realize your mistake. 

_Fuck, you did not just say Draco’s name as Blaise eats you out._ But you did, and now you have to deal with the consequences. Because you just came on another man’s face thinking about his best friend. And not only were you thinking of Draco the entire time, you said his name. Out loud. _This was a colossal mistake. And you’re absolutely fucked. And not even in the good way._

When you open your eyes you’re surprised when you're not met with anger, but rather Blaise’s face covered in your juices, shining in the light. A smirk dancing across his face. Then he does something that makes you even more confused, he laughs.

Your voice comes out breathless, still coming down from the high, adrenaline pumping in your veins. “What?”

Blaise keeps laughing. “I fucking knew it. You want to fuck him.”

You bring your body up to his. “Fuck, Blaise I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Blaise shakes his head, finally wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I’m not mad.”

Your furrow your brows, not understanding.

“I mean yeah we fuck, but I would like to think that after tonight you do see me as a friend.”

You get out of bed, following the trail of clothes trying to think of how to respond. He pulls on his boxers, following you. 

As you pull on your clothes. “But I said _his_ name.”

He shrugs his shoulders, “Well as your friend I do think I’m obligated to tell you it isn’t going to happen, you and him.”

Your heart clenches, it isn’t that you wanted it to happen. Hell, it already happened. Blaise sees the hurt pass across your face for a moment. You’re fully dressed now when he pulls you into a hug. 

“I don’t mean that to sound like an ass… I talked to him early today. He’s back with his ex.” 

You hold back the tears, which you can’t even understand why they’re there. You and Draco fucked one time, it’s not like you were in love. But the thought of him with someone else makes you want to curl in a ball and cry. It makes you see red even. How dare he fuck you and then get back with his ex while coming into your shop every day. Calling you pet names, and flirting with you. The audacity of men astounds you.

In your past relationships, you’ve always been emotionally detached. It’s why you were able to fuck Blaise without catching feelings. But of course, the blond shit stain has to ruin your record. But that’s the thing, you weren’t in a relationship, nor did you want to be in one. You and Draco were definitely not in a relationship, so why did this news hurt so much?

“I’m going to get going.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Blaise asks you, releasing you from his hold.

You nod your head, “rules are rules.”

Blaise grins at you. “I don’t think there’s any rules for saying someone else’s name during sex.”

You groan loudly, turning toward the door and walking out, before you make it out the door he shouts at you. 

“Text me when you make it home.”

You turn back around, standing in the doorway. “Why?”

Blaise and you only ever talked when one of you wanted laid. Or when you were horny and wanted information on trials and reports. He had a bad habit of passing out after sex, leaving you to roam around his flat and poke around at things.

He shrugs, “That’s what friends do.”

**\------**

Waking the next morning, the regret washes over you. Last night wasn't a mistake but it shouldn't have happened. It's not that you have strong feelings for Draco but you do feel something for him. Even if that something is loathing, there’s something else there. 

As you get ready for work, your thoughts wonder to the fact that you thought of another man while having sex and even worse, you moaned Draco’s name. Who have you become? Hopefully today is busy so your head can be somewhere else and not thinking of your fuck ups from last night. 

Clocking in, you start to prep for the lunch rush, making sure the cream canisters are filled and restocking the milk cooler at the hot bar. As you finish your task, Jade calls you to the back. 

“Hey Y/N can you step to the back for a second?” 

“Yea, be right there.” You hurry up and mark the canister and head to the back room. 

“So, this is kinda an awkward conversation so I'm just going to say it and get it over with.” 

_Well fuck, you’re getting fired._ You think to yourself. 

“I’m all for having a bit of fun at work” Jade starts, not looking you in the eye. “But having sex in the back room is a little much. You think the camera in the back room doesn't work but we did recently get it fixed... I don't normally check the cameras but when you clocked out later than normally a few nights ago I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You are lucky that I love you and you're a hard worker so I went ahead and deleted the last bit of the footage but don't do it again.” 

The ring of the front door brings you back to reality. Jade walks through the swinging door between the front and the back, as it swings shut you notice a flash of pale blond hair before Jade is blocking the view. As you stand there with the look of shock in your face and can't help but laugh at yourself. Your life truly is a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on this fic! We are overwhelmed with the support! We hope you love where this headed! We are now back on our upload scheduling after spending the weekend together planning out the rest of the chapters! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudos, and bookmark! ❤❤
> 
> Lots of Love  
> Kat(krod0934) & Kayl(kauliberry)


	7. Absolutely Nothing

The shouting from the front of the shop draws you from your thoughts as you stand in the backroom. You run out, seeing what all the fuss is about. You’re met with a red faced Draco, leaning across the counter yelling at Jade.

“Where is she?!” 

You gasp, and his head whips to you.

**\------**

***Earlier that day***

Draco stares at his phone, then at the note. His eyes go back and forth between the two. He didn’t have the courage yesterday to text you. Now, his phone is out and your contact is saved in his phone. The text screen stares back at him. A text notification from Blaise pops up on his phone.

Draco sees Blaise, pacing the corner, the thought of texting you all but forgotten. His friend, although shy in his youth, has always been upfront when it comes to issues. But Draco can’t place why he needs to talk to him all of a sudden, let alone why they needed to leave work to do it.

Draco stands next to Blaise, raising his eyebrows, he clears his throat announcing his presence.

“Draco, I don’t know how to say this but I don’t think you should keep seeing Y/N.”

His eyes flash with confusion. “I’m not doing anything with her.” 

And it’s true, he hasn’t done anything. Well, other than fucking you on the counter of your work, and then showing up everyday to your work to see you, and masturbating constantly to you. He hasn’t done anything. He’s been sitting on your phone number for 24 hours, trying to figure out what the fuck he wants to say to you.

Blaise doesn’t buy the lie so easily. “I know her work schedule and you only have coffee when she works.”

Draco furrows his brows, his lips thinned out in a frown.

“She’s obviously got some type of feelings for you. I don’t think you should keep going there. Especially if you’re back with Astoria. It isn’t fair to her.”

“How do you know that… about her?”

Blaise shrugs, “took her to dinner last night.”

Draco reads between the lines, anger beginning to course through him. Blaise notices the anger flash across his face. In an attempt to calm him before he explodes he continues.

“You didn’t see the look on her face last night. I’ve never seen her like that. She looked... broken.”

Draco’s voice rises. Even he hadn’t told anyone that you were his soulmate. And now, not only were you still fucking his best friend but you went on a date with him and then told Blaise about him. “She told you about us?”

“No, but she certainly wasn't moaning my name when she came.” Blaise can’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. The damage is done when he sees the hurt on Draco’s face. He doesn’t understand it though. He thought Draco and Astoria were back together. So, why was Draco acting so venomous? “I didn't know there was an ‘us’ between you two.”

Draco needs to know. He doesn’t even understand the rage himself, but this thought of Blaise fucking you, it drives him insane. “Did you fuck her?”

“Well, yeah but that’s not the point-.”

Draco runs toward the coffee shop in a state of madness.

He flies through the door, pushing people out of his way to get to the counter.

“Where is she?!” Draco spits at Jade

“Who?” Jade responds shocked at the abruptness 

“Y/N!” Dracos yells.

“Why do you need to know?” Jade doesn’t give in. They sense the tension and anger dwelling within the blond. 

Blaise rushes in after him. “Mate, leave it alone. Let’s go outside” 

You are standing in the doorway, with a look of shock on your face. A gasp leaves your mouth at the sight. “What the fuck!” You shout at them.

Jade notices customers are starting to stare, and gape at the exchange. “What is going on here?” Jade in tandem with you, still trying to figure out what's going on

“My soulmate is a whore! That's what's going on!” Draco spits out staring at you. You don’t know if you’ve ever seen someone look so angry, let alone their anger being placed toward you. 

“Woah there mate,” Blaise grabs Draco’s arm trying to calm him down. 

Draco spins around with a fiery rage, lifts his right arm and punches Blaise in the face. Blaise collapses to the ground. A loud grunt coming from him as he clutches his split lip.

“Blaise!” You shout and run over to him, crouching on the ground next to him.

You turn to Draco. ”You have a lot of nerve saying that about me when you were still with your ex while fucking me!” You say with malice in your voice. 

Draco furrows his brows, his lower lip quivering. A crowd has circled around you, several people with their phones out recording. You make your way to Draco, rage fueling your actions.

A loud smack is heard, and your hand is raised. Draco now clutching his cheek. “Fuck you, Draco Malfoy.” 

Your breath comes out heavy and broken, not allowing yourself to cry. Your face is twisted with rage.

“Y/N!” Jade shouts to you. 

You head over to them like a dog who’s been caught, tail tucked between their legs, knowing where this is headed.

“I can't believe you, after the conversation we just had, you turn around and participate in a fight at work?! I thought you were better than this,” Jade says firmly with their arms crossed. 

“You are suspended for the rest of the week,” Jade turns to Draco and Blaise. “You two better leave before I call the police on you. It would be best for all if neither of you come back.”

Draco and Blaise look at each other and turn to leave the shop, the crowd splits for them. 

You head to the back to grab your stuff. While clocking out you see Jade making some calls to your co-workers to get your shifts covered.

“Hey, I’m really sorry, that will never happen again.” You say to Jade with tears welling in your eyes. 

“Just get your shit together. I'll call you when you can return to work.” Jade responds with no emotion on their face. 

“Once again, I'm sorry. I’ll sort all this out.” You say back desperately pleading to keep your job.

Jade goes back up front to deal with the mess that Draco and Blaise made along with the customers that were in the shop at the time, several of them murmuring and staring at your disheveled appearance.

“Sorry for that folks! Please take a beverage or a pastry on the house!” You hear Jade announce to the customers that were still in the shop as you walk out the door.

While you were grabbing your stuff, Blaise and Draco stood down the street. 

“I didn’t know she was your soulmate.” Blaise is the first to speak to Draco.

Draco paces, impatiently. “She’s nothing.”

Blaise shakes his head at his friend. “You’re an idiot, you know that? Also, when did you get a mean right hook?”

“Third year. Father made me learn how to after Granger punched me.”

Blaise smiles and begins chuckling at the memory of the gossip that spread around Hogwarts. “I wish I could’ve been there for that.”

Draco looks up at his friend, laughing as well.

Walking out the door and rounding the corner, you see both boys and they are laughing?! The tears that you refused to cry now come crashing out of your eyes. The boys hear your cries and both turn to you. They speak at the same time.

“Y/N,” Draco says. 

“Muffin,” Blaise says, concerned etched in his voice.

Your eyes dance between the two of them, your tears blurring your vision.

“I will deal with you later,” you say to Blaise. He walks away knowing this next conversation isn’t for him. Turning to Draco, your anger paramounts.

“What in the actual fuck is your problem! You have made it perfectly clear that I am nothing to you and then you turn around and do this? I don't understand you and at this point, I don't want to. Don’t ever come to Costa ever again, if I even end up keeping my job. Go fuck yourself.” You spit out at Draco, slapping him again.

Your hand stings from the slap, the tears finally falling at full force now. You storm past them, sobs racking through your body. 

When you get back to your apartment, Sushi greets you and you sit down to cuddle. She knows when you are upset and always makes you feel better. But her comfort can only extend so far to the gaping hole in your chest.

Tears are still falling as you head upstairs to your bathroom. You plug the tub and turn the faucet on hot. As the water fills up the tub, you slowly get undressed. Peeling back each layer of clothing, as more tears fall down your cheeks.

Plunging into the hot water, you can't stop crying and wondering what came over you at work. You have risked so much pulling that stunt. This has created a huge setback in your plan. 

You stay in the water until it grows cold. Wrapping yourself in a towel, and heading into your bedroom you grab your phone that you threw on the bed, with the intention of turning off your alarms for tomorrow. Seeing how you won’t be going in to work. There is a text from a number you don't recognize. 

You notice the autocorrect changing his name, but you do nothing to remedy it. You roll over in your bed, your body feeling drained from the amount of crying you’ve done, you drift off to sleep. 

**A few days later.**

There’s another chime on your phone. 

You turn your phone on Do Not Disturb. Needing time away from the drama that is your life. Sushi comes up on the bed, nudging her head into your palm. Your head has been pounding, you haven’t left the apartment since the fight. You’ve been ignoring both Blaise and Draco. Still waiting for the call from Jade.

You finally bring yourself out of bed, padding over to the bathroom. You stare at your reflection in the mirror.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” You say to yourself. 

Fucking Blaise wasn’t part of the original plan, but when he came into the coffee shop that first time you took the opportunity and ran with it. You needed an inside informant that worked a desk job, one that was sloppy with reports and wouldn’t think twice about some young girl from America working at a chain coffee shop. With the Ministry and MACUSA already aware of your presence in London, you were trying your best not to draw attention to yourself. You didn’t need Aurors on your tail for hunting down Death Eaters.

“You had to go and fuck this all up. You dumb fucking slut.”

Fucking Draco wasn’t part of the plan either. But finding out he’s your soulmate was something you never imagined. It wasn’t something you could prepare for. He was like the ocean. Much like his blue eyes, he drew you in and crashed everything you built up around you. 

Your reflection stares back at you, eyes puffy and red. Your cheeks damp with saltiness from the tears. Glancing at your phone on the bed your nerves rack you. Jade would’ve called you by now if you were able to return to work early. But seeing how it’s already dark out, you doubt you’ll even have a text from them.

You plop down on your bed, your robe coming slightly open. Your hands reach for your phone, opening it up to find a text from Blaise...from 30 minutes ago.

A knock on your door signals you’re too late. You glance around your room, _fuck._ The moving pictures, the potions ingredients in your kitchen. You can’t let him in. He’ll know. And it will all come crashing down even harder, the depths of the tsunami deepening with each passing second.

Another knock on the door, this time louder. “Y/N!?”

It’s definitely his voice. You look down, your Ilvermoerny robe staring back at you. You leap off the bed, quickly changing into grey sweat shorts and a plain black v-neck t-shirt from the laundry basket in the living room. But when your hand reaches the door, you pause. 

Maybe you could pretend you’re not there? Maybe he will just go away. But then you remember how he might’ve gotten into your place of work. _Stupid. Stupid._

The harsh knocks on the door bangs louder. 

“I know you are home! We need to talk. I’m tired of you fucking ignoring me!”

You pull open the door, just enough to slip through without revealing your apartment to Draco. You wrap your arms around yourself, intent to hide as much as you can from his piercing gaze. 

Draco’s usually pristine appearance is not even close to the disheveled mess he is right now. He’s standing inches from you, his breath fanning across your face, even his eyes are red and you admit, he looks like shit.

And some fucked up part of you is absolutely satisfied that he’s like this. If you were going to hide in your apartment and cry for several days over this jackass you were glad he was just as affected. 

You reach your hand out pushing him in the chest, intent to keep him far away from you to give you space. “What do you want?”

He takes a step back, but his height still towers over you. Casting you in a darkness from his silvery gaze. His voice is low and gravely, very unlike himself. “I dont know, but you drive me fucking insane.”

Irritation swells in you. “If you just came here to bash me, then you can just leave.”

You begin to turn back to the door but Draco stops you, reaching out with his hand on your shoulder. You shrug him off. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

He throws his hands up, taking a step back from you. His face falls to the ground. “But when I'm around you.” He pauses, his blue eyes come up to search yours, trying to find the words. “Life just fucking sucks less.”

Your breath catches in your throat, you willed yourself not to cry anymore today and you’re not even sure you have any room left to cry. But the tears quickly ebb away when you remember his words to you, his actions, and everything that he stands for. You don’t need his love, and you don’t want it.

“Is this your way of declaring your undying love to me? Because if that’s what you’re doing, I don’t want it.” Your voice comes out laced with sarcasm and venom. Deflection is one of your most used coping mechanisms.

He shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m doing.”

You shake your head, bringing your fingers up to pinch the bridge of your nose. You usually try to keep up a facade, a mask, but you’re too tired to do so. 

Draco’s voice is stern and emotionless. He’s on the verge of breaking down himself. He doesn’t even know why he lashed out at Blaise like he did. Or let alone why he treats you the way he does. Deep down, he knows. But just like deflection is your coping mechanism, denial is his.

“I don’t need your love.”

You laugh at the audacity. “I wasn’t offering it to you to begin with. You’re the one that came here.”

“But you obviously feel something-”

“I hate you.” You cut him off, unable to control yourself.

He rolls his eyes at you, cocking a brow. “The feeling is mutual.” He hesitates. “But the universe loves to fuck with me… taking away my choices at every fucking turn.”

You read more into his words. Choices? But before you can think of his mention of it he takes a step toward you. The smell of bergamot and warm vanilla wafts through your nose, and the scent is warm and comforting. You close your eyes, unable to look at him, unable to form words.

“You drive me insane.”

You open your eyes, looking up at him, you repeat his own words. “The feeling is mutual.”

“But I don’t want to stay away from you… I can’t.”

Your breath gets caught in your throat, a small lump forming there. “So… what do we do?”

Draco brings his hands up to your face. His height towering over you. He whispers to your lips. “Nothing.” 

His lips connect with yours, but it’s nothing like your first kiss with him, all teeth and tongue. No, this is almost gentle even. It’s simple and over too quick for your liking. 

“We’re nothing then?” You whisper back to him, your voice breaking.

He kisses you again before pulling away, “absolutely nothing.”

And for now, it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE OVERWHELMED WITH THE SUPPORT!!! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! Kayl(kauliberry) and I had a blast over the weekend planning out the rest of the fic! We are so excited for the future of it!
> 
> Dont forget to kudos,bookmark,and comment!❤❤
> 
> Lots of love!  
> Kat(krod934) & Kayl(kauliberry)


	8. Rules

Draco leaves you on the doorstep. _Well this changes things,_ You think to yourself walking back into the apartment. You start to charm the pictures not to move as well as hide all potion ingredients that are just lying around, in case Draco or anyone for that matter decides to drop by again.

You settle only your bed, the hour late. Your phone is in your hands, your teeth chewing on your bottom lip. You pull up Draco’s messages, deciding to save his number. You shoot him a text, not expecting as quick of a response as he gives.

You notice the time finally, brows furrowed. You send him another text.

Sensing he probably won’t tell you anything else you close your phone, turning over in your bed. 

**\------**

Waking up on Friday, you still haven't heard from Jade. Hopefully they calls soon. Working keeps your mind from wandering. As you are making a cup of coffee, you get a text from another unknown number. But this time it’s from someone you’ve been expecting.

You’ve spent the last few months exchanging cryptic texts with various unknown numbers. You immediately know what this one means. Knockturn Alley, 1pm, Borgin & Burkes.

Realizing the time, you cast a quick cleaning charm on yourself before heading to the closet to get dressed. Reaching into the back of your closet, you grab your black dress,charmed to repeal dust and wrinkles, along with your simple black flats. The flats are charmed to stay on your feet during apparition. Finally you grab the robe that is reserved for trips outside of muggle London,

With your wand in hand, you apparate in an alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. Your long dark green robe draping across your body, the cape drawn up to hide most of your face. When you enter the pub, wizards are bustling about. You keep your head down. 

The blonde pink face girl, you believe her name to be Hannah, smiles at you. She’s the only one who has noticed your sporadic visits over the last few months. She knows little to nothing about you but she always greets you with a smile, occasionally inviting you to stay for a drink. You always decline, but her kindness doesn’t go unnoticed. 

She never pries too much, but she also makes sure other patrons don’t bother you when you walk through to the back to enter Diagon Alley. 

Today, you take the entrance just to the right and enter Knockturn Alley. The air around you seems cold and thicker as your feet pad across the stone path. The lingering eyes of other witches and wizards causes you to grip your wand tighter to your side. You keep your head down until you reach your destination. 

The door chimes as you enter the antique shop. You pace around the store, biding your time. Another chime at the door makes you look up. A strange man enters. Your contact. In his hands are a packet. 

Your nerves are screaming at you to immediately run and take it, but every exchange is calculated and planned. He walks to one corner of the store, weaving between cabinets and bookcases, allowing you to keep an eye on him.

He stops at one of the book cases, he pulls a book from the shelf and places the packet inside, concealed to the naked eye. He leaves the book slightly pulled out.

All the while you fiddle with a necklace on a shelf, when he walks out of the shop you put the necklace down and meander your way to the book.

You take out the book, the aging leather spine and smell of old parchment floods your senses. You flip it open, ensuring this is the one with the packet.

You drop the book to your side walking over to the counter where Mr. Borgin watches you with a scowl. 

“Another book? I saw you looking at the necklace over there... The one with the rubies. I can give it to you at a great deal, you know?”

Your voice is quiet and demure. “No thank you. Just the book.”

“Nonsense, would you like to try it on?”

Irritation wells in your gut with the greasy old man. You keep your voice stern. “The book is fine, thank you though.” 

After paying for the book you walk out of the shop. You pass by the apothecary making a mental note to check your stock when you get home to make a list of things you need. 

\------

You spend Saturday cleaning and doing laundry along with re-reading the list you got yesterday, all while waiting for Jade to contact you. 

While laying with Sushi in bed later that night, you pull out the list again. You transfer the list to the notebook. Your eyes stop at one you hadn’t seen mentioned before, you thought they had been captured.

A text from Draco causes you to look away.

Draco sends you the address. _Of course he lives in Chelsea._ You roll your eyes and start to get ready. Pulling on simple black leggings, an old grey Harvard crew neck along with rain boots and coat, you check train times and head out. 

Your hand has barely pulled away from the door after the first knock when it flies open. The blond standing before you in low hanging pants, his white button up open displaying the pale skin across his chest and torso.

Your voice gets stuck in your throat, eyes bulging and raking over his body till they meet his face. One side of his smile is quirked up higher than the other, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

You furrow your brows at his cockiness, usually unwavering you notice a slight crack in his demeanor. 

You regain your composure, pushing past him to enter his flat. You look around. _Well this is not what you were expecting at all._ You are shocked at how light and cozy his flat looks. Large windows showing both the River Thames and the London skyline. _Of course this place is massive._ In the middle of the living room is a large grey sectional along with two cream colored sitting chairs. 

Draco’s eyes follow you around, watching you take in his space. His nerves settle in as he watches you look at a picture of him, Crabbe, and Goyle from first year. The picture is charmed to look normal, the robes altered as well as the background.

Your eyes settle on a picture on the wall. It looks like a young Draco and a group of other kids. Smiling together, not a single care in the world. You smirk at your thought, _it’s charmed to not move._ You assume he changed his apartment just like you did. To keep your secrets safe from each other. 

Draco watches you smile at the photo, and his chest tightens with regret and anguish. He knows why he can’t sleep. Especially on a day like today, the two year anniversary of the Dark Lord’s defeat. He shakes himself out of his thoughts as his eyes look back to you. 

A sense of calm washes over his racing heart as he approaches you. His hands find your hips drawing you closer to him.

A flicker of guilt washes over you, especially when his hands find your hips from behind and you're reminded of the situation you’ve found yourself in. His nose nuzzles into your neck, leaving a trail of kisses. You know this won’t end well, but for now… this is enough.

You turn in his embrace. Lips meet in the middle, a clash of teeth and tongue. Both of you devouring the other. You struggle to fight for dominance. Draco’s tongue is unrelenting as it enters your mouth, unwilling to give up the control. 

His hands snake their way down your sides, till they land on your ass. He pulls your body into his own, his clothed erection rubbing against you. You groan, a mix of frustration and arousal at his dominating actions. 

You sigh into his mouth, “bedroom?”

He nods at you, pulling away and grabbing your hand. You follow him through the flat. Nerves settling into your stomach. It’s not like you haven’t had these arrangements before with others, but this time it’s different. _Is it because he is your soulmate? Is it because he has more ties with the Death Eaters than Blaise does?_ Your mind races, trying to figure itself out.

Once inside his bedroom, your eyes look around the room. A large king bed sits in the middle of the room, covered in black sheets that were wrinkled from being slept in. A large wooden headboard spans the length of the wall. The windows from the living carried into the bedroom. The lights from the buildings around you illuminate the room. 

Draco finds himself watching you again, enraptured by your beauty. You turn to him, eyes following down to his erection that tent in his pants. You smile as you begin undressing yourself, Draco watching your movement. 

Once down to your bra and panties, you look at him. “Aren’t you underdressed?”

Draco smiles at you, his height towers over you even at a distance. His steps aren’t toward the bed, only closer to you. “That’s cute.”

You furrow your brows, irritation beginning to swirl in you. “Excuse me?”

His hands play with the strap on your bra. He hooks a finger along the strap letting it fall down. Teasing you with light touches as he continues speaking. 

“It’s cute that you think you’re in charge right now.” 

His fingers come around, unsnapping your bra as it pools around your waist. Your mouth is open in shock, arousal continues to pool in your body.

He smiles at you. “Close your mouth or I’ll give you something to put in it.”

“That’s-”

He cuts you off, smiling at you as he gets on his knees. His fingers playing with the lace on your panties. His silvery gaze locks on yours. “Say the word if you want me to stop.”

You shake your head, not wanting him to stop. The headspace you’ve entered overpowering you. His fingers hook in the side, he slowly drags them down your legs, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Get on the bed.” His voice is husky and dark with lust.

You follow his demand, walking over to the bed. You crawl on top with your hands and knees, arching your back to give him a show of your glistening pussy. Once near the headboard you turn around, your bare ass on the sheets, knees spread apart, presenting yourself to him.

You’re trying to gain back control, enticing him. Your hand reaches its way down to your core, rubbing soft circles that cause you to moan at the pleasurable sensation. 

Draco growls, “none of that now.”

He grabs your legs, pulling them toward him until they dangle off the edge, your core open and exposed to his gaze. 

You hold your tongue, intent to not beg. But the throbbing in your cunt itself begs to be given attention to.

He drops to his knees, his eyes roam over your breasts, your nipples pebbled due to arousal. He watches you intently as you bring your hand up to play with them. Softly pulling on the piercings there. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

His warm breath hits your soaking core, causing you to try to close your legs. His hands stop your thighs from closing, forcing them back open. Your hands stop their movements on your breasts. You huff out in annoyance, “then what am I supposed to do?”

He smiles at you, his pupils dilated. “Beg.”

With that last word, he suckles kisses up your thighs, avoiding your cunt. You bite your cheek, squirming trying to get him to give you attention where you ache for it.

He bites hard on the inner corner, sucking at the spot. He kisses just above your pussy, eyes looking up at you. You refuse to beg. 

“I believe, I told you to beg for it.”

His tongue licks a satisfying stripe up your cunt. Your legs shake in anticipation, but the pleasure is short lived as he backs away from you. 

You whine again, rethinking your decision to not beg. “Fuck, Draco.” 

He’s inexorable in his resolve, wanting you begging and pleading him. “Say it.”

Your resolve crumbles as your pussy throbs. “Please.”

He smiles, inching closer to your core. “Please who?”

Draco is drawing this out, enjoying seeing you lose control. He wants to absolutely ruin you for anyone else, but the intention isn’t one of purity-- it’s of pride. Draco listens for the words to come out of your mouth, and when they do it’s like angels are singing to him. 

“Please, _Draco._ ” 

Towering over your pussy, he gathers his spit in his mouth, letting it slowly drip down till it lands on its target. The site causes your core to throb. Your pussy now soaked with his spit and your own arousal. 

He finally obliges you, letting his mouth give a sloppy kiss to your core. Your hands immediately find his hair, tangling in the shiny blond threads.

The sight and touch of the blond between your thighs is even better than your imagination could possibly provide. His tongue dips and dives into your pussy, like a man starved. He groans, licking a thick stripe up your opening.

“You taste even better than I imagined.”

He continues his assault on your pussy, one hand coming up to brace on your stomach. He holds you down as he draws your clit into his mouth, sucking on it. You pant and moan as he devours you. 

Your face tingles, a tight-coil in your gut springs to life. Your toes curl, and you beg again. “Please, Draco.” And you pant, repeating the chant of begging as he hums against your clit.

He brings a finger to your soaking entrance, slowly pushing it in as he sucks your clit. At a point, he softly curls at your sweet spot, causing your legs to uncontrollably pant. 

All the while, your pleading goes straight to Draco’s groin. Your feminine moans filling his ears and dousing him with pride.

He pulls off your core, adding a second finger as he continues pumping them into you. “Cum for me.”

And like magic, you cum. Your legs clamp down on his head as you swear and moan his name. Your vision is hot and blurry as your body hums in delight.

Draco stands, watching you as you come down from your high. His hands fiddle with his pants, unzipping them and dragging them down his legs. Once his bottoms are off he climbs onto the bed, leaving his long-sleeve white button down on.

“Get on your knees.” 

You bat your eyelashes at him, trying to get on your knees, but your legs are shaky and refuse to work properly right away.

“I won’t ask you again.”

He pulls you to him, manhandling your body into position. He hesitates before he goes further. He opens his night stand, drawing out a condom.

You watch him, mulling over your thoughts in your head. Before he can unwrap it your hand is wrapped around his own. His eyes look to you, brows shot up. 

“Um, you don’t have to… I’m on a contraceptive.”

He places it back on the stand next to his bed. “Are you sure?”

You swallow your nerves, “I want to feel you.”

His hands find the sides of your face, kissing you hard. His tongue delves into your mouth, you can taste yourself on it. You squirm, trying to gain friction. The movement causes Draco to smile against your lips.

HIs hands draw a path down your body, his mouth comes down to your breasts, sucking and biting. Leaving behind marks and bruises. 

He pulls up to your ear, “on your knees, face the headboard.” 

You follow his orders, body shaking with anticipation, core throbbing and begging for attention once again. 

He comes behind you, pushing on your back. Your ass rises in the air to meet his eyes. Your pussy on display, once again to his lustful gaze. He brings his fingers up, dipping into your entrance.

Draco hums. “Still so wet for me.”

Knowing he won’t touch you further unless you beg you swallow your pride. “Please, Draco.”

He smiles at your obedience. He grips his length, drawing a path through your soaked core. He teases your entrance with just the tip. 

You moan again. “Please, please.” The chant continues until his hips finally meet your ass and his cock is fully hilted into your warm pussy.

The first thrust sends your body toward the headboard, but his firm grip on your hips doesn’t let you escape. You shift your hips back, slinking back down on him, slowly. His cock stretching your pussy with pleasure.

He draws back out, agonizingly slow he pumps his cock into you again. You both moan at the feeling. 

“This pussy really was made for me.” 

His words cause you to clench around his length, his pace picks up. The bedroom is filled with moans and heavy breathing as he pumps in and out of your aching core. 

One hand braced on your hip, the other tangles in your hair. Causing your back to arch, he hits deeper into you with each thrust, brushing against your spongy spot.

He watches his cock enter your pussy, coming back out doused in your juices. He groans at the sight, entranced by how good your pussy takes all of him.

His pace quickens with each moan that comes from you, your pussy clenching deliciously around his throbbing cock. 

Draco’s movement becomes sloppier and more erratic as each thrust brings him closer and closer to release. Both of your bodies hum in pleasure. He feels his balls tighten as he pulls out of you, coating your ass in white streaks of cum. Your body flops against the bed when he releases you, he falls next to you. Both of you panting and sweaty.

You lie in silence for a moment, not looking at each other. 

“Well that was fun, and I know I will feel better for a few days. I have plans in the morning so I’m going to shower, lock the door when you leave.” Draco says to you while pulling his sweatpants and walking toward the bathroom. 

“What about my ass?”

He smiles down at your position-- lying on your stomach, ass shining with his cum. He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the door, shutting it behind him.

 _What a dick,_ you huff to yourself _._ You start to look for your legging and crew neck on the ground. You grab his pants, smirking to yourself as you wipe yourself off. You hear the shower running as you get dressed. 

Walking down the hall and toward the front door, you stop outside a room. _This must be his office._ You think to yourself while testing the door handle. It's unlocked. 

You look back down the hall, you hear the shower running still. You bite your cheek, worried you’ll get caught snooping.

But the name on the list keeps popping back into your head, and your curiosity wins out.

Heading inside, you take notice of the desk in the center of the room. _Is Draco the type to take work home with him?_ Walking toward the desk, you start to open the top drawer.

“Can I help you find something?” 

You jump at the voice, hand coming up to hold your heart. When you turn Draco is suddenly behind you, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with a curious but exasperated look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! Whats draco going to do next?!  
> We can't thank you all enough for all the support!  
> Dont forgot to kudos, bookmark and comment! 
> 
> Follow us both on tiktok! username the same! 
> 
> Lots of love! ❤  
> Kat(krod934) and Kayl(kauliberry)


	9. Comfort

_“Can I help you find something?”_

_You jump at the voice, hand coming up to hold your heart. When you turn Draco is suddenly behind you, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with a curious but exasperated look on his face._

**\------**

“Uh yeah, I was just looking for-” you fumble around trying to find a reason you would be in here, “a phone charger...to charge my phone so I can call an Uber.” 

“There is one on the side table by the couch.” Draco raises an eyebrow at you. 

“Thank you.” You look away from his gaze, unable to maintain eye contact. “Well, you were in the shower and I didnt want to bother you.” You respond back, not knowing if that excuse worked.

“Yea, okay.” Draco responds coldly. “Maybe next time you try to snoop through someone stuff, don’t be so fucking loud.”

“I'll remember that for next time,” you snap back. You try forcing a smile to lighten the mood but the tension in the air is too thick to penetrate.

Walking out of the office with Draco in tow, you curse at yourself for being so stupid. _What were you even looking for?_

When you’re at the door, you turn to Draco. Halfway thinking he might send you off with a kiss, but the thought is quickly diminished by his cold demeanor to you. _Just another lay._ That’s all he is, and that’s all you are. Nothing more, and nothing less.

 _All it could take was one trip into your mind or a single drop of_ _Veritaserum in your next cup of tea to know exactly what you were doing there._ Draco pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind, he's not that person anymore 

Instead his face is hardened, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. He grabs your arm spinning you so your back is against the wall next to door, his arm thrown across your chest putting pressure to keep you there.

Your eyes go wide, your anxiety climbing. His face draws close to yours, but the proximity is dangerous.

“Next time you lie to me, I won’t hesitate to find out the truth.”

**\-------**

Jade texts you a few days later, telling you that you can return to work but you’re still under a probation period. The days pass in a blur over the next two weeks. Draco texts you and you text him. Both satisfying each other's needs when possible. He always leaves his shirt on, but you don’t mind. You know what hides beneath his sleeve. You’ve never seen it, but you know it's there. He doesn’t bring up your snooping again, and for that you’re thankful. The headaches are almost non-existent at this point. But neither of you dare to say how you may be overusing the arrangement.

Neither of the boys come into the shop, and now your job is just that. Another job. 

\------

“So you and Y/N, huh? What's going on with that?” Blaise asks Draco on a Monday at work. 

“We talked about the situation, made an agreement between us to help each other with the headaches,” Draco responds.

“Are you two together? Or what?” Blaise keeps questioning him. 

“We have an agreement and that's it,” Draco snaps back. “She means nothing.”

Although he’s been seeking comfort in you in sinful ways, that’s all it is. You both rarely talk outside of a text every few days, and even when you’re together it stays silent. Except for the foreplay and dirty talk, which he notices your wit rivals his own early on.

“Didn’t seem like nothing when you punched me in the face.” Blaise states amusedly.

“Whatever. We both agreed, it’s nothing.” Draco brushing off the comment. He still doesn’t like the idea of you with someone else, but he suppresses his opinion on the matter. Draco dominates most of your free time, so he’s certain you’re not shagging anyone but him.

His thoughts become curious when he thinks about your relationship with Blaise. Did Blaise know more about you then he did? _Probably,_ he thinks to himself. The night he found you in his office comes to mind. 

“Although I did catch her looking through my office.” 

Blaise’s eyes widened at the admission. “She doesn't know… you know- know about us? Right?

Draco shakes his head, “how could she? Something is off though.”

Draco chews the inside of his cheek, his thoughts consumed with questions on why you always seemed thrown off whenever he asked you personal questions. 

**\------**

As you start to cook dinner, your phone goes off 

Setting your phone on the counter, you take a quick look around and make sure all the charms you have put into place have stayed and there is nothing magical laying around. You continue to cook dinner and it finally sets in that Draco is actually coming inside your apartment.

“About time,” you say out loud to yourself, “those ubers were getting expensive.” 

A knock on the door breaks the silence in the apartment. 

“Draco,” you open the door to the blond haired Death Eater on your doorstep. 

Even though you despise who he is as a person, you can't help but notice how good he looks after work, tie askew, the top button of his light grey dress shirt unbuttoned but his sleeves are never rolled up like most men when they get out of the office.

“Y/N,” he walks into your apartment for the first time. 

All of your previous rendezvous with him have been at his place. You hadn’t felt comfortable letting him into your personal space just yet. And the fear that you would fuck up was even greater whenever he asked to come over. 

You can tell he is pleasantly surprised at the size and state of your place. 

“Let's make this quick, I still have work to finish.”

He takes another step into your apartment. But you furrow your brows and clear your throat, making a pointed look down at his shoes on your carpet.

“What?”

You roll your eyes. “Shoes.”

He raises his eyebrows at you. “Oh.” He bends down taking off his shoes, leaving his black dress socks on.

“Well, I'm in the middle of cooking dinner like I said... so, I'm going to eat first before we do anything. I also worked today.” You respond back to him while walking toward the kitchen. 

Draco rolls his eyes at you and starts to follow you into the kitchen. “Hopefully that doesn't take long, I still have to eat as well.” 

That statement takes you back a little. _Shit, maybe you should be nice and offer him something._

“Would you like some? I have plenty. I'm still struggling with cooking for one person.” 

Draco stares at you for a second wide eyed, and confused at what you just said. No one besides house elves have ever offered him a home cooked meal. He hates cooking himself, he often just orders takeout. So it’s a shock to him when you suddenly offer him a plate of food, with no ulterior motive behind your action.

“No, I'll just get something afterward. I don't want to impose.”

“Well you wouldn't be, and as I said before nothing is happening till I eat.” You gesture to the second chair at the table, “So, sit down while I finish this up.” 

As soon as Draco sits down, Sushi immediately jumps up on him, sensing a lap has become available. 

“Bloody hell?!” Draco starts to jump up as Sushi meows and starts rubbing on him. 

“Oh yea, I have a cat, didn't I mention it?” You giggle at the intense reaction from a cat jumping on his lap. His hands splayed out not touching Sushi, unsure of what to do with them.

“No, you certainly did not mention it.” He shoots back at you.

“Well Sushi meet Draco, Draco meet Sushi.” You say back to him while fixing him a plate, a large smile across your face. _Well that's interesting, normally Sushi doesn't like new people right away._

You set a plate down in front of the blond. “Don't worry.. I didn't poison it.” You smile slightly hoping he understands your sarcasm as you wink at him. 

He grabs Sushi, eying the cat with disdain as he places her on the ground.

You and Draco sit silently together eating with only the sounds of the cutlery hitting the plate filling the kitchen. 

“So, I know you and Blasie work together, but what exactly do you do?” You finally break the silence, trying to get some information from him.

He responds coldly, not giving up too much about his work life. “I work in the Foreign and Commonwealth Office.” 

“Well that sounds interesting….I guess,” you respond, trying to keep the conversation going. 

“Why are you in London?” Draco asks abruptly, remembering his earlier thoughts and reservations about you.

“Uh- well,” unsure how to answer that you figure the ‘truth’ would do. “I moved here shortly after I graduated.” 

“Harvard right?” Draco interrupts you.

Giving him a quick puzzled look you remember the crewneck you wore once to his place.

“No, graduated high school.” You shrug your shoulders. “It's just an American thing to wear clothes from different schools even if you didn’t go there.“ 

“I see, Americans are strange. Wait, high school? How old are you?” Draco questions you. 

“Whattup, I’m Jared. I’m 19 and I never fucking learned how to read.” You say in a sing-songy voice back to him. 

“Who the fuck is Jared?” Draco now visibly annoyed at you.

“Right.” _Well. Vine clearly didn't transfer over into the wizarding world here like it did in America_. “It's just something we say when we are 19 in America.” 

“Americans,” Draco softly shaking his head. 

His eyes graze over the room as you finish eating. They settle on the ukulele you have perched on its stand in the corner of the room. He turns back to you. “What’s that?”

Your eyes come up from your plate, turning in the direction his eyes stare at. “My ukulele?”

He nods his head. “You play?”

“Yes… I’ve been playing since I was a kid.”

You stare at him, feeling an open to change the mood to something more light hearted. “Do you play?”

“Piano.”

_Piano huh? I guess that answers why he is so good with his fingers._

“I hate it. My mother made me when I was a kid.” 

“My adopted parents were always encouraging of me.” You say almost a whisper.

“Must be nice.”

Silence passes between you. If there were crickets their sounds would be deafening.

“Wait… you were adopted?” Draco’s head snaps to look at you.

“Yeah, I have dual-citizenship here. It’s why I was able to pick up and move here.”

“And how can you afford this flat?” Draco waves his hand around, still questioning you like its an interrogation. 

“Well along with this apartment” You emphasize the word apartment, “my parents left me a decent inheritance for when I turned 18, so I decided to move here to be closer to them and maybe try and find some distant relatives as well.” 

“Have you been able to locate any of them? Your parents?” He raises a brow at you, curiosity getting the better of him.

You pause your fork in the air, staring holes into your plate. Your voice is cold, “my birth parents are dead.”

The answer makes him squirm in his chair, feeling how uncomfortable you are with the topic. He tries changing it to something else.

“And the cafe job? Do you enjoy serving others and making coffee?” Draco says, cocking his eyebrow at you. 

“Well it's not my top choice but it serves a purpose and the unlimited caffeine is a plus.” You stand from your small table, collecting your plates before you walk over to Draco at the other end. You reach your hand out to his dishes, avoiding eye contact with him. 

“Whatever you say princess.” He says with light playfulness laced in his tone.

Your hand stills, plate in hand hovering over the table. Your eyes go wide, slowly blinking away the sudden rush of arousal that pools low in your gut. You close your mouth that hung open in shock at the name. 

Draco’s demeanor suddenly shifts. His eyes rake over your body. He noticed the way your thighs clenched together when he called you ‘princess.’ The sudden rise and fall of your chest, and your eyelashes batting softly against your cheeks.

“No pet names.” You say firmly, but your body has already betrayed you.

His hand reaches out grabbing your waist and pulls you onto his lap, the plates in your hands settling on the table. Your back is to his chest, your legs awkwardly spread across his thighs.

“I think you like when I call you princess.”

Again, the onslaught of wetness in your core betrays you. You stare straight ahead, not wanting him to see the sudden dilation in your eyes at his words. His hand comes up, trailing a path from your stomach, over your breasts, and landing on your neck. He tightens slightly, causing your breath to hitch.

Just like before, Draco wants to own you. To have power over you and destroy you for anyone else. If this is the key to unlocking it, he will happily use it. His pride swells at the discovery.

You hold your tongue, but your confidence waivers slightly. 

He smirks at you, but you can’t see it. He uses his hand on your neck to draw you further into his chest. Angling your head so it’s parallel to his. 

His face turns, his breath softly hitting your ear. But he teases you as you suck in a breath of air at his proximity. His scent clouding your judgement, and chipping at your dignity.

His own eyes start to trail a line of sight from your lips across your face when they suddenly catch the way your chest rises and falls. And he knows. 

“Fine,” you pause letting him think he won before you finish your sentence. “Drake.”

The name catches him off. Not many people can throw him for a loop but the way your words easily combat his own, the constant hot and cold between the two of you. No one has ever belittled him like you constantly do and for some reason that makes you even more desirable.

“That’s not what you were saying when you were begging me to fuck you.”

“Don’t call me princess.”

He speaks darkly into your ear. “So… if I were to touch you right now.” His other hand snakes from your waist, trailing down your hips. “Between those pretty thighs of yours, you wouldn’t be soaking?”

Your voice hitches as his hand begins trailing a path from your thighs over to your covered cunt. “No.” Again, the hesitation in your voice doesn’t go unnoticed by him. 

And your body betrays you, because there's already a wet patch seeping through your panties. The hand stops, hovering just over your aching core and he draws in a breath. Huffing out warm air over your ear. 

His fingers pull your panties to the side, and they softly tracing the wetness between your folds. He smiles to himself, whispering into your ear. “Oh, princess. You’re lying.”

His fingers dip and swirl between your folds, slowly eliciting soft moans from you.

“What did I tell you about lying to me?”

You know he wants you to beg, to say his name. But you’re not used to losing control, and you’re not about to give in as easily as you did the first time you let him dominate you.

So, you beg. “Fuck, Drake. Please.”

His fingers still across your folds, but he doesn’t draw back. Just hovers over your soaked pussy. Your hips wiggle, trying to get him back. Through your wiggling you can feel the hardness under your ass.

He chuckles darkly. He draws his fingers completely away from your aching chore. The loss causes you to bring your legs together. 

His face draws back from yours. The sweat beading down his forehead causes his hairs to cling to it. His fingers come up, the tips meeting his own lips. He sucks each digit that is soaked in your juices into his mouth. A slight groan coming from him as he does so.

His hand on your throat tightens as he comes back to your face. 

“I should punish you for your insolence.”

Your weeping with need, but your fight with control won’t give up.

You laugh in his face, “says the one breaking the rules.”

Your head falls back on his shoulder when his grip on your throat slacks. His other hand grips your waist. Your breathing has deepened substantially. 

You push your ass farther into him, arching your back. He groans in your ear and his hand on your waist tightens. 

His hand around your neck pulls up causing you to remove yourself from his lap. His hand on your waist pulling you up with him as he stands behind you, pushing the chair back behind him. 

“Do you know the word?” 

You nod your head as best as you can with his hand resuming its place around your throat. 

“I need you to say it verbally, princess.”

“Yes.”

With your affirmation his hand leaves your neck and you take the moment to try collecting yourself. His hand on your waist brings you back to his chest. His hips grinding against your back side. 

He uses his feet to knock your legs apart, the sudden shift in balance causes you to fall over. Your top half now rests on the table your ass pressed against his groin.

The plates on the table hit the floor at your fall, shattering across the floor. The noise causes you to jump with a startle.

You go to stand back up but he places a hand over your spine, keeping you in place. You huff with annoyance, “Draco! The dishes.”

“Later. Right now, I want to be balls deep inside this pretty pussy.”

His hands rip your panties down your legs, the air hitting your core. 

“But first, I want you begging for it.”

You roll your eyes in annoyance. “I’m not begging.”

“You say that now.”

His hands trail up the back of your thighs, eliciting a quiet moan. His fingernails lightly scrape the curve of your ass, before you feel the weight of his palm. 

“Say it.” 

He grabs handfuls of your ass. You bite your lip. “Fine.”

His massaging of your ass pauses, waiting for your response. You smirk to yourself, freely expressing yourself because your face is hidden. “Please, _Drake._ ”

A loud slap and a stinging on your ass signals his reaction. You jolt forward, but his hardness pressed against you and the table in front of you leaves you pinned. 

His hands run gentle and soothing circles over the spot he slapped. 

“What did I say about your insolence.”

He slaps your other cheek. A fresh wave of arousal pours through your body. Your veins thrum with need. 

You bite your lip, holding back a moan as his slender fingers slither through your folds. 

“You’re always so wet for me.”

You moan.

“But always so bloody mouthy.”

He smacks your ass again when you don’t respond. A gasp leaves your throat. You try squeezing your legs together to keep his hand in place, moving your hips to get him where you want him. Filling your dripping and glistening pussy.

He chuckles at your movement. “I don’t think I said you could do that.”

Another smack against your cheek. Your ass burns with the heat of his hits. His fingers find a path to your slit. 

“Say it.”

You bite your lip, shaking your head.

Another harsh slap followed by his finger plunging into your pussy. The pain mixing with your pleasure causes you to yelp.

“Fuck, _please…_ ” You pause your words. Waiting to see if it’s enough. When he doesn’t move you finally relent. “Please, _Draco._ ”

His fingers dip into your entrance, meeting no resistance from how wet you are. He watches how your pussy takes his fingers, he adds a second one.

“That’s it, my fucking princess. Taking my fingers like the slut you are.”

You pant and moan, feeling the drag of his fingers. His hand comes back to your ass, rubbing a circle over the red marks from his hands. He admires the handmark on your ass, looking at it like it’s a brand that marks his territory.

You moan as his fingers curl against your spot that makes your vision blur and your legs to quake. “Yes. Right there.” 

He speeds up slightly, letting you ride up the hill to your orgasm. And when your panting becomes too loud, and you legs only just begin to shake he withdrawals.

Draco spins you around, your hips lean against the table. One hand comes up to grip your chin, the other hand finds its place on your hip.

HIs silver gaze is almost completely black, his hair askew across his forehead. His lips curl up into a snarl before his lips meet your own.

You find yourself melting into his kiss. Your hands come up gripping the sides of his face to keep him in place as you bite down on his lower lip drawing his head back as you suck on his lower lip. 

When he draws back enough, you release his lips. His eyes bore into yours. “Bedroom?”

This time you take his hand, leading him into your bedroom. 

Once inside you make quick work of his pants, his own hands taking off the rest of your clothing. When your hands come to the last button on his shirt and you try tugging it off his shoulders his hands grip your wrist stopping you. 

You freeze your movements, the unspoken rule between you taking root. Your eyes stare into his, and you can see the pain in his eyes. _What secrets are you hiding, Draco Malfoy._ You ask yourself the question in your head. 

His eyes search yours, waiting for a snappy comment. You’re overcome with a sudden need to comfort him and before you can bring yourself to stop the act, your hands find their way to his cheeks and bring his lips down to yours. Kissing him gently, trying to erase the pain that furrows in his brows. 

Now, ridden of your clothes, you step back pulling him onto the bed with you, your hands not leaving his face nor your lips leaving his. He hits the bed first allowing you to climb on top of him. His hands find your hips, holding your body close to his.

Your core aches to be filled, his cock pointed seeking you out like a magnet drawn to you. You rub your slit across his long length. The grinding causes you both to moan into each other’s mouths.

You take a page from his book as you sink down on his length. “It’s like your dick was made for me.”

The way his cock fills you is like none other. You bring your hips up, teasing your entrance with just the tip before you sink back down, agonizing slow.

If he thinks he can tease you, you can show him just how much control you have over him too. You repeat this action several more times. Lifting your hips slowly, almost letting him fall out before taking him back in again as deep as possible.

Each slow thrust drives your own pride over him. But you want him to beg, just like he makes you.

You lean back, his dick hard and aching inside you. You take his hands from your hips as he watches you. You move your hands to lay beside his head. Silently asking them to stay where they are.

You roll your hips against him, gyrating to feel him brush against your g-spot. You roll your eyes in annoyance when his hands move and find your hips again. 

You take his hands, placing them back. “Stay.”

He huffs in annoyance. “I want to touch you.” He hisses out the last bit as you raise your hips again, sinking back down on him. 

You smirk at him, playing his own game against him. “Beg.”

You plant your hands on his chest letting your hips rise and fall a bit faster, but you don’t sink down the last few inches teasing him with annoyance. 

Finally, Draco’s resolve breaks. His pride slightly chipped at how easy he was able to give you control. “Please.”

You shake your head dragging this out, feeling high on pleasure and pride. “Please what?”

He leans his head back but your hand is quick to leave his chest, grabbing his chin so his eyes are forced to meet yours. His mouth drops open in an ‘o’ when you take him in fully. “Please, Y/N.”

You smile at him but he mistakes it for permission when he moves his hands. You stop bouncing on him. “Did I say you could do that?”

“Please, _princess._ ”

The word catches you off, but the look in his eyes and his disheveled appearance makes you nod your head. “Go ahead.” 

He smiles at you as his hands grip your waist, his hips begin thrusting into you. They match your bounces in a perfect rhythm. Each thrust hitting deep inside you.

Moans fill the room, the sound of skin hitting skin. Draco is quickly drawing closer to his edge watching you on top of him, your breasts bouncing in time with the movement.

You fall closer on to him, your chests sweaty and slick as he begins taking back control of the rhythm. His abs rub against your clit, giving you the stimulation you need to send you over the edge. 

You take back control, quickly moving up and down on his cock. You finally hit your peak, your orgasm washing over you as your thighs squeeze together against his sides, your pussy clenching and fluttering around his cock. You bury your head into his neck, breathing in his scent.

He moans as you clench around him, his hips thrusting quickly against your own, reaching for his own release. When he’s close he pants against your ear. “Please, prince-. _Please._ ”

You nod your head against him, rubbing your lips across his shoulder. His hands on your hips grip you firmly, leaving behind another set of bruises as he cums, painting your walls with his seed. 

You lie on top of him, both breath out of breath and relishing in the pleasure. 

You groan. “You came in me.”

Draco panics for a second, still content to lie beneath you. “I- I’m sorry you said you were on a contraceptive?”

“I am, but I still don’t like that.”

“Noted. I should’ve asked before.”

You roll off of him and you moan at the loss. But when you feel his cum dripping out of you a different sensation takes root. 

“Oh gross. I can feel it.”

Silence passes between the two of you, both your chests heaving and panting. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face when you look at him. But it falters quickly when Draco’s next words pass his mouth.

“Why were you really in my office?”

Your body tenses, and again it doesn’t go unnoticed by him. 

You stay silent for a moment before turning your body to face his. He’s on his back, staring at the ceiling. You bite your lip as your eyes rake over him, already feeling the need again. 

You can’t bring yourself to keep lying to him. Something about what happened today, unspoken and unnoticed has changed the way you look at him. 

His face turns to yours, waiting for a response. You tense again under his gaze.

“I don’t know you.”

Draco mulls over your words. Trying to connect the dots, and for once in his life, he falls short of being able to do so. He raises a quizzical brow at you.

Your voice is void of playfulness, the serious tone of the conversation taking hold **.** “I just mean…” you pause trying to find the truth within your lies. “I just wanted to find out who you are.”

It’s not a lie, but it isn’t the truth either. You want to know the extent of his ties to the Dark Lord and his followers. Not once has he mentioned his childhood, or his family even. You’ve come up short every time you’ve tried getting answers from him. That is, until tonight. As uncomfortable as the conversation was, dancing around each other it still weirdly felt natural to talk to him.

“You could’ve just asked.” He says quietly.

Your candor seeps through your words. “You wouldn’t have answered.”

He rolls over, maintaining the distance between you, not touching each other. “I did tonight, didn’t I?”

Your content to lay there, staying silent, your eyes watching his own. Your eyes begin to droop closed, but you catch yourself drifting off. _No sleeping together,_ you remind yourself _._

“What time is it? You said you still had work to do tonight?”

“It’s not like I'm gonna be able to sleep so might as well do something productive.”

“And was this productive?”

Draco smiles at you. And you think it might be the first time you’ve ever seen him genuinely smile. 

Getting out of bed, you both search for your clothes. As you get dressed, you sneak a couple of glances at him out of the corner of your eye. For some reason, this night felt a lot different. Was it the conversation or just the comfortability that is forming between you two. _It's the soulmate bond,_ you realize. You find yourself too tired to think much of it at the moment.

Unlike when you are at his place, you walk Draco to the door. 

“Well this was fun, I guess I'll see you later.” You say as you reach to unlock the deadbolt. 

Draco stands there for a moment with the door open, leans in and kisses you on the lips. 

“Yea, I'll see you later.” He walks out the front door, his steps hurried as if he’s running away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment,bookmark, and kudos! 
> 
> Lots of love ❤  
> Kat(krod934) & Kayl(kauliberry)


	10. Stranger

You linger in the doorframe watching Draco hurry down the steps, you touch your fingers to your lips in shock at what just happened . _He kissed you goodbye? He’s never done that before? Why start now?_ You think to yourself as you shut the door. 

Heading to the bathroom, you start the shower to wash away any bodily fluids before getting into bed. A smile forms on your face as you dream of those soft lips pressing onto your own.

**\------**

“Almond milk latte for Emily!” You shout out to the crowded cafe the next morning. As you’re hurrying through the morning rush, you think back to that kiss again, smiling at the thought of his silky lips—while steaming the milk for the next order. 

“What’s got you so smiley this morning?” Jade questions you, almost as if they know already.

“Oh nothing, just glad to be back to work,” You respond back, trying to avoid the subject. 

They lean their hip on the counter, a knowing smirk on their face. Jade cocks an eyebrow at you, “it's the blond isn't it? Your ‘soulmate’, right?” 

“Uhh Draco? If either of us goes too long without each other we get headaches. So we have been hanging out, you know, trying to help each other not feel like shit all the time.” Deciding to tell them the truth. 

“Headaches huh? Well, it’s a good thing I gave him your phone number,” Jade smiles at you with a wink.

“That was you?! I was wondering how he got my number!” You shout at them, but not with anger, while a smile spreads across your face. The ring of the doorbell takes your attention to the register.

“You're welcome! “ Jade shouts back while you walk to the register. 

**\------**

The next day, you find yourself once again in your green cloak, walking past the shops on the northside of Diagon Alley. Your hood is pulled up, once again concealing yourself from prying eyes. Your bag is draped across your body. 

Waltzing into Slug & Jiggers, you are still overwhelmed just past the threshold. Vials upon vials of potions and ingredients, a witch and/or wizard could ever want or need. Not only varying in all shapes and sizes, but spanning up at least two floors all the way to the ceiling.

You lower your head and start walking up the steps to the second floor. Double checking your list, you start to pull the vials that you are low on.

You gather everything you need and are thankful that you are able to convert muggle money to galleons. _An ice cream from Florean Fortescues sounds good right about now_ , you think as you pay for your potion ingredients. 

You walk out the door, your bag with an expanding charm containing the new stock of ingredients. With your eyes looking down as you descended the steps, you aren’t paying much attention to anything else. A loud clash to your right startles you. You look up, trying to find where the noise came from, and in your haste to find the source of the noise, you miscalculate your last step on the stairs. 

You begin slipping, trying to find your balance, your arms going forward as you begin the descent down.

The hood of your cloak falls off your head as your hands meet a muscular chest. After he helps you find your footing and you’re once again on solid ground, you look up into cerulean eyes. 

_Well isn't he a tall glass of water—emphasis on tall. If it wasn't for Draco you would climb him like a tree—Wait, you could still do that. Soulmate or not, it IS no strings attached and you aren’t technically exclusive. You could cut glass with that jawline. Ugh, that hair, you could just imagine how your hands would feel running through the wavy brown locks._ A groan snaps you back to reality, as you realize you’re still holding onto his arms _—very muscular arms._

Your eyes snap up to his, releasing your grip on him. You stand up straighter, clutching your bag closely to your chest. You clear your throat. 

“Um- thank you, for breaking my fall.”

The man’s eyebrows raise as he looks you over, looking you up and down slowly. “You should watch where you’re going.” 

Your eyes fall to his lips, plump and pink. You look up to his gaze again, noticing the way his eyes had also fallen to your lips. “Right, I’ll do that next time.” 

Your eyes search over his shoulder, as you pull your hood back up, checking to make sure no one else is looking. He still stands in front of you, curiously gazing at your mysterious and spacey demeanor. 

“Well, I should get going. Um, thanks again.”

He steps to the side, letting you pass him. His eyes watch as you walk away, your head down as you clutch your bag slightly.

Checking his watch, he realizes the time. _Shit, late per usual._ The man with the curly brown hair continues his walk, his stride lengthening and the power of his steps hurried, following in the same direction you walked off in.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, you see a flash of pale blond hair—you could spot that hair anywhere. You duck your head down even further into your hood. Your eyes meet Hannah’s as she watches you with a quizzical brow raised. 

“Nott, You’re late!” Draco yells across the room, a smile on his face as he sees his friend.

You walk over to Hannah immediately, keeping your back to the trio of men, making sure you’re out of sight. Your heart rate accelerates slightly at the sound of Draco’s voice. The panic is etched across your face as you look up at Hannah. “Please, hide me.”

“Shut up Malfoy. I had to stop a girl from falling on her ass.” The man you ran into responds to Draco, overhearing a part of their conversation.

“Was she cute?” Blaise raises a brow, his hand going into the air to order another drink. He huffs in frustration when Hannah takes someone’s hand in a green cloak, quickly walking away from them.

Theo shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, but she was an American I’m pretty sure.”

Blaise laughs before looking over to Draco. “Speaking of Americans. How’s your American?”

“She’s not _my_ American. If anything she’s just fucking infuriating.”

Blaise looks at Draco, bringing the rim of his glass to his lips as he takes a drink. “She’s _your_ _soulmate_.”

Theo’s smile widens. “Shit! Mate?! You found your soulmate?!” He gives the blond a hearty pat on the back.

Draco just nods, looking away. His mind still thinks of the kiss he gave you when he left. It wasn’t something he’d ever done, and he’d kissed you goodbye without a second thought. Sure, Astoria and him were physical but his lust for you didn’t even compare to anything he felt for Astoria. _Wait, felt for? He doesn’t have feelings for you. Right?_

Calling you princess wasn’t supposed to stick, but the way you would flutter your lashes at him when you spoke—your eyes always gazing at him with intent and every now and again you would get this far off look in your eyes. Draco would always watch you when you did that. You thought he didn’t notice, but he notices everything you do.

Draco never begged, he had too much pride for it—but the way your breath hitches when he looks at you a certain way, or the way you sway your hips when you walk. Especially when you wear dresses, the dirty thoughts always run through his mind in those moments. He couldn’t help but be at your mercy. 

Draco found he didn’t like these thoughts. He still didn’t know why he had the urge to kiss you when he left. Sure, he has kissed you plenty of times. But there’s something about _that_ kiss, it scared him more than he would ever admit. He was becoming too comfortable around you.

Once inside the back room with Hannah your heart is still racing from the close call. Her nose pinches in confusion. “Do you want to tell me why I’m hiding you back here?”

Your eyes stare at the door, you bite your lip. “Not particularly, no. Please, don’t tell them you saw me.”

She nods at you, not fully understanding why the three Slytherins would have you so on edge. “Do you know how to apparate?”

You nod your head, drawing out your wand. You whisper a quick thank you to her as you apparate back to your apartment. Relief immediately hits you as you land in your living room, chest heaving from the panic.

Meanwhile, the three friends catch up together, completely unaware of your brief presence earlier, laughing about old times.

“So, bars for your birthday Malfoy?” Theo’s voice draws Draco out of his thoughts as the waiter brings the three of them a round of drinks.

He scowls at the brunette. “It’s not for another two weeks. I don’t know why you insisted on coming to town so ridiculously early.”

Blaise takes the moment to chime in. “We have to go to a muggle one.” 

Draco furrows his brows, oblivious to the implication. “Why?”

Blaise shakes his head. “Are you seriously not going to invite Y/N?”

“Wait who’s Y/N?” Theo leans forward on the table, a look of confusion, and intrigue, riddled across his face.

“His soulmate. She’s a muggle. Works over at that Costa in Victoria Station.” Blaise responds with a slight grin on his face, taking yet another sip of his drink.

Draco nods, rolling his eyes as Theo begins laughing maniacally. “O’ Merlin! A muggle?? That’s hilarious. What do your parents think about you dating a muggle?” He leans back in his chair, his hand coming up to clutch his chest.

“I’m not dating her.” Draco’s voice comes out stern and unwavering.

Blaise teases him, “no, you’re just shagging her.”

“Zabini, do you want to be punched again?”

Theo interrupts the animosity radiating off Draco. “So, wait, you haven’t told your parents about her? You’re fucking her, but you’re not dating her?”

“I haven’t said anything to them. I don’t see the point, I don’t plan on marrying her or anything close to that. She means nothing to me.”

“That’s bit harsh, innit?” Theo’s face is twisted in shock.

“No, it’s simple fact. She has all these rules, too.”

Blaise responds, “she had the same rules with me.” 

Draco deadpans, “really thinking about punching you right now, Zabini.”

“Hey mate! I didn’t know she was your soulmate when I fucked her. You two weren’t exactly forthcoming with information. You let me believe you were back with Astoria and Y/N never said anything about it either. So how the fuck was I supposed to know my fuck buddy was your fucking soulmate?”

Theo’s jaw goes slack, his mouth agape. “Wait you fucked her _after_ Malfoy and her found out they were soulmates?”

“I’d _been_ fucking her for a couple months until one day she starts moaning this prat’s name.” He says, pointing to Draco.

“Damn, I moved to France for one year and your lives become a bloody soap opera, and not even a good one.”

The three of them laugh again, before Theo becomes more serious. “Well, I want to meet this girl. So, muggle bars it is. Zabini, make sure this shit invites her?”

“No way. It’s my birthday. I don’t want her there.”

“I could always go to her work.” He looks over at Blaise while he shrugs his shoulders continuing, “Maybe she’ll fuck me too?”

Draco is quick to respond. “Absolutely not.”

Theo and Blaise exchange a look. “No to me going to her work or to me fucking her?”

“Both.” The words leave Draco’s mouth before he could even stop them. _He can't imagine someone else's hands on her. He better not go to her work. Of course Blaise would tell him her exact place of work._ _Why does he care so much though?_

“I thought she didn’t mean anything to you?”

Blaise joins the teasing enthusiastically, “Yeah, Malfoy. Thought she didn’t mean anything?”

“She wouldn’t fuck you anyway Nott. Besides it's her choice who she shags and right now it’s me.” 

“Well we could always take her to Paris.” Theo winks at Draco, a mischievous smirk dances across his face.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Draco shakes his head as the two boys clutch their sides, their laughter echoing in the room around them. Eventually Draco laughs with them, enjoying spending a night with his friends. A genuine smile across his face as he shakes his head.

As the laughter dies down once more, Theo speaks. “Seriously though, I want to meet the girl. So, invite her to your birthday.”

“If I tell you I’ll invite her, will you promise _not_ to stalk her place of employment?”

Theo grins in triumphant pride. “It’s a deal.”

\---------

_“You failed your mission young Draco. You knew what had to be done and yet you let Severus fulfill what I needed done from you. You allowed Serverus to bask in the glory of killing Dumbledore. You know what was to happen if you failed.” A menacing voice calls out._

_“No, please! I'll do anything! Please don't hurt her!” He screams out. He knew if he failed, the Dark lord would hurt his mother. Seeing as his father won't protect her, he had no choice._

_“Crucio!” The Dark Lord strikes Narcissa once again with the Unforgivable Curse. He can’t stop the Dark Lord from striking his mother over and over again. He did this to her. There is no one to blame but himself. He will never forgive himself._

_“Mother, I’m sorry!” He calls out interrupting the Dark Lord._

_“Silence young Draco! Silencio!” The Dark Lord strikes him with a silencing charm._

_He stands there mute as he watches helpless as his mother writhes on the cold marble floor of his childhood home. He can’t take his eyes off her for a second as he watches her cry out in pain._

Draco’s own screams wake him up, his shirt clings to his body from the cold sweat that his nightmare caused him. He rips his shirt off, not liking the way the threads stick to his skin. Tears are streaming down his face as he continues to sob, bringing up his hands to his face. 

His hands search for his phone, immediately calling the only other person who knows about his nightmares.

A dreamy voice comes across the phone. “Draco? It’s three in the morning. Is everything alright?”

“It's the nightmares again Lovegood.” His voice cracks across the phone.

“It’s probably the Wrackspurts, annoying little buggers.”

Draco can’t help but chuckle at her. “We both know it’s not that.”

“We also both know I’m not the one you should be calling.”

“I always call you.”

“True, but things have changed haven’t they? They always do.”

She pauses over the phone, waiting for Draco to respond. When he doesn’t she speaks again. “You should call the person you want to.”

“She scares me.”

She responds in a sing-songy voice. “Change is scary, but necessary. Especially in a world like ours.” 

“What if I don’t want things to change?”

“I don’t think we have that choice, change is inevitable.”

He pauses, mulling over her words. “Right, thank you.”

“I best be going, Rolf is starting to wake up.”

“Goodnight, Luna.”

Her voice is sweet and quiet. “Goodnight, Draco.”

He ends the call. He started talking to his cousin in the last few months of the war, when she was imprisoned in the cellar at the manor. At first he was sent to see if he could get any information about the “golden trio”, but then he started confiding in her. She wasn’t the easiest to talk to, especially with her aloof and dreamy demeanor. 

After the war, he grew even closer to her. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but her friendship meant a lot to him. She always knew the right thing to say, even if she still sometimes irritated the hell of him.

**\------**

You awake suddenly to your phone vibrating on your nightstand, you don't bother to check the caller ID, there is only one person to call this late. 

Your voice is raspy from sleep. “Draco, seriously? It's almost 3:30 in the morning.”

“Come over?”

“You literally saw me two days ago. I have to work in like three hours.”

Draco doesn’t hesitate to ask. “Call off.”

“That’s so not how this works.” 

“I need you.” The words would usually come out in a lust filled daze, but his voice cracks slightly. It sounds like it’s hoarse from screaming. Your breath hitches with concern(but you can’t admit that to even yourself) at how broken he sounds when saying it.

You pause, sitting up in bed while chewing on your bottom lip. Your hand comes up to your face, and you chew on your nail instead.

“Please.” He begs. 

“Okay,” you pause. “But send me an Uber. I’m not paying for another one.”

You don’t bother changing out of your oversized shirt or your sleep shorts. You walk to the door, slipping your feet into your lime yellow crocs. You lock the door behind you, flying down the stairs to the car waiting for you.

“Draco?” The driver looks at you quizzically. You halt on the door handle. You nod your head, unaware of how to tell the driver that you’re not Draco, but the car is indeed for you.

You climb into the back seat, turning on your location so Draco can track where you are. You send Jade a text, making sure it’s okay that you don’t come in. You tell them you have diarrhea, no one ever questions that lie—it’s not worth details.

**\------**

You open the door, seeing as it is already unlocked. You take a step into the flat, sliding the crocs off your feet as you call out, “Draco?”

You're met with a deafening silence as you begin making your way to his bedroom, all of the lights off in his flat. You mutter under your breath, “I swear to god if he fell asleep I’m going to kill him.” 

You open the bedroom door, Draco is staring off out the window at the skyline. His pale chest is heavy as he breathes and his face looks twisted with confusion. He doesn’t take his eyes off the window until you approach him slowly.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” Your heart is racing at the thought that he may have seen you, or that Hannah told him about you being at the Leaky Cauldron. Your chest tightens when his silvery gaze locks on you.

“It’s nothing.” He breathes out, his voice barely a whisper. His hand stretches out, reaching for your waist. He draws you in, arms wrapped around you as he holds onto you. The sudden affection startles you at first, but when he buries his head into your stomach, your hands come up to his hair, and you relax into his touch. 

Your nails scratch gently against his scalp as he hums and leans into your touch. “Do you want to talk about it?”

His voice is muffled as he starts trailing his hands up and down your sides, his head buried into your shirt. “No.”

You take a deep breath, releasing it slowly as you grab the side of his face, forcing him to look up at you. Your head dips down, letting your lips ghost across his.

You feel Draco loosen as you rake your fingers through his hair. You slowly start to deepen the kiss as you feel his hands tighten around your waist, holding on to you as if you’ll disappear at any second. The kiss is different, the way he holds you is different—Everything is different.

Draco gently lifts you up and lays you down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He starts to play with the hem of your shirt, looking for an invitation to continue. You lift up your chest allowing him to reach under your shirt and his hand slowly starts working his way up your torso till it reaches your breasts. The cool air hits your nipples, pebbling already under his touch.

His kisses make their way across your jaw down to your neck where he sucks lightly, leaving behind another set of marks to match the ones already there—good thing turtlenecks make sense in mid-May in this country.

You let out a high pitched whine, your eyes rolling back and lids shutting softly at the way he’s touching you, like he’s trying to memorize every inch of your body. It’s different, and you don’t mind. With your eyes closed you focus even more on his touch, the way his hands roam across your body, his lips leaving wet trails wherever they touch.

Draco rips your shirt over your head as your kisses become more eager and needy. As you lean back down, Draco is leaning over you, hands on either side of your head. He is staring almost lovingly at you, his lips parted in a soft smile as his eyes stare into yours. Out of the corner of your eye, a dark shadow on his left forearm catches your gaze.

The Dark Mark—it’s faded slightly, but you still recognize it immediately even in the dim light from the skyline that casts a glow in the room.

You suddenly freeze, and Draco notices your change in demeanor nearly instantly. He stops what he is doing. His eyes searching over your face as you squeeze them shut, unable to keep looking at him.

“Princess?” When you don’t respond his concern grows. “Y/N, is everything okay?” 

You quickly jump out of bed, pushing at his chest to get him off of you. With tears starting to fill your eyes, you try to find your shirt in the dark room. As you throw your shirt back on, you run out the door into the hallway toward the front door. Not once looking behind you.

“Y/N!” Draco yells after you, and shortly after, he hears the front door slam. A sudden silence plagues the empty room around him.

He watches the closed door, staring after you, half expecting you to come back. He brings his hands up to his face, he wants to question you. He wants to know what he did wrong. Why does he always do the wrong things? He always makes the wrong choices, and tonight may have been one of the worst ones. 

You’re nothing to him, and besides—he’s broken. Even if he _did_ want more, not that he does, why would you want him?

His mind replays the broken look in your eyes, the way you squeezed them shut and refused to look at him. Your hands shaking when you ran through the flat. You’re not supposed to mean anything to him. So why does he suddenly feel so worthless by your rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure your passport isn't expired *wink wink*  
> HUGE SHOUTOUT TO EM FOR EDITING IT FOR US! We suck at grammar!  
> As always, don't forget to comment, kudus and bookmark! 
> 
> Lots of love ❤❤  
> Kat(krod934) & Kayl(kauliberry)


	11. Important Announcement

In regards to the current controversy around Tom Felton and his support of JK Rowling:

When one refuses to break silence over such matters it leaves them to believe that one is not in support of said community being discriminated and mocked. 

Both of us recognize that as two cisgender women we do not have the right to project our voices, especially _over_ those who are affected so deeply by such silence and words that JKR has put out there. We are here to _amplify_ trans and non-binary voices, we will never silence them and we will never speak over them.

We want to make it clear that we do not support TERFs, or _any_ form of discrimination against the LGBTQ community.

Kayl is a member of the LGBTQ community herself and Kat is an ally. There is a reason we have placed LGBTQ characters in this fic and we have plans to introduce more. We believe in representation, we believe in equal rights, and we believe that silence is violent.

We have been in the HP fandom for a majority of our lives, we DO NOT condone acts and words against the LGBTQ community-- _especially_ those against trans and non-binary lives.

We will be continuing this fic as planned but we understand if readers are no longer comfortable reading, especially in light of current events. Please remember we are writing about the character, not the actor.

We love and are grateful for each and everyone of you that have read and continue to read our fic. With love, Kat and Kayl.


	12. Talk

As you run through the flat, your hands shake. Your mind’s reeling. You hear Draco call out to you, followed by the harsh slam of the door behind you as you fly down the stairs, your heart racing and your breathing erratic. Somehow, without falling, you make it to the street. It’s quiet at the early hour of the morning, but your thoughts run rampant and loud in your mind.

You knew it was there, you _knew_ what he was— a Death Eater. So, why did finally seeing the mark affect you so much? Your own parents were ripped away from you a few months into your life at the hands of people like him— at the hands of _Death Eaters_.

You stumble down the street, the cool May air hitting your body. You stop when your stomach begins to grumble, your dinner lurches as you throw up its contents into a nearby bush. Slumping down on the cool ground, your knees scraping the concrete leave scratches and burns behind. Throwing your hands to your cheeks, damp with tears, you reach your breaking point. The sobs don’t stop.

 _Choices_. He said he never had a choice when he stood on your doorstep weeks ago and kissed you. What did that mean? He also told you that you were nothing that same night. 

_But the way he looks at me_ — _no._ You weren’t going to let those thoughts out. His words, his actions. It was all contradictory. You felt like you were nothing, because that’s what he had told you…that you are nothing, and it’s what you tell yourself now. 

You felt the shame casting a gloom on your entire situation. The dark cloud of guilt washes over your body in full force, making your hands tremble and your legs shake. You were so full of shame that you allowed him to distract you. Shame that you had barely made any progress in your efforts to find the person or persons responsible for your parents’ deaths. You were dishonoring their legacy, their sacrifice.

You didn’t come to London to fuck Death Eaters—you didn’t come to London to fuck anyone. Yet here you sat on the cold concrete in Chelsea— _blooming Chelsea_ of all places reaping the repercussions of your involvement. Consistently having _sex_ with one. What hurt the most… you were becoming attached to him and the happiness you felt with him around. The startling realization of the night, though, wasn't so much the sight of the Dark Mark. It was that _he_ was becoming attached to you as well. Your thoughts take long and quick strides to the revelation: you don’t mind the attachment. You were happy.

It was like taking a warm bath, seeing the way he looked at you in the pale moonlight that flitted through the curtains of his room. His pale hair glowing, his soft lips leaving trails of kisses down your body. His hands were gentle on your skin. You wanted to bask in his warmth and gentleness. The reality of truth doused you in a bucket of ice cold water.

Who would’ve thought that _Draco Malfoy_ could be _gentle?_ That he could be warm? That he could make you _happy?_

The sight of his Dark Mark—on your _soulmate_ nonetheless— made you sweat despite the cold air of early morning. You needed to find a way to prove to yourself that whatever bond or affection or attachment you were harboring for him, it ended _now_.

You hear footsteps quickly approaching you, when you look up Draco sees your appearance. Your face is damp with tears, your eyes are puffy and your hair is a tangled mess. His breath hitches when he sees how vulnerable you look, how broken you really are.

“Go away.” Your voice comes out quiet and raspy from throwing up.

Draco reaches out a hand to touch you, but you pull back immediately, steadying yourself as you stand. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

He draws back, looking down at the sidewalk, his anger starting to bubble. “I don’t fucking understand you.” He pauses to look up at you. “What do you want?”

Just like before, his voice is gentle—even if his words aren’t. It fucking infuriates you. How can someone like _him_ be gentle?

“I want you to leave me the fuck alone.”

“I’m not leaving you out here at four in the fucking morning.” He looks around, waiting a moment for a response before ultimately deciding to continue. “There’s crazy people out here.”

You laugh, thinking about how it’s exactly people like _him_ you want to avoid and, before you can stop yourself, “people like you?”

“What the fuck did _I_ do that you hate me so fucking much?”

 _Everything._ His existence alone is wrong. You fucking him is wrong. Your parents’ murder is wrong. The lack of justice for their deaths is wrong. The way he makes you feel is wrong. This stupid connection is wrong. Fucking _everything_ is wrong.

Your voice raises in volume, now screaming at him in the middle of the sidewalk. “You’re breaking the fucking rules!”

He rolls his eyes, swinging his arms around in a slightly dramatic flair. “Fuck your rules! You can’t look at me and say you aren’t breaking them too!”

 _Prove it._ Your inner voice taunts you. _I need to prove to him that I’m not weak. Prove to him I harbor no affection for him._

Your voice is calm and stern, “you mean _nothing_ to me, Draco Malfoy.”

“Right, I’ll just go fuck off then since I mean nothing to you.” Draco storms off in a fit of rage, his steps on the ground loud and thunderous. It leaves you shaking as you stare after him—alone and broken.

Your mind in a haze, you wander down the sidewalk, phone and keys clutched in your hand. At this point you don’t even know where you are, you don’t know how to get home, and...you’re lost. You’re unaware of how much time passes.

 _Wasn’t there some night bus for witches and wizards in distress like this? How the fuck do I summon it,_ your frustration is beginning to paramount. But at this point, you’re so fucking tired and exhausted. Your phone vibrates, and when you look down at the caller ID, your thumb hesitates over the decline button.

Then some fucked up part of you hits the answer button. _Wonderful, I’m an emotional masochist,_ you think to yourself. When you hear the voice on the other end—it’s gentleness— you let the warmth wash over you and your chest deflates, because you’re starting to lose your grip...and you’re too tired to care right now.

“Stay where you are,” he pauses over the phone, watching your pin on the map come to a stop. 

Just like that. You’re sucked back into the trap—because again, he _cares_ —and you don’t mind it. “How do you know where I am?”

“You shared your location with me when you left your place earlier.”

And since your only coping mechanism is deflection, “I'm turning that off when I get home.”

The gentleness is gone at your brash reaction and his tone switches to mocking. “Good for you.”

You hang up the call, muttering an ‘asshole’ under your breath.

A few minutes later a black car shows up. “Draco?” the driver calls out to you through the rolled down window. 

“Yea,” you slowly get up from the sidewalk. The driver gives you a puzzled look but allows you in. You stare out the window in silence the whole way home, tears silently streaming down your face and your body heavy with exhaustion.

**\------**

The Costa coffee shop buzzes with life, the scent of coffee and warm pastries in the air. It’s sunny, for once, not a rain cloud in sight. The lights from the street entrance bring warm sunlight through the windows, patrons read the news on their phones while sipping their coffees.

“Y/N here?” Blaise asks Jade from across the bartop the next day after not seeing you when he walks in. 

“Not today, texted me late last night, something about a stomach ache? Not sure.” They pause looking over the nosey customer, “You aren’t supposed to be in here anyway.” With a shrug they narrow their eyes at the last sentence and continue to make orders. 

_Interesting,_ Blaise thinks to himself, _Draco was a complete dick this morning and Y/N isn’t at work. Coincidence?_ He thinks not.

Blaise follows them as they walk to the side of the drink hand off. Jade gives him a quizzical brow still expecting him to leave. 

“What has she told you about Draco?”

They pause after calling out the order, the rush has died down a bit. “Just that they’re ‘soulmates’ really—she doesn’t open up much. Why are you asking?”

“He’s happier with her around… he’s still a prat _but_ he’s a happier prat.”

“Get to the point, I have customers to serve.”

“Is Y/N happier?”

They nod their head, waiting for Blaise to continue.

“So why is it that the same morning Draco is a total asshole to me, Y/N also doesn’t show up to work?”

They shrug. “You think it’s connected?” They bite their lip, their arms crossed thinking over the insinuation. Then the realization hits them. “You want to get them together, like _together_?”

“They’re already together in the physical sense, but emotionally they’re both fucking idiots.”

“Don’t call her an idiot. Besides, why do you care so much?”

“Draco is my best friend…our childhood wasn’t exactly...good. He could use some good in his life. Maybe Y/N could use that too.” Blaise offers.

“And you think she can be that?”

He smiles, glad they’re finally on the same page.

“Okay. My interest is piqued. I have my break in 10, we’ll talk then.”

Blaise’s grin widens.

**\------**

The sound of your phone wakes you up from the restless nap you were attempting to take. You are conflicted on whether to answer it or let it go to voicemail. You decide to swallow your pride and answer it. 

“Hey Blaise! What’s up?” You answer, trying to add cheer to your tone, but it falls short. 

“ _Muffin_ , what's wrong? I stopped by Costa and you weren't there. Jade mentioned a stomach ache?” Blaise questions you. 

“Oh yea, you know how it is…”

“No. I don't, cause when _I_ call off from work, I think of a _way_ better excuse than a stomach ache.” Blaise responds. 

“I really don't want to get into it right now Blaise,” you sigh into the phone.

“Well how about we go get some ice cream? Then maybe you will feel like talking?” Blaise eagerly tries to get you to agree. 

Remembering your craving for ice cream a few days ago you chew on your nail. “....Maybe,” you respond softly.

“Well you better make up your mind fast, cause I’m ‘round the corner.” Blaise states with smugness in his tone. 

“Shit, fine. I'll be ready in 10.” You groan into the phone, cursing your weakness for ice cream and Blaise’s knowledge of it.

You and Blaise walk silently to the ice cream shop around the corner from you. You each order, and you roll your eyes when Blaise pays for both. There is an awkward silence between you two for a moment before Blaise breaks it.

“So what's wrong? You don't seem like the type to call into work—especially coming off a suspension,” Blaise stops and stares at you. 

You look back at him. Debating in your mind on how to explain all this without revealing who you really are—or talking about your “feelings” _—ugh_.

He breaks you away from your thoughts. “I already know it’s about Draco.”

You shake your head, looking to the ground. “Isn’t it always about him?”

He shrugs his shoulders, smiling at you as he bites his ice cream. 

“Did you just _bite_ your ice cream?”

He smiles at you, ice cream lingering on the corners of his mouth. “Stop deflecting.”

You sigh. “I had a panic attack last night at Draco’s.” 

“Okay?” Blaise looks at you with a confused look on his face “ That happens, it's fairly common. Why is it that big of a deal?” 

“I don’t know. He just- _ugh_ , he drives me fucking crazy.” You clamor over your words, frustration settling.

He gives you a look of sympathy. “Talk to him, the guy is torn up over you.”

You laugh in response. “No he isn’t. I don’t mean anything to him.”

“You want to mean something to him?” He asks, raising a brow at you, pausing his movements of devouring his ice cream.

“What? No! Absolutely not!”

He laughs, “liar.”

The word hurts you more than you can hide—because that’s what you’ve done since the beginning, constant lying and hiding from not just him, but Blaise as well. However, you’re in too deep at this point. Everything would crumble around you if you start telling the truth now.

“So Draco's birthday is in two weeks, and we are going bar hopping in Chelsea **.** You're coming” Blaise moves on to other matters—sort of.

“Yea, that's probably not a good idea, I'll pass,” you _start_ to say. 

“It will be fine. He is _your_ soulmate, and whether he verbally admits it or not, he will want you there. _Trust me._ In the meantime, talk to him. Even if you both agree you don’t want to shag anymore, you’re soulmates. You’re meant to be in each other’s lives.” 

**\------**

Draco slams the report down on his desk, making Percy jump with the abrupt movement. “Stupid fucking wankers. They can’t even do administrative work properly.”

“They still do it better than you-” Percy is cutoff abruptly by an icy stare from Draco and the door to their office space opens, Theo walks in making the two turn to the tall brunette striding in.

Theo sits on Draco’s desk, knocking off a few papers in the process. He has one leg extended to the ground, the other bent and relaxed. “So, tell me how is that muggle of yours?”

“She’s not _my_ muggle.” Draco doesn’t take his eyes off the paperwork as he flips through reports.

“Nope, just your soulmate. It’s poetic if you ask me.” Theo says with an eyebrow cocked, playfulness laced in his tone.

“How the fuck is having a bitch as a soulmate poetic?” Draco questions. 

“Shit mate, that was harsh. I’m sure she can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Oh she is. And now I have a headache because she won’t talk to me.”

“Excuse me, some of us actually have work to do,” Percy butts into the conversation rudely.

“Sod off Weasley,” Draco sneers at him. 

Percy scoffs at both of them and stands to leave the shared office. 

“What did you do wrong?” Theo questions Draco once the door is shut. 

“Not a bloody clue. Why do you assume it was me? She keeps saying I’m breaking rules. I mean I call her ‘princess,’ but she _likes_ it.”

“You have like a fuck-buddy arrangement right?” 

Draco nods, crossing his arms as he leans back in his chair. 

“Sounds like you need to prove to her and yourself that your relationship doesn’t go beyond that.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Well, first talk to her. She’s your soulmate, she’ll understand. You have a connection and the universe won’t let the two of you deny that connection. Secondly, talk to her about proving it. If that’s what you both want then there shouldn’t be an issue.”

“How do I prove something like that then?”

He shrugs, unsure himself. “You two will figure it out.”

“Let me know if you need anything, and also: talk to her.”

**\------**

**“** You never specified milk, so I made it the way I was taught. Take it or leave it,” you snap at a customer who had the audacity to say you made their drink wrong. 

“Y/N just remake the drink, it's not the end of the world, babes,” Jade shouts to you. 

You huff over to the hot bar and start murmuring expletives under your breath. 

“Y/N? What's your issue? You have been snapping at customers all day. To be quite frank, you are being a heinous bitch.” Jade questions you.

“I'm sorry, it's just my head has been killing me. I'll work on my attitude,” You respond back to them, not wanting to get another strike on your record. 

“Well you can work on that attitude at home. The rush is over. I’ll be able to handle it here till Cody comes in in an hour.” Jade gestures to the door, basically telling you to get the fuck out, they smile softly at you trying to reassure you. “Maybe try giving that soulmate of yours a call while you're at it. That’s what he is there for you know.”

**\-------**

When you round the corner to your block, you see a familiar blond sitting on your steps. 

Ignoring the relief in your mind when you see him, your panic rises at the sight of him. Not ready to face him just yet. You stop in your tracks. As you start to turn around, Draco calls out for you.

“Y/N, please.” You can hear the sadness in his tone—just a little. “Can we talk?”

That’s the thing. You had been meaning to talk to him, but you hadn’t bucked up the courage. The way things were left between you wasn’t exactly happy. You resolved to yourself that you needed time away, needed space...but the incessant pounding in your head told you _that_ wasn’t going to happen. It’s especially hard looking at the appearance of the man in front of you, who still manages to take your breath away.

Though you knew your tone should be soft, you can’t help the bite that comes out when you speak. “Okay. Talk.”

Draco pauses, not expecting you to be so _callous_. “Okay, um- can we go upstairs? I don’t want to have another fight on the sidewalk.”

 _Another fight?_ You focus on his words, of course he expects a fight from you. 

You cross your arms, looking away at the busy street before walking past him and up to your apartment. He follows behind you, maintaining an uncomfortable distance. It’s too far—like he is purposefully avoiding being touched by you, even an accidental nudge. 

Once inside and slipping off your shoes, you are greeted by Sushi. You pick her up, immediately giving her attention and affection. Draco watches you interact with the furry feline, a sense of fondness wells in him. 

You place her back down, making eye contact with him.

“I had a panic attack. It’s fairly common…you can google it.”

“Don’t have to,” a pause, quiet, you’re not sure you really even heard him, actually. His hand comes up scratching the back of his neck as he looks out toward the window of your living space. His gaze settles back on you. “I get them too.”

“Well… with everything going on right now. I am just constantly on edge...and then I was thinking about you— about us. It was too much for me.”

He nods. “And how do you see us?”

“We are getting too comfortable.” You bite your lower lip, eyes looking down. “We aren’t supposed to get attached.”

“Are y-you still seeing Blaise?” Draco asks almost nervously.

 _Seeing yes, fucking no._ You think to yourself. “He’s the one who told me to talk to you actually.”

A look of hurt flashes across Draco’s face. _Of course you’re still seeing him, the pair of you never made a rule about being exclusive._

You recognize the hurt that flashes across his face with your vague response and quickly try to remedy it. “But I don’t see him the way I see you.”

“And how do you see me?” 

_Clearly you are my soulmate and we have an unnatural pull towards each other but I don’t know you and you aren’t letting me know you...but I’m also not letting you even get the chance. On the other hand, I do want to get to know you. I just don’t know how much._ Is what you want to say, instead. 

“Well your name is ‘ibuprofen’ in my phone **...** you know, for the headaches,” You respond with your head down, the nerves vibrating through your body. 

_Pain relief._ That’s how you view him, and fuck if it doesn’t make his heart flutter in his chest when you look down, blushing as you told him.

“Ibuprofen huh? I’m assuming that is the American version of paracetamol?” Draco responds with a chuckle. “If it makes any difference, you are ‘princess’ in my phone...I seem to remember you liking that nickname.” He holds his phone out to show you, a smirk on his lips.

You look up at him while giggling softly. _Of course he sees me as a princess._

Looking at his phone then back to him, you realize another truth. This might be the longest you’ve had a conversation with him that didn’t break out in a fight—or that didn’t end up in a sexual encounter. 

The affection is back even more when he regards you in the same manner. Unspoken, but you can see the realization in his eyes. 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” The words leave your mouth and you’re not even sure why you asked. You were low on groceries, which meant you were either going to get more or have takeout tonight—you hadn’t decided yet. 

“No,” he pauses when he sees the tinge of hurt tense your body. “I already have plans… a friend is in town.”

“Right… of course.”

Draco turns to leave. He pauses. “My birthday is June 5th… a couple of friends are taking me to the bars.”

Your head perks up, of course you already knew this information. Blaise wasn’t the best at keeping secrets and had already invited you, but...you weren’t going to mention that to Draco right now.

“Did you want to come?”

“If you want me there, sure…”

The implication of the statement is deeper. It’s not so much that you want to know if he wants you there. You want to know, ‘ _does he want me?’_

Without a verbal response, he gives a nod and a small closed smile before leaving you to your suddenly very empty feeling apartment. You stand by the door, staring at it. You feel your cat come up, her soft body rubbing against your legs.

“What the hell am I going to do Sushi?”

**\-------**

The next days leading up to the party you and Draco went back to normal—well, your definition of normal: No goodnight kisses, no stolen glances while getting dressed— at least ones where you caught each other’s stares. You of course, would watch him, turning away when you felt like you may get caught. Unbeknownst to you, he was doing the same. You were both just sneakier about it. It was just simple and quick meet ups to ease the pain of the headaches. It was routine at this point, but the “routine” never lost its luster or appeal, never with _him._

Thankfully you were able to trade your shifts around and be able to work an early shift the day of Draco's birthday. You even managed to secure the following day off—you didn’t foresee yourself getting too drunk but you never know. Especially since you were known to be a raging bitch when you were hungover, you’re sure Jade would appreciate your foresight.

You spend more time in the shower than normal. Hoping that the warm water will calm your nerves. Your stomach has been in knots since you got off work earlier. _It's just Draco and Blaise, why are you making such a big deal about it?_

Getting out and wrapping a towel around your body, you start to think if going to the party was such a good idea. Draco personally invited you so he _must_ want you there. Nonetheless, a part of you was still nervous.

Using your wand, you cast a quick drying and styling spell to your hair. A simple blowout, nothing fancy. You head over to the closet trying to pick a look that was event appropriate, but not one that looked like you were trying too hard. Because you _definitely weren’t_ trying to impress anyone. Not even the birthday boy himself.

You settle on a tight black pencil skirt with a slit running up your thigh, and a long sleeve leopard crop top along with a black suede choker. Knowing you look good gives you the confidence you need. You sit down at your vanity to start your makeup.

You always thought makeup was an extension of your personality. Draco normally sees you with your ’fresh face’ daily look, so you decide to amp it up a bit. You assure yourself it’s definitely _not_ for him... It’s definitely _not_ because of the fantasy you’ve had in your mind of yourself at the end of the night, mascara and lipstick smeared from his actions. A sultry brown smokey eye makes your eyes look even bigger, your eyes glimmering with the ghosts of your past. A hint of blush gives a semi-permanent rosy hue to your cheeks. Gold highlighter that catches the light makes your look even more youthful and dark pink lipstick enhances your lip’s natural color. 

Looking in the mirror, you smirk to yourself. _Goal achieved._

Per usual it’s raining, so you grab your tan raincoat and your knee high black boots that you know will hold up in the rain. Giving Sushi one final pat on the head, you head out to the bar Draco and Blaise said they were starting at. 

As you walk to the bar, you aren't sure what to expect. You are comfortable around Blaise and know he will talk to you. That thought settles your nerves somewhat, but they still linger. You and Draco are in a good—albeit weird, but still good— spot but this _is_ your first public ‘appearance’. Worry creeps into you over what his other friends will think of you. That’s when you remember the brunette from Diagon Alley. He was at the Leaky Cauldron with them, what if he is there as well?

You’re already standing in front of the door, someone opening it from the other side as people slip out. Once the frame is clear, you enter the bar. You stand and search the room for the flash of the blond hair that has grown to give you butterflies.

A more upscale location than you are used too, you take in the plush chairs and the dim lighting throughout the bar. Behind the long wooden bar top, bottles of liquor line the whole wall. You are overtaken by the many voices overlapping each other until you hear someone shouting your name. 

“There she is! Muffin!! We are over here!” Blaise shouts out, grabbing the attention of the whole table. Sitting there with Blaise was a gorgeous woman with dark, shoulder length hair in a high ponytail with face framing bangs. Next to her was the familiar blond, he turns and looks almost relieved to see you. 

Your eyes catch his silver ones and butterflies flap their wings in your stomach. You can’t help the smile that widens across your face when you see him and relief washes over you. 

Then a darker, more cerulean blue catches your gaze. He’s sitting next to Draco. His curly brown hair ruffled around his forehead, with the sharp jaw and chin that point out slightly. _Shit._

You silently pray Draco knows more than one gorgeous man with curly brown hair.

Meeting his eyes, blue eyes stare into yours, and the memory of you in a green cloak falling into his arms flashes across both of your minds. 

The butterflies wither and die in your stomach as you feel a rock form, though wingless, it travels its way up your throat and settles there. Your smile falters as well as your steps. “Oh shit,” you breath out in a whisper, “this won't end well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual thanks and don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Our flight to paris is scheduled for next sunday so be sure to have your bags packed.
> 
> The important note: we have decided to change the POV of thoughts to first person. we won't go through and edit the previous chapters until the fic is finished but from here on out it will be 1st person pov for all thoughts. so just something to be aware of. xoxo Kat and Kayl


	13. Mine

You walk over to the table, stomach turning more than usual, your hands shake and your eyes wide with panic. _Turn around, turn around. I can leave, they won’t think it’s suspicious._ Yet, your feet keep carrying you to the table.

“You’re here! Y/N this is everyone, everyone this is Y/N” Blaise starts introducing you to the table. “This is Pansy—you obviously know Draco,” Blaise says with a wink and a slight nudge to you. “Last but not least—okay maybe least, this is Theo, he’s unmemorable though so don’t feel bad if you forget about him.”

 _Oh, that won’t be easy to do. Trust me._ You think to yourself. 

“Nice to meet everyone!” You smile at Pansy. She doesn't reciprocate the smile, instead she eyes you with suspicion, her green eyes take in your body. 

You can see the man—Theo’s face; his brows are furrowed and mouth agape. _He definitely knows who I am. Fuck. Fuck._ _Fuck._

Draco stands to greet you, his hand around your waist bringing you closer to the table. “Happy Birthday Draco.” You whisper to him with a glimmer of mischief in your eyes. He blocks your view of the man, giving you a moment of delusional reassurance that maybe the man doesn’t recognize you since he hasn’t spoken a word since your arrival.

The man comes into focus, and his name feels weird on your tongue. “Theo,” you stutter over what to say to him. 

He is staring at you with a look of knowing in his eyes. _Fuck, he definitely knows._ You were hoping he didn’t. 

“I’ll uh…..grab the next round. Theo, wanna help?” You say to the table getting everyone’s drink order. He nods, standing to follow you.

“You’re a witch.” He cuts to the point the second you are far enough away from the table. 

You grab his arm pulling him in closer to you as you continue to walk, “keep your voice down.”

“You’re not even going to deny it?”

You cross your arms over your chest as the two of you make your way across the room. “I could obliviate you _or_ you could make both our nights easier and keep quiet about it.”

“Why though? You know what he is—what all of us are… so why lie?” Theo furrows his brow, trying to understand the necessity of your lies.

“I- I have to...it’s _complicated_. I have a history.”

“Care to elaborate on _‘history?’”_ He quizzes you. 

“Not really. Just know they can’t know… it puts too much in jeopardy.” You deadpan while trying to keep your anxious stomach from hurling it’s contents across the floor. _Ugh—I haven’t even had a drink yet and I’m already feeling nauseous? This should be a fun evening._

With Draco and Blaise working at the ministry it puts your entire plan at risk if they were to find out. Your whole cover relies on the ministry thinking you’re just a relocated witch from the states. Granted, you’re almost certain the ministry had a hand in your adoption and a hand in keeping you in the dark for so long. MACUSA _certainly_ had a hand in it. 

You were putting your own life on the line, and your life relied on no interference from the Ministry. 

As you approach the bar top you let out a sigh in frustration at Theo’s silence. You both put in orders as he leans against the counter, his arms crossed as he stares down at you. “Alright then, clumsy girl, keep your secrets”

 _That was too easy._ You think to yourself, but you still can’t bring yourself to completely trust him with your secret. “Why do I feel like there’s going to be a ‘but.’?”

“There’s _always_ a ‘but.’” He pauses. “Tell him. You don’t have to do it tonight, or tomorrow even, but you need to tell him.”

“That’s it?”

He nods. 

_I’ll be gone before I get the chance._ You know what you’re doing is a suicide mission. You’re not going to drag him down with you. Not that you care—because you don’t. Care, that is. _Ugh...how long are these drinks going to take. It’s just two whiskey neats, a gin and tonic, a grasshopper and a vodka cran._

“How can I trust that you’re not going to tell him?”

He smiles at you. “You can’t. Think of it as encouragement for _you_ to be the one to tell him first. You never know when I might just slip up and give him a better description of the klutz that ran into me in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks back.”

When you arrive back at the table, bile rises in your throat when you see that the Pansy girl is not only sitting in the seat next to Draco, but she has her hands on his arm. You place everyone’s drinks down, making sure to place Pansy’s vodka cran in her original spot...across from Draco. Your actions may be childish, but you didn’t give a fuck right now, especially when it came to making sure people knew their place.

Draco turns his attention to you when your arms wrap around his neck, his hands automatically finding your waist as you deposit yourself in his lap. He leans down to your ear, “What are you doing?”

You bat your eyelashes, feigning innocence. “Sitting. What does it look like I’m doing?” You ask rhetorically.

He smiles at you and you feel victorious knowing his attention is on you. You grab Draco’s drink—one of the whiskey neats—to take a sip. The whiskey burns going down your throat, giving a hug of warmth through your chest.

“Don’t—that’s gross.” Draco goes to take the drink out of your hand. 

“What? We’ve shared other bodily fluids, how is this any different,” you say back while staring Pansy in the eye, cocking an eyebrow a bit. She responds with a shake of her head and rolling her eyes. You lean in kissing Draco on the cheek, a smirk across your face when you pull back.

“You’re incorrigible.” Draco rolls his eyes at you, but you can see the small smile spread across his face—and a blush maybe?

The conversation picks back up. “How long have you been in London?” Pansy asks you while sipping on her drink, and you can’t help but feel like she is interrogating you.

“About 7 months now, closer to 8 I suppose.” 

Blaise chimes in, his hand holding the milky green drink. “And she _still_ hasn’t been to the Eye.”

You roll your eyes, chuckling at him. “I already told you I don’t like heights.”

“You’re scared of heights?” Draco says, sincerity mixed with curiosity in his tone.

You turn your head to Draco. “Well not necessarily… It’s more like I’m afraid of falling.” You respond while looking directly at him. 

As the night continues, you slowly start relaxing into the conversation and the group dynamics. You notice everyone teasing Blaise for his bubbly demeanor, you assume he wasn’t always like this. Pansy always blushes and flusters whenever Theo looks at her. 

As everyone consumes more alcohol, you notice Draco getting more comfortable. It started with him making small circles on your arm while you were sitting on his lap. You leaned your head against his shoulder, silently observing him and his reactions to the conversation. A sudden fondness washed over you whenever you would see him smile or when his chest would rumble from laughing. You liked seeing him like this— _relaxed...normal?_

When he and Blaise got up to get more drinks you sat next to him when he returned. He casually put his hand on your thigh. He thought you wouldn't notice his hand slowly moving up your thigh and into your skirt. You shot him a ‘ _what are you doing?’_ look, but he didn't stop. Instead his hand moved further up until he was lightly brushing the lace of your panties. You knew he could feel them dampening with arousal, especially when he smiled at you. You found yourself helpless around him.

Not to look to noticeable you squirm a little, trying to get some friction without drawing attention to yourself. When you squirm, a satisfied smirk makes its way across your face when you see Draco slink down into his seat, widening his legs. He was just as helpless around you. You then remove Draco's hand slowly, adjust your skirt and get up from the table. You can't help but notice a pair of dark blue eyes staring at you the whole time. 

“I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick.” You announce to the table. Pansy is helpful in pointing out the way, as she slowly starts warming up to you. You still feel like her eyes follow you like a hawk circling its prey, but you’ve marked your territory.

You make quick use of the bathroom, mainly going in there to freshen up your lipstick and take a minute to yourself. Walking back toward the table, a set of strong arms pulls you into a nearby empty doorway. 

“What the fu-” You start to say but a soft pair of lips shuts you up. You’d know those lips anywhere. 

“You think I wouldn't finish what I started, Princess? It is my birthday after all,” Draco purrs into your ear as he starts to kiss down your neck. 

Draco makes his way back up the other side before finding your lips. You forget all about the tall brunette as you and Draco’s lips battle each other for dominance. Draco’s hands rubbing down your back and cupping your ass until you are pressed up against the wall, leaning against it for support.

As he is kissing down your neck, you quickly glance behind him and notice a familiar set of brown curls in the dim lighting of the hallway.

“Draco,” you quietly say into his ear, “we have an audience.” 

Draco immediately stops. He looks behind his shoulder and sees Theo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“Don't stop on my accord mate, just enjoying the show.” Theo responds with a small chuckle, his hands out in front of him.

“Excuse us a minute will ya, Nott.” Draco responds to him, his hand coming up to his chin as he peers down at you, his brow furrowed like he’s deep in thought.

Theo struts back to the table. Draco gently drops you down from leaning against the wall. You readjust your skirt. That has become a habit tonight. 

“Did you enjoy being watched Princess?” he says while adjusting himself. 

“I didn't _not_ like it” you respond, not wanting to tell the truth. Truth is, having Theo watch as Draco ran his hands all over your body made you feel things you haven't felt before. Your body growing hotter and your core wetter with arousal.

He smirks at you, tucking a stray hair behind your ear as he leans closer. “Your body begs to differ.” 

Draco’s hand finds your waist, keeping your body close to him. “I think I found my way to prove it.”

Your brow furrows in confusion. “Wait what?”

“You have something to prove, too.” He stares at you in earnest, a glimmer of mischief sparkles in his silver gaze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Yes, and you sitting in my lap while staring at Parkinson wasn’t your way of claiming me?”

Realization dawns on you. “I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to claim you.”

You feel called out by him. You knew exactly what you were doing when you sat in Draco’s lap and sipped his drink and made that comment before kissing his cheek. Now, You notice Draco smiling down at you, his hands move up, placed on either side of your head against the wall.

“Think about it,” he says to you as he cages you in.

Your mouth hangs open in shock, “Are you suggesting what I _think_ you’re suggesting?”

He doesn’t hesitate to respond. “Yes.”

Thinking about his earlier words, and everything that’s happened between you, you realize he must have the same thoughts as you. You both needed a way to prove to each other that your relationship didn’t go beyond physical. To be sure you’re on the same page you speak up. “And what _exactly_ are we _proving_?”

“You said I was breaking the rules—the whole attachment and comfort bullshit… I sensed some jealousy from you tonight—so don’t deny it.”

You laugh, unable to take him seriously at this moment. Was he really suggesting what you think he is? 

“You think I’m being funny do you?” 

You stare at him, one side of your mouth curved up slightly and a brow raised. “Yes, we both know you won’t go through with it.” The man had literally punched one of his best friends after he found out you two had slept together. _He called me a whore for fuck’s sake._ If you played the game, you knew you’d win over him. 

Draco interrupts your line of thoughts. “I can do it, you don’t mean anything to me.”

As much as you’ve been trying to prove to yourself he didn’t mean anything to you and you were trying to be content with meaning nothing to him, his words still found a way to hurt you. These emotions make you unable to look him in the eye when you speak. “Nor you to me.”

“So, what’s the harm?” He shrugs his shoulders.

Technically, it’s a game. It would prove to him and yourself that you weren’t attached, that you could easily have sex with someone else and not think about him the entire time—especially with him in the same room. It would prove to you that he was able to relinquish his own attachment to you that you kept noticing between side glances and stolen kisses.

You bite your lip—a nervous habit, looking away from him. “Okay.”

With that being said, Draco walks away leaving you alone in the hallway. In a zoned out mental state you find your way back to the table and take your seat. You just agreed to have a threesome with Draco… and Theo.

 _What if Theo lets it slip that I’m a witch? What if he finds a way to blackmail me?_ The questions run through your mind at the speed of light.

“Where’d Malfoy and Nott go?” Blaise questions you.

You shrug your shoulders looking around the bar at the patrons clamoring around the crowded space—not really feeling like conversing anymore. 

Pansy takes the opportunity to question you, again. “How’d you meet Draco?” 

Your eyes land on hers and your voice is very matter of fact. “Blaise brought him to the coffee shop. He came back after he got a headache, blamed the way I made his coffee. We hadn’t seen each other’s handwriting yet so we didn’t know…”

“You didn’t write on his cup the first time?”

“No, a coworker did it. It was when he came in to bitch at me for how I made his coffee… that he saw my handwriting later that day.”

She curls her lip slightly, narrowing her eyes. “So now you just sleep with him?”

Blaise interrupts. “Lay off her Parkinson.”

She turns to him a scowl on her face, “I think we have the right to-”

“No you don’t. It isn’t your relationship Parkinson, and you have no room to judge her. I get it, we are all protective of each other but she’s _his_ soulmate.”

“Since when did you start acting so bloody benevolent.”

“Not my fault I’m the only one in the group who got some damn therapy in the last two years.”

The two of them go back and forth bickering and ignoring your presence completely. You zone out to the conversation until your eyes find Draco. Theo is in tow behind him. 

Draco walks up to you, his hands in his pockets. “Ready?”

Your eyes flick to Theo and then land on Draco’s again. _Shit, I’m actually doing this. He’s doing this._

You stand up, Draco’s arm coming around your waist as you find yourself leaning into him. 

Draco turns to Pansy and Blaise. “Thanks for tonight, but _I_ have a birthday present to unwrap.” He squeezes your waist as he emphasizes the last words. 

“I’m heading out too.” Theo smiles at the two. 

As the three of you make your way out of the bar you speak up. “Your place.”

“Why not yours?” Draco asks you as you wait outside for the Uber. You really miss apparating, it’s so much cheaper. 

“I’m not letting my cat witness your failure.” You smile cheekily at Draco. 

Finally, the car arrives and the three of you settle in, taking the first step on the journey to what is surely going to be a long night. 

\------

Draco takes you by the hand pulling you aside as Theo walks to the bedroom. He turns around, eying the two of you before Draco gives him a nod, wordlessly communicating to him to give the two of you a moment in private.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous. Looking at Draco, his brow furrowed. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I can tell him to leave.”

You hesitated chewing the inside of your cheek. “I want to.” The words were out...but the unspoken words still lingered in the air. This was all a game, to show each other that you didn’t mean anything to each other. _Nothing of significance, no attachment._

You turned away, walking the familiar path to Draco’s bedroom. Draco following on your heels. Before you got to the open door he pulled you by your wrist, causing you to halt in your tracks. Looking over your shoulder you hesitated. _Was this what Draco wanted?_

Before you could open your mouth to ask he says, “do you remember your safe word?”

You nodded your head at him, consumed with thoughts that he was making sure this is what you wanted. Your heart fluttered in your chest with his actions. 

When you followed Draco in, Theo was already sitting in the chair, legs spread wide and eying you...predatorily. 

“Her safe word is Apple.”

 _Oh, we are actually doing this._ Of course you thought Theo was hot as fuck, but you never imagined Draco actually going through with this too. While a part of you was excited to get railed by two men, another part of you was aching. If this was Draco’s way of proving to you that you didn’t mean anything to him, it was working. You were trying to return that same favor for him. 

You hesitated in the new territory. Unsure of power dynamics. You and Draco often would switch back and forth...but looking at Theo and then back to Draco, you knew you still had power in Theo’s desperate eyes. 

Draco starts by working his way from the bottom to top, removing your boots while you sit on the bed, never breaking eye contact with Theo. His hands slowly making his way up. He motions for you to stand. Draco then slowly unzips your skirt and slowly pulls it down. He finally has you lift your arms above your head as he removes your top. You notice that he leaves the choker on. 

The sensation of his feather light touches as he disrobes you makes your skin tingle with goosebumps pebbling across your skin. Left bare in only your bra and panties, the black lace accentuating your features. Draco turns your body so you have the perfect view of Theo, his pants already tightening. 

Draco kisses the side of your neck, his hands hungrily roaming over your skin. You sigh as he nips and leaves delicate touches across your torso. 

You look at Theo while speaking. “Draco, I thought we said audience participation was encouraged.” 

Draco pauses his kiss, making eye contact from over your shoulder with the brunette. He gives a subtle nod stepping away from you. His loss of touch leaves you cold with jitters. Theo finally stands, making his way to you.

Your eyes follow his gaze as his hand comes up, his fingers finding the strap of your bra. He drags it off your shoulder before he takes your chin and leans in. His mouth meets yours as his hands trail the crest of your breasts under your lacy lingerie. You are reminding yourself that you wore it for the birthday boy.

Theo’s large hands find the clasp, snapping it open and letting it fall to the ground. 

“Fuck.” Theo lets out in a devilish groan. “You didn’t tell me she has her nipples pierced.” 

Theo leans down and starts leaving small, peppered grazes along your collarbone with his lips before reaching the top of your breast. He lightly brushes his thumb across your nipple instantly making it hard before wrapping his lips around it and gently sucking on it. 

Draco is behind you, rubbing your ass with his hand before giving it a light squeeze at the same time Theo is latched around your nipple. Draco’s hands find the sides of your underwear, dragging it down your legs. The sensation of two sets of hands on different parts of your body makes your core ache. You place your hands onto Theo’s chest, causing him to stare at you with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Sit down Theo.” You tell him while gently pushing him back to the chair. 

Theo looks at Draco for what looks like approval. Draco just smiles. “You heard the lady,” Draco responds, his hands never leaving your backside, rubbing small circles into it. 

You look back at Draco, almost unsure of what to do next. You weren’t usually one to wait for things. your patience wasn’t your strongest suit when it came to sexual endeavors.

“Touch yourself.” He whispers darkly in your ear. “Show him how you like to be touched Princess.”

You wanted to protest, to ask Draco to touch you. That would defeat the point of this whole _exercise_ . You’re supposed to be proving that you don’t need him—that he’s not _important_ to you. 

So after laying yourself on the bed, feet planted on the mattress and knees apart, your hands find their way. They trail down the slopes and dips of your body to your mound where your folds lie, already dripping and aching to be touched. 

“Look at him.” 

Your eyes find Theo’s as he leans forward, eyes trained on your wet folds and fingers dancing across your body and slit. A circle around your clit, and a moan is released.

You play the game, knowing how much Draco likes it when you beg. “Please.”

Theo remains silent, merely a pawn, the conversation between you and Draco continues. “Use your words Princess.”

Your eyes leave the dark blue ones, almost navy in their lust. They settle on the silver ones, the ones that remind you of the butterflies that wildly flap in your body when he looks at you. “Touch me.”

Draco’s grin falters, his eyes contemplating. Your satisfaction is short lived— _somewhat—_ when he nods to Theo, crooning his head to where you lie already squirming and writhing on the bed. 

Theo crawls on the bed to you. You can’t help but notice the need in his eyes. Theo stares at your glistening fold and reaches out to touch you. 

“No, her pussy is mine.” Draco snaps at him.

Theo stops. You let out a groan, you just want to be touched— if not by Draco, than, _shit_ —Theo’s here. 

“Isn’t the whole point-” Theo looks at Draco confused.

“I don’t care. You don’t touch her pussy without my permission.” 

You’ve never found possessiveness an attractive trait, but on Draco—it does things to you. Things like making a trail of wetness pour out of your needy cunt. 

“Isn’t it her-” Theo getting frustrated at Draco.

You let out another groan in frustration, your patience wearing thin. You are sitting there, pussy waiting to be fucked and no one touching you. You start to touch yourself again, moving your fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Your patience snaps. “Oh my god, will you stop fucking arguing and touch me already! I don’t care which one of you, just one of you just fucking touch me.” 

You look between an angry Draco and a desperate Theo, your fingers entering your tight cunt as you do so, baiting them with a view. They stare at you in awe, watching your pussy take your finger inch by inch.

You smile at the blond before turning to the brunette. Remembering to play the game. “Theo. Come here. Draco, sit down.”

Theo is on you almost instantly, blocking your view of Draco rolling his eyes and settling himself in the chair previously occupied by Theo.

Theo’s lips meet your own. His lips, all though soft—aren’t as inviting the blond’s. Draco’s kisses always leave a hint of mint in your mouth. Theo’s lips taste slightly like whiskey and smoke. Delicious, but not minty—the way you like it. Your thoughts are consumed by someone else’s lips while Theo’s lips devour your own. _Fuck, I’m still thinking about him._

His hands roam your body as you pull at his collar, he starts unbuttoning his shirt, his lips leaving a hurried trail down your neck and chest. His trail is interrupted by Draco, “no marks.”

Theo pauses with a huff of air against your skin. He starts removing his shirt from his body. He returns to you, lavishing kisses along your breasts, pinching your nipples as he pulls one into his mouth before switching to the next one. He’s careful to leave no marks behind.

Your body is buzzing, especially when your head rolls to where Draco sits, his eyes on yours. You maintain eye contact with him. His silver gaze crashing in waves over you. As Theo sucks on your nipple, massaging the other one a whimper escapes you. With your whimper, Draco’s hands go down to his bulge in his pants. 

Theo finds his way to your dripping core and you let out a soft moan when his fingers run up your slit. One finger begins rubbing on your clit, soft gentle circles. You bite your lip, trying to maintain the quiet moans begging for release. His finger enters your cunt, the sound of your wetness making him moan as he watches your cunt take in his finger. 

“Let him hear you.” Draco has unzipped his pants, palming himself through his underwear while watching you. His eyes trail up and down your body, but they spend a longer time focusing on your face. 

Theo leans his head down, his eyes taking in the rise and fall of your chest as his tongue licks a stripe up your center. His mouth encloses around your clit, pushing in another finger while doing so. He moans at your taste, sending a vibration up your body. “Oh, fuck.” The words leave your lips, eyes still locked on Draco. 

His fingers withdraw and pump back into you at a slow pace. Your body writhes in ecstasy as he pushes back in further, withdraws, then adds a third finger. 

“Hmm, _Draco.”_

Draco’s lips curl into a soft smile when you moan his name while Theo fucks you with his fingers. His pace quickens on your tight cunt, mouth coming back down to suck on your clit. Your hands fly to the brown soft curls between your legs, pulling on his hair as you grind your hips against his face.

You feel yourself drawing closer to your peak when he finds your spot inside your velvet walls, his fingers brushing against it with a curl. 

“Fuck, _Draco imgonnacum-“_

“Stop.” The blond commands Theo. 

You let out a whine when your peak is abruptly halted, eyes pleading with Draco when Theo pulls his fingers out and his mouth pulls away.

“Please _Draco, please.”_ You beg for your denied release.

He smirks at you. “Sit up, Princess.”

And the name makes warm affection spread across your already heated body. He stands, following you as you sit up. His hands find your cheeks pulling your lips to his in a passionate kiss. You moan into his mouth, enjoying his touch finally. 

He pulls back. His eyes fall to Theo whose breath is almost as erratic as yours. “You, lay down on your back.”

Draco slowly starts to unbutton his shirt as you sit and squirm on the bed, waiting for some one to touch you. As he finally removes his shirt from his arms, your eyes go to his Dark Mark. Memories flood your mind from the last time you saw it. Draco quickly grabs your chin and forces you to look him in the eyes. 

“Eyes on me, Princess,” Draco says as he runs his thumb against your bottom lip, his eyes looking at your lips. You suck on his thumb as he presses it gently into your mouth. The action causes a smile to spread over his face. 

A small “fuck” escapes Theo from behind Draco. You almost forgot he was in the room. 

Draco removes his thumb as his hands go to his waistband. His eyes never leave yours as he begins removing his pants, his briefs follow. Your eyes dip down his body, finding his hard and long length. Your mouth waters at the sight. Finally, he crawls onto the bed, eyes still on you. He positions himself with his back towards the headboard on his knees. 

“Sit on his face. Face me,” Draco commands you to do. You scurry up and eagerly oblige your legs straddling Theo’s head. When you look down, he’s smirking up at you, staring at your exposed breasts, your nipples hard and pebbled, the piercings shining in the light.

Draco’s hand finds your chin again, tilting your head up to look in his eyes. He brings his face down, hovering over your lips before they connect with your own, your breath gets knocked out of you when Theo grabs your hips, forcing your core down to his waiting mouth. Mint, you taste it. You pull off the kiss, your mouth hanging open when a suck on your sensitive nub from below you makes you moan. 

“Keep that mouth open pretty girl.” Draco tugs his thumb down slightly forcing your mouth open a bit more. To your surprise, he spits in your mouth before he guides his cock into your waiting mouth. A pool of arousal swells even more in you at the action. His hand finds your throat, his finger gently rubbing against the choker there.

Draco thrusts into your mouth, the force causing you to sit back on Theo’s face again. His tongue laps between your folds as Draco rocks you back and forth with his cock. Your eyes meet Draco’s as you pull back sucking on his tip before taking his length back in.

You can’t fit him in your mouth so you lean back further onto Theo’s face as his hands find your hips, holding your hips to him as his tongue enters your cunt. A moan gets trapped in your throat, the vibrations causing Draco’s hand to gather your hair. His hands start at the base of your neck, pulling and gathering more at the crown where his grip tightens. 

He pulls you back on his cock, using your hair to guide you. Your hand comes up grabbing the part you can’t fit in your mouth as you hollow your cheeks.

The blond tugs on your hair, guiding your face up and down as his hips thrust into your wet mouth. 

_“Fuck, Princess_. You’re doing so well.” He praises. 

Theo’s tongue does soft licks across your folds as his nose nudges against your clit. You put more pressure on his face as you breathe through your nose trying to focus on Draco in front of you, his cock pulsating and heavy in your mouth. 

Draco pulls out of your mouth when he notices you’re reaching closer to your peak. His eyes watch your body, they roam across your torso, to your breasts, and land on your face. Your head is thrown back as you grip the bed sheets firmly beneath you.

Your vision goes white, your body is hot as you grind your hips onto Theo’s face trying your hardest to prolong the bliss of your orgasm. Your body is buzzing and tingling, making your toes curl. 

While coming down from your orgasm, Draco’s eyes are needy and filled with an emotion you can’t quite discern in your hazy state of high. His arms grab yours pulling your body to him and away from Theo. 

His cock is still hard and aching against your stomach. You straddle him, staring into his eyes as you grab the base of his cock. You begin teasing, his tip slowly meeting your entrance before you pull off again.

He lets out a soft groan when you do this thrice. “Stop fucking teasing me.”

Your senses are still in overdrive with lust, but some functioning part of your brain lingers. You take his hands that are firmly planted on your hips trying to push you down all the way. You place his hands on the outside of your legs, far enough that he can’t touch you. 

“Keep your hands there.”

He goes to protest but before he can, his words get shaped into a moan as you sink yourself all the way down, your pussy gripping his length as it engulfs you entirely. His hands ball into fists, trying to follow your orders.

Your hands find his shoulders, staring into his eyes. “Focus on my pussy.” Your hips come up, leaving just the tip in. You slowly sink back down. “See how well I take you.” Again, your hips rise before they slink down forcing his eyes to look at your intertwined bodies. “It’s perfect.”

Theo sits, watching the way your pussy takes Draco’s cock. If he didn’t have a voyeur kink before this, then he definitely has one now. Theo’s hand comes down to his pants, unzipping them as he watches you bounce up and down. He brings out his cock, letting his hand grip the base. He sees the way your slick coats Draco’s length and your domineering words make him even harder. 

He starts pumping his dick, up and down at the same pace as your movements on Draco. He almost begs for any type of action, but he’s also listening, and the two of you are so consumed with each other—he smirks to himself already knowing your little experiment is failing.

Draco’s eyes come up to your face. They travel down your body until he can see your bodies intertwined bouncing up and down on his cock. His thoughts turn possessive, and his hands finally find your hips. He thinks you’ll punish him for it, but instead you let him have control. His hands grip your hips, leaving bruises behind. 

With his back laying on the head board he only has to lean in slightly before his mouth finds your breast. Your body soaked in a sheen of sweat, he licks at it—moaning at the taste, inhaling your scent. Everything about you sends him closer to the edge. 

He realizes he doesn’t want Theo anywhere near your pussy for the rest of the night. He doesn’t want anyone near you ever again. He just wants you—only you. His mouth bites and sucks harshly on your left breast. When he pulls back he sees a reddish mark already forming. His pride swells at the mark, it’s his claim on you.

His abdomen swipes across your clit, giving you a wave of pleasure as his hips drive into you from below. You moan and whimper at the sensation, your breathing shallow and uncontrolled as you feel the pressure of a tight coil beginning to eruption. His cock brushes against your spot inside of you. Unable to hold back your pussy clenches and flutters over his length as you grind your hips down into him keeping him locked inside of you as you ride out your orgasm.

“Fuck, _Draco. Yes-“_

“Fuck Princess.” He lifts you off of him when he comes close, he sees you frown as he sits you to the side of him. He reassures you by pulling your mouth to his, kissing you harshly as your hands come up to his face. You kiss him back with just as much force and passion. 

“Where do you want him, Princess?” Draco asks you. Inside his head, he’s begging that you don’t let Theo fuck you. He doesn’t want it. So when you open your mouth to respond, he’s on edge.

“Will you-” You begin blushing, unable to find the words. You’re never this flustered when it comes to sex, but with the addition of a third party your face grows heated. Especially after two organs already. 

Draco leaves kisses down your neck, his fingers tracing over the choker. Another thing he’s happy he left on you, because it’s like another claim on you. He whispers against your ear, “tell me where you want me, then.”

You crawl on your hands and knees, ass facing Draco as you smirk over your shoulder. He bites his lip as he lets out a groan. “Fuck you’re so needy. Already came twice and you want more.”

His hand comes down, trailing a path down your spine. It causes you to arch your back.

“I’m still here.” Theo has stopped pumping his shaft, his body already close to yours. 

In your lustful headspace you genuinely forgot he was still there. You also forgot about the game, the whole point of this. “Mouth.” It’s all you can muster to say to him.

“You heard her.” Draco smiles, knowing your cunt is his for the taking.

Theo chuckles, “oui oui.”

Theo’s cock stands hard and aching, his tip only inches away from your face. Movement is heard behind you as you stare into his blue eyes, waiting. His hand finds the base of his shaft, drawing forward as you open your mouth, wet and warm.

Finally, his tip rests on your tongue before he thrusts in. “Her mouth is a fucking dream.”

Draco’s hands trail the curve and shape of your ass. It’s high in the air, your pussy on display for him dripping and begging to be fucked. With you bobbing your head up and down on Theo’s cock, the picture of your glistening cunt drives something primal in Draco.

Draco grabs his cock, running the tip through your folds. He finally thrusts in, straight to the hilt. His hips meeting your ass. The new angle lurches you forward, gagging on Theo’s cock. His hands grip your hips pulling your body back onto his cock as his hips meet yours in harsh thrusts. His need to watch you come undone around his cock drives each thrust.

“You’re doing such a good job, Princess.” Draco moans.

Your head bounces in time with your soulmate’s thrusts, your nose brushes the skin just slightly above his dick with each inch forward. Your holes are being filled from front and behind.

“Who’s pussy is this?” Draco asks from behind you.

You hum around Theo’s cock. Draco pulls your hips closer to him, making your mouth fall off the dick in front of you.

“Yours.” You moan at his possessiveness. 

Theo begins pumping his shaft, using his dick to tap your face. 

“Say it. Say my name.” Draco growls his words behind you, his voice low and raspy through clenched teeth as he pounds into you.

Your own breath is hoarse and soft. “ _Draco_ , It’s yours.” 

Your soulmate’s thrusts become faster and harder, your mouth falling open. Theo takes the opportunity of your open mouth, his tip pumping in and out of your mouth at a fast pace. Your drool begins to leak out around his length. He thrusts his cock into your mouth faster.

“That’s right, Princess. This pussy belongs to me.” Draco’s hands sneak around you, his agile fingers finding your clit that begs for stimulation. “It’s mine.”

Between your soulmate’s chants of ‘mine,’ Theo thrusting into your mouth, and your soulmate playing with your clit the sensations become too much. Your vision goes blurry as that coil snaps for the third time. Your pussy flutters around Draco’s cock as Theo’s cum shoots down the back of your throat, his hands holding your face tight against him.

Draco’s pounding is unrelenting as he milks you through your orgasm, the clenching sending him over the edge as he pulls out, his cum spurting over your ass—another claim.

Theo finally pulls you off his cock, your legs and arms give out as you fall to your side, your breathing heavy but shallow. Your mind is a blurry haze as your adrenaline dissipates and exhaustion settles in.

“You can go, Nott. I’ll take care of her.” Draco’s eyes don’t leave your body as he speaks or as Theo rummages around, gathering his clothes and putting them back on.

Draco replays his last words with you in his mind, _mine._ He knows he shouldn’t have said it but something about you drove him to need to hear the words. How beautiful it sounded in his ears to hear you say you’re his. _Mine. My soulmate. My-_

Draco’s thoughts are cut off by Theo speaking quietly to him. “Mate, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Draco catches himself out of his daze, grabbing his boxers and putting them on as he follows Theo out into the hallway.

The brunette is quiet as he regards his friend, his hand coming up to stroke the back of his neck while he shakes his head. “You _both_ fucking failed that.”

Draco tries to protest. “I-”

“You’re lying to yourself if you think _that,_ ” he points to the bedroom, where you lay, “is nothing. You’re also lying to yourself if you think she thinks of you as nothing.” Theo says in a more serious tone, his voice is soft so as to not to wake you.

Draco stares at the open door before walking over and shutting it, so you’re out of view. When he turns back to Theo he finds his friend shaking his head again, a smile on his face. “You got it fucking bad mate.”

With the last word, Theo grabs the door handle, walking out of the flat leaving Draco alone with his thoughts, a door separating you from him. _Merlin, I actually like my soulmate._

Walking back into the room, Draco sees you curled up on the bed, still bare and looking at peace. Your hair is a tousled mess fanning across the pillow, your eyes shut and lips pouting, slightly open. 

“Y/N, you need to get up.” Draco gently begins nudging you awake. You feel a warm washcloth wiping off the mess that was made on your ass as you groan from the soreness aching your body.

 _Oh that's right, no sleeping over. Where are my clothes?_ You hazily think to yourself as your eyes flutter open and closed. You feel Draco pull you off the bed, his hands gentle with your body.

To your surprise, instead of handing you your clothes, he wraps a silky dark green robe over your body and starts to lead you to the bathroom, his hands never leaving your body. He sits you down on the closed toilet and starts gently wiping your face with a different warm washcloth, removing any smudged makeup that was left on your face. This display of affection is new and very welcoming, your eyes close as you let yourself revel in his warmth.

“I'm setting a new toothbrush on the counter, help yourself to any products in the bathroom,” Draco says, then kissing your forehead and exiting the bathroom, leaving you alone. 

You use the bathroom, and take the time to brush your teeth and brush your hair with a brush you found in the drawer next to the sink. Staring in the mirror at your reflection, your hair is somewhat tamed from the brush. Your body is covered in bruises and lovebites, all from Draco. You remove the choker from your neck, setting it on the countertop. In the mirror, you see the mark over your left breast. Your fingers open the robe slightly as they brush against it, over your heart.

Exiting the bathroom, you are expecting to see your clothes on the bed and an Uber on the way, instead you see an old t-shirt laid out on the bed.

“Oh I thought-” You don’t know how to respond to the gesture. You were genuinely thinking he would kick you out, and even though a part of you knows you should protest the offer...you don’t. Your legs feel weak just from the exhaustion of walking. You stand awkwardly, waiting for Draco to say something, your head down while your feet shift their weight in a nervous habit.

“Stay. It's late.” Draco responds back to you. 

Your eyes snap up to Draco’s, noticing the sincerity in his eyes. “Okay.” Your voice is quiet and weak as it comes out. You walk closer, pulling on the shirt, revealing your underwear from your first time with him under the shirt on the bed. You look back up to him smiling softly and blushing as you pull them on. _Thank god he washed them._ The shirt he provided reaches to the top of your thighs. To the blind eye it looks like another sports T-shirt, but you know from the number 7 on the back, it’s from his seeker days at Hogwarts, probably one of his old practice shirts. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” you offer while twisting your hands in front of you.

“Just get in the bed, there’s plenty of space.” Draco says while eyeing the king size bed. 

As you climb into the bed, the soft silky sheets grazing your bruised body you notice another thing—they’re clean _._ You smile softly to yourself, _scourgify— he must’ve cleaned up while I was in the bathroom._

You bring up the sheets as you settle in. He leans over, turning off the bedside lamp. The pair of you lay on opposite sides, and even though your body is sore and your mind absolutely spent, the space feels like it spans miles. That’s when you feel his hand around your waist and a shift in his weight behind you. He pulls you to his chest, causing another smile to breakout across your face as you close your eyes. Sleep begins welcoming you while you lay in his warm embrace.

As you drift off to sleep, you don’t hear Draco murmur into your neck. His words are jumbled and detached through your ears as sleep takes over your body. “I’m afraid of falling too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was paris?


	14. You & I

Waking up, you quickly realize that you are not in your bed. The sheets and the lack of a cat butt in your face was a dead giveaway. You lean up on your elbows and see a sleeping Draco beside you, laying on his back with his hand above his head, mouth slightly open. He looks like he hasn’t had a proper night’s sleep ever in his life. Gathering your thoughts about what happened last night. _Well can't deny that last night was one of the kinkiest nights I’ve had in awhile, but now everything is going to change._ Looking back at Draco’s sleeping form and the way he held you as you slept. _Fuck it, change is good… right?_

Aches and pains inhibit your ability to move from your waist down. Perfect, for not wanting to disturb Draco because your overwhelming soreness allows you to inch off the bed and tiptoe out of the room. As you gently shut the door behind you, you remember there's a guest bathroom to shower in and rinse off the pleasurable night before.

The guest bathroom is just as nice as the master, the glass shower fully stocked with equally expensive hair and body products. Turning the shower all the way to the left,. you lift Draco's shirt over your head, wincing at the soreness of your shoulders and arms. 

You step into the shower, letting the water cascade in drops over your body. You’re surprised when you feel a tear on your cheek slip down, mixing in with the water. _Why am I crying?_ You think about it. _He said I was his…_ you could read between the lines enough to know it wasn’t just a ‘heat of the moment.’ Your hand traces the bruise on your left breast left behind by your soulmate.

Draco wakes up to find the bed empty, but still warm. _She must have just left,_ Draco thinks internally while getting out of bed himself. Leaving the master, he hears the guest shower running along with feminine moans coming from the room. It’s not the sounds he’s grown accustomed to when your body writhes beneath him, they’re broken and stifled—almost like you’re in pain. 

Standing outside the door his chest tightens when he realizes the sound is of you crying. He thinks of what Theo told him the night before. Draco knows now that you’re anything but ‘nothing’ to him. Taking a leap of faith, Draco opens the door and the sounds of you trying to cry quietly fill the room along with the steam. “Y/N,” you hear Draco softly say as you hear the door open and close, “Are you okay?” 

“I-uh, I’m fine” You say with a shaky voice, trying to halt your crying now that someone is there to witness it. 

The shower door opens and through the steam Draco enters and stands behind you. You’re sitting on the floor of the tiled shower, your head tucked into your knees as they are pulled up to your face, the water running down your body. 

“Dra-” You start to say, but he interrupts. 

“Shhh, I just fancy a shower. Water conservation and all.” Draco leans down, hands searching under your arms to pull you up. You sag against him, your back to his chest. A quiet sob racks through your chest when you feel him kiss your shoulder while he reaches in front of you for the body wash and the loofah. Draco slowly washes and somehow massages your shoulders. 

You hear him whisper in your ear. “Are you going to tell me why you are upset, or should we ignore it?” 

You lean deeper into his touch while the scent of a lavender body wash fills the room. The two of you stand in silence while Draco washes the back of your arms and shoulders. You turn to face him, taking the loofah. Staring up at him, you lazily wash his broad chest. You notice a few scars across his chest and torso. Your eyes are drawn to them, but flick back up when his breath catches as you run a finger across the longest scar in the center.

“We broke the rules,” you say sheepishly while staring into blueish grey eyes that have grown to comfort you. 

“The rules? I don't remember adding ‘no threesomes’ to the rules” Draco says cracking a smile, trying to diffuse the tension.

When you don’t return the smile he falters in his affability **.** He notices he’s not very good at trying to comfort you—at least in his mind it causes his confidence to waiver—but he’s trying. When your face drops down he immediately longs for your gaze once more. He brings his hand up to cup your chin, pulling up your face to him as your eyes follow.

“We are growing attached to each other, and we both know we shouldn’t. You said.. _We_ said-” You can’t bring yourself to say the last word… _yours..._ _mine._ It was all too much.

Draco takes a moment to think of a response, or perhaps he’s just trying to not word it like a complete arse. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Not knowing how to respond to that statement, you two continue to shower in silence. Draco gently washes your hair and gently detangles it with conditioner. He steps out of the shower first, wraps himself up in a grey bath towel. He holds one before you to wrap yourself in. You step into it, letting broad arms circle you and bring you into an embrace.

“Why didn’t you just shower in mine?’ Draco questions you. 

“Oh, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked—well, peaceful while you were sleeping. It looks like you haven't slept soundly in a while.” You respond shyly, not noticing Draco leading you back towards the master bedroom.

“I should have asked last night, but do you have to get to work?” Draco asks you with a sigh while pulling some clothes out of his dresser. 

“Oh, no. I traded some shifts around in case things got—well, crazy last night. I thought I would wake up with a hangover, maybe, _not_ sore from a threesome with you and one of your friends.” You respond, with the actions of last night finally processed. You immediately feel the need to change the subject, content in avoiding the emotions and feelings left unsaid between you and him. “Do you have to work?” 

Draco hands you a pair of black joggers, a black t-shirt, and a dark green crewneck embroidered with a snake on the upper left corner. _Another old item from his past._ You smile softly as he hands you the clothes. 

Draco stares at you while you change. _I like how she looks in my clothes, tells the whole world she is mine,_ he thinks to himself. He finds himself content, pleased with the view. 

“Normally I spend the day after my birthday with my mother so I have come into the habit of just taking it off,” Draco responds while pulling on black jeans and a grey v-neck. 

“I see, well I'll get out of your hair so you can get ready to meet her.” You hurry and gather your clothes that have been very neatly folded into a stack and placed on the chair in his room.

“No need, actually. Something came up and she had to reschedule, so I have the whole day free.” He hesitates for a moment. “Did you want to grab breakfast or something?” Truthfully, he doesn’t want you to leave. He’s tired of fighting his feelings at every corner, and he’s hoping you feel the same.

“Oh, no thank you. I have plenty of food at home.” You say as you turn toward the bedroom door. His heart deflates at how nonchalantly you reject him. “But if you want to ride with me, I do have an actual tangible present at my place for you.” Just like that, his heart swells again.

Walking out of the bedroom, you smell coffee being made. 

“When did you make coffee?” You ask him confused, albeit relieved for the potential caffeine.

“Coffee? I didn't start an—oh shit.” 

Sitting in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, sits Theo. 

“Morning, sleepy heads,” Theo responds with a hum while you stare at him with an open mouth. 

“Bloody hell mate, I thought you left last night. I specifically remember you leaving.” Draco says with an annoyed tone in his voice

“Don’t drink and apparate you know?”

Draco quickly covers up the slip when he sees the scowl on your face. “British slang for driving.”

“Uber exists.” You know all about the Uber expenses. You also don’t want to spend any more time around Theo. You know he slipped in wizardry on purpose. _Asshole._

“Just don’t be here when I get back.” Draco responds as he grabs your hand basically pushing the two of you out the door. Expecting to head down to the lobby per usual, you are shocked when Draco presses G in the elevator. 

“You have a car?” You ask with your brow furrowed.

“Yea? Did you think I ubered to work everyday?” Draco looks at you puzzled.

“I guess I didn’t think about it, you never mentioned it.” _I figured he just apparated._

You follow Draco down to his reserved spot and not surprisingly sits a sleek black Volvo, _he really has a thing for black,_ you think to yourself.

Draco holds the door open for you and you get in. The interior is leather—black too, of course. 

He heads out of the garage and heads straight for your apartment. He knows the route perfectly. He keeps the music at a low level but just loud enough that the ride isn’t awkward. Slowly the silence between you two has become comfortable anyway, music or not. Shockingly, there is a spot not too far from your door. 

Walking into your apartment you’re both immediately bombarded with a hungry calico cat. Sushi is rubbing against your legs mewling and begging to be fed. You giggle at her obnoxious, dramatic behavior. You bend over, picking her up and walking to the kitchen. When you look over your shoulder Draco is still standing in the foyer. You smile at his anxious ticks, his feet shifting from one foot to the other. 

“You can sit on the couch, I just need to feed her real quick. I’ll grab your gift after.” You smile at him as he walks in further. 

Once Sushi is fed you make your way to your bedroom. To avoid tripping over his joggers, you quickly change into black leggings but keep the crew neck on. You like the way it smells. You grab his gift—a strange rectangular box covered in black glossy wrapping paper with a neat silver bow wrapped around it.

_A few weeks ago, while out doing your shopping for the week, you took a wrong turn—directions were definitely not your forte. Walking down a random street hopefully not too far from your apartment, you stumbled along a small family owned music shop. As if fate would have it there was a black concert ukulele with marbled green accents wrapped around the body in the window. How very Draco, was the first thought to pop into your head. Remembering that Blasie mentioned his birthday coming up, you wondered if it would be too forward to get it for him. You decided to push any conflicting thoughts out of your mind and bought it for him._

You walk out into your living space, your hands on the box, your nerves twisting and turning like a rollercoaster thrown off the track. Your eyes meet his when they snap up to your presence. You make your way over to sit on the sofa next to him, legs crossed as you face him and push the package into his lap. 

Your hands settle into your own lap, your fingers finding purpose by twisting them. He begins unwrapping it, your patience wearing thin in anxious jitters at his slow tearing of the paper **.** Finally, it’s revealed and you beg the nervous butterflies flapping around in your stomach to chill the fuck out.

“I remember you asking me about mine and you said you played piano… I thought you might like something you can play for yourself… you already know piano so it should be easy to pick up. I just saw it and knew your birthday was soon… so yeah. I got it… for you.” 

You bite your lip after your long winded nervous rambling, contemplating whether this was a stupid idea. Your eyes stare holes into your lap, too scared to look up at him. 

_She thinks of me,_ Draco’s heart flutters at the notion. Gifts were something he always received growing up, his mother tended to spoil him. Though, he never expected anything from you—not like this.

The longer he sits in silence staring at the instrument the more nervous you become. “I have a gift receipt if you don’t want it…” your voice is quiet when it comes out. 

“No, no. This is—well it’s quite nice, to be fair.”

“So you like it?” You ask, feeling the need to hear some kind of praise from him.

He wants to say he’d probably like anything that you give him, but he doesn’t. “Yes.”

Draco sets the box down, looking over at you. Your head is still dropped down. He leans in taking your chin in his hand to tilt your face to him—a habit he’s not willing to give up doing. His lips brush against yours, the both of you smiling into the chaste kiss. He pulls back, already missing the way your lips form perfectly against his.

Surprisingly, your cheeks feel heated at the gesture. “What was that for?” 

He smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing.” But to him, it was everything.

You hum in response, the closed lip smile still draped across your face. “So, you mentioned food?”

You stand, offering your hand to Draco. He takes it, holding onto your hand as you walk to the kitchen. Once inside your kitchen, you pull out your carton of eggs, vegetables and some sausage links. Draco leans against the counter watching you work your way through cooking, absolutely mesmerized by your movements. He notes that you’re a messy cook. 

Sushi is draped across the highest point of her cat tree, watching you and Draco interact. She lets out a yawn, a meow escaping her. Her eyes settle on Draco, staring at him, the way cats do.

Draco turns to the noise noticing her golden eyes fixed on him. He peeks over his shoulder and turns back to the cat. “Why is she staring at me?”

You look up with a giggle, shrugging your shoulders. “Have you never had pets?”

“Just owls.” 

Draco thinks for a moment, remembering his owl from school days. This leads his thoughts to whether he should tell you that he’s a wizard. Before he can ruminate more on the subject you’re already walking over to the bar top pulling out a stool and setting two plates on the mats there. You lean your head to the side, patting the stool next you. 

He sits next to you, mindlessly chatting about small things and asking questions about you. You both navigate the conversation with ease but some things are altered or left out when it comes to childhood memories. Neither of you is willing to share your secrets just yet.

Draco thinks of the gift you’ve given him. “Teach me.” 

You take a sip of your coffee. “How to cook?”

He laughs. “No, the ukulele.”

You roll your eyes. “Just because I can play doesn’t mean I can teach.” 

His head tilts slightly down his eyes suddenly doughy as he looks up at you. _Is Draco Malfoy… pouting?_ You giggle at his antics and his soft puppy dog eyes he gives you. 

You find yourself weak already. “Okay fine.” 

“Right now?” He asks, excited to spend more time in your presence.

“Sure.” 

You clear your plates, settling things into the sink as Draco turns back to the living area.

Grabbing your ukulele from the stand, you take your phone out of your pocket. You sit next to him on your sofa, your legs crossed as you face him. You begin tuning each string using your app. Draco watches you in silence looking at your face and the way you adjust each tuning peg. You turn your gaze to him. “Well, get it out of the package.” 

He smiles, scrambling through the box to open his own up. Once it’s out of the package he hands it to you. You hold your hand up. “No, if I’m teaching then you’re learning how to do this yourself.” 

You walk him through the steps of tuning the ukulele and take his phone to download the app onto his own phone. “So, you can read music right?”

He nods his head, giving you his undivided attention. You notice the lightness in his face when he listens to you and you can’t help but feel warmth spread in your chest. 

You begin divulging into the basics, explaining that each fret is basically a half step on the piano. You explain open and closed strings. He nods his head but his attention quickly moves to the way you take his hands and begin adjusting his hold on the wooden instrument. 

You begin adjusting his posture and his mind can only think of the way your hands gently move his body around. Your eyes are too focused on making sure his posture is correct to notice his intense gaze. With your brow furrowed you speak, “Stop dropping your elbow.” 

He snaps out of his revere realizing he hasn’t paid attention to a single thing you just said.

“Would it be easier to stand with it?” He asks, trying to pay attention.

You shake your head. “It’s easier with a strap.” 

He nods, a smirk at the innuendo before you continue.

“Let me grab my laptop. I will just teach you one song—that’s simple enough.”

“Already throwing me to the wolves?” He smirks at you as you rise to go find your laptop.

Once you’ve returned, you pull up the tabs you have marked on the screen. You scroll through the list, realizing a majority of the songs are love songs. Although you accepted that you were planning on spending the day with him, you didn’t exactly want to think about what it meant. _It’s just for today,_ you remind yourself.

You pull your laptop up so he can look through the saved tabs. He points to one. It’s a fucking love song.

“This one has an E-chord.” You say to him in frustration. You fucking hate that chord, it took you two months of playing everyday just to do it right.

He shrugs his shoulders, already pulling up the file. “I can do it.”

You smile at him, knowing damn well he’s not going to be able to do it.

“Okay, watch my fingers. I’ll show you the chords.” Your ring finger places itself on the A string, third fret. You strum, saying “C” out loud to him. He mirrors you, flawlessly of course, ugh.

You go through each chord, starting with the easier ones. When you get to G his face contorts, thinking of your finger placement. You can tell he’s concentrating and the sight makes you giggle. When you finally show him the E chord, his smile is replaced with a frustrated groan. You laugh, knowing this would happen.

“Stop laughing at me.”

You smile at him, “You can replace the E in this song with a G.”

“No, I’m going to do the E.”

You hum at him, shaking your head. “So we will just start with down strums for now, this is the chord progression. I’ll go slow and say the chords out loud to you as well. Ready?”

He nods his head at you, his silver eyes harden in concentration. You both strum between each spoken chord. “C, F, Am, F… C, F, Am, F.”

You smile when he makes his way through the first progression a couple of times, no longer needing your help. “Do you want to continue with the chorus progression or-”

“Just continue. I’ve got it.” His confidence is unwavering. He’s a quick learner.

“Okay so the chorus is: C, E, F, C, E, F, G, C, E, F, D, C, F, G, C.” You repeat the process of playing the chords for him and then have him mirror you. His frustration with the E beginning to make him irritable. 

“Dray, you can still play the G…” You try comforting him, but you can’t help the smirk across your face at his behavior. You find his irritation quite adorable, to be honest.

His head snaps up, his features washing over in softness when you call him ‘Dray.’ You always called him by his first name, but the shortening makes his heart quicken a bit. “I’ve got it. Let’s just play.”

You count him in and the two of you play at a steady but slow pace.

_Don’t you worry, there my honey. We may not have any money, but we’ve got our love to pay the bills._

Draco is so caught up in the way you effortlessly play the song. He thinks of your patience with him, your giggles over the last hour of teaching him. He wants nothing more than to kiss you right now. 

_Maybe I think you’re cute and funny. Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you… If you know what I mean-_

Draco sets his ukulele out of the way noticing the way your brows lace together in confusion. You haven’t even made it past the first verse of the song when he takes the ukulele from your hands, planting it out of the way. 

“Draco what are you-“ your arms chase the wooden instrument before Draco takes your hands into his own, pulling your body to his.

He cuts you off with his lips encasing yours in a gentle kiss. His hands come up to the sides of your face, brushing back your messy hair. Deepening the kiss, he finally deposits your body onto his lap, feeling the way you instantly melt into him. 

Usually a passionate kiss would lead to—well, _other_ things, but there’s no grinding that accompanies it this time. It’s just Draco holding onto your body and his lips meeting yours in blissful delight. His hands end up lacing together behind you, bringing you into a hug against his chest. Breaking the kiss, your face deposits itself into the crook of his neck, relaxing and breathing in his scent. You close your eyes, content to let him hold you for a moment.

A comfortable silence falls between you two as you just stare at each other after a moment. Draco is eager to master the ukulele in one day so you spend the next few hours helping him grasp the concept so he can practice at home. Just before dinner Draco decides it's time to head home. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Draco asks while you two head to the door. 

“Maybe, I do have to work but possibly afterward?” You respond not trying to sound eager at the thought of spending another day like today with him. 

“Okay, well let me know if you have time.” Draco sounds almost sad with his response. He leans down to give Sushi a quick scratch behind her ears as she weaves around her owner and the house guest. 

As he is leaving, Draco drops another kiss onto your forehead before departing out the door and down the stairs. You melt at the small gesture that you are growing accustomed to. 

\----------

You don't see Draco the rest of the weekend, you return to work—and for a few days, life is back to normal. Monday comes and instead of sitting in the back during your break, you decided to actually explore the city. You find a quaint park to eat your lunch and enjoy the very rare sunny day. 

While watching dogs play in the distance, another person decides to join you on your bench. You know who it is without turning to look at him. 

“Have you told him yet?” Theo asks, breaking the silence.

“Well you were there Friday morning and I haven't seen him since then, so no…. Are you going to tell him?” You ask nervously.

“No, I told you I wasn't going too. My condition was that _you_ tell him and I'm going to hold you to it .” Theo responds.

“Why are you being so nice to me? We hardly know each other...” You ask him, curious for his response. 

“Well let's get to know each other a bit then shall we? I've known Draco since before school started, but we weren't as close as him and Blaise were. My mother died when I was young so I was raised by my Death Eater father—you can imagine how well that went.” Theo chuckles a little bit before continuing. 

“Growing up I never really had a choice on what I was going to do after graduating, it was always to follow in my fathers footsteps. But, I knew that after my father went to Azkaban after fifth year and having only the house elves, that I didn't want to be like him.” Theo says while staring at the dogs, keeping his gaze from you. 

“Where is he now? Your father?” You nervously ask, having a little bit of an idea of what he is going to say.

“Dead, I hope. Or still in Azkaban. To be frank I really don't care where he is as long as he stays out of my life. Being the only one left of the Nott house, I came into my inheritance early—so I'm set for a while.” Theo smuggly says as you realize he has no family left. 

“Growing up during the second rise of the Dark Lord was difficult. When it's happening right in front of your eyes, you learn at a young age when your father doesn't care about you as a person that you have to choose your family. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco are now my family and I couldn't be more thankful for that. We all lost people we cared about during that time and horrible events occurred, but I'm done thinking of myself as a victim. I've spent too much time thinking about what I could’ve done to change the past, and not nearly enough time thinking about how I can change the future.” Theo finally looks at you when he finishes. 

“You don't have it though?” You stare back at him, his blue eyes squinted in confusion.

“I don't have what?” He pauses. “Oh, the mark you mean? No, that's the one thing I refused to give to my father. He didn't deserve the honor of having me take the mark.” Theo states, sensing his tone, you try to change the subject.

“How do I tell him? I'm not sure how he is going to take it.” You ask him.

“Honesty has always gone far with Draco, he doesn't respond well to liars.” Theo says as if he knows from experience.

“I haven't lied to him,” you snap back defensively.

“Withholding information is still lying, but I think you have been lying to yourself too. Think about Friday night and honestly tell me you two aren't lying to each other.” 

You're head snaps toward Theo, _what is he talking about, what would Draco be lying about?_ Theo can see the wheels turning in your head. 

“I'm not only talking about how you are a witch, I’m talking about your feelings for Draco and his for you for that matter, clumsy girl.” 

You and Draco had an arrangement but recently your feelings _have_ changed. You were content to not adhere to the rules anymore. Remembering his reaction towards the ukulele and his actions after his birthday, you begin to realize that _his_ feelings have also changed. 

Theo sees your expression change, but he has one more thing he wants to know. “What’s in it for you? Keeping all this a secret?”

You hesitate at first, looking away from him as the words escape your lips. “Death Eaters killed my parents. They weren’t brought to justice.” You pause, letting the information sink in. “I was born here, in England… but barely a month after I was born they were killed. I didn’t know. The Ministry and MACUSA hid me, gave me to a no-maj family in the US.”

“How’d you find out?”

“Inheritance.”

He pauses, mulling over your words before he asks another question. “So that’s why you’re here? Seeking justice?”

“Yes…I have a list.” You turn to face him. “Your father is on the list actually,” you remember now that you’ve heard his surname another time. 

He sighs, reading between the lines of your words. “I’m assuming the Malfoys are on it as well.”

You nod your head, not willing to relinquish any more information. 

“He didn’t have a choice either…it was that or death. His parents did everything they could think of to keep him alive. They _still_ _are_ doing what they can, but that’s not my story to tell.”

Theo glances at the time and stands up. You also check your phone, relieved to see that you still have time left on your break, you are on thin ice at Costa. 

“You need to tell him, fate doesn't put two people together like this for no reason. I’ll see you later, _Princess.”_ Theo winks at you before putting his hands in his pocket and walking towards the busy street behind you. 

Staring off at Theo walking away, your mind starts racing about everything Theo revealed to you. He had a good point, there _has_ to be a reason that the universe made a former Death Eater your soulmate. You are just hoping that the reason is a good one and not one that will lead to yours or his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: kayl got carried away with the ukulele lesson. (sorry i miss teaching people how to play i use to teach once a week :( ) the song they’re playing is “you and i” by ingrid michaelson if anyone is wondering. The first song kayl learned was “lava” from that pixar short… a little bit too cheesy for this eh?  
> Leave comments, kudos/votes, and thank you for 32k on wattpad <3 kayl and kat (@krod934) (and our editor emily (@emthepuff)


	15. Stuck in the Middle

Your legs straddle Draco’s hips, your bare pussy grinding onto his covered length. His hands move to grab your hips. 

You groan as you grab his hands. You place them above his head. Your lips ghost across his as you whisper against him. “You’re not playing nice.”

When your hands withdraw back to his chest, he holds them there for a second, frowning at you. “Stop teasing me.” 

You roll your eyes, continuing to grind onto his hard length and kissing a path down his neck. Licking along his collarbone as your hands explore paths across his body. Memorizing every dip, curve, contour, and scar across his porcelain skin. 

His breathing canters in a stutter as he sharply inhales into his mouth, his teeth clenched. His hands come back to grab your hips, grinding you harder onto his covered cock.

You draw back, grabbing his hands and placing them back over his head. You huff in frustration. “You’re being a brat.” 

His hands immediately grab your face, bringing your mouth to his in a searing kiss. “You like it.”

You hum into his kiss but pull away completely. Your legs swinging back over to search the floor. He sits up, his brow furrowed as he watches your nude body rummage through his discarded clothes. Your eyes finally land on the discarded tie he had on from his work day.

The silky grey tie held in your hands—you turn back around, smiling at Draco, “Maybe this will keep your hands in place.”

“You’re a bloody menace.” He leans back, but obediently holds his hands out to you, his wrists together. Your eyes travel to his Dark Mark, but you focus on his wrists instead as you wrap the tie around them, ignoring the faded tattoo.

Once his wrists are tied together you place them back over his head as you kiss his lips. “You like it.” 

Your lips trail a path back down his body, leaving marks behind as you kiss and bite across his skin. When your mouth meets the waistband of his boxers, your hands find it, pulling them down his legs. Once they’re off you look back up to him. His silver gaze is locked into yours. His pupils are blown wide in lust and desperation.

“Tell me what you need.” Your breath fans across his long and weeping length. _Enticing._

He breathes heavily, his chest slightly shaking. “You.”

You smirk at him. Warmth blossoms in your chest. Pulling yourself up, your hands resting on his chest, your hips grind on his length, soaking it in your juices. Your hips pull up as you bring a hand down grabbing his cock and lining it up with your entrance. Finally you sink down, and a moan escapes both of your lips. 

Your hips don’t move, his hips slightly buck into you. “Stay,” you command him.

Obediently he lets you continue to sit on him, his erect cock flicks inside of you when you lean forward and lick a line across his sternum. 

You ride his dick until you fall apart. Draco immediately brings his hands down to be untied. You oblige, letting him ravish you and plow you into the mattress until you’ve both reached your peaks.

The nights always end with a shower— together of course. Then crawling back into bed and wrapping yourselves around each other. Sometimes you fall asleep before he climbs into the bed next to you, but every time you wake up his body smothers yours.

**\------**

It’s been like this for almost two weeks now. Before, you were always sticking to the rules, but… it changed. If you weren’t at work, you were with Draco. You continued teaching him ukulele. You would fall asleep next to each other—you quickly learned that Draco liked to hold you in a near death grip in his sleep, like he was scared you would disappear. As much as you wanted to maintain this state of serendipity, your conscience was slowly eating you alive.

It was easy at times to forget yourself. It got even easier when silver eyes caught yours and looked at you like you were the center of the universe. You were at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the free fall but every step closer to the edge it was like taking two steps back, because of your lies. To put it plainly, you were scared.

London was temporary, you never planned to stay longer than necessary. When you were with Blaise, every day was simple. Being with Draco was like being dropped in a pool of your own lies—every time he asked personal questions, one lie kept stacking on top of the other and you were too scared to tell him the truth at this point. 

You thought you would try for him, it was just the matter of when. 

“Dray…” You wait for his response as his head burrows into your chest, his hands rubbing soft circles over your stomach. He hums in response. “I need to tell you something.”

His hand stops rubbing circles as it lays flat, his warmth almost smothers you as the nerves rack through your body. _Fuck, this may not be a good time._

His lack of response makes your stomach coil in a knot. “Are you listen-” your declaration is cut off by a soft snore. You shake your head as you bring your hands to run through his hair, letting him sleep. _Maybe, next time._

**\-------**

Waking up— your body curled around Draco’s and his grip on you tight— you feel safe.You quietly get out of bed and head towards the kitchen. While making coffee, a pair of strong pale hands wrap around your middle as Draco stands behind you planting a kiss on your cheek. 

“Good morning, I see you found the coffee machine,” Draco says spinning you around to face him, clad in only his boxers.

“Ahh yes, hopefully I can uphold your standards of taste outside the cafe,” you retort.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Draco pulls you in closer as you nod your head. 

Nerves settle in, but his playful tone makes you give in to your curiosity.

“I hate coffee” He says while kissing your cheek and working his way down your neck. 

You pop your head up in confusion. “What do you mean you hate coffee? Why did you keep coming back?” 

“To see you,” he murmurs against your skin as he continues to kiss your neck. 

“We have tea and other drinks on the menu, you know.” You lean your head back, trying to siphon a moan.

“I was distracted the first time and then after that you were always putting cinnamon in it.” Draco works one hand down your back resting on your ass while the other works his way up the front of your shirt.

“So, do you still hate coffee?” You ask while lacing your fingers through his hair.

“Only when anybody but you makes it for me” Draco delicately rubs his fingers over your nipple, and you shutter at the sensation that runs through your body. Warmth pools in your abdomen. He rips your top over your head and throws it somewhere behind him.

“I like these.” He leans his head down and starts to suck on your nipple, circling your piercing with his tongue. A moan escapes you as you arch into his wet mouth.

You work your hand down the front of his body, palming his length through his pants. Kissing down his chest, you drop down to your knees pulling his boxers down. Spitting quickly into the palm of your hand you start to quickly work it up and down his whole length. His hands brace on the counter as he throws his head back, muttering expletives. 

You open your mouth, wet and ready. He begins to slowly enter your mouth as he looks down on you, caged in between the cabinets and his body. 

Without taking your eyes off Draco,you slowly swirl your tongue around,exploring all the ridges you find. You open up even further and take even more of him in your mouth. 

“Fuck-” Draco moans while grabbing you by the hair and pulls you up by it.

Draco spins you around to face the counter. Draco pulls down your shorts and begins to kiss down your back. Pausing to kiss each of the globes of your ass he spreads them and flattens his tongue to lick a broad strip up your dripping slit. Your legs shake slightly and you moan wantonly.

“Fuck you taste so good,” Draco moans into you while entering a long digit into you. Your wetness between your thighs already easing his effort as he inserts another one. Dragging them in and out of your walls that clench and suck his fingers back in.

He slowly curls his finger and hits that spongy spot on your front wall that he has grown so familiar with. You throw your head back and moan loudly while arching your back. 

Draco pulls his fingers out of you. You protest at the sudden loss of sensation and before you can say a word, he slams his cock into your aching and dripping core. You arch your back even more, trying to get closer to him as he continues to work his way in and out of you. 

You push your ass into his hips with your hands braced on the counter to keep yourself there. It makes his hips meet your ass. His length sheathed inside you to the hilt. You shutter at the sensation of being so full. He draws back, pushing back in as the tip brushes your sweet spot inside of you, sending you into a path of pleasure.

“ _Fuck-”_

“Tell me what you need, Princess.” He mimics your words from previous nights. You clench around him as he chuckles and a hand comes down to slap your ass. 

“More.” A choked moan comes out of you as he pushes you forward more, his hips coming to meet you in full thrusts. The languid pace dissipating with each thrust as he fucks you into the counter.

Draco wraps a hand around your front and begins to work at the bundle of nerves begging for attention. You can't handle the over stimulation, and you begin to crumble down. Draco feels it as you clench down, so he starts to go faster. Draco has you fully bent over the counter

“Dra-, don’t stop I’m close” you cry out as you feel a coil beginning to unravel in your gut.

Draco quickens his stroke as you arch your back, his fingers never stop circling your clit as you ride out your orgasm.

Draco feeling his balls tighten after your release, he pulls out before emptying himself on your lower back. After readjusting himself back into his boxers he grabs a paper towel from the holder on the counter, dampens it, and wipes his mess off your back. 

“Well that's one way to wake up” You chuckle while grabbing Dracos joggers and pulling them back up. You start to look for your top. 

Draco hands you your shirt. “Brunch?” he asks. He looks you up and down, another one of his shirts on your body already as you snatched it from the ground before he could. “Stealing my clothes again?” He smirks at you. You glance at the clock on the stove. _Shit, I’m suppose to meet Jade in less than an hour for the movie. They’ve been begging me for weeks to go with them._

“Sorry. I actually have plans that I'm probably going to be late to if I stay any longer,” you shout over your shoulder as you head in the bedroom to gather your clothes from last night, “and what can I say, your clothes are more comfortable than mine.” 

Draco stops you before you head out the door. “You're a thief” He plants a kiss on your lips before adding another to your forehead. 

“Like I said, more comfortable.” You wink at him as you leave. 

Heading down to the lobby and out the front doors, you walk to the next block, grabbing your wand out of the hidden pocket of your bag, then apparating to the alley near your building. 

Hurrying up the steps, Sushi greets you at the door. You feed her and give her some quick love before heading to your bedroom to jump in the shower. Casting a quick drying spell on your hair, you pick out a matching set, dark grey sweat shorts and a crop top **.** You throw on your white Adidas, pausing before you head out the door, you grab an oversize jean jacket in case the theater is cold. Walking back down the steps, you head in the direction of the alley.

With a crack you land in the alleyway behind the theater. After straightening out and making sure no one saw you, you make your way into the theater. Stepping inside you inhale the strong scent of popcorn. Instead of seeing a flash of purple amongst the crowd, you are surprised to see the pale blond that you just left. _Well, this will be interesting._ You think to yourself before walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder.

“Draco? What are you doing here?” You ask him with a puzzling look on your face. 

“Me? What are you doing? Blaise told me to meet him here.” Draco spins around and responds with a matching puzzled look.

“I'm supposed to meet Jade, wait, you were supposed to meet Blaise?” Your mind starts to put the pieces in place. Looking at Draco, his eyes lit up as he realised what happened at the same time you did. 

“Are they, like, friends? How could we miss that?” You ask, chuckling at the thought of them hanging out and scheming to get you two together. As if you weren’t already spending all of your free time with him.

“How did you get here so fast? Didn't you say you were going home?” Draco questions you with a cocked eyebrow.

You panic, not knowing how to respond. He can clearly see that you have changed and showered. You pray he doesn't know the metro schedule.

“Uh-the metro stop is just around the corner, luckily there were no breakdowns” You quickly come up with a hopefully sound reasoning. 

Draco isn't sure he believes you, but he decides to push back that thought. For some reason being in your presence makes it easier to breathe, and he doesn’t want to lose that.

“Well, since we are here, care to join me? “ Draco ask you looking around nervously rubbing the back of his head. 

“Why not? But this isn't a date.” You push Draco playfully as you walk towards the ticketbooth to get your ticket. 

“Be a bit of an odd date if the tickets were bought by your former fuck buddy” Draco pulls his phone out. On the screen, there is a text from Blaise along with the code to pick up two pre-paid tickets from will call. 

“That cheeky bastard” Draco says with a muffled laugh. “They aren't as subtle as they think they are.” 

Walking to the concession stand, you start to feel nervous for some reason. This is your first public outing since his birthday. You hope this doesn't lead to another threesome. You and Draco bicker back and forth for a second on if it's all together or separate. Draco wins that fight, and just to spite him you get a large popcorn and a large drink along with candy. He smirks at you in victory while handing over his card to the cashier.

**\-------**

After a lengthy conference meeting, Draco was finally wrapping up his presentation on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. It was a big deal, it was the first one since the war and as a long time lover of Quidditch, Draco was more than happy to take the reigns on the project. As his coworkers begin filing out of the room Blaise remains seated.

Blaise breaks out into a smile. "How's your girl?"

"She's fine." Draco refuses to look up from gathering his reports.

"So you're not going to deny it?" Blaise inquires, leaning back in his chair.

"Deny what?" Draco responds with his head down, his fingers pausing over one of the reports before he continues gathering them.

"That she's your girl.... You fancy her." The condescending remark drips from Blaise.

Draco pauses, thinking for a moment. "Something is off about her." He ignores the original statement from his friend.

"How so?" Blaise cocks an eyebrow.

"Whenever I ask her something personal she kind of locks up. She talks about her childhood like she's cold, like her eyes and face falls into—I don't know, I'm probably overthinking it." Draco scoffs.

"Are you planning on telling her, you know... about all of this," Blaise waves his hands around the office, as memos are flying around their heads.

"No, but I think she's hiding something." Draco looks past Blaise deep in thought.

"She opened up to me a little but it wasn't anything more than a few sentences here and there. I imagine having the shock that she was adopted and wasn't told for years makes her not trust people easily."

"She told you about them?" The blond sounds shocked.

"Just that they were murdered when she was a few months old and that she was sent to America under some form of witness-protection." Blaise says nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

"She only told me they were dead. She didn't say anything about that...did you ever catch her snooping?" Draco still can't shake his suspicion.

"Snooping? Like through my stuff?" Blaise's voice strains slightly while answering.

Draco nods his head.

"Don't get mad at what I'm about to say."

Draco rolls his eyes but motions for Blaise to continue.

"We were hooking up on my couch and she was," he pauses motioning with his hands to his lap. "She was facing the coffee table and I had my reports on them."

Draco shakes his head. "You're a fucking moron-"

"I had a muggle disillusionment charm on them! So to a muggle's eyes they're just blank pages!" Blaise says defensively.

Draco leaves Blaise in the conference room, while trying to put all the pieces together.

**\------**

You walk into work for your next shift, thankfully Jade is there, you rush over to them. Your mind is racing with questions.

“How was the movie the other day Y/N?” Jade asks with a smirk on their face when they see you come in. 

“When did you and Blaise become friends? What are you two even doing?” You question them, trying to figure what the hell is going on. 

Jade just smiles at you and continues to help customers, ignoring your questions completely.

**\-------**

A run down bar in Hackney, the rain patters on the ground around you. You cast another disillusionment charm, trying to remain undetected as your feet carry you to the bar **.** It’s public so you know you should be safe to go inside, hide in the corner and observe. It’s a long shot that any new information will be revealed but you’re desperate. Your contact in the Ministry hasn’t been exactly forthcoming with information as of late. It’s put a stall in your research.

You stop in the window, the rain on the pane makes it hard to see inside but for a Wednesday, it’s a steady stream of customers. With your cloak pulled up you take a deep breath and continue walking to the door. 

Walking in your hit with the smell of alcohol and smoke, your nose scrunches at the smell. Looking around you see scarlet octagons indented into the ceiling, portraits and paintings decorate the walls. Tables, booths, and wooden chairs scattered over tiled floors leaving a walkway of wood paneling. Over the dark bartop two men sit, a chandelier hanging overhead.

One man has a beard, gray and dark brown hair mixed in and the other has long raven-colored hair. Dark eyes, almost jet-black meet yours and you notice the spider-webbed scar across the guys round and pale cheeks framed by the ragged black hair.

You force yourself not to panic while your breath hitches when you see them rake over your body, a cold chill running through you. 

Sitting down in the booth, you try not to let your wandering eyes be too obvious as you observe. Your ears listen in on conversations as you pull out your phone and pretend to scroll through it. 

You hear the words “portkey” and your eyes look up to the two men from earlier. The darkness clings to them, like a flash warning. One man pauses, turning over his shoulder, dark eyes locking on yours. 

Your head flips back down to the phone in your hands. You scroll through your contacts trying to figure out who you can contact if things go south. Your thumb hovers over Theo’s name. You quickly share your location with him.

Suddenly a shadow hangs over you and a clearing of a throat. You look up to find the dark eyes you met with earlier. The man’s eyes run over your face, tilting his head to the side. You can see the glimmer in them, it’s unwelcoming. 

His tall lanky form hovers over you, caging you into your spot like an animal. You can see the white scar tissue up close at this angle, it stretches over the left side of his face, giving him a menacing look.

“You look familiar.” His smile is cruel. “You from around here?”

You force your voice out as it gets stuck in your throat. “No. I was just leaving actually.”

Your body goes rigid and cold when his hand reaches out and grabs your arm as you stand to pass him. His left sleeve has gone up, showcasing the very edge of a black tattoo.

“Let me buy you a drink, sweetness.” His voice drips with false security, venom laced in his tone **.**

You cringe at his tone willing your eyes to look up into his jet black ones. You feign sweetness in your tone as you look up to him. “Sorry, my friend is waiting for me outside.” 

You tug your arm away from his grasp, refusing to look over your shoulder as you walk out.

The man’s eyes follow you out the door, you can see them penetrating into your back. Your steps hurry out the door and down the alley as you brace yourself against the wall, your clothes becoming wet from the rain. Movement from the entryway of the alley draws your attention, your hand finds your wand gripping it to your side. You can hear the heavy footsteps walking toward you.

You turn to face the stranger, your resolve hardens as you stare him down, your wand pulled slightly behind you hidden from sight. He stops about 10 feet from you.

“Where’s your friend?” HIs voice drips in darkness.

“On his way.” It’s a lie, in your panic to get out of the pub, you never texted Theo. He only has your location.

He takes a step toward you, you retreat two.

“You look like her.”

You freeze at the words. 

“I’m going to enjoy killing you like I did them.”

Red blurs your vision, a spell being fired at you. You wordlessly cast the disarming spell, but he deflects it. 

_“Confundo!”_ He yells.

You mutter, “ _protego duo,”_ as you deflect the charm.

He chuckles darkly, the air and tension between you two thickening. A sudden loud cracking noise in front of you distracts the figure momentarily. Another man, a bit shorter than the stranger trying to harm you. 

The person begins dueling the stranger from the pub. The man with long dark hair loses his wand. You can see him fumbling to find his wand.

 _“Petrificus totalus!”_ You cast the spell at the stranger as he tries to reach for his wand. It freezes him in place.

The man in front of you turns around, his glasses reflecting the dim lighting around you. “Who are you?!”

“Does it matter?” You grab his arm to apparate away but an explosion to your left causes you to separate as you both dodge the tumbling stones. The bricks of the building come crumbling down as you dodge them with protection charms. A sting on your side, you’ve been hit by curse. “Shit!”

You turn to the oncoming shadow from the other side of the alley.

The other person helping you fend the Death Eater off casts another charm. Another crack behind you, another dark robe. Immediately you see them raise your wand at you. You know you’re outnumbered and unprepared.

A man in robes hurtles toward you. _“Stupefy!”_ The words leave your mouth in a panicked yell. 

The man in the glasses drops to the ground next to you. You look over and your intended target must’ve used a deflection charm, causing your spell to reverberate and hit your dueling partner. 

Another person in dark robes rounds the corner, his eyes falling on you and the body just feet away from you. A green stream of light comes toward you, your body instinctively dodges. 

You close the distance between you and the body on the ground. Once your hand is within reach of his arm you focus your attention on getting away. 

A tug in your gut and the world spins around you. Both you and the body of the man land on your living room floor.

“Oh fuck…” You stare down at the body you brought with you. His hair is disheveled revealing a faint, yet still distinct scar on his forehead. “I just fucking kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! We have no self control and we both binged like 5 dramione fics this week! We are mences! 
> 
> Check out "Stuck in the Middle" Tai Verdes we feel like it represents their relantionship perfectly!
> 
> Just a quick heads up, next weeks upload will be the last of 2020 and boy you are in for a wild ride! 
> 
> Dont forget to comment/kudos/bookmark! 
> 
> Lots of love!  
> Kat & Kayl!


	16. The Reveal

You rummage through your cabinets looking for the blood-replenishing potion. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Your side is bleeding from the curse to your side. Your breathing ragged as you turn over your shoulder. Your eyes fall on the man on the floor, your cat sniffing his sleeve. 

Finally finding the dark red potion, you uncork it, at last lifting your shirt up to assess the damage. You hiss when your hand finds the cut, the blood staining your fingers. You knock back the whole vial in one gulp, feeling the effects of it almost immediately. You then grab the Essence of Dittany from the same shelf, unscrew the top, and drip a few drops onto the wound, watching as the skin heals over and stitches together.

You finally release the breath you didn’t realise you were holding. You take a second to check over yourself for any other injuries. 

You finally make your way over to the man on the floor. Searching around him for his wand—no one needs him hexing anyone, especially you. You pocket his wand in your robe. 

“ _Rennervate,_ ” you point your wand at him, reversing the stunning spell he was hit with. 

Harry Potter jumps up with more force than he should have, he winces as he takes in his surroundings. 

“Where am I?” he asks, looking around trying to figure out what just happened. 

“You're at my apartment. Are you hurt anywhere? I have healing and blood replenishing potions.” You start to head back into the kitchen to grab the extra vials. Your hands are shaking slightly. 

“Where's my wand?” Harry asks nervously, patting down his pockets searching for it. 

“Are you hurt?” You ask again, trying to get him to calm down—and distract him from the fact that you have his wand. 

“I’m fine...What the bloody hell was that back there? You know that you aren’t supposed to be doing anything except simple household spells with your magic. Are you out of your mind?” Harry starts to raise his voice at you. 

“Wait what-“ You think for a second looking at his disheveled hair. You didn’t actually know who exactly in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was handing you the files on the captured and undesirable Death Eaters. You think back to several encounters you had, remembering dark disheveled hair. You narrow your eyes at Harry before they go wide. Realization dawns on you. “Are you- are you my contact??”

“Obviously, or you’d be in a cell for kidnapping me right now.”

You furrow your brow, looking for a further explanation. 

He continues, standing up finally. “I didn’t expose myself for your own safety.” He looks around your apartment. His green eyes settle back on you. “You’re putting everything in jeopardy. You were supposed to _observe_ tonight! Not engage.”

You defend yourself. “He-he saw me. He followed me out. What was I meant to do?!” 

“You should’ve disapparated back here _before_ he had the chance to follow you.” Harry continues to shout at you.

“Who were they?” You demand answers.

“Mulciber II and Nott Sr. I don’t know the others, but I recognized those two.” Harry tells you. 

Your breath hitches. “Wait—Nott? I thought he was dead.”

Harry sighs. “So did the Ministry.”

 _Theo will want to know this,_ you quietly think to yourself. 

Harry finally sits on the couch

“Harry, can I call someone here? Would you mind if one other person knows about you?”

“I- well who is it?” 

“Theo…dore Nott, junior.”

“How do you know him?” Harry continues to question you.

 _I sucked his dick while my soulmate railed me._ “Uh- I ran into him in Diagon Alley.”

Harry laughs at you. “You’re more reckless than me.”

“I’m not _reckless_!” You refute.

“Oh _yes._ Engaging in a duel you had no business in being in is not reckless at all.” Harry quips at you in sarcastic mockery.

You ignore the comment, pacing a trail up and down your living room floor. “Is anyone going to be looking for you?” You ask in a worried tone while chewing at your thumb.

“No. I was doing this off the books, let's get this call over with, I have an actual job in the morning.” Harry snips at you, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. 

You dial Theo’s number, and put your phone on speaker. He picks up after several rings. “It’s three in the bloody morning what the hell do you want?”

“I- I need your help. Or well-” You look at Harry, hoping he’ll tell you what to say. He shrugs his shoulders, shaking his head fervently. “Can you just—can you come over?” You stammer over your words, not wanting to say too much over the phone, but trying to say enough that he’ll show up.

“Why the fuck would I come over? I’m not Draco, I don’t come to you at your beck and call-”

You cut him off, hoping Harry didn’t hear him drop your soulmate’s name. “It’s your father.”

“Fucking hell. What did you do this time?”

“Just come over…also there’s...company.” You look at Harry, a pained expression on your face. “You have my location, just follow it.”

When you hang up the call, you turn to Harry. “I don’t know how long until he’ll be here. Do you want something to drink? Or anything?”

He moves to sit on the couch. Sushi runs off the edge climbing and leaping into her cat tree. Harry finally looks over at you again. He pats the seat next to him. “Why don’t you tell me about Malfoy?”

Somehow a laugh escapes you under your breath at the mention of his name. You move, taking the seat next to him. “He’s my soulmate.” You look up to him waiting for his response. He’s silent.

“He—Oh God where do I even begin?” You sigh in exhaustion.

You divulge into a condensed PG-rated summary of your relationship with Draco, explaining how at this point you were so deep into the web of lies you didn’t know what to do anymore that wouldn’t result in you losing him entirely. Harry was surprisingly sympathetic toward you.

“Look, the Malfoys—they’re a...complicated family. Although, they have been aiding us in the capture and trials of the remaining Death Eaters and sympathizers. They might actually be able to help you more than I can.”

“But I don’t want to use Draco like that. Trust me I tried it once already. It didn’t end well.”

A knock on your door interrupts whatever Harry was about to say. You flick your wand, unlocking the door nonverbally with magic. Harry gives you a pointed look. You shrug as Theo walks in, “household magic right?”

Theo stops when the door shuts behind him, his dark blue eyes landing on Harry. “Potter.” He looks at you. “This is the _company?_ ” He motions to Harry whose lips are drawn in a thin line.

“Theo. Can you sit down for a moment?” You say to the gorgeous head of curls as he he enters your living room. 

“I’m not sitting. Whatever you have to say can be said now. How do you know my father is alive and why the fuck is Potter in your living room?”

“I think it would be better if you sat-” Harry tries calming down Theo.

You decide to cut right to the point. “We ran into your father tonight.”

“How did you-?” Theo cuts himself off, sighing as he rubs his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Hold that thought. Where’s your alcohol?”

“I-” You furrow your brow as Theo makes his way into your kitchen. Your lips turn a frown when you see his shoes still on. “There’s firewhiskey in the cabinet next to the fridge.”

Theo brings the firewhiskey down, walking into the living room. He takes a pull straight from the mouth of the bottle.

“I’m not doing this shit sober.” He offers you the bottle. Your hand comes up dismissing it as you shake your head. 

You smile slightly, “I don’t make the best decisions sober. Probably shouldn’t make them drunk.”

“Oh so she’s self aware now!” Theo quips at you while nodding his head and taking another swig of the dark liquor.

“Can we hurry up with the chit chat over there, I need to leave before Daphne realizes I’m not home,” Harry tells the two of you.

“Alright, Potter. Don’t get your knickers in a twist. The floor is yours Y/N, what happened?” Theo motions with the bottle for you to begin. He takes a seat across from you and Harry. 

“Mulciber recognized me.”

“How?” Theo questions. 

You sigh, standing up to walk toward your bedroom. You grab the file from the top drawer, including the pictures of your birth parents. When you return Harry and Theo are silently staring at your cat. Sushi is staring back. It’s what cats do. 

You slide the file into Theo’s lap. He looks through the dense packet, looking through the photos and news clippings. The ministry reports on the upcoming trials of Death Eaters and the extensive research you’ve done on unknown sympathizers even.

“This is-” he pauses looking up at you, “extensive.” He pulls out the photo of your mom, when she was a few years younger than you are now. He looks up at you then back down at the moving photo. “You look just like your mother. She was a Ravenclaw?”

You nod your head. He pulls out the photo of your parents together in their 7th year. “My father was a Hufflepuff.”

A tear slips past your eye, the sleeve of your sweater coming up to wipe it away before it rolls down your cheek. “He said I looked like her.” You sniffle, trying to keep back the tears.

Theo sighs, tossing the file onto the coffee table as he reaches for the handle of whiskey and takes another drink. “So, how does Potter fit into this?”

You look over at Harry, who’s been silent for most of this. He nods his head. “He’s been my contact in the DMLE. He’s the reason I have even half of that information. Some of it is—um—well, it’s from Blaise...kinda. He’s not exactly adept at hiding reports.”

Theo nods his head. He looks at Harry then back to you. “Does he know about-”

You cut him off. “Yes, you forced my hand. I had you on speaker phone.”

“That’s your fault.” Theo nods his head at you as he takes another drink.

You roll your eyes. Harry finally speaks up. “Nott, we would appreciate it if you kept my association with Y/N between the three of us.”

“Would you look at that. The ‘chosen-one’ needs my help that badly?” Theo cocks his eyebrow at Harry while chuckling a bit.

“ _Theo.”_ You warn him

“No, no. Let me soak in this moment for a second.” Theo smirks, his arms out wide and face thrown back like he’s basking in the sun.

“Nott, can you think of anywhere your father would hide?” Harry pesters Theo. 

Theo frowns. “Gringotts. I already have my inheritance and access to the estate since my father faked his death. I can stop by later this week and get his account records.

Harry stands looking over at you and Theo. “I’m heading out. Can I have my wand back?”

You take his wand from your pocket, handing it to the famous boy wizard. “You’ll have to step outside the apartment. Only I am able to apparate in and out of here.”

Harry nods, taking his wand. He makes for the front door before turning to you. “Don’t forget what we talked about.” He closes the door behind him, a sharp crack on the other side of the door signalling his departure.

A moment of silence passes between you and Theo. He finally breaks it. “What did you talk about?”

You look away from him. “He wants me to ask Draco for help…since his father is already helping the Ministry.”

Theo nods his head, his expression showing interest. “So Draco knows now?”

You bite your bottom lip, looking down at your hands fidgeting in your lap. “No.”

He groans, his voice low. “I told you to fucking tell him.”

“I know-”

His yells at you, his face turning red in ange. “No. You obviously don’t fucking know. You’re being fucking selfish!” You can see Theo’s blood start to boil further.

“Theo I-” You start to explain. 

Theo continues to berat you. “Listen to me, I have given you plenty of chances to be honest with him. What if something happened to you tonight? Did you even think about that? Did you think about the fact that if you were killed tonight, that's how Draco would have found out that you were a witch? No, you didn’t. You thought about yourself. Get your shit together and fucking tell him—and don’t call me next time you are in trouble.” 

You let him get it all out. You know he is right. It wasn’t fair to Theo and it certainly wasn’t fair to Draco, you vow to yourself to fix this mess you put yourself in.

Theo leaves your apartment with a door slam and you are left in your living room alone. 

\------

You kept your distance from Draco for the first couple days after your interaction with Mulciber. Picking up extra shifts while your body healed, you knew Draco would have questions if he saw the cut on your side. You glamour the bruises each morning to hide them. You continue to take healing potions throughout the week to build up your strength. 

Draco had called and texted you multiple times over the week, by the end of the week, you finally healed enough to be able to see him. You invited him over for dinner. The plan—you were going to tell him everything tonight. After everything that’s happened, you don’t want any more secrets between the two of you. You weren’t going to keep lying to him or yourself. You wanted to be with him and you were tired of hiding.

You double check the charms on your pictures and store your wand in the top drawer of your nightstand. You decided to just be comfortable and stick with black leggings and a dark green sweater. You head to the kitchen to start cooking. 

Draco has made a habit of just walking into your place, so you hear him greet Sushi as he walks into the kitchen. He comes up behind you, wraps his hands around your waist and kisses you on the cheek before he spins you around so you are facing him. 

“Hi, I've missed you” Draco sighs into your neck as you lean into him. 

“Hi” You melt into him, as his arms lightly brush up and down your back. 

“Dinner should be ready soon, if you want to take a seat.” You turn back around to continue making dinner. 

Draco on the other hand, apparently has some other ideas on how to show you how much he missed you. He begins to run his hands up and down your waist. He slowly starts kissing your neck, you continue to melt into him, you have missed his touch on your body. 

“Dra—what are you doing” you gasp as he turns you around once again, grabbing you by the hips and popping you up on the counter. “I invited you to eat dinner” 

“Oh I'll be eating something” Draco winks at you before he lifts your hips up and pulls down your leggings and panties in one quick fluid motion. 

Draco begins to slowly kiss up your leg, working his way up to your aching core. Once he gets up to your inner thigh, leaving hickies and small bite marks all over them. Every time he starts to head towards your dripping slit, he hovers over it for a minute, teasing you until he works his way back down the other leg. 

You continue to wiggle on the counter, trying to get some sort of friction onto your dripping core. He teases you until he knows you can't take anymore. Once you reach that breaking point, he dives in, and takes a long lick up your whole slit. 

Your head falls back as your hands wind their way into his pale locks, your thighs tightening around his head. He slowly starts to suck on your clit while your hands tighten the grip on his hair. Without warning, Draco enters a finger into your dripping cunt, without stopping the sucking of your clit. 

“Oh fuck!” You cry out as he enters another finger and pumps them in and out.

“Fuck, you are always so wet for me” Draco mumbles into your cunt, the vibrations of his low voice making you grind your hips into his face. 

He continues to pump his fingers in and out of your core, pausing every once and a while to curl his fingers up and hit that spongy part of your front walls that he knows brings you over the edge. 

Draco quickens the movement of his fingers and his tongue simultaneously. Your thighs tighten on his head as you throw your head back, white spots forming in your eyes, as the walls that you built up break.

“Draco!” you scream out his name as your orgasm takes over. He never takes his eyes off you as he slowly licks you through it. He finally brings your leggings back up lifting you into them before setting you back on the counter. His face comes up to yours, kissing you hard on the mouth making you taste yourself.

As you start to come down from your release, you slowly remember why you called him over. You pull back from the kiss. “I want to talk about something with you.” 

He continues sucking on your neck, leaving lovebites and marks behind. He mumbles into your skin, “it can wait. I haven’t had you for days. I have been dreaming about being inside of you all week.”

You let out a soft moan when he begins kissing the spot just below your ear.

“Bedroom?” He asks while you come down from the counter, his lips still on a mission of peppering your exposed skin with kisses.

Draco doesn't wait for an answer from you, he just wraps his arms around you and carries you into your room. He tosses you on the bed, and climbs on top of you. His hands hover over the hem of your top, his eyes searching yours for confirmation. You nod your head bringing his neck down to kiss him. He tugs at your top, you lift your arms up and he peels off your sweater, leaving you bare.

Draco immediately goes for the faded hickey that was left from the threesome, he has made it a habit to darken it every time you two are together and this time is no different.

“Wanna try something new?” You whisper to Draco as he hovers over you, leaving a trail of kisses down your chest. 

Lifting his head up, Draco cocks his head slightly “Like what?’’ 

“In my nightstand, in the mid-” 

Draco pulls open the drawer on your nightstand before you can finish. His movements stop abruptly. You sit up looking over. The top drawer is open, his eyes trained on the items inside. 

He reaches into the drawer, and pulls out your wand. 

“Dra-Draco” You stutter as you pull up the sheets to cover up.

Draco’s eyes are fixed on the wand that is enclosed in his fist. You try and reach for it, he pulls away from you and gets off the bed. He begins to pace around the room, eyes never leaving the wand. 

“Draco, look at me, I can explain.” You begin to plead with him to look at you. Tears start to flow down your cheeks. Your panic is rising. This was exactly what you wanted to avoid, you were planning on telling him tonight, but not like this. 

The only sound in your room is the sound of you trying to muffle your tears. Your hands reach out to his hand when he walks close to you. His eyes stare down at your hand around his wrist. His tense demeanor waivers slightly. He yanks his hand away from your grip. 

His hand flies out, his wand coming into his hand. He immediately points it at your neck, the tip pressing into your skin. 

“You’re a fucking witch.” He snarls at you. 

Your eyes wide, your hand comes up grabbing his wrist trying to pull his wand away from your face. “Dra-”

He leans closer to you, his wand pressing further into your skin. “Did you know?”

A choked sob leaves you. “I-”

“Did you fucking know who I am? Who we all are?” Draco moves his wand from your neck up to your skull, without giving you a chance to answer.

_“Legilimens”_

Pain roses through your head as your vision blurs. Your mental shields being torn apart. You can hear a scream. A woman’s scream, loud and echoing in your head. 

Suddenly through the slashing in your mind a memory comes forward. 

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” A tall man with golden brown skin and piercing green eyes asks you._

_“Yes I have it planned. Ministry officials frequent this specific coffee shop. It should be easy enough to seduce one or two of them and get the information. Men are reckless when you show some skin.” you say in a condescending tone._

_“I worry about you.”_

_“I need to do this. For them. They deserve justice.”_

_“I love you.” He kisses your forehead before you turn to leave._

The memory ends and your eyes are blurred from tears streaming down your cheeks, a pressure against your throat finally releases. You realize the scream was coming from yourself. When your vision comes to your eyes find silver depths, a million emotions coursing through them. They suddenly turn cold and empty. 

Draco’s expression hardens, he finally tears his gaze away from you. His eyes staring into the drawer. He doesn’t look back to you as he runs out of your bedroom. 

Trying your best to ignore the pounding in your head, your body springs into action. Your hands search the floor for your wand, and finally you find it. ” _Accio_ robe!” you shout out while stumbling over your feet as you run after him. You quickly tie your robe on. 

“Draco, please!”

His hand stops on the handle of the front door. His voice drips with venom. “No. I _trusted_ you. You’ve been lying since the beginning and fucking _using_ me. You’re probably not even my fucking soulmate. Don’t come near me, don’t fucking talk to me ever again.”

“It's not like that! Please, Draco. I-” You plead, your heart breaking. 

His steps reach you, his face inches from yours. His cold gaze leaves you frozen to your spot, your wet cheeks glistening. 

He leans in threatenly, his voice low. “If I ever see you again, you’ll see the kind of _justice_ I deliver to those who lie to me.”

He leaves out of your apartment. Your emotions cause you to drop to your knees as you stare at the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working title was “bruh i think i fucked up my soup”  
> Don’t hate us!  
> Happy holiday...lulz. The next update will be Jan 3rd.  
> Thanks for all the love in 2020!  
> Dont forget to comment/kudos/bookmark!  
> See you in 2021! 
> 
> Lots of love! ❤  
> Kat(Krod934) & Kayl(Kauliberry)


	17. Broken

Confusion.

Broken. 

Anger. 

Betrayal.

Weakness.

The emotions course through Draco’s mind at a rampant pace as he apparates into the alley by his flat building. Storming through the alley, the rain comes down in thick droplets. The precipitation should leave him cold, yet it’s the contrary inside his head. He feels like he’s on fire, he only sees red as his nails dig into the palms of his hands so hard blood trickles down.

Slamming the door shut behind him he immediately heads for the sofa. He doesn’t even bother drying himself off. His eyes flick over to the drink cart, and he summons a tumbler. Firewhiskey into the glass, he chugs it down in one gulp. It burns, matching the burn he feels in his mind and body. The warmth gives him no comfort as he slams another full glass back. The blood from his palm coats the glass. He sees it drip down, his eyes track the movement as the drop of blood falls on the floor.

He pictures the hallways in his mind. He finds the door that leads to the room, the one that looks like your bedroom. It’s here in his mind where his memories of you reside. Where there’s fairy lights that twinkle and a ukulele that sits in the corner. One of the four that you’ve shown him. He knows now, though, that in the drawer next to your bed there’s a wand— _ your _ wand. He knew it was your wand because when he held it, the magic didn’t fight back. It welcomed him.

_ “It’s not my top choice but it serves a purpose…”  _ What you told him when he asked about your job.  _ It served a purpose. _ He knows the purpose now. He files the memory away in the drawer next to the bed.

_ “People like you?” _ It’s what you’d said the night you left him, when you saw the Dark Mark on his arm. How your body tensed when your head fell to the right. How your eyes squeezed shut after seeing it. You lied. Said it was about the rules. It was not about the rules— it may have been at one point. It was about  _ him,  _ about  _ his _ branding. He doesn’t understand how you would’ve been affected by the war in America—but it doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t matter because he knows your breakdown that night was not about the rules, it was about him. He locks the memory away, just like the others.

He recalls how you tensed when Nott mentioned apparition. You didn’t even question him when he covered it up as slang. He rarely interacted with Muggles, let alone Americans so he didn’t think long about it. He locks that memory away too.

Your voice echoes in his mind, ‘ _ yours.’ _ His eyes squeeze shut and his breath is heavy. It was all a game. He feels used and betrayed.  _ She was never mine. _

_ She’s a witch. I should’ve known. _ Zabini told him you liked FIFA, that you were planning to go to the World Cup this summer… The World Cup in which he looked up when he got home, and noticed it wasn’t even happening this year. But the Quidditch World Cup is just weeks away. He should’ve inquired further.

Why didn’t he think about it? Why didn’t he think about all the other times? He’s a Slytherin, he’s supposed to be the cunning one. He’s a Malfoy, he’s not supposed to fall for a  _ Muggle _ . But you’re  _ not _ a Muggle. Shouldn’t that make everything easier? Why did he fail when it came to you?

_ I trusted her.  _

None of it made any sense, yet small pieces were starting to fit together in the puzzle that was his soulmate.  _ Is she even my soulmate or was that a lie too? _

_ “The soulmate stuff is a bunch of bullshit anyways.” _ Your voice comes back to his mind. The first time he fucked you, it was intoxicating being around you. It felt like he was falling into the unknown. As scared as he was about it, he didn’t feel alone in doing it. There was probably some spell out there that would change your handwriting to match his, he’d heard stories about other people doing it. It always left a sour taste in his mouth when he heard about people taking advantage of it—come to think of it, that’s probably exactly what you did to him.

He remembers that first time he saw you, in the coffee shop. How his world shifted and every moment was consumed with thoughts about you. You were immediately cold to him. He saw how your eyes darted to his forearm, the sleeve in which hid the mark of shame on him. Then your eyes resumed a playful cold that he could never quite figure out. He knew the answer now. He takes a breath, locking the memory of your fluttering lashes and giggles that passed your lips that first time you called him by the wrong name.

He focuses on a different memory now, one from a week that followed his birthday. In this one you’re curled up in your bed, fast asleep. His steps carry himself to you. He sits on the bed, his arms reach out brushing aside the hair that fans across your face. The memory feels tainted when he recalls holding your wand and your magic wrapping around his core. The wand that sits in the drawer, just next to where he’s slept countless times. The magic intertwined with his and he knew. 

In this memory, however, he doesn’t know that yet and so your eyes fluttered open and you smiled softly at him as you leaned into his palm. You apologized for falling asleep on him and brought his face down to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he drew back and returned the smile—but it breaks now as he watches it replay because it was all a lie. Before he can go further into the memory, he walks away, closing the door behind him and locking the door. He refuses to look back.

The anger and heartbreak still resides. He lets out a shaky breath and hurls the glass across his apartment. Glass shatters and the sound pierces his ears as he lets out a yell. It should be working, his occlumency should’ve been keeping his emotions and memories under control right now—but it isn’t. You are a fucking plague to him, tearing him apart from the inside out.

He summons the bottle this time, intent to drown it out. Make it go away. If he could obliviate it all from his mind he would. He wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Make every touch, every smile, and every kiss just disappear from his mind. He looks around the room, and memories haunt him further. 

After a burning chug from the bottle he drops it down to his thighs. His cheeks are wet, from the rain or from his own tears he’s not certain. His eyes settle on the four stringed instrument propped neatly in the corner of the living space.

Unbidden, a memory slips through the cracks of the door he tried locking away in his mind. He watched you as you adjusted his posture and hands on the instrument, the furrow in your brow when he dropped his elbow. He studied the way your face lit up with mirth when he couldn’t figure out the damn chord, how you hid a suppressed smile. He didn’t care about playing the damn instrument. He didn’t care about what it meant to be in your presence, because for once— he was just fucking happy.

He stares at the instrument now, wishing he could set it on fire. He could do it with his magic...but it would burn the whole building down—minimum his flat. Everything burns now inside of him and it’s not just the whiskey causing it. He leans forward, setting the now half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. With shaking long strides he stands in front of the ukulele now.

_ Mine. I thought she was— I thought I deserved to be happy now. _

But it was all a lie. 

He drops his hand, touching the instrument as it makes a discordant sound. The noise pierces his heart this time. His jaw clenched as he turns, smashing the instrument with a loud thud of wood splintering and strings coming undone on the ground. He continues smashing it until there’s barely anything left. His hands bleeding from splintered wood. He screams as the ukulele shatters. 

His knees drop to the floor, the wooden splinters cutting through his trousers and splintering into his skin. He throws the remaining pieces across the room, where wood and glass are mixed together. Everything is shattered and left in pieces.

**\------**

You lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, as your alarm goes off, not that it matters—you haven't slept a minute. The blaring alarm furthers your headache, making your pulse spike and your anger hit in a wave.

You grab your phone and in a fit of rage, you throw it across the room. You hear it shatter against the wall. The alarm stops and a cold silence drapes across your bedroom. You roll over screaming into your pillow.

Finally and somehow you find the energy to crawl out of bed, and head to the bathroom to get ready for work. 

Avoiding the mirror, knowing your eyes will be puffy and circles underneath are darker than normal. Turning the water all the way to cold in an attempt to wake you up, standing under the stream of ice cold water, you run through the motions of bathing while the water washes over your face no—tears aren’t cold, so you’re aware of your crying now.

“ _ You’re a fucking witch”  _

_ “If I ever see you again, you’ll see the kind of justice I deliver to those who lie to me”  _

You choke back sobs while the thoughts of last night plague your mind.  _ How could I be so stupid, leaving my wand where anyone could find it. I should have told him in the beginning. He would have understood. Things could’ve been different. I didn’t  _ _ want _ _ a soulmate. I didn’t want to fall— _

You turn the water off and step out of the shower, wrapping yourself up in your robe. You cast a quick drying spell on your body and hair. You muster up enough energy to dab a little concealer under your eyes and throw on a quick coat of mascara. Trying to hide your long night of sobs and self pity. Grabbing the first thing you see, black joggers and a black t-shirt. Pulling on the joggers, you realize they are Draco’s. Practically ripping them off your body, you throw them at the wall and they fall behind your dresser. You settle on a pair of semi-clean jeans. You head to the front door, slip on your black work sneakers and head out the door. 

Normally you apparate to work, but you ultimately decide to walk to try and clear your head before dealing with the public. This decision makes you late.  __

Walking into work, there is already a line forming, and you feel a migraine starting. You punch in and grab your apron from the hook. As you are tying it around your back, you slowly make your way up front. 

“There you are! You’ve got to start being on time, I can't keep covering for you any longer.” Jade shouts at you from the hot bar. Cody just stares at you from the register. You grab the next ticket from him. 

You don't respond, you just stare at the cup in front of you. You grab the milk from the cooler under you and begin to steam it. 

Jade continues to stare at you, waiting for a response. You just go through the motions of making orders, trying to pass the time. After the morning rush dies down, Jade pulls you to the back. 

“You know I'll have to write you up for being late today,” Jade stares at you, placing a hand on their hip. 

“I'll do you one better, just make this my two week notice.” You finally look up at them, eyes emotionless. 

“Wooh, let's take it down a notch. I was a bit of an arsehole back there but you don't need to quit over this.” They say to you once the back room doors keep you from the customers ears, obviously they are shocked by your response. 

“No, it's fine, really. I don't really need this job. I have some personal shit going on, I gotta get my shit together. I’ll help train whoever is my replacement then I'm out.” You respond hastily back to them. 

“If that's what you want, but know that's not what you have to do.” They sigh at you, but they know you won't be back. 

“Jade, can you cover register real quick?” Cody pops his head into the back. 

You and Jade head back up front. The next few days blur together as you run through the motions of work and actively try not to think about your soulmate. 

**\------**

Two days after the shit storm, there’s a knock on your door, you furrow your brow. Your heart pounds as you walk to the door on shaking legs.  _ Could it be him? _

You take a deep breath as you open the door and are met with-

“Merlin, you look like shit.”

Theo’s voice is laced in casual mockery as he holds a file down at his side. He lets himself into your apartment, looking around the messy living space. He looks down at you, his brows furrowed. “Did you not get my text?”

You huff in annoyance. “I broke my phone.”

He smirks at you, one side of his mouth sloping higher than the other. “Why don’t you just fix it, you know. Since you’re a witch.”

_ Fixing things isn’t exactly my forte these days. _ You don’t respond, instead you move toward the tall man and your hands reach for the file. 

He holds it back, taking the opportunity to step into your apartment. “I’ll give you this when you tell Draco.”

Your breath hitches and you look away. Steeling away your emotions, your voice comes out flat. “I told him.”

He raises his eyebrows, curiosity across his face.

Another shaky breath escapes you. “Well, he found out actually.”

He hands over the file to you. “I’m guessing it-”

You keep your eyes trained on the floor, willing yourself not to cry. “No it didn’t go well, but you told me not to burden you with my fucking problems anymore, so, thanks for the file you can leave now.”

You grab the file, trying to usher him out the door so you can wallow in your misery.

Theo chuckles. “I told you-”

Your eyes snap up to his, a cold fury laced in them. “Don’t you dare fucking finish that sentence.”

He stares in stunned silence. His jaw hung open. 

Another shaky breath leaves you, your pent up rage and heartbreak finally coming through after days of screaming and crying into your pillow at night. “I know. I know I fucked up okay?! I don’t need you fucking telling me. Dra-” unable to say his name without tears slipping past your eyes you pause. Taking a deep breath you continue. “He said enough as it was and it’s over.”

“I told you he doesn’t like-”

“You don’t get it, Theo. Just because you’re too much of a pussy to tell Pansy you know she’s your fucking soulmate doesn’t make you any fucking better than me! You lie too!”

“Don’t fucking turn this on me. How the fuck do you even know about Parkinson?” Theo seethes.

You recall the conversation you had with Draco a few weeks ago.  _ “Parkinson is too scared of his rejection. She changes her handwriting consistently and would refuse to study with him in school. It’s idiotic but she’s known since we were kids that it’s him. It’s why she used to hang on me all the time. I guess I was her buffer.” He told you. _

_ You rolled your eyes. “That’s beyond idiotic.” _

_ Draco had smirked at you, leaning in to kiss your forehead. “From the girl who says it's all a bunch of bullshit.” _

Coming back to the present, you look away, a silent tear streaming down your cheek.  _ It really is a bunch of bullshit, having a soulmate was supposed to make things easier. _

Theo sees the tear on your cheek, his face hardens. “I’m not dealing with your shite anymore. You brought this on yourself.” 

“Fuck off, I get it. I hurt your best friend. You don’t think I know this?!” You take your anger out on him.

He sighs in frustration, his hands coming up to drag down his face. “Maybe if you didn’t whore yourself out-”

“Stop!” You feel your chest tighten the tears slipping down your cheeks. A pain erupts in your chest even further and your breath comes out shallow. Your vision begins to blur as your emotions overwhelm you and the inevitable word vomit comes out.

“I lied, okay?! And that seems to be the only thing I’m fucking good at anymore. I’m selfish and I’m ignorant. I fucked up. Oh!  _ That’s _ another thing I’m good at: fucking things up. Because ever since  _ he _ walked through that fucking door at Costa that’s all I’ve done!”

“You know I fucked him when he told me we were soulmates? Not because I thought the soulmate bullshit was real but because I thought ‘hmm maybe this could be an opportunity.’ And then I  _ hated _ myself for it. I hate myself so fucking much that I fucked his best friend a few days after because Blaise is much easier to fucking deal with than confronting my shit with  _ Draco.  _ I figured whatever string that was pulling us together would break, that none of it would be real. It was easier to ignore the fact that I’m soulmates with a fucking Death Eater than to just be upfront and be like ‘hey imma witch and I’m here on a suicide mission _.  _ Everyone says you’re reformed so you wanna help me?’”

Emotional masochism at it’s finest, and you can’t stop the confession.

“So yes, I’m a fucking whore, or a slag whatever you want to call me who uses men to get what I want. And it worked, you know? With Blaise, it fucking worked. And with Draco, it wasn’t like that. Hell! I had to have a fucking threesome with you and him to figure out that I’m fucking in love with him! Okay!? I fell—”

You take a deep breath cutting yourself off from the words that were about to leave your lips. 

“I didn’t use him like that. But he thinks that I did because of that fucking memory he saw! And there's nothing I can do to fix it because he wants  _ nothing _ to do with me anymore! I don't deserve to be able to fix it because I'll probably end up dead anyways and he deserves better. You said it yourself! He deserves better than me! I just want him back and I’m stuck with  _ nothing _ because he  _ hates _ me.”

Silence passes between you at the end of your long-winded rant. Theo observes you for a moment before crossing his arms. He strolls through your living room taking a seat on the couch next to Sushi. “Okay… are you done?”

Your chest heaves your hands clenching and unclenching at your sides. “What?”

“Are you done degrading yourself?”

You stare at him, face red from your emotional word vomit and your cheeks damp from your tears. You open your mouth, only to close it again. Finally, after Sushi abandons her post he pats the seat next to him.

“How did he find out?”

Your brows lace together in confusion. “You said not to burden you-”

“I know what I bloody said. Now sit the fuck down and let me be a damn mate at least.”

You take a seat next to him, your legs coming up to tuck your chin into your knees and arms. Taking a shaking breath in, you begin, trying to find the words to explain the events of the night you lost your soulmate. “I invited him to dinner at mine so I could tell him. I hadn’t seen him in a few days due to my injury. He went to grab something from my night stand and instead he pulled out my wand.”

He takes in the information. He nods his head for you to continue. “And then what?”

Another deep breath, “he used legilimency on me and saw a memory of me leaving to come to London. In the memory I talked about how easy it would be to get a few Ministry officials to, well, you know…” You raise your eyebrows subtly nodding your head. “And then it was my best friend kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me so I- I don’t know what he thinks but it seems he thinks everything was a lie.”

“And was it? Was it all a lie? I already know the answer considering Draco’s possessiveness of you and the way he looks at you—but I want to know if it was real, for you.”

You nod your head, another silent tear escaping your eyes as it slides down your cheek, landing in your lap. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over.”

“Enough with the fucking dramatics. I used to think Malfoy was a dramatic little shite but Salazar’s ballsack! You’re just as bloody bad.”

“I’m  _ not _ dramatic.”

Theo raises an eyebrow at you as you huff in frustration.

“Draco struggles with his emotions. He had it the worst in comparison to all of us. He’s a natural Occlumens so he tends to box away his feelings. He tends to use it as a crutch to not process things but i-it's harder when your soulmate is also magical.”

You turn your head to face him. “What do you mean?”

“I swear to Circe if you tell anyone that I’m being  _ nice _ to you and helping you I’ll-”

You roll your eyes. “Hex me. I get it. I’m surprised you haven’t already. I deserve it.”

“Stop with the self pitying and fucking listen to me.”

You nod your head at him sensing the serious tone.

“The soulmate bond between witches and wizards is stronger than it is in Muggles. The pull you have to them, it’s nearly impossible to deny it. Your magic intertwines with your soulmates from the moment the both of you enter this world. It’s an intense bond and it can’t be broken. Well, there’s rituals to break it but it leaves your soul fractured and permanently weakens your magical core. What I’m getting at is, Malfoy has gone his whole life in search of his soulmate. We’re all in search of them, fate puts us on a path and yes, we have choices that change that journey but we always find our other half. In some rare cases it’s our other third or fourth. When we are with our soulmate, our magic is stronger and our emotions are heightened. It’s inevitable.”

You open your mouth to tell him it’s a bunch of bullshit but a stern look from him cuts you off. You decide to hold your tongue for once.

“As I was saying. You and Malfoy finding each other wasn’t a choice. It was fate. Don’t ever tell anyone I’m an optimist but you’ll find your way back to each other. It’s fate.” He shrugs with the last bit.

You raise your brow at him, curious to know more. “How do you know so much about this?”

“How would you feel knowing  _ your _ soulmate has been terrified of your rejection since you were thirteen? You’d want answers too. Let’s just say I spent a majority of my third year in the library learning everything I could on the soulmate bond.”

“Is that when you learned about Pansy? Why don’t you just tell her?”

“Purebloods don’t believe in the soulmate shite. They tend to be the ones that perform the ritual that severs that bond. Purity conquers all and that shite. The ones that are lucky are bonded with another pureblood. The other ones, well if they end up with their soulmate they end up ostracized and disinherited if it's anyone ‘lesser.’”

You don’t really understand the whole pureblood customs and culture here but you inquire anyways. “But you’re both purebloods?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “None of us have had a lot of choice in our life. Like I said, the soulmate stuff is just one more thing taken away from us. The universe decides who we love for us… like I’ve said before Mal- _ Draco _ has had a lot of his choices taken away from him. I mean fuck my father was an abusive, sociopathic, purist piece of shite but I still had the choice on whether I would take the Dark Mark. Malfoy didn’t have one. It was to take the Mark or watch his parents die. And now falling in love with you was another choice that was taken from him. You didn’t let him love you and the universe still made it happen. It took that choice away from him.”

“Thanks you’re making me feel better already, Theodore.” You quip back to him in a sarcastic tone. 

He sighs, already starting to regret his decision to help you. “I can’t tell you what’s going through his mind. But I can at least try to help you stay alive long enough for fate to work it’s magic.”

You perk up slightly. “So, what do I do then? To get him back?”

“I think you should talk to Zabini.”

“Oh yes because that’s exactly what I should do. Piss off another one of his friends.”

“He’s always been a more rational thinker and decision maker. Besides he already ‘ships’ the fuck out of you two. I just  _ know _ him and that coworker of yours have been meddling to get you two to realize your feelings for each other. If you tell him what you’ve told me—only more eloquently—he’d probably try to get Draco to see it too.”

“But I’d be going behind his back again. And I  _ really _ don’t want to do that.”

“You didn’t really need to hide your magic from Zabini but I understand why you’ve been doing it in general. It’s easier to hide from the Ministry if they think you’re incompetent. But Draco won’t see it as that. He’ll take it too personally if you don’t at least try to talk to him.”

You bite your lip. “Do you think it’ll bother him that I’m not a pureblood?”

He scoffs at you. “Seriously this is your question?”

“It’s a legit question, Theodore!” He cringes a little at the use of his full first name. 

“Well, I wouldn’t ruminate much on it. We all rebelled after we graduated because we wanted to stick it to our shite families. So we  _ resentfully _ use Muggle technology and live in the Muggle world out of pure unadulterated spite for how we were raised. Well  _ they _ do.  _ I _ enjoy my summer house in France in the Magical Community.”

Somehow, a laugh escapes you. “Sometimes I forget you’re all a bunch of trust fund brats.”

Theo looks at you incredulously. “Aren’t you one too?”

“I guess. But I didn’t  _ know _ I was one until recently. I’m still very frugal when it comes to my money.”

He looks around your apartment, playfulness in his tone. “Couldn’t tell.”

You take a moment to get your thoughts together. “Thank you…for helping me.”

“I’m only helping you because my mate’s happiness seems to rely heavily on  _ your _ well-being.”

You roll your eyes, a small smile on your face. “Right, the soulmate stuff.”

**\------**

_ *knock knock*  _

A knock on the door wakes Draco with a startle. He didn't realize he passed out on the couch--again. 

_ *knock knock*  _

Draco sits up, his bare chest trickled in a cold sweat. He just stares at the door.

_ *Knock knock*  _

“Malfoy, I know you are there mate. Either you open this door I will!” Blaise shouts from the other side of the closed door. 

“Sod off mate!” Draco groans.

“ _ Alohomora. _ ” Draco hears the lock click on the other side of the door. “Fuck” He mumbles under his breath looking at the state of his flat. 

Blaise walks in “Mal-” he stops in his tracks. His voice washing in concern. “Mate are you okay?” 

Broken glass, wooden shards and empty firewhiskey bottles litter the living room. Draco is still in his clothes from two days ago. His place reeks of alcohol and musk.

“Draco, mate. What's going on?” Blaise looks at him with a worried look on his face.

Draco just stares at his friend with a blank expression on his face, not moving from the couch. His eyes glazed over and cold. He turns his head away.

“Fucking hell mate, I haven’t seen you like this in years.” Blaise keeps trying to get Draco to talk to him. 

Draco continues to stare at the wall, blank faced. His emotions and thoughts too heavily occluded to care.

“Are you using Occlumency again? I thought we talked about different coping mechanisms, this isn't healthy” His friend emphasizes. Blaise walks around, waving his wand to clean away the shattered glass. He repairs the broken shards of the ukulele. 

Draco stares a hole into the instrument from across the room, he reaches for his wand. Casting a silent  _ bombarda _ on the instrument watching it’s pieces fly apart again. He finally turns to Blaise.

“She lied. It's over. You can leave now.” He speaks coldly while gesturing to the door. 

“What do you mean it’s over? You and Y/N?” Blaise furrows his brows, his hands on his hips.

“She’s a witch.” Draco mumbles, his hands already going for the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

“A witch? That uses magic? She is one of us? Isn't that a good thing?” With a quick flick of his wand, Blaise moves the bottle out of Draco’s reach. 

“She lied about everything. So no it's not a ‘good thing,’” the blond says sternly,  _ accico-ing _ another bottle from the cabinet. 

“Did you ask her why she lied? I mean clearly she had to have had a reason?” Blaise questions Draco, while taking a seat next to him. 

A slip through his mental shields, “she used me! She used you! She fucking used all of us. So no I didn't ask any questions, I just left.” Draco lifts the bottle to his lips, and slams back the amber colored liquid. 

“Listen mate, I know you probably don't want any advice, but you should probably hear what she has to say.” Blaise tries to reason with the pale blond sitting next to him. 

“I don't want to hear anything she has to say. At this point she is probably laughing about the situation with her other boyfriend. I don’t even think she’s my actual soulmate at this rate.” Animosity spits out on the emphasis of the green-eyed bloke from the memory he wishes he could obliviate from his mind . 

“Her boyfriend? Who are you talking about?” Blaise questions.

“I used legilimency on her, and saw some other bloke in her memories.” Draco says with zero remorse in his voice. 

“You used legilimency on her?! Instead of talking to her?! Are you out of your mind?!” Blaise shoots out of his seat. 

Draco remains silent, his head pounding—from a hangover or something else—he refuses to decipher. 

“Who gives a shit if she had some bloke back in the states. She’s  _ your _ fucking soulmate.” 

Draco ponders the thought for a moment.  _ Is she though? She lied about her whole life, how can I be sure she didn’t lie and forge my handwriting too? _

“I doubt she would even want to talk to me at this point. I- I don’t know if she’s my soulmate or if that was a lie too. She’s been lying so much I just-” Draco mumbles under his breath, the sentence dying on his tongue.

Blaise tries to smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He sits back down and pats his friend on the back. “Just throw on that Malfoy charm and I’m sure she will listen.” 

Draco finally looks at his friend, his eyes red and puffy. He feels torn. “I just want to know why. Even if she isn’t my soulmate...” 

Blaise takes a moment to think, trying to piece together a timeline. The cogs turn in his head. “Knowing now that she is a witch, her parents died right about the time the Dark Lord first came to power. It might not be that far of a stretch for that to be the reason she is here. Just talk to her.” 

Draco doesn't respond, he thinks about everything again but his emotions are detached from the memories. They’re too suppressed from four days of constant intoxication and exhaustion of his occlumency. He just stares at Blaise as he gets up from the couch and walks to the door. 

“Owl me if you need me mate. And get back to work, Weasley is driving me up a wall with the World Cup being two weeks away.” Blaise locks the door behind him as he leaves the flat. 

  
  
  
  


**\------**

Another late night at the Ministry, Draco is hunched over his desk, scribbling hastily on a piece of parchment, crumpled memos and cups litter his desk. He looks at the clock and realizes he has been sitting alone for hours after the day ended. The office is dark and quiet. Draco can finally focus in peace. 

The ding of the lift breaks the silence. The lift doors open, but Draco doesn't lift his head from his work. The sound of stilettos clicking on the marble floor gets closer to Dracos office. 

“Hello Draco” A sultry voice bounces off the walls. 

Draco finally looks up from his desk. His eyes staring at the floor and he slowly works his way up the long legs, covered in a tight black dress that ends right before her knees. He notices the rich fabric of the robe that is draped over her shoulders. 

“Astoria?” He whispers. Draco stares at his ex standing in the doorway of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR MOTHER FUCKERS!  
> Kayl’s birthday is in 3 days. She’s old. No one likes you when you’re 23.   
> Also! We tried to incorporate more British slang and terms hope we did okay!! We really love and appreciate all of you <3 hope everyone has a splendid 2021.   
> Occlumency technique is derived from Kayl’s french teacher who used to make her watch prisoner of azkaban on repeat but with french audio and make them try to use occulmency before exams.
> 
> lots of love  
> kat(krod934) & Kayl(kauliberry)


	18. The Owl

“Is there no security in this place?” Draco groans as he spots Theo walking into his office. 

His friend only smiles, charming as ever as he plants himself on the lounge in the office. Draco’s officemate stares daggers at the two opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Theo. “Mind giving us privacy?”

“This is unacceptable on all accounts. Malfoy, this is  _ also _ my office. I can't be expected to just leave whenever it is convenient to you. He shouldn't even be in here, he isn't a ministry employee and he most certainly doesn’t have an appointment. I will call secur-” Percy gestures to Theo.

The blond interrupts the tirade. “I will do your paperwork after the Cup for a week if you’d just sod off, Weaslebee.”

After a swift exit and the sound of the door clicking closed, Draco is the first to break the silence. “Astoria stopped by last night.” He says it casually.

His friend’s eyes downturn, a frown accompanying his response. “And what about your soulmate? Did she have anything to say about this?”

Theo knows that you’re unaware of this information. He’s only prodding—trying to come up with a way to gage Draco’s reaction and response to the current situation. He tells himself it is absolutely not a favor to you and whatever is discussed won’t leave this room. However, he finds himself too curious for his own good. There’s also the slight matter that he has  _ also _ been withholding information from one of his best mates and needs a way to talk to him about it.  _ Be cunning _ , the brunet tells himself. 

A huff of air leaves Draco, his eyes boring holes into the report on his desk. “We’re over.”

The lack of response from Theo drones for a second longer than intended. It leaves the blond questioning his friend. Wondering the motive behind this visit.

Theo finally thinks of a response. “What did Astoria have to say?”

Draco leans back into his desk chair, his occlumency guards in place he begins speaking. “Said her parents are putting pressure on her to marry. She hasn’t found her soulmate so she doesn’t know what else to do. You know how the Greengrasses are.”

“Isn’t that the whole reason she dumped you though? To find her soulmate?” Theo asks.

Draco gives a noncommittal shrug. 

“So you’re giving up on Y/N?” Theo ponders.

His jaw clenches slightly at the mention of your name, a pain in his head and a tightening in his chest. Another noncommittal shrug and a cold glaze washes over Draco’s hardened face.

“Come on, mate. She’s your soulmate.” Theo encourages.

“I don’t know that she is though. She could be lying about that too. Besides, even if she is, it doesn’t really matter. That bond would be broken if I marry someone else.” Draco’s gray eyes get lost, looking pointedly at a spot away from his friend.

“But she  _ is _ your soulmate.” Theo hesitates, knowing what he’s about to say will bite him in the ass. “I- I knew she was a witch, before all this.” He motions in the air with his hands.

The blond is shocked at the admission. His gaze snapping to dark cerulean eyes. “Wait, how did you know?”

“I met her back in May. She was the girl who fell down the stairs outside the apothecary. The one I mentioned being the reason I was late when I first got into town.”

Draco’s jaw clenches, a beat passes and a heavy breath is released. “You’ve known for nearly  _ two months _ ?”

Theo leans forward now on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. “Technically only since your birthday.” He shrugs.

Draco had found it odd looking back on the night of his birthday at the bars. You stuttered when you saw Theo, you immediately carted him off to the bar before Draco really even had a chance to look at you when you arrived. The slightest bit of jealousy creeps into his chest when he thinks back on it. The whole story, the whole situation feels unreal. One of his best mates knew you better than he did. 

There’s a slight edge to Draco’s tone. “You didn’t say anything to me?” 

“I told  _ her _ to tell you. Several times actually. She’s a bit of a drama queen to be honest. Then again, every queen needs her king. ” Theo tries to dissuade the anger he sees rising in his friend with a playful jest.

Draco only nods, taking in this new information. His expression is unreadable once more when the words pass his lips. “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Malfoy, you’re talking about severing a magical bond if you’re considering courting and eventually  _ marrying _ Astoria. I’ve  _ seen _ that ritual happen. Or did you forget how sadistic my father is? How he would force the people imprisoned at our estate during the war to sever the bonds with their soulmates? It-it’s not to be taken lightly. You should at least talk to her. Let her know what it is you want, I think you owe her that much. She’ll feel the bond break-”

“I don’t  _ owe _ her anything.” His response is clipped and icy.

Theo sighs. “You’re right. You don’t owe her anything. But you haven’t been around her like I have.” Theo regrets the implication of his words the second they leave his mouth. Before Draco can ruminate on the words Theo continues. “She got into a scuffle about a week and a half ago… It was my father and a few others that attacked her. She didn’t know who to call, so she called me.” He decides to leave Potter out of the equation, he’s already revealing more information than he planned.

Draco remains silent, brow furrowed.  _ She could’ve called me. I would’ve been there.  _ He doesn’t like the thought of you being in danger, and he especially doesn’t like the mention that his friend’s father is the one that attacked you. Why were you more comfortable talking to Theo? What did he mean when Theo said he hasn’t been around you like he has?

A moment of silence passes between the two friends, before the blond finally speaks. “So you’ve been seeing her?”

“Not like  _ that _ you prat—but yes, she roped me into her mess. She has a talent for that, you know? Smart witch, makes dumb decisions though.” 

Draco has more questions, but he settles on three. “Why would a coffee girl get in a scuffle with Death Eaters? How do you know she wasn’t lying? Isn’t your father dead?” 

Theo decides to ignore the first question, answering the latter two. “It was 3 in the bloody morning, when I came over she had blood on her clothes and some injuries. She doesn’t have a reason to lie to me about my father. Even  _ she _ thought he was dead.”

_ Is that why she kept dodging me last week? Did she not want me to know she was recovering… _ The cracks in his emotions start to come through the more his thoughts progress.  _ Who the hell is she even? She trusts Nott more than me?  _ He knows his friend is holding back information. How could she have possibly landed herself in a situation that would end up getting her attacked by Death Eaters? Is that why Y/N didn’t call him? Because of the mark on his arm?

Theo interrupts his thoughts. “You should be having this conversation with her, not me. I’m not a bloody owl and I’m tired of being treated as your fucking mediator between you two. It’s exhausting honestly. I stopped by her place the other day. She’s a fucking mess, mate.”

Draco doesn’t say anything in response.

Theo checks his watch. He stands heading toward the door. “I have to drop off a file with Potter. He’ll be on the case once we convince your soulmate to file the report about the attack.” He pauses in the door frame, looking over his shoulder at the downcast expression on his friend’s face. “Talk to her.”

With Theo’s departure, Draco spends his last few minutes before his officemate’s return to ruminate over the conversation. Finally his thoughts lead to an idea—albeit a slightly irrational one. He could inquire about your file in the Ministry. Everyone that lives in England has one, he’d just have to dish out a few galleons to get it. 

**\------**

You walk into work and notice a tall, rusty-brown haired girl standing at the register. Her grin is wide and full of teeth when she spots you.

“Hey Y/N, come meet Kate” Jade shouts over to you as you clock in. 

Jade begins to show her all the different tabs on the screen and how to ring up the different combination of drinks. You and Jade switch places and you start to go more in depth on how to greet customers and the importance of reading back orders.

Kate gets the hang of the register quickly. She breezes through the morning rush with ease, only stumbling briefly when Scott comes in, a notoriously needy customer who somehow knows if his latte isn't steamed to exactly 158 degrees—and he _will_ send it back. Once the rush dies down, you show her how to restock the pastry case along with the milk canisters at the self serve bar.

You run to the back to take care of the small dishes that piled up during the rush, keeping your ear open to hear the doorbell ring in case Kate needs help. Finishing up restocking the backroom, you hear the bells jingle and work your way up front. 

Kate is already helping the long legged brunette that walked in. You take notice of her wizard looking attire. In the back of your mind you should know who it is, there’s only so many witches in London these days, but for some reason you can’t quite place her. You don’t think she works at the ministry.

“Name?” Kate asks her. 

“Astoria.” She replies with a saccharine smile, while slowly sliding in a wad of dollar bills into the tip jar in front of her. 

Your head shoots up and you stare at her, now knowing exactly who it is. Draco’s ex-girlfriend.  _ What was she doing in Muggle London? What if she knows me? No, there is no way she knows. She can’t possibly—  _ You begin to slowly panic as you stare at the name written on the cup.  _ Why is she here? _

You make her drink with ease, you hand it off to her. She takes it gracefully with a smile. No indication that she knows who you are. You’re not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. You finally breathe when you watch her walk out the door. 

Jade comes up to your side, standing next to you staring after the girl. “Jesus, she’s pretty.” They nearly sound breathless with the revelation.

You scoff, “she’s my soulmate’s ex-girlfriend.”

“ _ Shit _ . He’s got taste.”

You scowl at them as you turn back to the register to find Kate arguing with a customer already. You’ve already noticed she’s a little hot-headed but you almost giggle as you hear the end of the conversation. 

“If you’re Team Gale you’re just wrong.” Kate argues with a customer as she motions wildly and animatedly with her hands.

**\------**

Draco walks into his flat. He barely has his suit jacket off when his floo roars to life. Through the green flames a petite figure with flowing pale hair and sparkling sky blue eyes steps through into the living space. Her long gray-colored robes encapsulate her statuesque figure. A small closed lip smile is placed on her lips as she looks at her son.

He sighs a closed lip smile following it, “Mother.”

Narcissa walks through the living space, distaste apparent in her face as she looks at the decor and furniture, a bit too modern for her personal taste if the younger Malfoy had to guess, too many clean lines. She turns to her son raising an arched brow. “Tea?”

Draco finishes taking off his jacket. He unties his shoes and slips them off. He looks up at his mother’s furrowed brows at the odd new behavior. Unbidden, a memory slips through the cracks.  _ “Shoes.” _ Your voice echoes in his mind. It causes him to frown at his mother’s feet. He shakes his head, willing the memory to go back into the little box of his mind.

After tea has been prepared, mother and son sit at the cozy dining room table. Small talk passing between the two, it’s slightly stilted and awkward to be honest. He’s waiting for the real reason for her appearance.

“What kept you so busy that you cancelled your birthday lunch and then proceeded to cancel every meal with your family thereafter over the last two months?”

Draco takes note of his mother’s lack of subtlety, it’s out of character. It means her unexpected arrival is precedented **.**

“Work.” He lies.

The Malfoy matriarch nods her head, mischief glimmering in her eyes as she stares at her son. “Astoria Greengrass is in town.”

He reads between the lines of her comment. “She stopped by my office last night.”

Narcissa smiles, noticing the far off look in her son’s gaze. “Your father and I are soulmates. When we found out, it didn’t take too long before a contract was in place.” 

Ah yes, an unspoken rule of pureblood culture and society, ‘don’t talk about soulmates.’ Draco raises his brow at his mother, undoubtedly curious about where this conversation is going.

Narcissa smiles fondly, reminiscing on her courtship with a young Malfoy man. She turns to her son, her heart warming. “We were lucky, Draco.” She speaks softly.

Draco takes a sip of his tea, it’s already gone cold from being untouched. He grabs his wand, casting a quick warming charm on it. “By lucky do you mean father inviting a sociopathic wizard into our home and making me watch one of my teachers get eaten on our dining room table?”

Narcissa scowls. 

Draco continues. “Or how about making me watch a classmate be tortured by my psychotic aunt on the parlour floor?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy that is enough.”

He sighs, a frustrated grunt coming out of him in succession. “Mother, is there a reason for your visit?” He’s too exhausted to keep up this charade.

“Your father has been putting pressure on you to wed soon. If you haven’t met your soulmate by now there’s not much else I can do.” She sighs while looking down into her cup. She looks back up. “I just want you to be happy.”

He sighs—again—and he’s not sure why he says it but he does. “And if she isn’t a pureblood?” He doesn’t even know your lineage, so he’s really not sure why he asks, maybe because there’s a chance you’re not and he can piss off his father for a laugh. 

She looks stunned for a moment, taking a glance around the room. Her eyes settle on the other set of shoes by the door, lime yellow Crocs. The size obviously too small for her son. “If she makes you happy, I’m sure Lucius would understand.”

Draco’s eyes track her gaze over his shoulder, his eyes falling on those damn shoes by the door. He frowns. Remembering when you showed up in your Crocs, but left in a different set of shoes on from an overnight bag. 

_ “Those things are hideous.” He told you as you slipped them off. _

_ You walked over to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as you settled next to him on the couch. Pulling back with a smile on your lips. “But they’re so comfy.” _

Returning back to the present, his mom sits across from him. He frowns. “I don’t give a fuck about-”

“Language.” She frowns. They both hesitate about their next words.

Draco takes a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter. She’s not coming back.”

She chooses her next words carefully. “Your father and I are trying, Draco. We-we made a lot of mistakes but we just want you to be happy.”

“She doesn’t want me. The whole Death Eater thing is a bit of a turn off for her.”

She sets her cup down, gently laying her hands in her lap over each other as she appraises her son. “Did she make you happy?”

_ Yes. _ He thinks. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” He says.

Narcissa speaks, an elegant tone, but the slight sadness in her tone doesn’t go unnoticed. “There was a contract with the Greengrasses. Should we-”

“No. I-” Draco pauses, taking another deep breath. “If I’m going to court again, I’d like to do it my way.”

“You’ve spoken with her then I assume.”

He nods, feeling empty inside. His head hurts, and he just wants to slip into a dreamless sleep once his mother leaves. When she finally departs, that’s exactly what he does. He doesn’t want to dream. He just keeps seeing your face in his dreams.

**\------**

_ *tap tap*  _

You look up from the tv and notice an owl sitting on your ledge. You hesitate, thinking it's from the ministry about your duel with Mulciber. You nervously open the window, expecting a howler—but instead a letter is dropped into your hand. You turn over the envelope and there you see the “Z” pressed into the wax sealing it. 

_ Leaky Cauldron 8pm  _

_ Blaise _

You laugh at the shortness of the letter.  _ Typical Blaise—always to the point.  _ Walking over to the couch to grab your phone

You roll your eyes at his response and quickly scribble your reply and hand it off to the owl who was patiently waiting. The owl stares at you, golden round eyes blinking. You smile softly at it. “I’m sorry I don’t have any treats. Unless you like cat treats?”

The owl hops around before taking off from your window seal. You take a moment to watch it fly away.

You take note of the time and work your way to the bathroom to start getting ready. You take a quick body shower and grab your wand to cast a drying spell over your body. Throwing your hair up out of your face and touching up your makeup from the morning, you make your way over to your closet. Reaching in, you decide on the cloak that is normally reserved for a quick diagon alley trip, figuring it would fit the situation. 

Walking down your block and into the alley way, you grab your wand from the cloak pocket and you apparate to the alley near the Leaky Cauldron. You take a few deep breaths before walking in. As you step inside and lower your hood, you spot Hannah behind the counter and her husband clearing off the tables. You smile sweetly to Hannah, she nods back to you and points to the back booth, knowing the reason you are there. 

“Muffin” Blaise greets you as if no time has passed and you hadn’t been lying to him. 

A tall man with brown hair and slight scruff on his face appears at the table, ready to take your order. “Zabini.” He acknowledges the man across from you. 

“Longbottom.” Blaise responds. “I’ll just take a pint.”

You smile as he turns to you. “Oh, you’re the girl Hannah told me about.” He turns to Blaise. “Is she your-?”

Blaise chokes down a salacious grin, laughing as he speaks. “No. She’s Malfoy’s.”

You frown at Blaise. “Must you tell  _ everyone _ ?” 

A look of shock passes across the man’s face. “Oh, I see why you hid from them when you passed through.”

You groan. “Um, Longbottom was it?” He nods as you continue. “I’ll take a pint, and some privacy if you don’t mind?”

With that, he disappears over to the counter, whispering something in Hannah’s ear. You groan again turning to the man in front of you.

“I’m sorry.” It’s out before you even realize you’ve said it.

“Longbottom knew you were a witch?”

You shake your head before continuing. “His wife, Hannah. There was a night when I was passing through and you, Draco, and Theo were here. I couldn’t exactly walk past the three of you so Hannah hid me in the back.”

“You went to extensive lengths to hide.” Blaise raises an eyebrow at you.

“I know.” You look back as the tall man with a scruffy beard returns. He sets down your drinks in front you and Blaise. 

“Blai-” You start to say. 

“Ah ah, drink first. We have a lot to talk about.” Blaise gestures to the drink in front of you. 

You grab the pint of Butterbeer and take a sip. You and Blaise stare at each other sipping on the frothy beverage. 

His face shows one of concern, his usual playful tone is gone and is replaced with a serious tone you haven’t seen on him often. “So, a witch huh? Why did you lie about it?” 

“I had my reasons,” you say timidly. 

He’s offended. “Is this what you are going to do? Not talk to me like we haven’t known each other for over nine months now?”

“We don't know each other—not really, I mean. We were fuck buddies not friends” You shrug off his offense. 

“Oh, not friends you say? You take your coffee with cream and sugar. You refuse to put milk in white tea but you always put it in black tea. You absolutely hate that one Muggle song, ‘Riptide.’ You’re adopted but you didn’t know it until recently-”

“Stop” You cut him off. 

“Are you sure? I can keep going.” 

“Yes, I'm sure.” Reaching for your drink and noticing it empty, you gesture to Hannah for another. 

“Y/N, we are friends, don't try to deny it. So cut the shite and talk to me.” 

You stare at Blaise, Hannah cuts the silence when she places another pint on in front of you. Blaise orders two shots of Firewhiskey. 

Your eyes bulge at the shots. This isn’t what you had in mind tonight. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

His smile is hesitant, but present nonetheless. “That’s what friends do. Get drunk and share too much information. And  _ you _ have been a shite friend. So yes, we are going to drink and  _ you _ are going to talk.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” You respond back to him while avoiding eye contact. 

He hums at you, eyes examining you. “Are you okay?”

You're nearly thrown off from his question. You keep expecting him to blow up, be angry with you, maybe even yell at you—but he hasn't even raised his voice. “I’m fine. Uh-have you uh talked to him?” You still don’t look at him, picking at your fingernails instead 

“He didn’t show up to work for a few days. Almost got fired because of it. Especially with the World Cup so soon.” He hesitates for a moment. “Does that happen to be the World Cup you were so interested in attending a few months back?”

His soft tone gives you the courage to finally look up. You nod your head, your mouth pressing in a thin line. “Is he-” 

Your question gets cut off, unfortunately, as another pint lands in front of you and two shot glasses full of amber cinnamon liquid land in the center. You turn your face giving a nod to Hannah. Blaise grabs one of the shots, and pushes the other in front of you. He brings it up in the air, nodding at your shot. You follow suit, both of you swinging back the burning shot. Your face scrunches. When you look back at Blaise his eyes are crinkled as he fights a laugh from escaping him over your reaction to the shot.

“Let’s make a deal. For every question you answer, I will tell you something that Malf—Draco— is currently up to.” Blaise proposes, the hovering lights of the bar twinkle in his dark eyes.

You take a moment to think. “Okay…shoot. But I reserve the right to withhold information if deemed necessary.”

He smiles crookedly at you. “Did you know who I was when you first met me?”

“The first time you visited, no. But, I thought you looked familiar, so I looked into you.” You keep your response short.

“Draco’s mother stopped by for tea.” He says casually. “Did you ‘befriend’ me for a purpose outside of someone to get you off? If so, what was that purpose?” It seems he caught on to your withholding tactic early on of only answering the exact question.

You’re not sure how to take this news. You and Draco never really spoke about parents other than that one awkward dinner. It was a topic you were both content to avoid most of the time. You look up, Blaise his eyebrow raised, waiting for a response.

You take a large sip of your drink, trying to take the edge off. “There was a purpose. It could’ve been any Ministry worker that walked through the door. But it happened to be you. Also you came on to  _ me _ first. As for the purpose... I choose to withhold that information.”

He shakes his head, taking a drink of the pint in front of him. “Could’ve had two ferret facts, now you get one. He broke the ukulele you gave him.”

“Oh.” The words leave your lips and a tight knot forms in your chest.

“Next question, were you ever planning on telling him?”

You bite a little too hard on the inside of your cheek. The taste of iron mixes with the butterbeer you wash it out with. “The night he found out. I was going to tell him… there was another moment too. Weeks ago actually, but he fell asleep and I chickened out.” Your head falls slightly, chin tucked into your chest as your fingers fidget, heated shame taking over your body and emotions.

He hums from across you. “Why didn’t you sooner?”

“For starters, it wasn’t exactly safe. I needed to time things appropriately and, well, shit hit the fan to be frank. Honestly, coming here tonight was risky for me… it’s a risk now for you to even be seen with me. The main reason… I got caught up in just being with him. I don’t know. I’m not exactly a poet and I don’t have a way with words. But I was happy with him. It was like the world made sense. Life just sucks a whole lot less with him in it. I didn’t want to ruin that. I was afraid of his reaction…”

“You said it wasn’t safe?” He inquires.

You nod.

“You’re not looking to reconnect with lost family then… you’re hoping to find your parents murderer.” He states.

Your head shoots up. You stutter over responses in your mind before it clears. “I will neither confirm nor deny such an accu-”

“Muffin. This isn’t an interrogation. From what Malfoy has said about your initial reaction to his Dark Mark, the timing of your parents' deaths, and the fact that you were adopted, sent out of the country and then denied the knowledge of your true parentage until you came of age. It’s really not that hard to put the pieces together.”

“Is that supposed to be a question?” You ask him.

He smiles, closed lip. “Depends, will you give me an answer?”

You shrug your shoulders, exhaustion from the conversation settling in. Your head hurts.

He sighs. “I’m not going to sit here and pretend like I’m not buggered. Because I am. But it sounds like the picture is bigger than just a few people… I think what’s most important right now is that you’re safe and honest. I’ll stop asking questions now and whatever information you reveal can be in your own time.”

You finish off your drink. “Okay… I believe you owe me another fact.”

“His ex is in town.” He frowns when he says it. 

Your groan doesn’t go unnoticed by Blaise. “I know. She stopped by my work.”

He is quick to respond. “Did you say anything to her?”

“No. I was training the new girl… What does that mean exactly? That she’s back?”

“I haven’t had the chance to talk to him about it but I know their families put a hold on their marriage contract so Astoria could look for her soulmate… she’s actually quite nice. I think you two would get on well, all things considered…” He looks somewhat resigned as he says it.

You nod your head, frowning slightly. “I need another drink.”

He smiles in return, his hand going in the air to signal another round. So the night continued on; strained but still pleasant, and a little less alone. That night is when you discovered that Blaise Zabini is an incredibly patient person and more importantly: a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for the late upload! Kayl and I spent the weekend together for her birthday! we are lucky our mid afternoon nap gave us enough energy to bust out this chapter. on the bright side, we reoutlined the rest of the fic! 
> 
> thanks for all the support! 
> 
> dont forget to comment/bookmark/kudos
> 
> lots of love  
> kat(krod0934) & kayl(kauliberry)


	19. Curiosity

Draco walks through the second level of the Ministry. Not many workers spare him a passing glance, accustomed to seeing him on this level after his trial. It was a condition of his acquisition of Malfoy Manor and 13 month probation period that he assist the Investigation Department. It’s how he was able to get his current job—they offered him one in said department but he turned it down. He always wanted to play professional Quidditch but frankly what team wants an ex-Death Eater? It’s simply bad public relations. So, he did the next closest thing in the Department of International Magical Cooperation by working with Games and Sports.

He walks right past the Investigation Department this time. He heads for the hallway that leads to the Administrative Registration Office. A perky and over-zealous middle-aged strawberry blonde witch sits at the desk. Her oversized rectangular frames sit on a small button-nose.

“Good morning Mr. Malfoy.”

He smiles at her. He leans forward on the desk, trying to turn on the old Malfoy charm on the witch. “Morning, Miss Amanda.” 

She smiles demurely at him. _This will be easy_ , he thinks to himself. 

“How can I help you today?”

He plasters on his signature smirk. “I can’t stop by and say hello to my favorite girl?”

A slight blush breaks out on the middle aged witch’s face. “Oh, you flatter me young man.” She bats her hand at him. “Don’t tell me _you_ haven’t found your soulmate yet?”

He looks down, thankful for only having to play a short game with the witch. He smiles, forced but present when he looks back up to her. He makes sure to widen his eyes slightly, the way he did as a child when he asked for extra sweets from his grandmother. 

“Oh, I have actually.”

The witch, ever the hopeless romantic, beams at him. Already summoning the paperwork. “Then I suppose you're here to register your newfound love?” 

_Love_. A word he hasn’t given much thought to. He places a lock on the bedroom door in his head, guards in place. He sighs, dramatically of course. “I would love to register, but my soulmate is a little... skittish out in public.”

Amanda dramatically gasps while clutching her hand to her chest. “Oh dear! That poor girl.”

Draco thinks to himself, _poor girl my arse._

“She sent me by to pick up the paperwork if that’s okay? I also have a small favor to ask of you as well. You see she’s adopted and has been looking for her family. I was hoping I could surprise her and hire a private investigator to look for her biological parents for her. Some kind of romantic gesture for her, you know?”

He has no intentions of filling out the paperwork. He just wants that file. The witch quirks her mouth sideways, a tell-tale sign that she’s deep in thought.

“Oh Drakey, you know I can’t give out personal files without consent from the party those files refer to.”

He internally cringes at the name. Amanda had adopted it after he filed so many reports during his 13 month probation period. He has to admit though, the witch makes a mean lemon cake and she became fast friends with his mother during her own probation. 

He sighs, shaking his head. “I had this whole romantic thing planned for her. You know how you used to say that seeing your soulmate happy was like discovering another part of your own soul was unlocked. She’s a little cautious about the whole soulmate thing, so I was hoping to win some favor with her.”

Draco gets slightly nervous under the quizzical look in her eyes. Ever the hopeless romantic, she sighs and shakes her head. “I could get in trouble for this you know.”

He forces a look of trepidation in his face. “Amanda you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important to me. As a matter of fact, _she’s_ important to me. Her family—she didn’t even know she was adopted. She’s been looking for them for months but has barely made progress. I know with my resources I’d be able to help her. I want to do this for her...” 

Draco trails off his sentence, looking wistfully away from the witch. The strangest thing about the statement, he finds he isn’t lying when he says you’re important.

A sparkle in the witch’s eye at the prospect of young love. “Well, I supposed it couldn’t hurt? She _is_ your soulmate after all!”

Draco smiles triumphantly nodding his thanks to the strawberry blonde. 

“Let me just make sure I have everything you two will need for the Soulmate Registration, first.” 

While she flips through the parchments Draco speaks up, hoping to keep the easy flow of conversation going and to keep the witch distracted enough to keep her from second guessing herself. “How’s Richard?”

Amanda looks up from examining the paperwork. Unable to avoid talking about her soulmate when he’s brought up in conversation. She beams at him, taking the bait. He’s pretty sure that Amanda was a Hufflepuff when she was at Hogwarts. 

“Oh, he’s wonderful! It’s so kind of you to ask.”

Amanda continues her long winded rant about her soulmate. Draco nods and adds the occasional affirmation. Finally, after three minutes has passed, she stands.

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer! Let me grab her file from the back. Can you just confirm her name for me?”

He smiles at her and gives your name. A short few minutes later she returns, a very thin file in her hand. She passes over the paperwork for Soulmate Registration and your personal file. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Amanda.”

Again, the witch blushes and bats her hand at him. “You’ll have to bring her by sometime. I can’t wait for tea with your mother next Thursday. Oh, I can just picture how excited she will be for you. Don’t let your mother talk you into a spring wedding, I’ve always envisioned fall nuptials for you!”

Draco halts. “Actually, we are keeping it on the down low for now if you wouldn’t mind. You know how my parents can be… though, she is _just_ now coming around to me. I don’t want to scare her off even further.”

Amanda takes her fingers, mimicking a zipper across her mouth. “I’ll keep it to myself but I still insist you bring her by some time! I want to meet the woman who’s taking my boy away from me! When she’s ready of course.”

Draco laughs and sends a wink to her. “Don’t let Richard hear you calling me ‘your boy.’” He turns and walks away after promising the witch to stop by more often.

After making his way out of the hallway he finds his mood genuinely lifted. His curiosity for knowledge, especially when it comes to you is about to be satiated and he couldn’t be more excited than he is now. Well, he could think of several things that would make him happier, but small joys are enough for him right now. In fact, he’s so lost in thoughts he accidentally bumps into another person in the hallway. His hand comes out to stabilize the other person on the shoulder.

“Sorry about that mate.” He apologizes.

“Malfoy?” 

Draco finally turns his eyes up to the person. Green eyes, round glasses, and frumpy brown hair. 

“Potter.”

Harry furrows his brow at the blond. The animosity between the two has subsided immensely since their school days, especially considering Draco spent his last three months of his probation working closely with the Boy Wonder.

Ever the blunt Gryffindor, Harry asks, “What are you doing down here?”

Draco conceals your personal file, as well as the Soulmate Registration forms. “Stopping by to say hello to Amanda.” He tilts his head back in the direction of the hallway behind him.

Harry’s eyes track the files being hid behind the Slytherin. Draco resents Potter’s auror training some days, it was much easier to pull the wool over the famous Gryffindor’s eyes during their school days. 

“Malfoy, you don’t stop by to say ‘hello’, nor do you linger.” Harry states. 

The blond clenches his jaw. His grip on the paperwork tightening behind him. He wouldn’t consider Potter a friend. They may be civil to each other but they haven’t spoken to each other outside of a passing glance and a greeting in hallways. Draco racks around his brain trying to think of a way to distract this little problem that stands in front of him. 

He shrugs his shoulders in an attempt to come across as nonchalance. “If you must know, Potter, she’s having tea with my mother soon. Thought I’d curry some favor with her so my mom doesn’t stop by unannounced— _again_.”

Harry nods his head in understanding. Draco takes the sudden silence as a dismissal. He steps around his former childhood nemesis but is stopped once more by the brunet’s voice.

“How’s everything going with the World Cup? It’s coming up soon, isn’t it?”

Draco forces a fake smile, although glad for the change in subject. “It’s good! Finalizing the work with your department for security this evening. I couldn’t help but notice your name wasn’t on the list.”

Harry smiles. “Well, the Welch International Team is playing which means Ginny is playing. I’d like to be there to support her— _not_ because I'm there on a work obligation.”

“Right. How is Ginevra?” 

“Stressed—but she’s still one of my best friends so it’s nothing I can't help her with when she needs me. Her and Daphne get along surprisingly well. Sometimes I think Ginny was supposed to be Daph's soulmate. Don't know what I'd do without Daphne though.” Harry places emphasis on the last sentence, like he’s baiting the blond. It doesn’t go undetected either. 

“Right.” His response is tense and stilts the conversation. Before Draco can even take back control Potter has already begun speaking again. 

“How is your soulmate?”

“I don’t know who-“

“Right, right. Still pretending like she isn’t around? Soulmates need each other, Malfoy.” Harry’s tone is laced with what seems to be an accusation. 

His happy mood dampens now. His anger slipping through the cracks. He takes a moment to breathe deeply. “I don’t know what you’re implying Potter but—“

“Is that why you have her file?” Harry quips pointing to the file Draco hides behind his back. 

_Fucking Gryffindors._ Draco sighs, feeling exhausted from the conversation. He doesn’t get a chance to respond before Harry speaks again. 

“I’ll be seeing you around Malfoy. Be sure to give your soulmate my regards.”

Before Draco can ponder further the strange encounter Potter has already left. 

_———_

You arrive in the alley just behind Blaise’s building. Grateful for the use of your wand once more. It’s raining, and even though you’ve been in England for months now you still manage to always forget your umbrella. You make a run for it, barging through the doors and up to his floor. You knock on his door, body shivering from your drenched clothing.

Finally he opens it and let’s you inside. “You look like a wet dog.”

You shoot him a glare as you cast a drying spell over yourself and your clothes. He gives you a funny look. You furrow your brow. “What?”

He shakes his head. “It’s still weird seeing you use magic.”

You roll your eyes as you plop onto his couch in the living space. You groan slightly. “My head is fucking killing me.”

He eyes you for a moment before turning around walking into his kitchen. He yells at you from there. “At least I don’t have to hide my magic from you any more.”

He comes back with a tray of food. You eye it greedily with a smile on your face. “Why do you always insist on feeding me?”

He stares at you for a minute before shrugging. “I actually really enjoy cooking and food in general.”

He sits next to you on the couch while you both indulge in the sandwiches. After a few moments have passed and small talk is exchanged you ask him a question.

“Did you tell Draco that you’re still friends with me?”

He hesitates. “Yes.”

“Did he-”

He questions you, “Muffin, is this how every one of our hangouts is going to be? You, asking me about your soulmate?” 

You think for a moment. “Oh. Sorry. I guess that is kind of annoying. It’s just that he doesn’t want to see me anymore and I can’t exactly just get rid of this headache without seeing him.” You pause. “At least I know he’s just as miserable with the headache too.”

“Yeah, misery loves company. I guess I’m both yours and his company.” He laughs.

You continue eating. “Speaking of said company what’s your deal?”

He raises a solitary brow. “My deal?”

“Yeah. You never talk about your soulmate. I’m assuming you haven’t found them?”

“Honestly, I thought it was a bunch of bullshit-”

“Preach.” You interrupt.

He continues. “But after seeing the shite storm between you and Draco I get it now. You two may be more complicated than Theo and Pansy but still, I guess I understand it more.”

“So you don’t know who they are?”

Blaise shakes his head. “I’m willing to wait for it. I am the one thing in life I can control…” His mouth turns up at the corners, his eyes looking wistful. “It’s nice you know? Knowing that the universe has found your perfect match. It’s like there's this reason that I’m still alive and that reason is my soulmate.”

You take another bite of the sandwich. “Hmph. Nice. Right.” 

He sets down his own food. Brown eyes staring at you with a displeased expression. “Don’t do that thing.”

You stop chewing, raising your brows. “What thing?”

“You’re about to complain.” He points at you.

“No…” Your lie falls short, because you were about to complain. _Perfect match._ The universe thinks Draco Fucking Malfoy is your perfect match. It’s comical to you sometimes. 

He gives you a pointed look.

You change the subject quickly. “So what will you do? When you find them?”

He smiles. “Hopefully fall in love.”

“Gross.” The response is automatic. “Love is messy.”

He laughs again. “With Malfoy? Probably.”

You scowl. “I didn’t say I was talking about him.”

“No, but you don’t have to.”

“Whatever.”

Once the sandwiches are gone Blaise sighs dramatically. He turns his body to you. You stare at him, waiting for whatever news he’s about to drop on you. “There’s actually a reason I wanted to talk to you… Draco has agreed to court Astoria. Now that she’s back in town.”

Your hands fall into your lap. “Oh. I- I didn’t think he would do that… so quickly.”

“Pureblood bullshite,” Blaise drawls.

“And what exactly does courting entail?” You ask.

“Basically they’ll go on a few dates while the heads of their families draw up a marriage contract. They already had a contract in place, before Astoria left last year.”

“What’s the deal? With their relationship… he never really talked about her.”

“During his trial and probation period Astoria and him struck a friendship. She was good for him… she helped him overcome a lot of the trauma. He was forced into a lot of things and he suffered, greatly because of his ‘failures.’ Like I said, if you and Astoria were to meet under different circumstances I don’t doubt you two would be fast friends. She’s a good person.”

 _But she’s stealing my soulmate from me so she can’t be that good._ You think to yourself. 

Blaise continues. “What I’m saying is… Draco doesn’t think you want him. He’s taking the whole situation personally. Astoria already knows about his past and it would be a decent marriage. He wouldn’t need to worry in that relationship since it’s already established.”

You can’t help the hurt that tightens in your chest. “So, I should just give up? Let him break the bond and bind his soul to someone else?”

Blaise looks sad as he continues. “No. I don’t think you should give up. Although, he needs more time to process things.”

“But more time means he could end up married to someone else…” You counter his argument.

He brings a reassuring hand placed on top of yours. He squeezes it. “I’m sorry to bring this on you. I just thought you should know.”

You take a minute to process the information. “Do you think he would tell me? Or just break the bond without giving me notice?”

“We can’t exactly predict what he’s going to do.”

“I don’t think anything about my soulmate is predictable,” you reply.

**———**

Soft hands, smaller than his. He can see them as well as feel then. Caressing his body, brushing his face. The face is blurry as it comes in and out of focus. Words are spoken. A heavy and breathless whisper of his name across his face and against his lips. It attacks his senses, overriding his mind into this blissful moment.

_“Mine. Yours. It's all the same.”_

He feels the touches on his skin. Like they worship every inch of it. The experienced hands drop down to his lower abdomen, a hot mouth trailing kisses across his pale and scarred skin. 

Pleasure. Pressure. Warmth. Fullness. The sensations are overwhelming him. His hips buck into the enveloping warmth. Soft and delicate hands turn feral as they scratch across his chest. trailing up to his shoulders. The heaviness between his legs envelops the warmth over and over. That pressure builds and the pleasure comes in hot sporadic waves of ecstasy.

There's a release now. A glorious and powerful release. 

Finally, the face comes into focus. He recognized the sounds, the touches, the feel. He knew who it was but even the words that he heard in the dream startle him awake. 

_“Let me love you, Draco.”_

He sits up abruptly from his chair. Cold sweat across his forehead. His button up clings to his skin. He looks down, his pants are warm and soggy. 

It’s the word again, _love_. It wasn’t anything that was ever spoken between him and his soulmate. But the feelings, the actions, everything has clouded his judgement. He said once that you were nothing—that his relationship with you was absolutely nothing. He’s not sure he believes that anymore, because now, he feels everything. He thinks you might be everything. 

He grabs his wand, cleaning himself up. He’s not even surprised he came in his pants like he’s thirteen again from a wet dream. This dream was so unlike the others, because the star of the dream was you. It was your light, your magic, your body, and your words. 

His head pounds. He stands, leaving the file on his desk open as he walks to the cabinet pulling out his potions. His hands enclose the Muggle headache reliever pill bottle. His hands drop over and hesitate over the one labeled Dreamless Sleep. As much as he wishes his night was dreamless, his dreams of you are the closest he can get to seeing you. 

He sometimes wished he wasn’t a coward. He wishes he could go after you, but you don’t want him. That man from the memory he saw in your head makes his jaw clenched and his hands shake. Jealousy spreads through his chest. 

_Mine._ The possessive whisper always trailed through him. He thinks about you now. He always thinks about you. He’s made little to no progress on discovering who you are, however. 

He knocks back the pain relieving pills. He sits back down at his chair, his fingers toying with the pages of the file. 

It’s redacted. Black lines slashed through paragraphs. Blaise mentioned it once, a type of witness-protection program. The incident was kept out of the press, it must’ve been gruesome how your parents died. He knows though, it was Death Eaters who took your family from you. He thought he was free of this after his probation. The universe has a funny way of meddling in his life, though. The file is small, because after your departure from England at a few months old, the program protected and redacted the information of where you were sent and what happened to you after. 

He shakes his head. He thought the file would help him figure out why you were secretive. It makes some sense to him now, but he can’t wrap his head around it. There’s something he’s missing. 

He knows who he could go to for answers. He bites his cheek. Contemplating the reason he finds himself wanting these answers. 

_It’s normal to be protective of my soulmate. She could be in danger._ There’s that voice. _He could know the answers._

 _She’s a half-blood._ He learned about your parents from the file. Muggle-born father, half-blood mother. _He wouldn’t like that. He wouldn’t help her_ . The other voice screams at him. _He’d force me to break the bond._

His father has shown him nothing but affection since the Battle of Hogwarts. He resents his father in so many ways, but his year of mandatory sessions with the mind healer told him that it wouldn’t be an easy journey. Forgiveness has never been something he’s been good at. He forgave his mother almost right away—but his father is a different story.

Could he bargain his forgiveness? Ask his father to help him and in return promise to be a more dutiful son? Sell his soul to another devil. Promise him an effort to forgive his father’s sins. 

Does he want answers to reassure himself? Or maybe it’s because he wants to know who you are? Is he protecting you if he brings his father into the mix? Theo already knows, and it sounds like Potter does too. At least more than he let on. They all knew before him. His anguish comes in waves. Why didn’t you tell him?

Then he looks at the file again. _Death Eaters_. Right, he should’ve known. You already knew who he was. Were you using him the whole time? He wouldn’t know anything about your parents though. He was an infant himself during the time.

None of it makes sense to him but yet, small things begin to make sense. 

His thoughts have been ravaged and consumed by you since the moment he saw you. His world tilted and found a new axis, spinning around one person now. Maybe it's an obsession. 

His obsessions and fixations were always what got him through hard times. Making those stupid buttons in fourth year. The Inquisitorial Squad in fifth year. The Vanishing Cabinet in sixth year. Occlumency and survival during the war. 

His mind healer had told him he didn’t need to survive anymore. He just needed to live. Maybe this is his path to redemption. Maybe this is living? It doesn’t feel like it. He felt like he was living when he was with you though.

His head falls into his hands. Torn between protection and obsession he isn’t sure. Not anymore. He doesn’t even know who he is anymore, not without you. 

He pulls open a drawer, pulling out blank parchment. After he dips his quill into the ink pot he begins writing. 

He’s decided it’s neither protection nor obsession. It’s a hunger and stirring need for knowledge. The curiosity doesn’t need to be labeled. 

**———**

_*ding*_

The lift stops once again. You stay silent in the back corner as the lift empties and refills as the door shut. In your mind you’re trying to calm yourself. Filing this report is a big step. While your intentions will not be questioned, it’s still horrifying that you’ll have to submit your memories for the report. The night in question was the attack in the alleyway. Lost in your thoughts you barely register the lift beginning to move again until someone accidentally bumps into you. A muttered apology, a nod from your head and a slight smile in response.

The anxiety inducing consequence to your carried away thoughts morphing into a slight dissociation: your headache has dulled down. _Shit,_ you think to yourself. There is only one reason that would happen, you strain your neck to see who else loaded on and a flash of flaxen hair up at the front catches your eye. Your heart either stops or beats so wildly in your chest at the sight you can’t even discern. Now your thoughts are consumed by _him—_ your soulmate. He hasn’t even glanced behind him. You find yourself shrinking back into the corner.

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ your mind is racing, trying ot figure out how to get out of the lift without making a scene. As the doors creep closer, you wonder if it would be possible to just slip past him, but you know that won’t be possible. He is more than likely going to be getting off at Level 5, and you are getting off at Level 2–which means you have no choice but to walk past him at some point.

You decided to not let his presence get to you. You stand your ground in the back corner hoping he doesn't see you, maybe he’ll get off before you and the possibility of an interaction could be avoided. When the doors hit the next floor, the lift clears out and suddenly it's just the two of you. He slowly turns around, “How are-” he begins to open his mouth but then snaps it shut when he recognizes you. His brow shoots up in surprise before they immediately fall. He purses his mouth into a thin line as his gaze flicks quickly between your eyes. 

You aren't sure if you should reply, or maybe just wait and see if he says anything. He looks to be thinking the same thing. 

He hasn’t made any attempts to see you in days, in fact he made it quite clear the last time he saw you it would be the last thing he wanted to ever do again. You had been trying to respect his space, you knew you wanted him but it was obvious now by this reaction that he did not want you. 

Blaise had told you his family was pressuring him about marriage. _Astoria Greengrass_. A pretty pure-blood witch who no matter how much research you did on her, you could not bring yourself to hate her. Sure, you weren’t a fan given her persual of your soulmate and their past relationship, but on paper she was a fucking dream wife and a good person. As a service worker you definitely tended to judge people based on whether they tipped. In other food service jobs, tips were included but at Costa it was just a tip jar and not required. So, when she left that large tip you couldn’t help but respect her even the slightest bit. 

You simply didn’t have it in you to hate her. It still didn’t stop the flare of jealousy that just the thought alone of her and him together raged within you. 

You suppose he never did want you, but that was the rules of the engagement that you both decided on. You couldn’t exactly fault him for it either. Especially when you only recently realized how much you wanted him in your life. Weren’t things different even before that realization? They had certainly felt different.

Your heart breaks a little and your eyes finally break away from his as you will your racing heart to slow down. So, you just stay facing forward with your eyes staring at your shoes and pray to not make eye contact once more. You can feel the tension in the air and the lift walls almost feel like they are closing on you. _Does he feel it too? Is his headache dulled as well?_ A part of you is torn, it chants, _look at me, please, just see me._ The other part replays his words from that fateful night. _Don’t come near me. Don’t fucking talk to me ever again._

Does anyone really win in this game? What even _is_ the game? 

Once the lift hits the second floor, you square your shoulders, take a deep breath and walk past him. As you pass him his hand accidentally brushes yours or maybe yours brushes his, you can’t be certain, but the electric tingle from the contact causes your eyes to focus back to his silver gaze. You swear you see the tiniest flicker of— well, you’re not sure, but it was _something._ In an instant it’s gone and a cold icy gaze stares at you. You both stare into each other's eyes for a moment. _Say something, say something. Anything, please. Are you marrying her? Will you destroy our bond for her? Do you still love her?_

Unable to stop the habit, your eyes drop down to his mouth. His pink lips parted slightly like he’s about to say something. Your eyes flip back up to his cool gaze, your eyelashes fanning across your face from the movement. Seconds turn into minutes which turn into hours as time is lost on you, in the small space. Words left unspoken, and hearts beating as one. Finally, you break eye contact and have never left a lift faster in your entire life, holding your breath the entire way. Your headache is completely gone when you arrive at Harry’s office. 

Coming to the DLME was “long overdue” in both Theo’s and Blaise’s wise words. After talking to Harry last night he even convinced you that this couldn’t be a silent and secretive operation any longer. So you decided to file the report about the attack from about two weeks ago. 

Walking toward the Auror Department in a haze you hardly register that you’ve arrived before Harry is telling you to sit down. 

“What did you say?” You ask him.

He raises a curious brow at you. “I just asked if you were okay?”

 _No._ “Yes. I’m fine. I just- it’s nothing.” You trail off your sentence.

Harry nods as he begins pulling out a report. “Okay, so I’m lucky as the Department Head wasn’t exactly happy I was doing this on my own time. But we have to go by the book now that you’re officially involved. So, I’ll need you to recount the night in question and please add as much detail as you can.”

You scowl at him. “Harry, you were literally there.”

“Yes, but I can’t use my own words for _your_ report Y/N.” He places a sarcastic emphasis on his words.

You roll your eyes. “Can’t I just submit a memory?”

He sighs. “Yes, _after_ this report.”

You begin to tell him about that night. After you finish speaking you follow him to the Wizengamot Administration Services on the same level to schedule a follow-up appointment to retract your memory from that night. Once that is taken care of Harry begins escorting you to the lifts. 

“Malfoy has your file.” He finally speaks as you wait for the lifts.

“What? Like my personal file?” 

_How would he get it and more importantly, why?_ He didn’t say anything in the lift, and that brief moment when your hands touched he could’ve said something. Hell you could’ve said something too. What does that mean? That he’s looking into your past...

Harry interrupts your thoughts. “He also picked up the Soulmate Registration paperwork. Have you talked to him?” 

“No. I saw him on my way in though. He didn’t talk to me… but I didn’t talk to him either. It was… weird.” 

He sighs. “Speaking of files. Have you looked over the estates Nott gave you? He gave me a copy as well.”

Grateful for the change in subjects, you respond. “Yes. It’s going to take months to go through each estate and set up wards isn’t it?”

“Once your report is finalized we should be able to set up a plan. We can leave after the Cup.”

“That sounds good. I still need to make arrangements for my cat.”

Harry smiles. “Have you got your ticket yet? Ginny has already given away her free ones but I can get you a discounted one in the box with me if you’d rather not go alone?”

“That’s kind of you but I got my ticket months ago.” 

The lift dings, announcing its arrival. You thank Harry again for his help and settle into the lift, replaying the events of today in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. We will be back to our normal schedule Sunday. Please leave kudos, comments and reviews we would love to hear your thoughts!  
> xoxo, kat and kayl


	20. Doors and Windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: PLEASE READ. We are retconning a character ship. Don’t hate us there’s a reason. Summary of the change is at the end but just know Ginny and Harry aren’t soulmates, sorry hinny shippers but we do not regret the change. It’ll be better in the long run. The following chapters will be changed: The Reveal and Curiosity. It does not affect anything else though so you should be able to read without being confused.

Draco paces outside the restaurant. He wonders if he’s doing the right thing. The last week has given him insight into you, he sees you from a different perspective now. Seeing you in the lift at the Ministry was unexpected to say the least. Theo mentioned the attack, you must’ve been filing the report. He couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out to touch you when you passed. It was like the world stopped and tipped its axis when your eyes met his. He couldn’t find the words to say, so there he stood, silent—stagnant. A part of him wishes he didn’t, he didn’t like watching you walk away.

He shakes himself out of his stupor when he sees Astoria approaching him down the sidewalk. A special smile, one reserved for a select few people, on his face. You were one of those people once. Astoria stood by him when he was going through his trial and the year that followed. She was a breath of fresh air in his dismal life during the time. 

It was the first real relationship he ever had. She encouraged him to attend his mandatory appointments with the mind healer. She was patient and gentle with him, they watched enough muggle movies and such that her curiosity for knowledge of the Muggle world even brushed off on him. He had bottled up a lot of anger at the world after the war. She would rub his back after a nightmare and hold his hand during a breakdown. She was one of the few people in his life who saw something else in him—something good. He shudders at the thought that if it wasn’t for her, he probably wouldn’t be where he is today.

She smiles as she approaches. She was a year behind him at Hogwarts. Back then, he regarded her as Daphne’s naive little sister. “Draco.” She acknowledges him.

He extends his arm, letting her fingers hold it as they walk through the doors. He tenses at the touch, which is odd. It wasn’t like the way you used to touch him. It was just different. Something falls in her face when she notices the slight flinch. Her face quickly resumes a small smile, most would mistake it as demure and innocent but he recognizes it-- mischief.

She leans in and whispers, “How about we skip the dinner and just get sloshed at the bar?”

He laughs. “What about the reservation?”

“You really don’t need to be so formal. Besides, we can stay here. This place has a nice bar.”

He nods and relays to the host that they’ll sit at the bar. As they approach he takes her jacket off of her and hands it to the host. He shrugs his off also, and hands it to the man as well. Draco pulls out her seat.

Once she’s ordered a glass of red wine, and he, a glass of the oldest scotch they had Draco begins speaking. “I’m assuming since you’re back early it means you found the cure?”

Astoria and Draco were together a year before she was diagnosed with a blood malediction. It was a family curse and no one in England had the capability of treating her. They told everyone she was gone on quest for her soulmate, the truth was harsher. It was why their marriage contract was stalled truthfully. When they found out, it broke Draco’s heart. He had achieved something good in his life, and it was being taken away from him.

She beamed at him. “Egypt. The healers there are trained for curse breaking as well so they were able to single out the curse from my blood.” 

Relief floods his system. He visibly relaxes at the news. Even if they aren’t soulmates, they’ve been through a lot together, and there are some things people go through that you just can’t help but become friends after, like recovering from a war together.i

“So, tell me about you, what have you been up to in the year since I’ve been gone?”

_ I met my soulmate _ . “The usual, work.”

She rolls her eyes at him taking a sip of her drink. “No one new in your life?”

He shakes his head, distracting himself by taking another drink.

“Are you going to sit there and continue to lie to me or are going to tell me about her?” Astoria stares at her past lover on the barstool next to her. She’s always been intuitive, especially when it comes to Draco.

Draco chokes on his drink, his ears turning a bright red—a stark contrast on this pale skin. 

“Did you forget that I can read you like a book, Draco?” Astoria chuckles smugly while leaning toward Draco while placing her right hand under her chin while the other rests agasint the bar. 

“Oh no my dear Astoria, I did not forget that. I was only hoping you were a bit rusty.” Draco wipes his mouth with a napkin.

‘I’m waiting,” Astoria takes a small sip of her wine. 

“Can we get a couple of tequila shots?” Draco motions to the bartender. Before Astoria can say anything, two shot glasses with a clear liquid appear before them. Two sliced limes and two packages of salt are placed on a tray next to them.

“Bottoms up.” He winks at Astoria before shooting is shot back. Astoria does the same but makes a grimace face when finishing it and bites her lime. 

She takes a drink of her wine and makes a sour face. “Oh, that’s not a good combination.” She turns back to him raising her brows. “Go on then.”

“I met my soulmate,” Draco whispers as he leans back in his chair. He turns his head to look away from Astoria. He locks the door in his head at the mention of you, cold gaze in his eyes as he turns back to her.

“No!” She softens, “No. Talk to me, you prat.” Astoria reaches over and grabs Draco’s chin, forcing him to look at her. “Knock down the door, you arsehole, and talk to me.” She finishes with a knowing giggle. 

That’s what she was good at—getting him to knock down the door and compartmentalize so that he wouldn’t turn off his emotions. She reminded him he didn’t need it anymore, but since he was a natural and after building up the walls around the house for so long and locking so many doors, it took time. She was patient though.

Draco is visibly stunned at the sudden aggression in his ex. He walks into the house. Walks to your bedroom and jiggles the handle. He takes a key and unlocks the door, letting it swing open. The anger is locked in the drawer in the nightstand, he doesn’t unlock that one. He opens his eyes, the coldness is gone.

“Good boy, now tell me about her.” Astoria lightly swats him on the cheek a few times. 

He looks around the room, conjuring an image of you in his mind before he opens his eyes once more. “She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He swallows, a visible bob in his Adam’s apple. He closes his eyes and sees the ukulele in the corner. A flash of guilt trips him when he thinks about the broken one that still sits in pieces in his own flat. He opens his eyes. “She’s patient with me, sometimes. She’s stubborn as hell, though.” His jaw clenches.

Astoria nods at him remaining quiet to goad him into continuing.

He continues. “She wears these monstrosities on her feet. They’re these rubber shoes with holes in them. She swears they’re comfortable but they’re absolutely hideous.” He laughs. “She has a cat, which honestly I didn’t really like at first but the beast grew on me. I never understood what people meant when they said they’d die for a pet. I get it now. She’s English but grew up in the US.”

The drawer in his mind shakes slightly. He clenches his jaw. “Astoria, I can’t.”

She reaches out and touches his arm. “Why don’t you tell me how you met her?”

He laughs again, and it’s childish but still he laughs. The drawer doesn’t rattle. “Her and Blaise were, well you could say they were  _ friends _ . She works at the Costa over in Victoria Station. He convinced me to come in one day with him and I just kept getting these headaches after that point. Finally she wrote my name on the cup and-” He stops himself. “We fought and then kind of, well, jumped each other. I thought she was just some fascination, but then, well, we um—we shagged in the backroom of her work.”

Astoria pales at the mention of your workplace. “Oh.”

“Oh?” He arches a brow at her.

“I may have stopped by there the other day, and there was a girl who, well, she looked rather panicked when she saw me. I didn’t think anything of it because she was training someone. I left a decent tip for them because honestly she looked like she was going to start hyperventilating!” She begins describing your appearance and when Draco nods his head and confirms it was you she met Astoria tentatively asks, “Does she know who I am?”

“Probably. She knew a lot more than I thought she did.” He bites.

She panics. “Shite! The poor girl probably thinks I’ve come to steal her soulmate!”

“Why would she think that?” Draco questions her.

She hits the back of his head. “Men are so thick, I swear. If she’s still friends with Blaise then she already knows we have a marriage contract which means she knows you were thinking about breaking the soulmate bond. No wonder she hasn’t reached out to you! That poor girl probably thinks the worst of me!”

He cringes when he speaks. “Well I also told her I never wanted to see her again so don’t blame yourself.” 

Astoria groans, the alcohol beginning to get to her. “Draco, you’re an idiot. I’ll never understand how someone as intelligent as you can be absolutely daft.”

Draco doesn’t open the drawer. He knows he should, but he’s afraid of what might happen. 

“Why would you tell her that?!” Astoria shouts a little too loudly for the setting. She always gets a little too excited when consuming alcohol.

“Fuck.” Draco groans. He closes his eyes, and unlocks the drawer—but, the anger doesn’t hit him. His chest still hurts though. He opens his eyes once again and takes a deep breath. “I caught her in a rather large lie.”

“Rather large?”

“She was pretending to be a Muggle.” He takes another breath. “She um. Well, her parents were murdered by Death Eaters. That’s why she was sent to the US. She’s here trying to gain information on who was involved in their deaths I think. She used me… used Blaise too. Hell, there’s still a part of me that questions if anything was real with her…” His voice shakes, “if she’s even my soulmate.”

He closes his eyes. Astoria pulls out her wallet, laying some bills on the table. She takes Draco’s hand and urges him out of his seat. She doesn’t let go until after they’ve gathered their coats and began walking out the door. “Walk me back to Daph’s?”

He nods his head squeezing her hand. “This is why I use the occlumency, Astoria. I can’t do this.”

“I know Draco, but you’re allowed to feel things. It’s not weakness, I’ve told you this.”

She stops and makes him turn to face her. “Draco, I am proud of you.”

“What?” He responds.

“You’ve grown so much in the last two years and it shows. Hell, you have a car now! A muggle car!”

“That was a spite purchase. My father was being an arse.”

“Still, I am proud. You’re my best friend. Don’t tell Daphne though—she might hex you for that spot.” She sees a bench nearby and leads them over to it, forcing him to sit down. “So what happened when you found out? Did she say anything?”

“I didn’t give her the chance.”

She gives him a pointed look. 

He continues. “I was just so... _ angry _ with her. I thought she was different. I didn’t even care that she was a Muggle, even if she actually wasn’t. She  _ lied _ to me, she  _ knew _ who I was the whole time Astoria and never said anything!”

“Draco, we all have our own burdens to carry and your past-- it’s a lot to handle. But it doesn’t make you unworthy of love. How do you think you would’ve reacted if she told you right away that she was a victim of the first Wizarding War? That she knew who you were the whole time?”

“It probably would’ve been volatile. I didn’t want her at first. It was just a craving and then the more time I spent with her…” He trails off.

“Obviously you need to talk to her… but if I was in her position I would’ve been terrified. You have to try and understand where she was coming from. Did Blaise know?”

He shakes his head.

“So, it sounds like she had a reason to hide if it wasn’t just you she lied to. You need to give her a chance to explain, even if she isn’t your actual soulmate it sounds like you cared for—or even loved her.” She pulls him up letting him ruminate over her words. They start over to an alley and side-along apparate across London and continue their walk in silence. 

Once they reach 12 Grimmauld Place, Astoria kisses Draco on the cheek. She pulls back as she cups his face. “Here’s what we are going to do then. I will stall my parents for as long as you need but you are going to talk to your soulmate and win her back.”

“She doesn’t want to-”

She doesn’t let him continue his statement. “Nope. I already know Theodore and Blaise are giving you shite advice and just saying ‘talk to her she’ll understand’ but they’re men and you need a woman’s advice on this game plan. I love you, Draco, but you’ve always been shite when it comes to talking about your feelings.” She pulls her hand back and waits for his acknowledgement. He nods his head. “So, meet me for lunch tomorrow and we can talk about how to go about doing this. I am way too drunk to talk about it any further.”

“You always were a hopeless romantic.” He smiles at her as he shakes his head.

“You bet your arse I am! Then, once you’ve professed your love for her and you two live happily ever after, you’re helping me find my soulmate so I can ride off into the sunset with them!” She sings the last words. “Noon. I’ll meet you in the atrium.” She walks inside leaving Draco on the doorstep.

When Draco returns back to his flat, he pulls the broken shards of the ukulele out from the corner of his living room. He stares at it for a moment as he pulls his wand out. “ _ Repairo.”  _ He mutters.

**\------**

_ Hands with long pale fingers wrap around your throat. A guttural moan against your ear. “Mine.” _

_ A pressure between your legs, sliding in and out. Gray eyes staring into yours. A smoldering kiss like fire across your lips and skin as the pressure builds. _

_ “You’re fucking mine.” _

_ A tight coil being released as your body hums in pleasure. _

You wake from sleep, the sheets clinging to your body. Sleep doesn’t find you again. You stare at the ceiling instead. You breathlessly whisper into the air to no one, “he’s ruined me.”

**\------**

_ *Knock Knock*  _

Closing the book you were half haphazardly reading, you get up from the couch and walk over to the door to answer it. 

“This is a sight I'd never thought I would see.” You open the door and standing in the doorway is Harry and Theo. 

“Yeah yeah, let us in before someone sees us.” Harry and Theo walk into your place, Sushi eagerly runs up to both of them, nuzzling against their legs. Harry is used to this as he would often wake up in the common room to find Crookshanks curled up on his lap when he was at Hogwarts. Theo, on the other hand, has never come in such close contact with a cat before other than Millicent Bullstrode’s horrible beast and he jumped at the unexpected contact with the animal. 

“What the fuc-” Theo doesn’t know how to react to Sushi. You chuckle at him, scooping Sushi into your arms and leading them into the living room. You and Theo sit on the couch while Harry takes a seat on the chair across from you two. Taking your wand out, you conjure up some tea along with three tea cups on the table. You and the boys make your respectably cups of tea, the sounds of the spoons clicking against the glasses is the only sound in the living room. 

“So, what's the plan?” You finally break the silence. Theo and Harry stare at you. 

“Theo mentioned that his family has some unused estates scattered across Europe, we are going to map out the best way to travel to them and scout them out.” Harry opens up the file and pulls out a map along with a quill and ink pot. 

“Apprate or portkey?” You ask, looking at them both. 

“Depends on the distance between them. I can probably get some unregistered portkeys. Apprating too far of a distance is too dangerous.” Harry responds, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. “I better not get caught doing this with you, Y/N, I could lose my job seeing as you are a ‘civilian’” 

“Did you just use a muggle military term? You and Theo are on the books for this anyway so as long as I remained glamoured or hidden between each estate it should be fine.” You question the Boy-Who-Lived. 

“I watch muggle movies, and that's besides the point. Just don’t go telling anyone what we are doing. That includes soulmates.” He stares at you intently. 

“Yea that won't be a problem, trust me.” You scoff. “Anyway, let's go over this map. The cup is three days and we have nothing planned” 

Harry gives you a puzzled look. “I wasn't going to ask the other day when you were at the Ministry, but did something happen with you and Draco? You were both acting strange about each other.”

“We are not together. He found my wand and thought I was using him. He also thought I was faking being his soulmate to gather intel about him.” You say it bluntly.

“Were you? Using him?” Harry questions you with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Of course not!  _ You _ were the one that said I should use him but I never did. Well not him at least, I was using Blaise but it’s up for debate on how ‘useful’ he actually was. Draco  _ is  _ my soulmate!” You shout back at Harry. 

Theo and Harry stare at each other, not knowing what to say. 

“Can we please just go back to mapping out the estates and just drop this please?” You plead at both of them. 

“Is it getting warm in here?” Theo jokes as he walks to a window to crack it open for the full comedic bit. 

“You could have cast a cooling charm” You roll your eyes at him.

The three of you spend the next few hours planning when to hit each estate. Each of them practice the complex spell of setting up the wards they will use when they visit the different Nott family homes. Harry then walks them through how to set up the alarms in case the wards are tipped off by Nott Sr.

“Okay so the Ministry atrium at 7am Monday right?” You lead Theo and Harry to the door, going over the last minute final details. 

“Yes, enjoy the cup this weekend. I'll try and find you. Remember what we talked about, please glamour yourself. The arena is heavily guarded but we would rather be safe than sorry” Harry reminds you of the plan to glamour your hair and eye color in order to fly under the radar.

You glance at the clock,  _ shit, it's Sushi’s dinner time.  _ Jumping off the couch, you head into the kitchen and grab a fresh can of cat food out of the cabinet. As you start to open it, the lack of high pitch screaming confuses you. 

“Sushi, dinner time!” You shout into the empty apartment. 

_ Where the hell is that cat? I swear to god if she is caught in the closet again, I will kill her. _ You plate up her disgusting smelling food and place it next to her water.

Walking around the apartment looking for her, you notice the window that Theo opened. It was the perfect size for the fat fluff to squeeze through. 

“Oh fuck!” You stare out the window onto the empty street. No cat in sight. “SUSHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Daphne Greengrass (Astoria’s sister) and Harry are soulmates and Ginny and TO BE REVEALED. Ginny and Harry are besties though and Harry still calls out Draco for being a shitty soulmate last chapter.  
> Thanks for the reads, lots of love, the usual leave reviews and votes/kudos. See y’all sunday, kat and kayl.


	21. Sushi

Sushi was sick and tired of seeing how sad her owner was over the blond haired, grey eyed man. Day after day, night after night, Sushi watched as her witch put on a happy face to go to work just to come home and stare at the wall for hours on end. Her owner spent most nights pouring over files and in fits of restless sleep. Sushi tried everything she could think of. Jumping on her lap, rubbing her butt onto her face, constantly screaming at the wall—but nothing worked, her owner was still unresponsive most nights. Sushi knew that something had to be done. 

It was almost a miracle when Theo opened the window just enough for her to squeeze her fluffy tummy through it. 

_ I think it's time to lay off the treats, _ Sushi thinks to herself as she plops onto the fire escape from the window sill. She jumps down the stairs until she reaches the alley. She pops her head around the corner and starts heading down the street. 

_ Mom is going to be pissed when she finds out I’m missing, but, once again it is I who has to solve all of her problems.  _ Sushi heads down a familiar seeming path.

**———**

Getting ready for work the next day, Draco is going over in his head about what all Astoria said to him last night.  _ Draco, I am proud of you.  _ It has been awhile since anyone has told them they were proud of him. The thought of Astoria being proud of him puts a smile on his face as he exits his building.

For a reason he couldn’t quite name, he decides to walk to work on this unusually sunny London day. 

As he walks towards the Ministry, he has an unnerving feeling—as if someone...or something was watching him during his commute. He keeps glancing back behind him, double checking that no one is following him. Unbeknownst to him, a calico cat has had its eyes on him since he left his flat. 

Sushi has been waiting outside the blond man’s apartment all night, waiting for him to go to work. She hangs back behind him as he heads into work. The wandering beast can sense that the man feels as if he is being followed. Every time his grey eyes look back, the calico ducks into an alleyway or behind another person trying not to be seen. 

Sushi watches as the man and a woman walk down the street, arms linked as they sip their teas and nibble on a croissant and a blueberry scone. 

“What do you mean they still aren't together? It's been what, seven years?” Astoria questions Draco about the current status of their friend’s ‘relationship.’

“Trust me, it baffles us all.” Draco responds while chuckling at the realization. 

“You have mentioned that you get headaches when you go too long without seeing her right?” Astoria stares at him with a questioning look in her eye. 

“Yeah and let me tell you, it's bloody annoying not being able to cure it.” He responds while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Honestly my head has been hurting for a few days. Do you think I found my soulmate and we didn’t realize it!?” She stops in her tracks, replaying all the recent interactions she has had in the past couple days 

“I don’t know, did you?” Draco cocks his eyebrow at her, a playful smirk on his face. 

“I wonder how Theo and Pansy manage it. They’ve never mentioned their headaches.” Astoria speaks while still trying to put it together in her mind. 

“I think they are both still in denial about it and try not to bring it up.” He goes to take a sip of his tea and finds it empty. He tosses it in a nearby trash can. 

A calico cat pops out from behind the trash can, running in between Draco’s legs. 

“Oh gosh, is that a cat?” Astoria is in shock as the animal rubs its body against Draco’s legs doing figure eights making him lift his legs with a start.

_ What the fuck is this cat doing? Why does it kinda remind me of Sushi?  _ He looks at the calico cat closer.  _ Wait a minute.  _ It’s golden eyes look up at him as it meows.  _ That IS Sushi. _

“Shite, Sushi, what are you doing out here?” Draco goes to pick up the cat double checking the tag on the collar. It’s your cat.

“What is a Sushi? And why are you so familiar with it?” Astoria asks him.

“It's her cat,” Draco sheepishly responds, tightening his hold on the calico cat as it nuzzles and purrs into his chest. 

“Wait! That's  _ the _ Sushi, as in your soulmate's cat?! Merlin, this is exactly like a— ugh what do they call it? A run con? No that's not it?” She snaps her fingers a few times while trying to find the phrase in her head.

“Oh it's a rom com! I've heard about those muggle Hallmark movies! This is so perfect! Now you have a reason to go see her. I couldn't have come up with a better idea myself!” Astoria is practically bouncing off the sidewalk from excitement as she claps her hands together. 

“Well, it seems like I have to cut this lunch short as I go to return this beast.” Draco jerks his chin down towards Sushi. “I will talk to you later Astoria, keep me updated on your headaches.” Draco drops a chaste, polite kiss onto her cheek and starts walking toward your apartment.

**———**

You’d spent hours searching for your familiar. No matter where you looked, you couldn’t find Sushi anywhere. It was approaching noon when you returned to your apartment hoping that she would be sitting on the doorstep—or maybe she found her way back home and was perched on the window’s ledge. 

You have been an emotional wreck, to put it frankly. Losing your cat days before you were planning to leave was the cherry on top of the sundae that was the current shit storm of your life. The gaping hole left in your chest only widened at the loss of her. 

Scenarios run through your head as you begin your trek back home _. What if she got hit by a car? What if someone had taken her in and decided to keep her? What if she was lost and couldn’t find her way back? What if someone cruel found her? What if she was dead? What if you didn’t find her before you left and she was stuck all alone for months? _

Tears well in your eyes. Your hand comes up to your mouth to stifle a sob from tearing through you. When you approach your building the blur in your eyes subsides as you focus on the area around the building searching for a flash of orange and white. It’s only when you see a flash of pale blond that your feet bring your body to an abrupt halt and your eyes widen as your chest aches further. 

You don’t even have the emotional capacity to handle  _ that _ situation right now but your feet keep you moving. How many people have you met with pale blond hair? How many of them were as tall as him? How many of them could make your heart beat widely, while at the same time making your breath erratic and your brain haywire? The answer could only be one person. 

“Draco?” You tentatively ask, your voice cracks. 

He turns around and sees the tears streaming down your cheeks, his grey eyes holding a storm within them. “Um, hi.” The words are tentative and cautious in tone. 

Finally your eyes drop down to his arms and the loud purring bundle of fluff in his arms. Instant relief washes over you as you see her golden eyes lift to find yours. She blinks slowly at you as Draco handles her with care, and settles her into your arms. 

Your tone is sweet and affectionate as you hold your cat close to your chest, letting her warmth wash over you as you nuzzle your face into her fur. “You horrible, wretched beast. Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

Once whispering a decent amount of affection into your familiar’s body and a couple of meows in response you look back up to the man before you. You take a step back realizing how close you are standing to him. “Thank you. I’ve been looking for her all night and day.”

He nods at you, remaining stoically calm and calculated. Draco finally takes in your appearance—tired eyes, joggers, your hair up, and a t-shirt from your first week in London that read “this is my tea shirt” and has a teapot on it. He sees the wetness on your cheeks and the way your hands shake slightly while holding the cat. 

You stare at him thinking that his non-response is dismissal. You take another step back, and he follows with another step forward, maintaining a reasonable distance—not too far, but not too close either.

He opens his mouth to speak, you wait patiently on edge. “They say familiars have a way of knowing when their witches or wizards are in distress.” 

“She was the one that caused me the distress so I’m not so sure she’s a very good familiar.”

He nods, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides to keep from reaching out to touch you. He really wants to touch you. He sighs through gritted teeth. “She found me though.” He doesn’t say what he really means. That the cat brought him back to you. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” You furrow your brow. You take a moment of his silence to think, clutching your purring cat to your chest.  _ What is he trying to accomplish here? What is he implying?  _

Irritation swells in Draco and his voice comes out much harsher than he plans. “I don’t know, you tell me.”  _ Say it. Say you need me.  _ He thinks to himself. Draco can feel his vulnerability slipping through the cracks on the door in his head. He closes his eyes, clearing his mind before locking the door in his head, he can’t deal with those extra emotions right now.

When he opens his eyes the grey is like ice, his jaw clenches.  _ I've seen that closed off expression… _ The realization dawns on you. _ Occlumency. Of course. I should have known that he would close himself off before having this conversation.  _

“No no no, you don't get to shut down. Tear the walls down or shut the doors or whatever it is you do. Close a book! I don’t know… just don't shut me out. You don’t get to come here expecting to talk to me and then do that to me!”

He takes another step forward, closing the distance between the two of you. His hand reaches out, and it brushes your hip. A breath leaves the both of you at the tentative touch. His eyes search yours, begging you to say anything. 

You take a step back from the touch and his heart drops into the pit of his stomach by the torn look on your face. “You- you don’t-“ You cut yourself off. He doesn’t get to do that anymore, not after that night.

You remember the painful invasion into your mind, the tip of his wand digging into your throat. The way his words cut through you like a knife. Then there was that moment, in the lift at the Ministry. If he wanted you then, he would’ve said something, but he didn’t. He doesn’t want you.

You turn on your heel, walking bristly away from him until you find the stairs. You clutch Sushi to your chest, holding back tears when you hear footsteps behind you. 

“You don’t get to walk away from me either!” Draco shouts. 

You stop abruptly on the landing, your apartment door in sight. Sushi meows in your arms. You continue walking, not looking over your shoulder. You know he’s following you by the echoing sound of his footsteps. Finally after he keeps yelling your name on repeat you turn around. 

A venom you didn’t even know you possessed laces your tone. “You don’t seem to have an issue doing it to me so why can’t I walk away from you?!”

You turn back around, hoping that ignoring him will make him give up and walk away. Once you’ve found your keys and unlocked the door you realize he’s still standing there. You open the door dropping Sushi inside before closing it and turning around to face him. 

He points a finger at you. “You’ve done it to me plenty of times!”

“You’re the one that doesn’t want me around anymore! I’ve been respecting  _ your _ wish that you never see me again. Is this some kind of repayment for lying to you?! You think you can come back here and try to string me along because that’s what you think I did to you?!” You pause, taking a deep breath. “Thank you for bringing Sushi back to me but I think you need to go back to your  _ fiancée _ .”

Draco doesn’t budge, his eyes dilate as he stares at you. “ _ You’re _ the one who had a fucking boyfriend the entire time we were together.”

_ Boyfriend? I don’t-I don’t have a boyfriend. What is he even talking about?  _ You stare at Draco intensely. Trying to piece together what Draco is talking about it. Your eyes look him over picking up on his fists at his sides, his stance nearly… protective? It hits you, he’s fucking jealous.

_ The memory of Jordan.  _ A breath leaves you, a mix between a laugh and a scoff.  _ This man really has the audacity to be jealous about something he saw without my permission—but didn’t let me explain. What an asshole.  _

“I don’t have a boyfriend! If you would’ve let me explain then you would fucking know that!”

He stands there in silence, his face contorted. 

You scoff at him. “Besides  _ you’re  _ the one with a marriage contract and a fucking fiancée!”

He groans in frustration. His hands come up and he digs the palms of his hands into his eyes before letting them drop to his sides. His voice lowers as he looks back over at you. “Astoria and I aren’t together. We haven’t been... since before I met you.” He sighs. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

There’s a vulnerability in his eyes. One you haven’t seen since the night you saw his Dark Mark. The night you ran out on him. Your anger subsides as you realize you’re not the only one hurting. “What do you want from me, Draco?”

_ You, I want you.  _ He can’t tell you that, not when there’s still too much left unsaid. All he wanted from you from day one was the truth. He came to you after the fight between him and Blaise, not knowing what he wanted. He thought you would be convenient but it turns out that you are anything but conventional. He was happy for once, though. He just wants to know all of you.  _ Is that too much to ask for? _

“Will you tell me why you lied to me?” He asks quietly. 

You stare at him for a moment thinking of what you could possibly say to him that would make up for everything that went wrong between you two. You think of Theo, he seemed to understand more after you let him look through the file and the notebook. Harry mentioned Draco picked up your file from the Ministry. Would that be enough?

“Okay.” You pause before continuing. “Stay here a moment will you?”

You finally open the door and step through your apartment. You collect the files that are spread out across the coffee table and take your wand out, creating duplicates. You walk over to your bedroom, opening the drawer with the notebook inside. With a wave of your wand a second notebook appears, an exact copy. Your eyes fall on the letter on the nightstand. A letter you didn’t know if you’d ever send but thinking now, maybe there’s a chance. You grab the letter and stuff it into the notebook. 

Walking back to the door, notebook and file in hand you approach Draco. You pass it to him. “I already know you have my other file, the redacted one. This should be everything you need.” 

His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. The night he found your wand he noticed the file and notebook as well. He questions how you would know he has your information.

You give him a tentative smile. “Harry told me.”

A flicker of jealousy passes through him. _ So, that was what Saint Potter meant. _ “He knew too?”

You sigh looking away from him as you nod your head as you stare at the floor. 

He hesitates, thinking about the letter in his pocket. It feels like it’s burning a hole into him. The night he looked through your file he wrote a letter to his father. Just asking if he knew what happened to your parents and who was involved. He said it was for someone important to him that he knew what happened. At the time he was doing it for selfish reasons, but maybe he could do something selfless for once. 

“I have something for you.” He tells you.

Your head whips back to him as you watch him reach into his suit jacket. He pulls out a parchment, a broken green wax seal at the top. He holds it out to you. 

“I wrote to my father… about your parents.”

You take the letter, glancing over it before looking back to him. Again, you’ve gravitated toward each other subconsciously. His eyes roam over your face as he remembers the last time he reached out to touch you. He keeps his hands gripping the file at his side but his eyes keep dropping down to your lips. It’s when your hand comes up to the side of his face and leans him down that he notices your lips are touching his cheek.

“Thank you.” You whisper to him.

He lets out a shaky exhale when you retreat, already missing the warmth. It takes everything in him not to let his free hand come up to touch the spot you kissed. You step back, again, intention to go back into your apartment but before you can make it away his hand reaches out on your wrist. He tugs you back into his space and his arms come up, holding you to his chest. 

At first the hug is tense, but after a few breaths of his scent, you relax into it. It feels right, being in his arms once again. He lets go after you push on his chest to lean back and look up at him.

Your voice is barely above a whisper. “Read it. Please.”

Before you get very far you pause once again. It seems that saying goodbye is even harder. “I’m leaving for a few months on Monday… if you want to see me again I’ll be at the World Cup.”

He nods his head. 

“I’ll be glamoured but I’ll be in Section 394 **.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us… uploading before 11pm who would’ve thought that was possible. We hope you enjoyed the meme instead of the moodboard. Just a few chapters left. THe usual lots of love. Leave a review and a vote/kudos. Kat and Kayl (and Em the editor).


	22. Files and Letters

After Draco left, you found yourself sitting on your bed, your terrible beast of a cat in your lap. She purrs, content to love you as you stare at the folder letter Draco gave you. Gingerly your fingers trace the imprinted ‘M’ on the emerald seal. Finally, you begin reading. 

_ ‘My son, I admit receiving your letter came as a surprise to me as I have not heard from you in quite some time. From what your mother has said, there’s still penance I must make in your eyes. If providing this information is a step in that direction, I will give you anything you ask. Your mother also tells me that you’ve found your soulmate. I don’t suppose this girl you inquire about has anything to do with that, does it?’ _

Draco had spoken to his mother about you. The revelation is simultaneously disturbing and heartwarming. What did she know about you? You internally groan, thinking of all the shit you’ve put her son through.

_ ‘It is a lie to say that I did not know her parents. Your mother and I were schoolmates with them. I admit I am not as familiar with her father. For reasons I am sure you can piece together, I was banned from that friendship. However, her mother was a half-blood. She and your mother were partners in potions class on a few occasions, as I recall. Therefore, she may be a better person to answer the girl’s questions.’ _

Narcissa and your mother were friends. Maybe not friends—but you had hope that you could connect with someone that knew her once. Hope was a rare thing for you to feel these days. You hoped for a better life with Draco, and if he forgave you, he was handing over an even more generous gift than you could expect from him in the process.

_ ‘In my inquiries with the Ministry, the focus has been on more recent events. This girl’s parents were victims of the first time the Dark Lord rose to power. Therefore, I am not sure what information I could aid anyone with in regards to their murderer’s capture from the inside.’ _

_ ‘As for possible suspects, based on the night and the report you sent me, it is a small list. I have summarized it in the latter half of this letter.’ _

You gasp at the list found at the bottom. Your cat mewls in protest at you as you deposit her next to you. You begin crawling across the bed to your copy of the notebook. You finally find the page with the list of Death Eaters. You’d known for a while that somehow Mulciber II was involved, maybe even Theo’s father, but this confirms your suspicions. They were both gone the night your parents were murdered. You continue reading, storing away this information.

_ ‘As for your concern as to whether I was involved in those deaths, no, I was not. I cannot say that I did not know that their names were on a list. They were climbing their way through the Ministry. It made them ample targets for the Dark Lord. They were not on the list of people to kill but rather to control. I can only assume that something went wrong in the process of that control.’ _

_ ‘The Dark Lord had a way of sowing both trust and distrust; therefore, not everyone was privy to every mission.’  _

You didn’t know the relief you would feel at the words that the Malfoys were not involved in their deaths. It was one of your fears you admitted quietly to yourself. 

_ ‘I wish I could give you more information, but unfortunately, that is all I have. We miss you and love you, Draco. Per your mother’s wishes, I have canceled the contract with the Greengrasses. Don’t miss your chance at happiness, son. Please bring your soulmate by the Manor. We would like to meet her. -L.M.’ _

You found yourself mindlessly wandering around the apartment while reading, and you end up in the kitchen. Setting down the parchment on the table, you sit down. You can’t help but to wonder what the other half of the letter looked like, the one to Lucius. 

Walking over to the sink, you begin to fill the kettle up with water as your mind begins to wander back to the letter. You begin to think aloud to yourself. 

“Lucius wants to meet me? I mean, I knew this day would come eventually, but still. What would we even talk about? ‘Oh hi, Mr. Malfoy, one of your old, I guess co-workers, killed my parents, but the weather today is marvelous.’ That conversation would be over before it started.” 

Placing the kettle on the stove and turning the heat to high, you continue your monologue. 

“And meeting his mother, that is another hurdle in this. I wanted to meet her before— but knowing that she knew my mother makes the list of questions grow tenfold. What if I do a separate meet? Tea with his mother one day and then another day meeting Lucius. Yeah, that could work.”    
  


The whistle of the kettle brings you back to reality. As you prepare your tea, you hope that the information you gave to Draco is enough to explain who you are as a person so that these conversations that you came up within your head could one day become a reality, or better version ms of them, anyway. 

**———**

Draco sits at his desk in his home office. The warmth of holding you is already gone from his body. Holding you reminded him of how much easier it was to breathe around you. It was like living his whole life underwater. Around you, he broke through the surface, no longer drowning.

The file on the desk is thicker than the one he has stuffed in a drawer. He pours himself a glass of whiskey and settles back in the chair. Finally, he turns the page, and the file opens. In the first file, he sees several police reports.

**_𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝙻𝚊𝚠 𝙴𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝_ **

_ 𝟷𝟺 𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 _

_ 𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚗, 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍  _

_ 𝟸 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍: 𝟷 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚡. 𝟸𝟹 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚐𝚎. 𝟷 𝙵𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚡. 𝟸𝟹 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚎. 𝙴𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔-𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛. 𝚂𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙲𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚊𝚗 𝙲𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑.  _

_ 𝚂𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚜: 𝚄𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝙿𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝙴𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝.  _

_ 𝚄𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍.  _

Draco’s brows raise curiously as he realizes that he has the same report. He continues to read, not knowing what to expect as the latter half of his reports are redacted. 

**_𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝙻𝚊𝚠 𝙴𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝_ **

_ 𝟷𝟼 𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 _

_ 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚡 𝟸 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍. 𝙵𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎. 𝚂𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐.  _

**_𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝙻𝚊𝚠 𝙴𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝_ **

_ 𝟷𝟿 𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿  _

_ 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍. 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝙼𝙰𝙲𝚄𝚂𝙰 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚎. _

Draco stares at the multiple police reports strewn across his desk. He leans over the papers, with his palms flat against the desk, and begins filing through them again. As he moves the multiple-page reports, your face stares up back at him. 

MACUSA was very meticulous in keeping up with your whereabouts before you came of age. There was a multitude of pictures of you throughout your years in wizarding America. 

As Draco flips through all the photos, one caught his eye, the only picture from the bunch frayed around the edges. There before Draco was a picture of you and your parents. Your mom on one side, your dad on the other, and a small baby with chubby cheeks and no teeth right in the middle. 

Draco sat down hastily, leaning back in his chair, still holding on to the picture. He thought that he should care more about who your parents were, as you were not a pure-blood. Years of Lucius’ constant lectures about blood purity filled Draco’s mind. He feels like he should care, but after living in the Muggle world the last few years, he finds the lectures hold no merit to him any longer **.** His mum said they would try if you meant that much to him. He found himself questioning your worth to him, not based on your blood, but rather what he knew of you. Your blood wasn’t something worth getting hung up on to him.

Still leaning back in his chair, Draco wishes he had the energy to get up. Maybe, even hiring a house-elf to bring him some tea; he could use the distraction. He swiftly straightens back up and opens the tattered notebook that sat in front of him. 

The entries go back at least three years, long before discovering you were his soulmate, while you were still studying in America. He begins to flip through the notebook, going toward the more recent entries. 

He finds a list, compiled into multiple categories, the people housed in his childhood home. The names send a cold shiver down his spine.

_ ‘The Malfoys _ ,’ in bold letters at the top of the next page. Sitting in front of him was a detailed description of who he was and who his family was. Draco began to feel disgruntled at how much you really knew about him—compared to what he knew about you. As he continues to skim the page, he quickly notices his own name with a note added next to it. 

_ ‘Draco Malfoy…..soulmate?’  _

The ink is darker at the end, indicating that note was written more recently than the rest. There’s nothing about him after other than the words  _ ‘protected his family, not a source to be used.’  _ With his brows furrowed, he skims the words ‘soulmate’ with his thumb. He feels conflicted. Did he want to see more, or are these few words enough? The newest report was more recent.

**𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝙻𝚊𝚠 𝙴𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝**

𝟸𝟸 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟶

𝙷𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚢, 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍 

𝙵𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚡 𝟶𝟸𝟶𝟶 

**𝙲𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔:** 𝚄𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗. 

**𝙰𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝? 𝚈𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝙽𝚘:** 𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙹. 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚂𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚎𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙰𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚛

**𝙸𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜:** 𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚊𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚘𝚗; 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜; 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊.

It makes sense now why you avoided him that week following the attack. Still, he finds his chest tightening as he tries to remember if he felt a scar the last time he held your waist. He can’t recall. There’s a small part of him that is angered by the injuries. The image of you beaten and bloodied crosses his mind, and he shudders at the thought of you weak. What if you died?

**𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚟𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚖:** “𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚋 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎…”

**𝚂𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚜** : 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚝 𝚂𝚛., 𝙼𝚞𝚕𝚌𝚒𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝙸𝙸, 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗.

  
  


Theo’s father attacked you. He gets it now. Why Theo defended you and what his involvement is in your life. Bile rises in his throat over the knowledge that the Nott patriarch is still alive. He remembers seeing the bruises in the dorm room on Theo’s body after breaks. The man was vile and repulsive. 

The last piece of information in the file belongs to Theo. It’s his banking statement of his property and estates. He rolls his eyes at the line drawn through the French estate. But then he sees notes on the other ones. The one in Whales circled with a number one next to it. Upon further inspection, each title has a number next to it. 

_ She’s leaving. _ Draco doesn’t know where the thought comes from but looking at the report and the pages that follow it, he knows. There’s that lingering sense of betrayal, but it’s mixed with something else. Why the DLME would allow you to come on these visits, he can’t say. A part of him doesn’t want you to leave the country. Another part questions why he cares so much. But then he imagines you once more, bloodied and beaten, and his anger is quickly replaced by the need to protect you. But you were attacked in England already, who’s to say it wouldn’t happen again?

A parchment is shoved hastily into the pages of the notebook. When he opens it again, the page flutters to the ground. He takes the folded sheet, opening it to reveal a letter in your shared script. 

_ ‘Draco,’ _

He stares at the curl of the letters, his eyebrows furrow, and his hands shake slightly. He takes a breath as he continues reading. 

_ ‘Words will never be enough to describe how you have changed me, but some things need to be said before I can even attempt to describe it.’ _

_ ‘First and foremost, I am sorry. I’m sorry for lying to you. I am sorry for misleading you. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for many things, but there is one thing I cannot bring myself to apologize for doing. That thing is loving you. I won’t apologize for breaking my own rules because I do not regret a second I’ve spent breaking them. Not when I was with you.’ _

His breath gets caught in his throat; it sits there like a lump. Love is a word he’s rarely used to or been gifted within his life. For a long time, he felt unworthy and undeserving of love. He wonders now if that feeling is still there?

_ ‘I don’t regret how I feel when I am with you or the way your touch sets me aflame and clouds my mind. You were more to me than just a body. If it’s even possible, you’re more than only my soulmate. You were a dream, still are, to be honest. You’ve ruined me, but I do not regret it. I once told you I was scared of falling. The fall was terrifying, but I was with you as I fell, and you caught me. That’s the truth of it. I fell in love with you, and I will never regret it. I would fall in love with you again and again, every day if I could. I would let you ruin me again if it meant a chance to be loved by you.’ _

Regret is a funny thing. They say love is fickle, but as he reads the writing’s devotion on the page, his heart tears between warmth and breaking. Ruin, by definition, has a negative connotation. He knew when he saw you that ruin would occur. He wondered who would ruin who. It seems he’s the victor in your eyes. 

_ ‘I am not delusional; I understand how I’ve hurt you. There are plenty of things I regret. I regret not showing you how much you mean to me. I regret not giving you the chance to love me back. I regret hurting you. I regret lying to you and assuming things about you. I have let my past define me for too long, and I shouldn’t have let what I thought that I knew of your past cloud my judgment. It was wrong of me.’  _

Draco has never been one to forgive quickly. He’s been wronged by so many in his life and done so many wrongs himself. His mother told him forgiveness is more for yourself than the other person. 

_ ‘My past is another obstacle _ **_._ ** _ All I've wanted in the last year has been to find closure. My parents were murdered before I even had the chance to know their love, to recognize them even. Then I was shipped off, alleviated by a lie until a little over a year ago. When you showed me that damn coffee cup, I thought the universe had a fucked up way of showing me the irony of it all. To be bonded to ‘someone like you,’ I know, harsh words. It isn’t right, though, not even remotely. It’s not fucked up to love someone like you because you’re everything. You once told me we were nothing, I agreed then. But, no matter how many times I said it or you did, I knew it was a lie for me because you’ve never been “nothing,” not to me.’ _

There’s a lot to dissect in this paragraph. He remembers the first night you saw the brand that sometimes has phantom burns still. ‘Someone like you’ has taken on a different meaning in this context. He thinks idly, maybe you’ve never been ‘nothing.’ Maybe, you’re his ‘someone.’ 

_ Death Eaters killed my parents. I won’t go into the details, but it wasn’t safe for me to tell people who I was. Especially with their killers still out there. I know now that the only times I’ve felt safe was when I was with you. I should’ve told you the truth. Not to use you—let me be clear, I never used you. I should’ve told you because you’re my soulmate, and you’re everything to me. _

It’s hard for him not to feel used and dirty. He can hear your passion-fueled statement through the ink on the paper. You could have been his ‘everything.’

_ ‘I judged you by the mark on your arm, and I am sorry. That brand is not who you are. I wish I took the time to know you and your story. I wish things were different; that circumstance was different some days. I don’t know how I could ever be the person you want.’ _

He wishes things were different too. But now he questions what it is he wants. Deep down, he already knows the answer.

_ ‘There came the point in our “relationship” where I wanted to tell you the truth. I was close many times, but I was so scared. I was not afraid of you, never of you, but of what would become of us. I was selfish in wanting to keep you and to keep things how they were. You showed me I could wish for more than just revenge. That I could aspire for a life of love and happiness, one I did not think was possible before I met you. I only wanted this life when you found me. A life without you in it is nothing.’ _

Draco struggles to remember his drive in life before you swept in. Self-preservation has always been a skill of his. He’s not used to being on the other end of the consequences. 

_ ‘I can’t say when the moment was that I hit the ground from the fall. I don’t think I could pinpoint the fall either. And I don’t know how I could ever possibly handle not knowing you, now that I do. But, I would do it for you. If it meant we saw each other in passing or never again, I would still do whatever you need or want because I am irrevocably and hopelessly in love with you. So, I am sorry for many things, but not for loving you.’ _

Draco decides he’s not sorry, either. He knows what he wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah remember last week how we were so excited for an early upload? yea so do we. we all know that wouldnt last!   
> thank god for sushi, am i right? leave it to our furry feline friend to save the day!   
> as always we are so thrilled at the response!   
> remember to leave kudos/comment/ bookmark 
> 
> see you next week   
> lots of love   
> kat(krod934) & kayl(kauliberry)


	23. Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end people! a few more chapters to go!   
> Thank you so much for your comments/kudos/bookmarks!   
> a slight change to the moodboards as we have a new fancast Otto Seppalainen! and boy is he the definition of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Lots of Love   
> kat & kayl

Hey Y/N, do you have any  paracetamol? My head is killing me,” Jade asks you after ringing out the latest customer. 

“Uh, maybe? I'll check my bag.” You nod your head toward the back room, motioning Jade to follow you through the door. 

“Cody, watch the reg; we will be right back,” you holler to your blond coworker. 

You and Jade walk into the back room, heading toward your bag. You rummage through it, taking out your wallet, multiple chapsticks, and crumpled up receipts until you find the small bottle of Motrin you forgot about. You shake it to listen for any pills rattling around. Lucky for Jade, you hear the sound of two lone capsules. 

Jade holds out their hand, you spill the pills into their hand. Jade pops the tablets into their mouth and swallows them with a swig of water from the bottle in their hand. You start placing your items back into your bag.

“Thanks, Y/N. This headache is annoying, and nothing has helped.” Jade rubs their temples while groaning. ”I’ve had it for like a week or so.”

“Yea, no problem.” You turn to walk away but stop suddenly. “Wait, a headache that won't go away no matter what you try?” You question them; a small smile starts to tug at the corners of your mouth. “Have you tried caffeine, sleeping, and medicine?” 

Jade nods, their face contorted slightly in curiosity. 

“Jade,” you smile, “I think you found your soulmate.” You remember the first headache after meeting Draco, the memory putting a small smile on your face. 

“Well, shite,” Jade says with a small chuckle. “ Hopefully, they feel this shitty, and they come and find me soon. I can't handle this pain anymore.” 

Jade starts to walk past you to head back to the front. 

You quickly remember what is happening in the next few days.  _ Shit _ , _ what am I going to do about Sushi?  _ _ Jade likes cats, and Sushi likes Jade. Worth a shot.  _

You take a deep breath in. “Hey Jade, can I ask a favor?” 

“Depends on the favor.” Jade turns to face you, their hands on their hips. 

“As you know, today is my last day.” Jade nods in affirmation. “I’m going on a trip for a while, and I was wondering if you could watch Sushi while I'm gone? I’ll stock up on litter and food and pay you when I get back?” 

Jade ponders your question for just a moment then their face lights up. ”Oh, of course! I love Sushi! Don't worry about paying me; it’s no issue,” They wave their hand down. “Drop her off after I get off today.” 

“Will do! Thanks again….for everything.” You pull Jade into a quick hug, and they head back out to the front. 

Things start to slow down after the lunch rush. Leaning down on your hands and knees, cleaning up a spill that occurred during the rush, the door dings. You jump up on your feet, wiping your hand on your apron. Standing before you is a tall, beautiful brunette witch. 

“Y/N?” Astoria greets you with a genuine smile. 

“Astoria,” you say flatter than you meant to, “how can I help you?” You are taken back by her sudden arrival in the shop. 

“First, I would like to talk to you if you have a moment to spare. Second, I would love a vanilla latte.” Astoria begins to pull out her wallet. 

You stare at her for just a moment, wondering if she is here to break the news that Draco is officially off the market? He assured you it wasn’t happening, but you still felt nervous. Maybe a marriage contract trumps soulmates in the pureblood society? Thinking about how you’re trying to be better at listening to people, you decide to hear what she has to say. 

“Yes, I have a moment. I'll have Jade make your coffee, and we can take a seat by the window.” You walk over to Jade to let them know what's going on. Jade has no objections to making her coffee; they seem rather excited to see Astoria again as they beam brightly at the pretty witch. 

Once settled at the small table, you speak, “Jade will bring it over when it's done. What can I do for you, Astoria?” Your nerves about what she will say start to spike, and you try your best to stay calm. 

“I want to apologize for not having this conversation sooner. It's been a crazy few days, and my head is pounding. Hopefully, this coffee solves it.” She hesitates a moment before sighing loudly, “Draco has told me everything.” 

You open your mouth to respond; Astoria politely raises her hand to stop you. 

“Yes, I will admit that Draco and I have had a marriage contract drawn up by our families for years, but I have respectfully declined to become the next ‘Lady of Malfoy Manor.’ I have always believed that soulmates and love come before a pure bloodline.” Astoria pauses, nervously fumbling with her hands. 

You are at a loss for words; you stare at your hands folded in your lap before looking up and meeting Astoria’s gaze. 

She smiles at you, sincerity laced in her demure tone. “Draco is mad for you. Trust me, I have known him for years, and I hadn’t seen him this torn up since my fourth year when he was, you know….dealing with his task.” Astoria leans in and whispers the last part, voice beginning to shake. 

You suck in a small breath.  _ Task? Sixth year for him would’ve been right before the war started... He was just a boy.  _

“I know your familiar found him, and he brought her back to you. I was with him when the cat was there.” She shakes her head slightly. “He was planning to talk to you, though. I offered to help him figure out how to repair your relationship. I love the boys; Blaise and Theo are great but saying ‘just talk’ can only go so far. Especially considering Draco has _never_ been good at talking about his feelings.”

You stare out the window before you speak again. “I didn’t really make it easy for him either.”

“Look, I know my presence has added stress to your relationship with him. I just want you to know I’m not his first choice anymore. Really, he never believed in soulmates and soul-bonding. I was always the hopeless romantic between the two of us. While we do love each other, it will never compare to me loving my soulmate or him loving you.”

“You think he loves me?” you ask.

She smiles again, letting the question linger before nodding subtly. “But it isn’t my place to tell you that. Hopefully, he gets his shite together.”

“Blaise said you separated because you were looking for your soulmate?” You ask.

“No, well, kind of. If I found them, it would’ve been fantastic! But a few months into our relationship, it came to light that my family’s blood curse targeted me. We didn’t want the papers and media picking up on that information as it’s a pretty well-kept secret in my family, so we staged the breakup.”

“Oh, Astoria, I am so sorry. I know blood magic is nearly impossible to heal.”

“It took me a while, but I did find a healer in Egypt who was able to heal me. It was a long process, but I’m finally curse-free.” She beams at the news. “I just want to apologize for any stress I caused you. I would never  _ ever _ try to separate soulmates, and I do hope we can be friends.”

“Thank you for coming in today. It means a lot to me. You know,” you say, chuckling a bit, “Blaise mentioned to me that he thought that we would get along if we ever met.” 

“Blaise is such a gossip! I swear. He needs to find his soulmate already so he can stay out of everyone else's business.” Astoria says, giggling into her hand. 

You see Jade bringing over her coffee, you begin to stand to head back to work. “I’m going on a trip for a bit after the Cup, but when I get back, we should grab a drink or several.” 

Astoria’s eyes light up, “I would love that Y/N, please owl—er, I mean call me when you get back into town!” 

She fiddles with her cup for a moment, staring at the writing. Her eyes dart over to the counter, watching your purple-haired coworker ring out a customer. “You said Jade made this?”

You nod at her. “Yeah, they’re the one with the purple hair at the register.” You point to them. They smile and give a small wave to you and Astoria, their eyes lingering on the brunette next to you.

Astoria stares at the cup once more before turning back to you, her eyes glassy. Her breath hitches, filled with emotions. “I think they’re my soulmate.”

Your eyes blow wide before you look between Jade and Astoria. Finally, you turn to Astoria and interlace her hand with yours. “Would you like to meet them officially?” you ask.

Hoping to make their experience better than yours, when you first realized Draco was your soulmate, you drag her to the register. Her hand grips yours so hard her knuckles turn white. You stop at the counter and call Jade back over.

When they stand face to face, you can see both of their shoulders relax as they stare silently at each other. Astoria smiles, “Hi, um. Do you have something I can write with?”

Jade smiles before grabbing the marker attached to their apron’s pocket and handing it over to her. Astoria uncaps the marker and writes on the cup. She hands her coffee back over to Jade.

Jade reads what she wrote aloud, “are you my soulmate?” They look up, astonishment in their eyes.

Astoria smiles in return, a tear slipping down her cheek. She laughs as she wipes it away. The two stare at each other, beaming smiles on their faces before they laugh. 

Finally, Jade answers the question. “Yes… I am.”

Seeing the moment between the two soulmates warms your heart. You’ve gotten close with Jade in your time in London, and from your experience with Astoria, you know they’re a good match for each other. You watch as Jade nearly runs around the counter and sweeps Astoria into a tight hug. 

“If you two want to go somewhere and talk, Cody and I can cover the store. It’s slowed down enough.” You tell them.

Once the two have left the store, and it’s just you and your blond coworker, you can’t help but smile about their happiness.

Cody stands next to you. “So, Jade found their soulmate?”

You nod at him, speaking candidly. “You missed it. It was charming. Astoria is my soulmate’s ex. I think they’ll make a good match.”

“The blond is your soulmate, right? The tall one who Jade banned from the store?” He asks.

You groan slightly before laughing. “Yea, that day was-”

“Hilarious.” He interrupts you. “You know I had an ongoing headache for three years before I realized who my soulmate was?” He tells you.

“Really? How did that happen,” you inquire.

He shakes his head. “Came in here one day, I didn’t write on her cup, but I took her out on a few dates. In that whole time, we never saw each other’s handwriting.” He smiles before continuing. “Three years later, I ended up messaging her and asking her if she had headaches for the last three years. She said yes, so I sent her a picture of my handwriting. We’ve been together 4 years now, but I swear she still gives me headaches sometimes.”

“But the headaches go away when you spend time together?” you raise a brow in confusion.

He laughs. “Yea, I didn’t mean  _ that _ kind of headache.”

**\------**

After you packed your bags and dropped Sushi off at Jade’s place, you head to your assigned portkey location. After checking the mirror to ensure your glamour is in place, you check your scheduled time and apparate to the destination. A few other witches and wizards are gathered around walking. You follow the small crowd of four, your rucksack on your back.

The afternoon sky was setting in shades of orange and pink as the tall grass sways under your traveling feet. The hill is steep as your feet carry you to the higher ground. Finally, you see a witch in Ministry-designated robes wave at your group. When you reach the top, the land is leveled. She begins a speech about the importance of holding onto the key during traveling and gathers everyone in a small circle. In the center lays what looks to be a used coffee cup. The witch counts down, and at the final count, everyone extends their hand, touching the cup.

A tug in your navel starts, and the setting sun spins around you—the colors of the landscape morphing and swirling together. The pull of the paper cup feels like a magnet pulling you forward as the wind breezes around your small group. 

Finally, you land, falling unceremoniously to the ground on your bum. The four of you walk over to a tent; one of the wizards picked up the cup and tosses it into a bin labeled ‘used portkeys.’ You stand in the back of the line as officials begin checking in and designating people to their tents.

After checking in, you find the third field of tents, walking through the rows before finding yours. You walk in, taking in the cozy setting before depositing your bag and warding the tent. After a few moments of adjusting everything to your liking, you step outside of it, smiling at the bustling magical folk before making your way to section 394.

**\------**

“Hey mate, you finally made it! We have been waiting for you!” Blaise swaying back and forth slightly towards Draco as he made his way into the box that Blasie was in. 

“Some of us had to work to do before this.” Draco slaps Blasie on his back while making his way towards the bar set up on the far back wall. Mulling over the multiple bottles of vintage Firewhiskey, he ultimately decided on a 15-year vintage Ogden. He pours a generous portion, remembering what happened the last time he was at a World Cup, knocks it back, then pours himself another glass; he slowly starts to make his way towards the front of the box. 

Draco stares out at the extensive stadium, taking a small sip of Firewhiskey from, his glass eyes darting over to the 300 sections.

“She's here, you know.” Draco jumps slightly at the sound of Blaise standing next to him. 

“Yea, I know, she told me.” Draco finishes his drink. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a vial of sobering potion, uncorks it, and downs it one gulp. 

“‘I’m technically still on the clock.” Draco shoots a sly grin at Blaise. “But I think it's time for my break.” 

“Tell her I said hi.” Blaise winks at Draco as he walks out of the box. 

Draco works his way towards section 394. Having helped to set up the stadium, he knows all the shortcuts to each area; he decides to take a long way, giving him more time to think about what he wants to say or do. 

“Oi Malfoy! Hold up” Draco doesn't even see Potter as he was wrapped up in his thoughts. 

“Potter, how was Ginerva’s nerves today?” Draco tries to make small talk. 

“Cool as a cucumber, she is going to be fine. How are you doing? Have you talked to  _ her _ ?” Harry asks sheepishly, and not nearly as subtly as he was probably aiming for. 

Draco snarls slightly at yet another mention of you from him. “How the fuck does everyone know about my love life?” 

“Draco, you know you have always been the main topic in Harry's life, both in and out of school.” Daphne Greengrass appears next to Harry, intertwining their hands together. 

“Daphne,” Draco leans in and gives the blonde witch a polite kiss on the cheek. 

“Speaking of love lives, I know that you and my sister—thankfully—broke off the contract. I thought you would like to know that she, too, found her soulmate at Costa. Maybe they should advertise on a park bench ‘get both your soulmate and your coffee here!’” Daphne says with a laugh. 

Draco breaks out into a smile. “That's amazing to hear. I am extremely happy for her.” He thinks back onto what he is really here for. “If you two will excuse me, there is somewhere I have to be. Potter, if you see Weasel, tell him I'll work late; my break might be longer than I expect.” 

Forgoing the original plan to take the long route, Draco glances around, checking that there are no higher-ups around him. Breaking all rules, he apparates from his spot to just outside section 393. 

He saunters through section 393, keeping his eyes focused forward, toward 394. As he reaches the beginning of the section that he knows you will be at, Draco’s heart starts to race ever so slightly. 

Walking through the rows, he looks down two rows and spots you immediately. The pull he feels is like an invisible string. You are wearing a glamour, nothing too extravagant, hair color slightly darker, and the length is longer than he was used to seeing. He is thrown off by seeing you in wizarding attire; the long green robe catches his eye.  _ Green looks good on you,  _ he thinks, perhaps the Slytherin in him coming out with that thought. 

Draco sees that the seat next to you is empty. Taking a deep breath in, he walks over and sits in it. 

The approach of the tall blond startles you for a moment; your focus too invested in the match. At his sudden proximity to you, though, your entire attention shifts, and your thoughts are only concerned with your soulmate. 

You take a glance at him out of the corner of your eye. He’s watching the match. You turn your eyes back to the field, Brazil scores, and the audience around you groans. 

The thought of the letter you wrote him, and his possible reaction to it makes butterflies erupt in your stomach. You remind yourself that even the smallest piece of him in your life would be enough.

Finally, Draco clears his throat. He leans into you for a moment. You turn your head to see his eyes following something in the air. Finally, he points, and you follow the line of sight, seeing a flash of gold.

You turn to him, smiling slightly. “You found it already?”

His hand drops as he turns to you, his silver gaze focused on you. “Can’t ever seem to enjoy a match without obsessively looking for it.” He pauses. “Did you ever play?” He asks.

You shake your head, laughing at the thought of you on a broom. “Merlin, no. I tried, but I was  _ terrible  _ at flying. I always got too stressed about staying upright to ever play.” You pause for a moment, chewing on the inside of your cheek. “You were a seeker, right?”

He smiles, and it’s the one you’ve dearly missed. “Yes, I joined the Slytherin team in my second year.”

Having a candid conversation with Draco was never something you were both the best at. Maybe during pillow talk but in a public setting such as this, it was uncharted territory. You think back to the day after his birthday when you taught him how to play the ukulele and how easy it was to be with him and talk to him. 

In your silence, Draco asks, “Can you tell me about Ilvermorny?”

You smile, remembering your school days. “Well, I was in Horned Serpent. I’ve been told it’s like a mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin with a dash of Hufflepuff. Not that I know what any of that means, really.”

He smiles proudly, “Slytherins are ambitious and cunning.” He laughs, and the sound of it makes your heart ache to touch him. 

“And what is your ambition then?” You playfully ask him.

He looks at the players on the field as he speaks, but his thigh brushes yours ever so slightly. “This.”

You're not sure if he’s talking about Quidditch or you, but a large part of you hopes that his statement is indeed about you. Even with the upcoming hunt with Theo and Harry, you admit to yourself your own ambition. It’s him, and you’re pretty confident it will always be him.

Trying to keep the conversation light and strategically avoiding a public display, you ask, “favorite team?” 

You ask because, for starters, you do want to know more about him. You’ve spent time memorizing him, and there are still many questions that need answering on both your ends, but it feels like this is necessary too. Ultimately, you’re terrified of his rejection. A part of you needs this, and you think he needs it also. Familiarizing yourselves once more with each other. 

Deep down, you know it’s because you’re stalling the inevitable. You’re taking scraps and crumbles of anything he will give you right now, and if he wants to talk about Quidditch, then you’re going to fucking talk his ear off about it.

“Wasps, you?” He responds.

“Arrows.” You chuckle, knowing the two teams have an infamous rivalry.

He scoffs, bringing a hand up to his chest to feign hurt. “That’s downright offensive.”

Out of instinct, you bat his arm with your hand, only for him to grab your wrist before can you pull it back. Your eyes lock, and his silver gaze turns molten at the skin-to-skin contact. It’s like an electric current runs through you, making the churning in your stomach roll to life in waves as your gazes remain locked on each other. You see his eyes drop down to your lips in the silence before he releases your hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He says lowly, his voice low and gravely.

You draw your hand back slowly, letting it fall into your lap. “It’s okay,” you say quietly.

Returning your gaze back to the field, you watch as one of the seekers begins a nosedive, quickly catching the attention of the other seeker. Beside you, your blond soulmate laughs. 

You turn to him, “What?”

He shakes his head. “The snitch isn’t there; he’s just trying to distract the other seeker.”

And just like that, the conversation continues with ease, and it feels right—normal even. 

The minutes pass by, the two of you talking about the brighter parts of your respective childhoods. Seeing this light side of your soulmate was normal in your latter months spent together. You didn’t know you could miss someone as much as you’ve missed him.

“Honestly, I was such a little shite as a child,” Draco says.

You playfully jest at him. “So, I can assume your self-awareness has improved?”

He gives as good as he gets. “You’re one to talk; besides, just because I’m self-preserving doesn’t mean I’m not self-aware. I do admit, I am still incredibly selfish.”

Your smile has been plastered on your face so much throughout the conversation, but the one you give him now falls slightly. Your tone is serious as you look at him. “I don’t think you’re selfish.”

“Yes, because asking my soulmate to have a threesome with my mate to prove to myself and her that she meant nothing to me wasn’t selfish? And then not letting said mate anywhere near you without my complete control wasn’t for completely selfish reasons?” He sarcastically retorts.

You groan, letting your hands fall into your face. “Please, never bring that up again.”

His smile falls slightly, and his tone deepens. “You know that's when I realized it?”

You perk up at his admission, waiting on the edge of your seat for him to continue.

“That it was more.” He finishes. He hesitates a moment, looking around the crowd and back out at the field. “Can I be honest with you?” Draco asks.

The pit in your stomach grows, but you nod your head.

“It’s odd, seeing you like this.” He motions to you.

“The glamour?” 

“No—well, yes, actually. Seeing you in robes, surrounded by magic. I spent so much time with you in the Muggle world that it’s strange to see this side of you. It’s almost like you’re a different person.”

You frown slightly before turning your head down to your lap. “I’m sorry. I-”

He grabs your hand before squeezing it, effectively cutting you off. The relief you feel at the warmth of finally touching him makes you look up into his eyes. “I know. It’s not a bad thing. It’s just something to get used to.”

“So, what does that mean exactly?” You ask.

He sighs before releasing your hand. You find yourself already missing his touch. He avoids your question. “Are you staying here? On the grounds?” Draco asks timidly, not looking at you in the eye, eyes focused on the whizzing of brooms in front of him. 

You turn to look at him, pausing for a moment before answering, “I am; I have a small tent on the south side of the stadium.” 

He hesitates a moment before speaking. “Stay with me; the ministry upgraded us all instead of paying overtime. There is plenty of room.” Draco meets your eyes. “Just to sleep, I promise. I'll make sure your tent rental gets refunded….please?” 

The last word was spoken at barely above a whisper. His grey eyes meeting yours; time almost seems to stop. The sounds around you two suddenly muted. You stare at each other, not speaking for just a moment. 

It’s in that moment that you realize having a small piece of him in your life would never be enough. So, you take a leap of faith. 

“Okay,” you respond quietly. 

“Okay? Okay. I have some things to finish up after the match is over. It shouldn't take long.” Draco runs his hand through his hair, almost shocked at your acceptance. “ I'll inform an intern to re-ward the entrance and the tent to let you in” Draco hands you a scrap of parchment that has his tent info written on it in your matching handwriting. 

The match ends, Wales winning 610 to 460 **.** Draco and you both stand up. Draco puts his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“I'll see you later….right?” Draco asks you before you head down the stairs. 

“I'll be there,” You respond back to him. 

Heading out of the stadium, you make your way through the crowds, Wales fans continuing the party, the Brazil fans walking back towards their tents with their pride shattered. 

Walking into your tent, you take your wand out of your robes’ pocket and wave a simple packing charm. You head out of the tent, weaving in between the drunken witches and wizards celebrating in the clearing. Pulling out the parchment Draco gave you, you head towards the area that the Ministry roped off for employees and family members. Just as Draco promised, the warded area lets you enter with ease.

Finally, you found the tent. 

While a future with closure was necessary, it didn’t feel like what you wanted. Especially if closure meant Draco wouldn’t be in it. You knew in entering the tent that this would be a step. A step in a direction you hope leads to a tomorrow, an open one with Draco in it. He seemed at ease talking to you during the match, but there was still a part of you that remains worried. He didn’t bring up the letter, the files, or any of the contents of it. 

Yet, he wrote to his father about you. He’s spoken to his friends about you. He’s made an effort, and even if it was just him sitting next to you and sharing stories with each other, it still didn’t answer any of your questions. You feel like you owe it to him, and more importantly, yourself to make an effort. An endeavor to fix things, and he’s giving it to you on a silver platter. All you have to do is step inside his tent.

Taking a deep breath, you pull open the flap and step inside.


	24. Everything

You peel back the door flap and are in awe over the sheer size of the tent. It looks like a standard one-person tent on the outside; the inside has a large open area, complete with a kitchen, separate living room, and toward the back, you make out another flap that you can only assume to be the bedroom. Unlike the tent that you had rented, Draco’s tent had sturdy walls and an actual ceiling. While surveying the room, you notice a tangle of arms and legs on the couch—a brunette with wavy hair and a dark raven-haired witch writhing beneath him.

“Oh,” your eyes widen at the sight of Theo and Pansy. You turn away, giving the two soulmates a moment to adjust themselves. 

“Who are you?” the dark-haired witch asks you, a credulous look on her face. 

Theo laughs before he turns to you. “It’s Clumsy Girl!” 

Upon Pansy’s still confused face, you remember the glamour. You drop your bag on the ground and find your wand in your robe. You flourish the wand around you, thus removing the spell, smiling tightly at Theo’s soulmate. 

“Oh, it’s _you_. Come here to break Draco’s heart again? Tell him another lie, maybe?” She asks.

You frown at her before looking away. “No, he invited me here.”

Theo throws an arm around Pansy, bringing her closer to his side. “Lay off her, Pans.”

“Why would I do that? She-“

Theo cuts his soulmate off, finishing her sentence, “-made mistakes, but haven’t we all?” He looks at you and tries giving a reassuring smile. 

Pansy takes a moment to address you, her green eyes taking in the sight of you in wizarding robes. It’s a stark contrast to how you first met each other. Even with the minimal interaction you’ve had with the witch, you see someone who is protective. You know Slytherins are known for their self-preservation, but it seems her preservation extends beyond herself. 

“I’m sorry for hurting him, but he’s my soulmate, and that means _something_ to me.” You look between the pair. 

At this moment, you've never been more grateful for the friendship you've struck with her other half. Theo grinned at you, his teeth glim white like he’s proud. 

You look back to Pansy, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes, and I hurt the person I love most in the process.”

You once thought the truth would be like pulling teeth, but it comes easier to you than you thought it would. The remorse you show is plain as the day.

“I don't trust you,” she says. 

“I haven’t given you a reason to,” you respond with a raised brow.

Her mouth twitches. 

“But I will,” you say, not sure if Pansy’s the one you’re promising. 

There’s a poignant pause, both you and Pansy silently trying to control the conversation that isn’t currently happening. 

“Hell of a match, huh, ladies?” Theo finally decides the battle is over.

Well, _one_ battle is over because Pansy starts another. “That game was average, and you know it, Nott. Rather, you would if you’d been paying any attention to the players instead of trying to _be_ one!” 

“I’m friendly. Can’t help the snakey instincts, doll,” Theo winks at her with a smile she doesn’t match, although you could swear the edge of her mouth tilted up a little. “Besides, you didn’t seem to mind once I started ‘slithering’ your way.”

“There ya go, we can all be chill! Birds of a feather flock together—or snakes of a scale? Skin?” You say, trying in a failed attempt to ease the tension.

“What the hell are y-” Pansy starts to say.

“Oi! You were a Horned Serpent at Ilvermorny, weren’t you?” Theo chuckles for only half a second before Pansy seems to silence him with a simple look. 

You smile mischievously at Theo, “mine was bigger.”

It’s true, too. Horned serpents may not be as large as a basilisk, but they are larger than most snakes.

Pansy suppresses a laugh. She sighs shortly after. “I guess I won’t get in your way tonight, just don’t try to make any more ridiculous jokes.” 

If that’s her way of extending an olive branch, you will gladly latch on to it.

“Yeah, that’s _my_ gig,” Theo says, and you swear Pansy’s smile is the biggest you’ve ever seen as she looks at her soulmate. 

You laugh because, well, it _was_ a stupid joke.

You walk further into their sitting area, taking a seat on the sofa across from them.

“So, I assume you two worked things out?” you ask them.

“Once this one stopped incessantly changing her handwriting to avoid me, yes.” He looks at her adoringly and kisses her temple. She rolls her eyes in response.

“It’s funny. I’ve heard of other soulmates doing that too,” you say.

“Really? Who?” Theo asks.

“My best friend, back in America. His soulmate constantly started changing it early on, and he used to hate it. He doesn’t even know who they are, so he just gets so frustrated with the whole thing.”

The conversation is light, and as it continues, you see Pansy relax into it further. 

After several minutes pass, you ask, “where’s Blaise? I figured he’d be slacking off on the job, but I haven’t seen him at all today.”

Theo smirks. “Probably hooking up with some witch.”

**\------**

Draco watches as his soulmate laughs with two of the most important people in his life. He clears his throat as he walks through the tent over to the sitting area. Your eyes dart up to meet silver, and you can’t control the spreading of warmth that blossoms in your body at the sight of your soulmate. You wonder for a moment, _is this what happiness feels like?_

“Hi,” you smile at him. It takes all your might to not drown in his eyes and jump in his arms at the moment.

He returns the smile, and you swear you feel your heart grow even more. While maintaining eye contact with you, he addresses the two observers in the room who have gone quiet. “Nott, Parkinson. Out.”

“No.” Both Pansy and Theo speak at the same time, sly grins on their faces.

Draco glares at them for a moment before they stare at each other, and get up from the couch, and head towards the door. 

“You sure you don’t want us to stay? Theo said you two have an exhibition kink,” Pansy winks at you as she passes. Theo is trailing behind her. Theo slaps her ass lightly; she yelps at the sudden contact. 

“I’m not sure what you are talking about, Pans.” Draco shoots a sly grin at you. “Now, piss off.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we are leaving; I’m sure you two have some things to talk about.” Theo ushers Pansy out of the tent; he shoots you a reassuring glance. 

Once the flap of the tent is shut, Draco wastes no time turning his attention back to where you were standing, back against the living room wall, trying to make yourself invisible while Draco was kicking Theo and Pansy out. He strides forward, crowding into your space. His face hovers inches from your own. There is a hint of cinnamon on his breath, _fire whiskey._

“Hi,” you breathlessly whisper to him. 

His mouth tilts, smirking as he says, “you’ve said that already.”

Your eyes drop to his mouth before flicking back to his molten gaze. He inches closer, whispering against your lips, “can I kiss you?” 

His hands come up to the wall beside your head as he cages you in and leans toward you. You can almost taste him already from this distance—or lack thereof. You already know what his lips will taste like if you closed that distance, but for once, you hold yourself back. You mentally give yourself a pat on the shoulder for the restrain you show. What once may have been a reminder of everything you’ve lost now causes heat to spread in your stomach, twisting and curling into nerves of what you could have. It’s the reminder that you could have a life with him, but you need to talk first. 

You sag slightly at the thought of what ‘everything’ means. “We should talk,” you tell him, placing your hands on his chest and pushing him back slightly.

“We will, later,” Draco's breath is shaking; he leans in again, cradling your face in his hands.

“No, Draco, stop.” Draco drops his hands and backs away from you. You continue speaking as your hands trace a path over his chest, familiarizing yourself with the warmth of his touch. “Remember the last time _I_ wanted to talk, and you wanted to do...this,” you gesture to the position you two are currently standing in. 

He sighs, dropping his forehead to rest against yours before he draws back ultimately and walks over to the sitting area as he gestures his head for you to follow. 

The distance put between you makes your heart clench, but it’s a necessary distance. You know that between the two of you self control isn’t a natural talent. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” you say as you sit across from him. 

He rubs the back of his neck as he stretches out, spreading his legs which only further distracts you. “I-“ He cuts himself off. His eyes take in your form in the emerald robes you wear. 

His eyes find yours and that damn smirk comes across his face once more. “Take your robe off.”

“Draco-“ you start. 

“Just the outer layer.” He cuts you off; his statement, not a question but a demand. His voice drops lower to make it clear. 

You huff in frustration, rolling your eyes as you remove the outer layer. You’re left in your emerald green dress **.** Your hands fall in your lap as you look around the room. A dark shadow falls over you, blocking the light from the lantern in the center table. 

A pale hand gently touches your chin, focusing your attention back on him as he drops onto the sofa next to you. 

“I wanted to see that you’re here. That you’re real.” 

“Where else would I be if not with you,” you reply. 

He huffs a breath across your face, and there it is—cinnamon. You close your eyes, fighting back the urge to close the distance and taste him. 

He pulls back, and you immediately miss it—his touch. He leans back further, and you feel that distance grow again. It’s only a physical distance because you can see they’re calculating when you look into his storm grey eyes. Assessing the situation and its factors that are in play. He prepares himself for the inevitable storm that will rain down at the culmination of soulmates. He’s not closing himself off, and you see that glimpse of the future, of what could be between the two of you. 

Finally, the silence is broken, “did you mean it?” He pauses, his grey eyes weathering the storm as they look at you. “What you said in the letter?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation in your response. Somehow in the few months you’ve spent with him, you love him. Broken you both may be, but together the pieces fit and mold. “I’m sorry… for lying to you.”

“And the last part?” He says it as your words could hurt him. It’s a vulnerability in his eyes and his posture—one you, unfortunately, recognize.

You take his hand, pulling it into your lap as you trace the veins and rings that line his long pale fingers. Flipping it over, you trace the lines in his palm. Physical touch with him was always what you were good at. It’s safe, and it's a comfort during this conversation.

Meeting his eyes, his hand still in yours, you give it a gentle squeeze and nod your head. 

“Say it,” his tone is soft as he speaks. A gentleness exists in him you haven’t quite seen before. 

“I love you.”

The weight you’ve been carrying has finally lifted with the release of those three words. Simple they may be, but love is not given freely. It never has been. Reserved for a select few in your life—but for him? You’d say it over and over again. Because you do. You love him.

The words blossom and grow in his chest. Ruined, that’s what you’ve done to him. In all the lies and chaos between you, you’ve somehow found peace. A word he’s not sure he’s ever known the meaning of. Peace and love were fairy tales to him, stories told to him by his mother as a child—but when he looks into your eyes, it’s like he sees the world through a new lens. Every fiber of his being focuses on you, and for once, he sees the world clearly. p

“I won’t say that I trust you. It’s not easy for me to trust, and it’s—“

“Something we can work on. I’d do anything for you, Draco.”

It’s true. You’d raise hellfire on the world if it meant he’d be happy. Even if he sees you as the villain in this story, the one who lies and betrays, you would be there if he asked you to mend his broken heart. To be the one that holds him after a nightmare, to be the one to kiss him and love him until your dying breath. 

“I know I hurt you. I won’t promise you I won't do it again, but if you want me to stay. To see what we can be… I’ll do it.” 

“There are people out there who would hurt me. They’d hurt you just for being with me.” He says it like he’s a burden on you. 

“I think we’ve both been hurt too many times.” At your admission, you see him withdraw slightly; before his eyes can turn icy cold, you continue, “but I don’t care. Especially if it means I’m with you.”

He nods at you, his face coming closer to yours. 

“Can I kiss you, now?” He asks. 

It only takes a second for him to complete that distance after a breathless insistence. His lips slant across yours in a beautiful union. His hands wrap around your face, his fingers drawing circles across the back of your neck as he draws you closer.

His hands drop down as he pushes you to your back onto the sofa. Out of instinct, your legs come up and widen as he settles his body between your thighs. His kiss only deepening as his mouth maps a path down your throat. He suckles that spot under your ear that always makes your head dizzy and your arousal spikes.

His lips return to capture yours as a moan escapes your mouth. His tongue furthers the routes he tracks in delicate familiarity. 

“I’ve missed this.” His voice deepens to that depth you always drown in. It spreads blazing heat in your core, and a moan escapes your mouth.

You grab his face, connecting the distance once more in hopes of pouring your emotions and feelings into the embrace.

The lines fade as you feel him press his hardness into your thigh. A plea escapes you, “please, Draco.”

He pulls away. “I love when you beg.”

You giggle because, _fuck,_ if it doesn’t turn you on just as much, His bare chest, now exposed to you, towers over you. His hands come up, skimming over the matching dress you wore under the robe. His hands reach the hem. His fingertips trail your skin along your thighs. 

“May I?” He questions. 

“Yes.”

He grabs the hem pulling it over your legs as his fingers dance along your skin, leaving goosebumps pebbling in his wake. You sit up, letting him pull it off the rest of the way, leaving yourself exposed in your matching black bra and knickers. 

His stare is molten, like ice slowly melting away under his gaze as warmth spreads across your skin. Even though he’s seen you in less, his eyes taking in every inch of you leaves you breathless and blushing.

“Can we move this somewhere else?” You ask.

He shakes his head, laughing. A small smile spreads across your face. He gets up, extending his hand in invitation. You gently slip your hand into his as you stand, letting him pull your body into him. His fingers interface with yours as his other hand comes up, cupping the side of your face as he dips down for another kiss. 

“Is this okay?” He asks.

“Yes,” you answer in a breathless whisper. Draco works his hands down your sides, and they rest on your lace-covered bottom; he then lifts you, your hands wrapped around his shoulder and legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. 

Draco walks you into the bedroom, leaning down to place you on the bed. You take a second to look around the bedroom; the room is charmed to mimic his bedroom in Chelsea. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” you tell him while you scramble up from the lying-down position he placed you in.

He laughs as your hands rush his form, trying to rid him of his clothes. He grabs your hands, bringing both of them to his mouth, where he places a kiss on them. “Slow down; we have time.”

You sit back on your heels as Draco slowly begins to undress. He first takes off his jacket and gently places it on the chair next to him. Then he undoes his tie, adding it to the chair’s backside. Once he gets to his shirt buttons, you begin to become restless, the ache in your core growing. 

“Can I?” You gesture to his shirt; he looks at you for a moment, then nods. As you unbutton his crisp black shirt, you pepper kisses down his now exposed chest. Reaching his belt buckle, you undo it slowly, eyes never leaving his. Slowly unfastening the top button and letting down the zipper, you push the rest of his trousers down. Draco steps out of them, leaving you both in just your underclothes.

Draco stands before you as you lift from your heels onto your knees; the height you on the bed makes it, so you are at the same level. In the candlelit room, you can see his broad chest. His breath expands, making his chest rise and fall. At this moment, you think to yourself, _fuck, he’s beautiful._

His pale skin glistens with beads of sweat, and as your gaze sweeps over his abdomen to his tented briefs, your mouth opens slightly. It leaves you salivating. His laugh focuses your attention back to his face, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“What?” You ask.

He shakes his head as he speaks. “Just happy I can still make that pretty mouth of yours gape.”

Heat blossoms across your skin, leaving warmth prickling at the surface. Your eyes fall to his faded mark on his left arm. You lean forward, grabbing his hand and tracing the outlines of the snake and skull. 

Staring down at the mark, you say, “I’m sorry,” your eyes meet him as his other hand comes up to tilt your chin toward him, “for leaving you that night and for what I said.”

Your finger begins to work up his arm and over to his chest, slowly works its way to the large purple scar that sits across his pale skin. The lines of his scar blossom in a web of lines across his skin. His body is warm under your touch; it feels like tiny sparks of electricity spiking beneath each brush of your fingers. It’s magical.

“Wanna tell me about this?” You ask, fingers never leaving the seemingly never-ending scar. 

Draco laughs, “Potter and I had a wand fight in the bathroom during sixth year. I lost.” 

You raise a brow at him, tilting your head slightly. “Wand fight,” mischief laces your tone.

“Not like _that._ ” 

He leans forward, crawling over you to the bed and pushing you back until your back hits the mattress. His lips capture yours, swallowing the gasp that follows.

Your hands follow the lines of the scar once more as he kisses his way down your throat and buries his face into your body.

“Did you want to talk about it… what happened to you?” You ask him quietly.

He pulls back, his eyes darting between yours. He shakes his head. “No, I want to shag my soulmate until she can’t walk right now.”

And you see it now, his silver gaze nearly blackened entirely. They say the pupils contract and dilate when someone looks at someone they love. Draco’s never been good with words; you think maybe this is his way.

“Will you tell me, though? Some day?” You ask because you want him to be able to talk to you. 

“Yes.” 

His mouth returns to your throat, and the hardness pressed into your thigh grows your need for more. Finally, he leans back on his heels, his hands pulling you with him. His hands reach your back, but as his fingers find the snap of your bra, he pauses.

“Can this come off?” He asks.

 _As if you would ever tell him no._ You nod your head, kissing his throat and leaving behind a mark. When you pull back, your straps fall down your shoulders as he rids you of your bra.

He frowns slightly, and you bring your hands over your chest, a sudden insecurity washing over you.

“Don’t.” He grabs your arms pushing you down as his mouth meets your left breast, biting and sucking just over the pulse of your rapidly beating heart. 

It makes sense now. You’re bonded to each other, two halves of the same whole. Your heart is entirely his.

When he pulls back, he can already see the blood rushing to the surface, a mark on your skin; he plans on giving as often as he can. He never wants to see it faded. He smiles into the kiss you bring him down in, your fingers combing and tangling into his hair.

Draco slowly starts kissing his way down your body till he reaches your knickers, pausing at the top of them. He lightly fingers the top of them, his eyes looking up at you. 

“Can I take these off?” Draco asks, dipping the tips of his fingers in, ever so lightly. 

You nod, groaning a bit at the need for contact. He drags them down and over your hips; he tosses them behind him. 

“No souvenir this time?” You chuckle slightly at the memory of him pocketing your knickers the first time. Draco licks a broad stripe up your dripping slit, effectively shutting you up. You gasp at the sudden contact. 

“Fuck, you taste as good as I remember,” he mumbles into you, his tongue never leaving your mound.

You reach down and grab him by the shoulders, forcing him to stop and meet your eye. Holding his face, you lean in and kiss him hard, your tongue mixing with his. Tasting yourself on him. 

“Later. I need you inside me, now.” You demand; Draco's eyes widen at your sudden need. He leans back, your opened legs wide to accommodate for his size. His briefs now off his body. He grabs his length in his hand. He gives it a few pumps before taking it and placing it at your needy cunt, rubbing it a few times. 

“ _Draco,”_ You moan at the teasing as he coats his dick with your slick, providing your clit with delicious friction. 

“Patience, love” He looks at you with a smirk before sliding in without warning. You clench at the use of the word love.

“ _Draco_!” You scream out at the sudden fullness that you have missed. Draco groans as he starts rocking back and forth, slowly bringing himself fully out and sliding slowly back in. 

“F-f-faster,” you whine out, barely above a whisper, grabbing onto his hips, nails digging in. 

“Fuck, you are so wet right now,” Draco whispers, completely ignoring your request. “We have all the time for that; let me do this right.” 

Draco's eyes never leave yours as he rocks into you; he leans in closer to you, lips barely touching yours. “ I need to hear you say it.” 

“I love you,” you purr into his lips; those three words seem to break the barrier that was holding him back. Draco’s lips finally meet yours; as his hips begin to pump faster into you, he works his hand down to your throat and squeezes slightly. Your breath hitches at the lack of air. 

“Can I be on top?” You ask, needing more—no—wanting more. 

“Yeah? You want to be on top? Wanna come on my cock?” He questions while slamming his cock into you. 

“Y-yea,” The sudden speed change overwhelms you as you grip onto his arms.

Gripping your hips, he effortlessly rolls onto his back; you quickly slide back down onto him. 

You adjust to his size, leaning forward. You place your hands on his chest and begin circling your hips. Changing up the direction and speed.

Draco moans, watching as your body takes him in. “Look at you. _Fuck,_ you’re made for me.” 

“Not just my pussy?” You ask.

 _“Fuck_. I love when you talk dirty to me.”

You slow down your rocking at his answer. Your hands come up from his chest to cover your own, you give him a questioning glance. 

Draco notices your sudden change of pace; he leans up into a seated position and wraps his hands around you. His head drops as his lips wrap around your rosy bud, and sucks lightly. 

“Every part of you was made for me,” Draco says, looking up at you. He seizes the other bud into his mouth while lightly rolling the neglected one in between his fingers.

“Every inch of you is mine.” Draco peppers your throat with kisses, each one growing in pressure. Draco’s hips buck into yours, his cock slamming into your front walls.

You moan as you feel the warmth of his words wash over you. The firm plains of his lower abdomen rub against your clit as your hips work a rhythm of taking him inside of you.

His mouth finds your ear, “and that includes all of you. Not just your body.”

You continue to grind into him, your clit finding the hardness of his abs, giving you the friction you need to come. You clench around Draco; he senses the change in your hips and holds you down while you grind harder into him. Arching your back as the pressure builds in your lower half, Draco reaches in between the two of you and rubs the bundle of nerves just right to throw you over the edge. 

You throw your head back as a wave of pleasure comes across your whole body. Draco takes over and doesn't stop the thrusting of his hips.

“You’re beautiful,” he says as he watches you reach your peak. You slump over in defeat, your legs threatening to give, Draco taking the hint and rolling you two back over, his arms caging around your head.

With Draco towering over you, he cages you in as he moves in and out of you. You can’t help but bring his face down to kiss him. His speed picks up. 

“Can I cum inside of you?” He pants.

You laugh, “what?”

Draco looks at you, his thrusts slowing slightly so he can focus on you. “I’ve been dreaming of coming inside you for months.” His thrusts deepen with an emphasis on each word. “Of filling you up and marking you as mine. Claiming you as my soulmate.”

Each thrust hit a sensitive spot deep inside of you. His words spread a fresh wave of arousal through your body. “Yes,” you moan, _“fuck,”_ you pant, “come inside me.”

With his thrusts stuttering and pounding into your cervix, the pain morphed into pleasure, you moan.

“One more time,” he groans.

And you don’t need to ask what he means. “I love you.”

Draco empties into you with a loud groan; you clench around his cock as you feel his come inside you.

“Can I ask you something?” He says, his hands start tracing a path up and down your spine.

You hum, nodding.

“Why don’t you like it when I come inside of you?” He says quietly.

You pull back, causing him to slip out of you. And the exact reason you don’t like it happens now, as his cum drops outside of you. You cringe slightly. “I don’t like this feeling—it coming out of me.”

He smiles; his fingers find their way to your core, dripping with a mix of his cum. He looks down, watching as you shake slightly. When he looks back up, he slips a finger inside, pushing his cum back inside of you. 

“And this? Do you like this instead?” His voice is low and hitting a depth that makes your eyes roll back.

He slides a second finger inside of you. He scoops his cum, slipping out of you before he pushes back, his eyes focused on the way your cunt squeezes his fingers and his cum trickling in and out of you. 

Your head throws back as your breath stutters. “Fucking hell, yes, _Draco.”_

He smirks, feeling like he’s watching an angel descent into the clouds at his words and praises. He swipes some of the mixed fluids, watching it as it makes your swollen clit glisten in your combined juices. He swirls his thumb around the bundle of nerves, watching as his fingers enter your pussy. 

“Like I said, made for me.” He whispers, and you’re not sure if you were supposed to hear it, but you moan in response.

His pace speeds up, watching you with adept attention. His fingers curl inside of you, and he sees your back arch. With a few more strokes of his fingers, he feels you squeeze and flutter around his fingers and watches as fluids gush out of you. 

He withdrawals watching as you nearly blackout from the pleasure, and if hadn’t just come minutes ago, he would already be inside of you. He grins at you, coming up to kiss you hard on the mouth.

“You’re insatiable,” you tell him, panting as you come down from your orgasm. 

He nuzzles into the side of your neck, kissing you and leaving bites in his wake. 

“Give me a few minutes, love. I’ll be ready for another round.” His lips gently caress yours like a promise. When he draws back, he’s the one that asks it this time. “What are we then?” 

It’s an echo of the past, and you tell him the truth. “Everything.”

He will always be enough for you because it’s true. He’s everything to you. 

“I like that,” he whispers.

“What?” you ask him as your hands trace over the scars on his chest.

His eyes, like liquid mercury, take in your face, and he thinks this is what he’s always wanted. To be free of the burdens of the world that still sometimes weighs heavy on his shoulders. Here, in a tent with you in his arms, he feels free at last. 

He never gave much thought to soulmates. 

When he was fourteen, he was told of his arranged marriage with the young Greengrass girl. He didn’t understand why she sobbed in the Slytherin Common Room when they were told via owls. Now that he knows Astoria, he understands why she cried. He wasn’t her soulmate, and to tell a little girl that she’d never be loved the way she always dreamed was heartbreaking. 

When he was fifteen, his father was sent to Azkaban. His mother cried, and with her soulmate locked away, it was Draco’s responsibility to protect her and keep her alive. He understands why they stood by each other throughout it all. He vows he’ll never do to you what his father did to him and his mother. 

By the time he was sixteen, having a soulmate was the last thing on his mind. By seventeen, he’d given up. Astoria wasn’t any closer to finding her soulmate, so they found solace in each other. He let her heal him; he let her make him a better man. He tried loving her.

He and fate had a tricky relationship. His life was made up of choices, and too many times, he made the wrong ones. As he looks at you, he sees something he’s finally choosing to do that’s right. You’re what is right for him. He was made to be with you, and you him. Fate would lead him to you, but his choices lead to this bed he shares with you.

He understands it now, the ancient and powerful magic that binds souls together. He feels it in his veins. His magical core and sole bound with yours for life. This feeling, it’s everything right in this world.

He grabs your hand, bringing it up to his lips. “Everything.” 

And when he kisses you until you’re breathless, you can’t help but breathe him in once more. He’s like a drug. Addictive and compelling, and you don’t even realize how much you need it until it’s not there. The withdrawal is painful, but when you have that taste of him on your lips, it’s like exploding into a thousand pieces only for him to be the one to put you back together again. You think that in this bliss, even if it’s a small piece of your life, you’d let him ruin you over and over again. As long as he’s there to pick up the pieces and not let them drift far away like they had the last month spent apart. That’s what you do for those you love. You pick them up when they're down and carry them to heights never reached before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. We can only hope our smutty poetry makes up for the late upload.
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER... and then a surprise.
> 
> ALSO: Kayl is writing a theo x reader fan fic called "evermore" and the first chapter will be uploaded 3-6-21... there's a teaser already up and everyone should go read it!
> 
> xoxo, kat and Kayl (and Em the editor)


	25. Departure

The morning light finds Draco and his soulmate in a mess of tangled limbs. As he looks down, your head resting on his chest and your leg and arm draped over his body, he couldn’t help but feel the warmth growing in his chest. The slightest brush of his fingers down your spine elicits a brush of your leg over his already hardening morning erection.

He groans slightly. He could feel you smiling into his chest. He looks down again, brushing his fingers once more down your spine, lighter this time. The smile that crosses his face when he sees you wiggle your hips into him and the light wetness already coating his skin makes him preen with affection.

His voice is low and raspy from sleep, “I know you’re awake,” he mumbles.

You hum in response, burying your face into him as if you’re trying to melt into him. “It’s too early; go back to sleep,” you sleepily tell him.

His hand on your lower back moves further, grasping your ass in his hand, giving it a light squeeze as he pushes your hips into his side. He feels your wetness coating him as you grind your hips slightly; a triumphant smirk rakes across his face. 

He takes your hand that’s gripping his chest and places it on his cock. His hand stays, wrapped around yours as you grab the base. He draws it up and sets a pace, matching that of your grinding hips against his body.

Not one to waste time, he turns your body, making your back fall against the mattress as his lips leave a path of kisses around your neck and chest. He reaches your ear, letting his breath hit it before speaking in a low whisper, “but not too early for this?”

His hand trails a path down your body, his fingers finding your clit and giving it a few tentative strokes. You gasp into his mouth as his fingers take a delicate pace in your moist folds.

“You’re always so ready for me.” 

It’s euphoric—this feeling, having you writhing beneath him as he ravishes you and devours your moans and whimpers. It’s when he positions his cock at your soaking entrance and sinks into your wet warmth that he feels like he’s coming home. 

You gasp into his mouth as he slowly drags his cock in and out of you. You cling onto his arms, pulling him in closer to you; you reach up to suck gently on the spot on his neck that you know will spark the flame as Draco pumps into you a little bit faster. 

He rolls to his side, and you allow yourself to follow his movement as you now face each other. His hand grabs the back of your knee, lifting it slightly into the crook of his elbow, letting himself hit deeper.

Draco grabs the back of your head, pulling you in for a kiss. It starts out slow and passionate, but the longer it goes on, the more heated and fiery it becomes. His thrusts begin to mirror the kiss, slow and intentional. Now they are rigid and more profound, hitting spots in you he hasn't hit before. You find yourself falling into a slow descent of madness with him.

You groan out his name, thankful for the silencing charm that is standard for all Ministry tents—but Draco doesn’t let up. As your walls clench around his cock, he can sense your upcoming peak and thrusts hard into you.

You whisper in his ear, “together.” This makes Draco groan out in pleasure; he reaches down to the bundle of nerves to gently caress it; this brings you over the edge. He pulls out of you, the inside of your thigh along with the sheets below you, now covered in his seed. Draco rolls over to his back and runs a hand through his hair as he pants heavily. He looks over at your frozen body, slick with sweat and his cum.

“Shite, I’ll get a towel real quick; stay here.” Draco begins to get out of bed; you grab his arm to stop him.

“I got it,” reaching onto the ground beside the table, you grab your wand and cast a quick  _ Scourgify  _ on you and the sheets. You look over at him, his mouth slightly opened, eyes wide.

“It’s bloody weird to see you use magic,” Draco says in a bit of a shock over your sudden use of your wand. 

“Well, you better get used to it; cooking dinner is way easier with magic than the No-Maj way.” You wink at him.

“No-Maj?” Draco gives you a confused look. 

“No-Maj is what the American magical community uses to describe a non-magical person,” you inform him.

“Huh, interesting. Coffee?” He asks. You giggle a bit before getting up and grabbing his discarded shirt from the night before, and slipping it over your body.

A few minutes later, Draco sits at the small breakfast table, a cup of coffee made by his soulmate in his hand. He sips at the mug as he looks through the Daily Prophet. Every now and then, his eyes flick up to yours as he watches you eat breakfast in one of his shirts. This domesticity between the two of you is not entirely unheard of; he’s eaten meals with you plenty of times. What is new is the questions left unsaid have been answered, and instead of awkward tension, the air is filled in quiet, morning bliss. He turns the page, and his eyes bug out of his head as he chokes on his coffee.

You look up at him, a hand covering your mouth to stifle the giggle that threatens to escape. 

“Salazar’s ballsack,” he says quietly once he’s done choking on his coffee.

“What?” You ask him.

He motions you over to him and holds the paper out so you can see it from over his shoulder.

He reads out loud, “True Love is in the Air at the Quidditch World Cup: Bachelor Blaise Zabini, runner-up in Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile of 2019, has been snatched off the market by the Quidditch Star, Ginevra Weasley.”

You gasp, “holy shit, he’s found his soulmate?”

You continue reading, “a close friend of Mr. Zabini claims that he has always felt drawn to the ginger war-heroine and ex-girlfriend of the Chosen One. An eye-witness reports sparks flying between the two soulmates after Mr. Zabini asked the young Miss Weasley for an autograph late into the celebration of the Quidditch match.”

A moving picture of the two shows a passionate embrace followed by a swirl and them disapparating on the spot. 

Draco begins laughing, watching as his best friend kisses the girl he’d been pining after for years. 

His laugh is like honey, the way it drips into the air and fills your chest with contentment. You were worried that after last night this newfound happiness wouldn’t last. That maybe Draco would change his mind and decide he didn’t want you anymore. But, the way he held you in his sleep and the way he looks now, there’s no way in hell you’d let him go without a fight.

When his eyes meet yours, he sees the soft smile on your lips as you’re lost in thought. 

“What?” He asks you.

You shake your head, enjoying the moment for just a second longer before your arms drape across his shoulders and lean him to kiss him chastely on the cheek.

“I just love you,” you tell him as you pull back.

He drops the paper, his hands coming up to grab your face and pulling it down to meet his again, relaying his emotions into the kiss. 

You move back over to your chair but hesitate. You grab the seat pulling it around so you can sit next to him. Once seated, you look up at him again.

“So I have a favor to ask of you,” you nervously ask Draco, twiddling your hands in your lap, not looking at him. 

Draco reaches his hand out and lifts your chin, so you are looking at him in the eye. 

“What do you need from me, love?” He asks you. 

“Well, I have Jade watching Sushi while I’m gone, and I know how much you  _ love _ Sushi,” Draco shoots you an amused look, “would you mind going to their place, picking up Sushi, and watching her for me? Jade loves Sushi, but I want you to watch her. She absolutely adores you. Astoria should know where Jade lives by now.” You turn on your best puppy dog eyes, pouting slightly at your soulmate. 

He looks at you for a moment, contemplating your question. “Why don’t you just stay? Here, with me?” 

“Draco,” Your heart melts a bit at his request. “I need to finish this. You’ve got to understand how important this is to me. Besides, I now have a reason to come home, I didn’t think that I did, but I know now that I do.”

“What, Sushi? She would come to find you; we have figured that out by now,” Draco says, remembering your familiar’s adventure.

“Not Sushi, you asshole.” You slap his shoulder, and he grabs your wrist and pulls you closer until your noses are touching. “ _ You _ , you are the reason to come home,” you look up and reach toward his face. He leans down and gives you a quick kiss. 

You pull back from him, standing from the chair as you gather your plate and walk over to the kitchen area. You begin ranting, trying to relay to him everything.

“I had a whole plan when I got here, find a ministry employee—sorry Blaise—to steal Ministry information on the Death Eater that killed my biological parents. Kill the Death Eater that killed them or die trying. I never thought that I would find my soulmate, and better yet, fall in love with them.” You respond to him, realizing you started to wander around the tent during this revile of information. 

“And where do you stand now with the ‘die trying’ part?” He bristles, his eyes calculating as he remains seated.

“I’m not alone, though; Theo will be there as well as Harry. I-”

“So, you don’t think Mulciber and the others wouldn't kill you on sight?” Draco's voice raises a bit, taking you back a bit.

The memory of the attack in the alley comes to the forefront of your mind.  _ ‘You look like her.’  _ Your heartbeat picks up slightly, remembering Mulciber’s next words,  _ ‘I’m going to enjoy killing you like I did them.’  _ A cold shiver breaks apart across your body.

“No, I think it would be a slow and painful death,” you say quietly, looking at the floor.

Draco goes cold and silent; he stands and begins to pace slowly around the room, his hands running through his hair. You can tell his mind is going a mile a minute. And it is.

He groans in frustration, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he turns to you. He stops and then stares at you before he begins pacing again. He can feel the instinct to put up the walls in his mind and close off the rooms—overwhelmed by his own emotions.

You narrow your gaze at him, trying to understand his sudden silence.

“Dray, are you okay? You have been silent for a little too long. Please don’t put up any walls; talk to me,” you plead for him to talk to you. “We said we’d talk to each other…”

He stops pacing. “You’re a civilian. You shouldn’t even be allowed to go,” he says tersely.

“Well, I’m going, so—” 

“That’s not what I meant,” he groans in agitation. “Is it selfish of me that I don’t want you to leave me? That I don’t want you to fucking die on some suicide mission? You said it yourself; your life’s purpose is about vengeance. When this is over, what becomes of you? What happens to us?”

“I-,” you pause, cutting yourself off before continuing, “I don’t know. I told you I didn’t think I’d fall in love, and I didn’t expect you to give me another chance! I don’t know what happens next, but you have to tell me what  _ you  _ want, too. You can’t just expect me to make every decision.” 

He comes to stand in front of you. His lips purse together in a thin line as his jaw tightens slightly. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I meant what I said, though. You’ve given me something worth coming home to. They won’t let anything happen to me.” You reach your hand out to him, grabbing his forearm and squeezing it gently. He relaxes a bit as his head drops down, his forehead connected to yours.

He doesn’t want you to leave. He’s read the report of your attack in the alley. He hates the thought of you facing off Dark Wizards. Even  _ if _ his best mate and Saint Potter are there with you, he doesn’t want you in harm's way. He just wants to protect what’s his.

“I can come with you. I  _ am _ an ex-Death Eater, and I did interact with both Theo’s father and Mulciber… I know how they think,” he tries convincing you.

“You have a job, and we leave Monday to visit the first estates,” you reply, pulling back slightly as you grab his hand.

“I can quit. I don’t need the money. Maybe, I’ll just happen to be in the same country as you when you’re there,” he shrugs as he raises a brow at you in defiance.

You shake your head, laughing slightly. “You’re not quitting your job for me. You love it too much.”

“And how do you know I love it?” His brows arch in question.

You smirk at him, “you organized  _ this _ . I think that says a lot, and you love Quidditch.”

He sighs, remembering what he wanted to ask you. “MACUSA  _ was _ very impressed with the handling of this year's Cup; the Ministry asked me to help them arrange their Quodpot Cup in a few months, fancy a trip to America with me, then?” His eyes plead with yours. 

You are taken back by his invitation to go with him and his sudden shift in conversation. 

“Okay… besides, I’m sure my adopted parents would very much like to meet the man I plan on spending the rest of my life with,” you reply happily.

Your stomach drops, and your hand covers your mouth. You didn’t mean to say the admission out loud. You and Draco only decided last night to pursue an actual relationship. It was far too soon to start planning out your future with him, but fucking hell, if he doesn’t muddle your brain and turn it to mush sometimes.

A shit-eating grin rakes across his face. “So, is that the plan then?”

Your mouth opens and closes on repeat, trying to assess his reaction.

“I love when I can render you speechless,” he quips.

You roll your eyes at him. “Oh, fuck off.”

The grin returns, “I’d much rather fuck  _ you _ instead.”

He hums at you as he stands you up, the hem of his shirt brushing against your thighs. He leans in, whispering into your ear, “get on the table, love.”

You’re ever grateful that you forgo putting underwear on this morning. When you hesitate, his jaw clenches as his hands find your waist and pull you up in a fluid movement. 

But just like that, your body shifts until your ass sits on the table in front of his chair. He sits back in his seat as his hands come up to open your legs, giving him a delectable view of your bare pussy. He grins up at you before diving into his own breakfast feast laid before him.

**\------**

As the two of you exit his tent, you stop, pulling your wand out of your robes. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asks.

You turn to him, raising a brow. “Packing up the tent?” You question him.

He smiles at you, his hand coming up to lower your wand hand. “There are people for that.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” you smile demurely at him, “will you please walk me to the portkey sight so we can leave?”

He smiles at you before dipping down to kiss you. When he pulls back, his eyes look around, swearing he heard something. His eyes find nothing, though.

“What’s that face for?” You ask him, slightly offended that he looks ashamed.

Draco’s eyes go wide, and he quickly counters by giving you a heated kiss. He pulls back, his hands cupping your face, “nothing, just thought I heard something.”

It’s strange; in private, affection comes naturally, but it was even further uncharted territory in public. You find you rather like it, though.

“It’s nice of them to let you have today off,” you begin walking.

After your second round of a morning romp—on the breakfast table nonetheless—Draco asked you to spend the rest of your day with him. You gladly agreed, especially after your third orgasm in those few hours and the promise of more to come.

Draco slips his hand into yours, “and you don’t mind that I’m monopolizing the rest of your weekend?” 

“It’s just awful, forcing me to spend time with my soulmate. The absolute worst if you ask me,” you sarcastically jest.

He smirks as his voice drops devilishly low, “that’s not what you were saying when I had you-”

You stop abruptly as your hand comes up to cover his mouth to keep him from continuing. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” 

You look around at the bustling Ministry workers who stare open-mouthed— _ nosey fuckers _ , you think quietly to yourself _.  _

He removes your hand from his mouth, kissing your palm before continuing to walk.

As you approach the tent for portkeys, you spy Blaise. He smiles jovially at the two of you before striding quickly over to you.

“Please tell me you two worked your shite out and are now blissfully in love with each other?” Blaise asks with a pointed finger as he approaches you. 

“Yeah,  _ something _ like that.” You respond, squeezing your soulmate’s hand and looking up at him.

“Thank Merlin. I really was getting tired of watching you two mope about and pine over each other,” Blaise lets out a sigh of relief, “meddling takes so much effort.”

“I don’t  _ pine _ ,” Draco quips.

You smirk, “no, you preen.”

Draco rolls his eyes at you before turning to look at Blaise. “Heard you found your soulmate. Weaslette?”

Blaise shrugs. “Bit disappointed we didn’t warrant the front page,” he replies. He begins walking with you. He turns to you, a concerned look on his face. “Shouldn’t you be glamoured?”

“It’s just Ministry workers and aurors in this section, so she should be fine,” Draco responds for you.

The three of you approach the worker handing out and assigning portkeys. 

‘Where to?” The worker asks the three of you.

“One for Devon,” Blaise answers for himself. He turns to you and Draco, “unlike you two, I am already on my way to meet the family of the beautiful Ginevra Weasley.”

“And you two?” The worker interrupts the conversation before it can start any further.

“Two for Chelsea,” Draco answers.

**\------**

When Monday morning arrives, Harry has already given Theo your unregistered portkey to meet him in France **.**

Draco insisted he sees you off. Now, you find yourself pushed against the brick wall in an alley in a heated snogging session with your soulmate as you await the arrival of Theo. 

“ _ Draco _ , Theo is going to be here any minute.” You plead to him as his lips work their way down your neck. 

“Don’t care; I am not done.” He doesn’t let up, slowly lifting your shirt up from under your robes so he can slip his hands beneath and find your bare skin.

“Dra- really, I’m going to be late,” you moan slightly at the chill of his fingers on your bare stomach.

“She's right.” A third voice comes from behind Draco, making you both jump; the blond detaches himself from you with a frustrated groan.

“Theo, what the actual fuck!” You shout at the wizard standing in the entry of the alley. 

He begins walking over to you as he replies. “Oh sod off, you two, you already know I enjoy a good show as much as the next bloke.”

Your head rests on Draco’s chest as you giggle. 

“Remind me why we’re friends with him again?” He asks you.

You scoff at him, “he was your friend first.”

Draco draws back, kissing you on the forehead as he does so.

Theo sighs, looking over at you and your bag on the ground. “Are you ready to go find my dickweed of a father?”

Draco picks up your bag, handing it to you with a slight sag on his shoulders. He pulls you in once the bag is situated on your back into a tight hug.

“Nott!” Draco calls to Theo, “keep my witch safe, will you?” Draco releases you from the hug.

The brunet turns to you and gives you a wink. “I’ll take good care of  _ your _ clumsy girl.”

Draco pulls you into his side as he gives his friend a scowl. 

Theo throws his hands up in the act of defense, “you asked not me!”

Draco leans down; his nose nudges your head as he tries to focus your attention back on him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” He asks quietly.

You nod your head, “like you said if I just  _ happen _ to let slip what country I’m in and you  _ happen _ to be  _ nearby… _ ”

He smiles, kissing you on the forehead. Your hands come up to pull his face down to yours as you kiss him thoroughly.

“I love you,” you smile into the next kiss.

A gagging noise draws you away from each other. Theo dramatically covers his mouth, but you can see his beaming smile when he drops his hand away. “You two done saying goodbye now?” He asks.

You draw back from Draco, approaching Theo as the brunet pulls out a coin covered in cloth. With a nod, you turn back to Draco, who looks saddened by your departure.

“Call me?” He asks.

You smile, promising to call him. Your hand reaches out to grab Theo’s hand as he finally slips away the cloth. Both of your fingers touch the coin. With a tug at your navel, the world twists around you as gravity is knocked from under your feet. The last thing you see is your soulmate with his hands in his pockets.

You know it’s not goodbye because you’re going to come back, and even if the plan isn’t set in stone just yet—you’re going to spend the rest of your life with Draco Malfoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how much we appreciate all of the love and support we have gotten on this fic. We never expected anyone to actually read it, let alone enjoy it. We are immensely grateful for the opportunity you all have given us to put our fantasy into words. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts.  
> We understand many of you will have questions… which is where we announce ½ of our surprise. There will be a part two! Many plotlines are left unanswered, and we felt like this chapter was the end of part one. We will be taking a break, but we will be returning to answer the many questions you may have in a sequel. Be sure to follow us, so you can stay up to date on when the sequel release will be. We don’t have an exact date yet, but it will be sometime in May.  
> As for the second part of our surprise… we have commissioned an artist to design us a new cover for the fic! He’s never done a fanfic drawing, but if you’d like to check out some of his art, his Instagram is: bathtub_pirate  
> Over the next few days, we will be going through and editing chapters for grammar and sentence fluency. We won’t make any significant changes, though. 
> 
> In the meantime, Kayl (kauliberry) does have some other stories, and she’d be ever grateful if you all would show those stories some love too. 
> 
> With lots of love and appreciation, Kayl (kauliberry), Katherine (krod934), and Em, the editor (emthepuff).

**Author's Note:**

> We started writing this after realizing many draco fics didn't leave us satisfied. We came up with this AU and decided, to hell with it, let’s write it ourselves. Give the people what they need!! Be kind, it’s two American writers and a Canadian beta working on this, we still don’t understand beans on toast and why tea is superior.  
> Please comment what both your Hogwats and Ilvermorny houses along with any suggestions!


End file.
